The Divide
by Anjelle
Summary: Luffy was rescued by a boy when he was a kid. Now, twelve years later, he wants to find that boy and thank him properly for all he's done. But Whitebeard, the man with the most power in the country, is on the move. What's going on? Why is he looking for Luffy and Sabo? And will Luffy be able to find the boy from twelve years ago without knowing his name? AU. AceLu romance.
1. The Boy with the Straw Hat

**So this is my newest One Piece fanfic and my first AceLu couple story. I actually have 4 chapters done already but I'm going to release them when I don't have anything else to update (Skip will hopefully be up tomorrow). As a general warning, the plot's start is going to be the slowest of all of my fics. This is partially due to it being a full AU story (though the setting is very similar to the canon) and, that being the case, I want to fully create the setting. Hopefully you won't mind because this story as a general rule will have the longest chapters of all of my stories thus far (I've gotten 11,677 words in just the first 4 chapters) and will include lots of fluffy AceLu romance later on :)**

**Though it's marked as an AceLu story, Sabo is also a main character. For the first little while he's going to show up most often because he's basically the connection between Ace and Luffy, as well as the person who propels the story forward most often.**

**Warning: Because it's an Alternate Universe story, expect the characters to be OOC to some degree. I will not apologise. If you don't like how they act or what they do then I suggest you stop reading. I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't flame me because I changed the characters up a bit. Also it has a T rating because of language and violence and, eventually, there is a possibility of implied intercourse. Relax, nothing outright, just implied. That's it, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: You tell me - do I own One Piece? I think we all know the answer to that.**

* * *

_Tiny, frail limbs danced across the dirt, feet muddied and drenched from the ongoing downpour. The child ran faster than his legs could carry him, panting hysterically as the raw sensation in his throat scraped the inner workings of his flesh. It didn't matter how much it hurt. It didn't matter that he was tired. He just had to run._

_Turning the corner, the boy slammed into something and his head met the ground. He paused to rub his sore back and skull, taking in the additional pain with only a few tears._

_"Are you ok?" a young voice beckoned. Opening his eyes, the child stared blankly at the person and the outstretched hand before him. Looking the other boy up and down, he noticed that he was probably the same age, or a little older. The other boy's face was dotted with tiny freckles and accented by the long, black waves draping slightly over his eyes._

_Still curiously analyzing the other kid, the boy nodded slowly and was helped to his feet. He watched the larger boy strangely once he noticed his clothes – they were tattered and worn, a dull brown that contrasted very clearly with his own neat and refined ensemble. He hadn't seen anyone wear such odd clothing before and noted that he would never see a family member or friend in such dingy clothes. But he liked them—they looked comfortable. Easy to run in._

_Then he remembered. Entering a frenzied panic, he scurried his vision all around. No one was there. He was relieved, but in no way felt safe. He had to get out of there._

_"Hey, is something wrong?" The other asked. His attention was brought back to the other young—though much taller—boy. The stranger had given him a look-over, most likely noticing the blood and bruises scattered across his face and hands. Or maybe he was looking at the huge, infected, x-shaped gash on his chest. Or his tiny, frail body that was thinner than it should be. Whatever it was, he looked concerned. "What happened?"_

_"I can't!" the younger stuttered, knowing that every second wasted there would risk his recapture. He had to get moving. He had to get out of there. "They'll find me! I have to go!"_

_He started to dash off when he was pulled back by a hand on his wrist; small like his but with strength he did not possess. He wasn't scared, though. This hand was reassuring, so very unlike the one that had been thrust upon him so many times before. Turning slowly, he took the other boy's form in with a questioning stare._

_"Wait," he commanded, voice firm and protective, "I'll help you."_

* * *

The men dashed through the dark, secluded streets. Looking over their shoulders now and then, they waited for their pursuer to emerge from the blackness they left behind. Nothing. Being heavily out of breath, they started to lose momentum and entered a slow jog. Even their adrenaline was starting to wear off. It was only a matter of time.

"Think we lost him?" one asked, panting uncontrollably as his feet faltered under his weight. Before the other was given the chance to answer, the sound of wood clacking against the ground entered their ears. The steps were even and unwavering. Bold. Calm, even.

"Who, me?" a youthful voice teased, smile clear in his tone.

The two shot their heads backwards, mortified by what they saw. A short, lanky teen stood behind them. Though it was a challenge to see, they made out a simple, red vest and dark blue shorts. A straw hat sat atop a matted mess of black hair, strands making their way into his eyes. The man didn't look tough by far but the ones he was chasing knew otherwise. They had heard the stories and the wry smile the teen wore paled their faces into a sickly white. That smile was deadly.

"Straw Hat!" they screeched, frozen in place by barely visible eyes.

"Where were we again?" He cracked his knuckles, wooden sandals clicking as he took a few intimidating steps.

* * *

"Luffy, how many times have I told you not to go out on your own?" a red-haired girl asked, threateningly tapping her finger in her impatience.

"But Nami!"

"Don't give me that! You_ never_ keep a low profile. You're on the front page. Again!" She was ready to tear out her own hair, watching her leader's pout as she so frequently did. Really, he would be the death of her one day. His constant antics were succeeding in stressing her out to new levels.

"At least they still don't have a picture of him," a long-nosed boy with black curls announced, trying to calm his fuming friend in an effort to save their leader from a beating. Though she was not as formidable an opponent in battle, she was able to put every one of their nakama in their places. That included the one they admired and followed, Luffy.

Luffy grinned at his friend, Usopp, in a silent show of gratitude. He knew that he would always have his back, even when he was the one at fault. Of course, he knew this wouldn't help calm the angry strategist, but the sentiment itself was enough.

"They may not have a photo but now they have a description!" She tore the paper from the table and began reciting the tiny section she was referring to. "The deviant has been spotted wearing a red vest, blue shorts and sandals. In each encounter, he has been scene with a straw hat either atop his head or strapped to his back." Then she proceeded to glare daggers at the man in question, giving him a chance to explain himself before she ripped him to shreds.

Before he had a chance to retaliate, a lean blonde clad in black answered, speaking in elation at the sight of the woman in front of him—the one he had been swooning over for several years. "That's not much for them to go on. They didn't mention any of his features, so it should be fine. I wouldn't worry too much Nami-swan." He normally would take Nami's side regardless, but the description was hardly a development. Luffy was infamous in the Underground and his straw hat was known as his signature item, so that being mentioned in the paper didn't matter much; it just meant that he was being recognized above ground, too. Sure he would have to watch out for guards and officers and other law enforcers, but a quick change of clothes would be enough to fool them. Because their group always worked at night it was easy for them to hide their faces in the darkness. None had bounty posters… yet.

"But Sanji, he never takes his damn hat off!" she whined, pointing to the raven-haired boy with a furrowed brow. "We all know that he's going to be stupid at some point and wear it above ground in the daylight. It's only a matter of time."

"Well…" She had a point. Their leader wasn't exactly tactful. In fact, he was dimwitted and never thought his actions through. That accounted for the previous night, as well: some thugs had been snooping around the area, trying to find their base of operations, and he had taken it upon himself to beat them to a bloody pulp without so much as a word to the other Straw Hats—at least not until he got back. Sparks had been flying ever since.

"I'll be careful, Nami," the boy beamed, trying to rest her worries. She had a short fuse but it was only because she cared for her nakama. In a way, Luffy found them to be quite similar; when the people he cared about were in danger he didn't think rationally. The night before, he had gone after those two jerks and broke most of their bones because he feared their hideout would be discovered. If it was, all of them would be in danger. He didn't need to risk that. The nine of them were like family, after all.

Nami sighed. "You'd better. No wearing that hat in public, alright? It's really noticeable."

Luffy nodded. "Okay!"

"Anyways," a deep voice bellowed from the corner of the room. The sound came from a tall, muscular man with green hair and tanned skin. He stood slightly away from the rest of the group and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "Why did you call us here? Got something planned?"

"Oh, right!" The leader placed his fist in his palm, recollection apparent on his face. The man's mouth curved into a slight smile at this—he knew that when they were all gathered it was because their "boss" had something big planned. Hopefully this time it would result in some fights because he wanted another chance to use his swords. Practicing was only entertaining for so long. "So, you know those guys from last night?"

Five of the members nodded while the rest replied with a firm "yes". Of course they knew! It was plastered all over the news that morning!

"They were from the Whitebeard gang, right Leader?" a tall, eloquent woman with ebony hair asked, blue eyes reflecting in the dim lights of their base. The girl, Robin, held her usual soft smile on her face, sitting at a table near the main group.

"Yep!"

The rest stared, dumbfounded for a brief moment. They didn't know that, but somehow Robin did. They didn't like the sounds of it, either. The Whitebeards were a dangerous group which currently held the most territory and power in the area. Definitely not to be messed with. The group could only imagine the reasons they were hunting around for information on the Straw Hats, but each possible scenario left knots in their stomachs.

"We're gonna take 'em out," Luffy beamed, not a shred of hesitation in his voice. The other members stared at him with blank faces that quickly shifted to horror and disbelief. He was putting them up to a suicide mission.

"…What?"

* * *

After sneaking away from his gang, Luffy slipped back into his part of town—a place foreign to his friends from the slums. Entering a gated area that kept the rich separate from the poor, he made his way down the stone streets and past the extravagant restaurants to the residential area, slipping into his house when no one was home. He knew he had to get out of his street clothes; that attire, though extremely comfortable, was unacceptable in his society. Wearing informal garb was equal to being a savage in the eyes of the nobles.

Racing up the stairs and to his room, Luffy rummaged through his closet. As he did so, he was reminded of how careful he had to be from now on—not of the government officers in the middle and poor areas of the city, but of his friends from there. He'd known them for many, many years and they had become more suspicious as of late. This was because they, essentially, knew nothing about his past. He never mentioned his family or home, or anything related to his personal life outside of the gang, for that matter. It was all a big secret. If they knew, he would be tossed aside. They hated nobles.

After slipping on a dark suit, he hopped back down the stairs and inhaled a quick meal which resulted in an empty fridge. The young noble hurriedly headed out the door to a rather desolate area of town. This was the only place in High Town that remained, for the most part, empty. It was his favourite place. There he didn't have to watch a myriad of self-righteous bluebloods act nice to each other to keep up relations. He hated the nobles and himself for being born into such a twisted society. Though Low Town had more violent crimes and significantly worse living conditions, he preferred it because the people were _real_. They didn't care who you were; they would speak their minds regardless. Brutally honest.

"Hey!" he heard a voice call from behind as a firm grip rested on his shoulder. Luffy's face lifted from his dark thoughts as he recognized the sound. He spun around cheerily to see a tall, slightly older blonde standing behind him.

"Sabo!" With that greeting, the man took a seat next to his friend. He was wearing his usual blue suit and top hat that was so like yet unlike the attire of the other nobles. He was one of the few bluebloods Luffy didn't mind. In fact, the two were very close; brothers by bond and not blood.

"I saw the paper," he teased, resting his arm on the back of the bench they were on. Luffy gave him a proud laugh and Sabo watched him curiously, knowing full-well that he was up to something. It was rare for the boy to plan, but when he did he always went to new lengths and surprised him. It was both unnerving and exciting to see that grin of his. "So what are you plotting this time?" He took the unnatural silence that followed as a cue. The noble was all too familiar with his friend's serious atmosphere.

"…I think I can start looking for him soon."

Sabo stayed silent and pondered the bug-eyed teen's words momentarily. It clicked quickly. "You mean the kid who saved you, right?"

"Yeah. It's because of him that I'm still here and that I'm strong enough to protect my friends. I want to thank him properly for what he did back then."

"But…?" Over the years, Sabo had become accustomed to Luffy's uncharacteristic moments. Whenever his friends or saviour were involved, he was suddenly more mature and focused than his usual, brainless self. It was strange, but equally charming.

"But there's one more thing I have to do first."

"What's that?"

"Take out Whitebeard's boss!" He watched the older noble's face turn to an expression identical to the ones on the faces of his friends from the slums and his smile widened. "Shishishi!"

"You…" The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, predicting the headache about to ensue. Luffy had always been reckless. He knew that all too well—he was the one who was left cleaning up his messes—but lately he had taken it to a whole new level. Whitebeard was the strongest gang around and he knew that Luffy was also aware of that fact. Too aware. "…You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep! Shishishi!"

Sabo's face contorted into a resigned anguish and he knew he was going to somehow get roped into helping his little brother out… again. He heaved a sigh and turned to the tiny teen, watching his grin with half-lidded eyes. "Why them, of all people? They're the strongest power in this city."

"That's why!"

His older friend groaned. Of course. "Well, I should have expected something like this from you. Have you heard the rumors?" Watching his friend's vacant expression, he had his answer. That kid was going to get him killed one of those days. "The old man's retiring. Apparently his successor is ridiculously strong."

"Good," Luffy stated, flashing a wicked, toothy grin. It wouldn't be any fun if he wasn't strong. He needed to fight the strongest. He needed to prove himself to his hero. When he finally met him again, he would show him that he was strong—that he was able to protect the people he cared about. Only then would he be able to properly thank him for that day twelve years ago. "How'd you know that, anyways?"

"Well," Sabo began with a grin identical to Luffy's, "their old man's been trying to track me down lately." He seemed rather proud of himself, gaining the attention of the Underground's biggest influence. Of course, no one other than Luffy knew who he was. He hadn't been in the papers or media even once. His antics were, though. Even after six years no one knew who was causing such a mess in the Underground. Now Whitebeard was searching. If anyone could discover Sabo's identity, it was him. He had connections. Still, the smug blonde wasn't worried in the least, or so it appeared. He was pretty happy with himself, actually. "I've been keeping an eye on their movements."

"Why are they after you?"

"No idea." The man slouched back in his spot on the bench, a posture foreign to most nobles, and gave in to his exhausted brain. In all of his searching he hadn't come across the reason yet, which was abnormal. His information network was so far-spread that he was aware of all of Low Town's workings. Everything. Only that eluded him. "I can't be certain, but it might be for the same reason they're looking for you."

He felt his younger friend tense beside him. Luffy was always very protective of the people close to him, especially the ones from Low Town. They were his friends. His family. And though he and Sabo bonded as brothers, he worried more about his nakama in the slums. Sabo could take care of himself, but the Straw Hats were new to the kind of violence they were now a part of. Though both Luffy and Sabo were bluebloods by birth, they went through hardship and life-threatening danger throughout the entirety of their lives. The two nobles had indispensable experience and knowledge that the others did not.

Feeling the tension grow too thick, Sabo felt it best to change the subject.

"Let's just say you _do_ take down Whitebeard's boss; how do you plan on finding that kid?"

"By searching," Luffy stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This only caused his older brother to sigh.

"What's his name? I'll see what I can find." He knew that the chances of Luffy finding some guy from twelve years ago were slim, at least without help from his information system.

"Dunno."

He slapped his palm to his forehead. "Of course." Luffy had never been a very bright little brother; that was certain. "Then what does he look like?"

"Can't remember." Sabo glared daggers at the boy who, in turn, shrunk away from his accusing expression. "It was twelve years ago! It's all a big blur."

"Then how do you expect to find him? You don't know anything about the guy!"

"I do!"

"What?"

"He was really strong!"

Logic going over the boy's head, Sabo gave in. He could only deal with that little brother of his for so long. He loved him to death but sometimes the lack of brain cells in the boy's head would wear him down. Nobody could defeat him… except Luffy.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Thoughts? Opinions? If you're upset that Ace wasn't in the first chapter then don't worry because he's in chapter 2 which is my favourite so far (mainly because of Sabo being an ass). So like I said, slow start. Also Ace won't be in it too much until around chapter 5 because of the way the plot is laid out. After that, though, he'll be in it just as much as Luffy and Sabo! Also feel free to tell me any predictions you may have :D**

**Luffy as a noble...it's just so wrong, isn't it? XD**

**Wow, for once I don't have a string of replies to write... Make sure to review, my lovlies! I have more chapters done already and I'll release them more often if it's popular. I waited to upload it until now so that I'd have something to update even when I get busy and can't work on writing. Hopefully it lasts for a while.**

**UPDATE: Since my hand is hurt I'm bored and I decided I would reread the chapters of this story and put a hunt count in the Author's Notes for the people who are also bored and wanna catch the little things I left. That way you'll know if you missed something! :) To clarify, these hints consist of tiny bits of the characters past/how their pasts affected them, foreshadowing, important things to note ect. (Since we're backtracking, some of the hints may have been revealed in chapters that are already up.)**

**Hints: 6**

**Until next time, lovelies~**

**-Anjelle**


	2. The Gentleman's Muse

**You guys did it! 15 reviews! (Well, as I typed that we got a new review, so technically 16. Which is awesome because _Skip_ got 17 for its first chapter, though it got that much in like 1 day... but yeah, awesome XD)**

**Update: Finally got around to doing the hint count for this chapter! Yay~ And damn are there a lot! But most of them are so subtle that even the most perceptive of readers will have trouble noticing. Seriously, there are a whole bunch of hints for chapters that aren't even out yet! I unintentionally gave you guys a ridiculous amount of clues and foreshadowing for some of the most important elements in this story... Oops.**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own One Piece. I know, hard to believe, right? Also for Sabo's alias...I didn't come up with it. I've heard lots of people call him this and decided that it suited him and that I would use it. So I don't own that either, but I'm not sure who originally came up with it so I will say nothing. Bleh.**

**Hints: 12**

* * *

The room was dark, vaguely illuminated by wall lamps. The dozens of men in the room all gathered around a large chair that held an equally massive man. White mustache decorating his face, he gave them all a barely visible grin. Directly in front of him stood three more men, each with high ranks among the group.

"So," the giant man bellowed, "how was the search?"

A man with a pompadour hairstyle sighed. His shoulders sagged and he raised his arms with a shake of his head. "Not a thing. Whoever the Blue Gentleman is, he's cautious. None of his victims have seen his face. Hell, they've never even heard him speak!" Clearly the man was irritated. His name was Thatch and he was one of the Whitebeard commanders. He'd been assigned the task of gathering information about the Blue Gentleman. According to rumors, a man in high-end blue garb had been messing around in the Underground for the better half of a decade. He caused trouble for everyone from gang leaders to law enforcement—even the government itself. Despite the man's heave activity, though, not a single person knew anything about him. He had not slipped up once in six years and it was driving the older man insane searching for clues to his identity. Even _if_ they found him, there was no guarantee they could do anything about it; if his track record was anything to go by, he was unbelievably strong. It was doubtful he could beat the old man or higher-ranked commanders but that didn't mean they would be able to catch him.

"Cunning brat, ain't he?" The giant old man took a large swig from his bottle of sake, pondering the situation in his head. "What about the other one?"

"Straw hat took out two of our informants, yoi." This time a tall blonde stepped forth. Marco, second in command, was a rather laid-back man. That was clearly noted by his heavily lidded eyes and lax demeanour. It was rare for him to get emotionally invested in anything and that was no different. Though he cared about his comrades, he wasn't one to go into a rage over some of their members getting beaten during a mission. The last man in front of their boss, however, was.

"Oyaji, let me go after him next. I'll make him pay for what he did." Though the youthful voice sounded calm, its tone was seething with anger. The two commanders looked towards their young accomplice, knowing just what he wanted to do. He was out for blood.

"Calm down, Ace," the older man commanded, glaring at the teen that stood before him. "I don't need you making enemies of either of the two brats, understood?"

"But—" With one glare from the large man the boy bit back his words and stepped away. He wouldn't disobey Edward Newgate, their leader. As much as he resented the Straw Hat boy for his actions, he would not go against his Oyaji's wishes. That man had done more for him than he could ever possibly repay.

"Oh, how interesting," a low voice sang from the darkest part of the space, right near the room's closed entrance. Every one of the Whitebeards turned to face the unfamiliar tone. Their eyes were met with the shadowed figure of a man in royal robes, top hat covering his downturned face—the Blue Gentleman.

* * *

Luffy threw open the heavy, metal door to his base. He cheerily entered what they had deemed their "conference room" and smiled at the three faces he met. Not all of their membered could go to that particular meeting so they would have to discuss a plan on their own for the time being. If it was up to their leader, he would already have busted into one of Whitebeard's known hideouts and demanded the location of their boss. To his misfortune, a certain strategist refused to let him do as he pleased. So there they were.

"Hey!" he called out, waving energetically at the three. Adjusting his hat, he slumped down into his usual seat across from Zoro and adjacent to Nami and Robin. It was sad that he couldn't see the others, but that happened once in a while. They all had lives outside of the gang and sometimes those lives took precedence over their underground activity. Luffy didn't mind. In fact, it made him feel bad that he had never divulged his personal life to them, if only just a little. When he couldn't appear they were never given a reason. It wasn't fair to them.

Robin looked up at her leader and smiled. She shut her book and was at full attention. After a glance at the cover of the piece of literature, Luffy noted that the information it contained most likely detailed the city's history. After all, she was their historian. Most gangs didn't have positions like that—they were all about brute force and mindless territorial advances—but each of the Straw Hats had their own unique assortment of talents and Luffy wouldn't let that go to waste. They were all invaluable members of his group.

"So, Leader, shall we begin?" Robin asked, lightheartedly grinning at the man before her.

"Sure!" he replied, letting out one of his usual small laughs. The others always liked when he was in the room; he brightened everything around him. Each of them held a dark past of some kind—memories they would rather forget—and that smile of his erased all of their pain. Without fail.

"First off," Nami began, inhaling deeply, "you're sure we're going to do this, Luffy?"

"Of course!"

"I was afraid of that." The redhead slinked down into her seat, vigor from the previous day draining out of her being and onto the floor. With a groan, she did her best to compose herself. "Got a plan?"

"Not at all!" Despite his words, the boy's face was as merry as ever.

Nami slammed her head into the table, moaning her complaints. In an effort to keep her friend from insanity, Robin decided to step in. She was able to keep calm, no matter what their leader said. "Whitebeard is a formidable adversary, Leader. I think it would be best to hear Nami out." After Luffy replied with a nod, Robin motioned for her younger friend to voice her opinion. The redhead silently thanked the historian, knowing full-well that Luffy wouldn't have listened without her calm words. He wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Honestly, I think it would be best if we held off on our attack for a while." She immediately noticed Luffy's face sag into a pout and went to elaborate. "The Whitebeards are up to something. I don't know what it is, but they're beginning to make their move. If we go on the offensive now we could end up with casualties." Luffy lowered his hat, blocking out his expression. She recognized that body language and knew she'd hit a nerve, regardless of that not being her intention. He didn't like to think about that. "And the Blue Gentleman's been showing up a lot recently. He's dangerous, Luffy."

Head still lowered, a new grin plastered itself to his face. The boy had to avoid eye contact to keep from laughing. If only they knew. "I don't think you have to worry about him."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch."

She ignored his words, making them out to be one of his whims. "My point is that it might be best for us to lay low. We can gather information on the Whitebeards and decide what to do then. How's that?"

"Okay." It was a shock that he had agreed—Luffy hated waiting and planning and biding for time. He was more of an "act now, think later" kind of guy. He turned to his second-in-command for approval. "Zoro?"

"I'm fine with it." The green-haired swordsman adjusted himself in his chair, silently disappointed that he wouldn't be using his swords anytime soon but content to fight relentlessly when he finally would.

"Now that that's settled, food!"

The other three sighed.

* * *

Most of the Whitebeard members froze in their spots, icy trails of sweat beading down their foreheads. Even without any information on the man, without ever seeing him or hearing his voice, they _all _knew who he was. How could they not? The man stood out far beyond an average person; his clothes were so like a noble's and, yet, not exactly the typical design of one, while his presence itself was stifling. He had an air of confidence about him that filled the room. It swept over everyone, including the members of high rank. Whitebeard himself felt it.

"So you came on your own," Whitebeard stated with a bit of a laugh. Truly, he hadn't expected their target to show on his own accord. His statement was met with a proud chuckle from the man wearing the top hat, face still hidden from view.

"You've been searching for me for over a month now and haven't found anything. I was starting to feel bad," he teased, making the commanders growl low in their throats. It took all they had to keep themselves from jumping the man. Still, they had to control themselves; if they paid close attention they would be able to learn a few things about him. Since the minute he had arrived, they learned more of him than they did during their entire month-long investigation. Now they knew his height and voice, as well as some of his less important features. Even just that was progress. Still, they were cautious. They knew that the man had never appeared in front of such a large group, meaning he was planning something. "So what, pray tell, are you _fine_ gentlemen up to?"

The man's mocking tone almost sent hot-headed Ace into an angry verbal assault, but he bit back his insults in favour of not upsetting his father figure. Instead he studied the stranger, noting that he looked a lot weaker than rumors had said. Was that really him? He could see very little muscle through the stranger's long-sleeved garb so he found himself thinking lowly of him. Then there was his voice—young, sounding to be no older than Ace. Was the mysterious, unknown terror of the past six years only a young man? How curious.

"So you want to order me around? Cheeky brat." Whitebeard scoffed at the Blue Gentleman's words, but was not at all offended by them. In fact, he rather liked the kid's tenacity.

"Let's skip the formalities, Newgate." Whispers spread around the room at the mention of their leader's real name. Very few outside of their "family" knew his true identity. If that kid could find out something like that so easily then he was definitely someone to watch out for. "I'm not stupid enough to think you're after my head. You want something. Tell me what it is."

At the man's condescending tone, Ace could no longer hold himself back. He thrust himself forward at the blonde, fists flaming, and yelled out a quick "Hiken!" before a column of flames burst towards the Blue Gentleman. The fire lit up the man's face for an instance and impacted, though he hadn't caught a glimpse of it. However, when the attack dissipated, the man was unharmed. In fact, he was grinning much wider than before. Ace shrugged off the lack of damage his attack caused and raised another flaming fist threateningly. "Don't speak to Oyaji like that, bastard!"

Sabo, still hiding his face, couldn't help but feel giddy. It was rare for him to see a logia user and his mind was riddled with an assortment of tests he would like to do on the poor guy if ever given the chance. He loved learning about the abilities of different types of Devil Fruits, though logia were his favourite to study because of how uncommon they were. Not having an ability of his own, he would often study his little brother to see what his limitations were. Having been on the receiving end of such a variety of abilities, the man's threat didn't faze him and his attack was easy to deal with. He'd known about that commander and gathered a large sum of information on his ability.

Shrugging off the situation, he laughed and took a few confident steps forward. He noticed the opponent falter at that. "So you're Fire Fist?" The black-haired teen furrowed his brow, indicating that Sabo had gotten it right. Seeing as  
none of the other members had made a move to stop either of them, he felt he needed to stir things up. After all, revealing the information he had on them would get them worried. The more worried they were, the more likely they were to let something slip—a precaution in case Whitebeard wouldn't cooperate. "Portgas D. Ace, right?"

He saw the man in front of him tense, wide-eyed and shocked. His reaction was better than he thought; the rest of the members would definitely catch on. None of their real names should have been known, but he'd already listed off two. They were starting to back into a corner, falling right into the palm of the Blue Gentleman's hand.

"How did you…?" Ace's voice faded as the colour drained from his cheeks.

"You really think I would show up here and risk everything without a little leverage?" Sabo left the man to his thoughts and walked straight past him to the other commanders and to the giant chair where Edward Newgate sat. He pulled down the rim of his hat to cover a larger portion of his face as he entered an area with a little more light, remaining unknown to his spectators. Now some of the closer members could tell his hair colour, but little more. Before he addressed the old man, he turned to the two before him and gave a small nod. "Ah, Marco the Phoenix and… Thatch, was it?"

Thatch felt a little insulted that the boy had to think for a moment before saying his name and then reprimanded himself for being mad at something the kid shouldn't have known in the first place. He gave the stranger as intimidating a glare as he could. "Don't try anything," he commanded, more of a threat than anything.

"Me? Never." Though he said that, his grin turned wicked. "Now, gentlemen, onto more pressing matters."

"Confident, aren't you?" Newgate mused, clearly unaffected by the boy's knowledge and actions. In fact, his interest had been piqued. "You want to know why we're searching for you, brat?"

"If you would be so kind," Sabo urged, doing a small bow with that playful expression never leaving his face.

"Gurarara!" The leader laughed deeply and chugged the rest of his drink. He stared down at the boy, taking a bit of a liking to him. Though he knew nothing about the brat, he deemed him trustworthy enough. "Your information network is impressive, boy." It sounded like he was changing the subject, but Sabo knew better. This man was straightforward, he realized, and so he would play along.

"You flatter me."

"It seems you might have information on a traitor." Even with just that ambiguous sentence, the entire situation became clear. At the mention of a traitor, the air grew thick and tense. People in the crowd were clenching their teeth and fists, looking to the ground as though they were ashamed. No one knew who the traitor was, exactly, but it was clear that one was among them. Newgate didn't have the heart to suspect his own "sons" and so he called forth the most famous underground intellect around. Simple plan, Sabo deduced.

"I'm not doing charity work," the blonde stated bluntly. He felt Fire Fist's heated eyes on him once more, but paid him no mind. "What's in it for me?"

"Why, you—"

"That's enough yoi," Marco said, stopping Ace from trying something stupid… again. The fuming teen slunk back but never lowered his threatening eyes from the Blue Gentleman's figure.

"Bold, for a kid," Whitebeard stated with amusement clear in his tone. "What do you want?"

"An exchange." Newgate, as well as many of his underlings, cocked their eyebrows in a bout of confusion an interest. "I want some information of my own. You give me that and I'll see what I can find."

"About what?"

"Straw Hat." The ears of everyone twitched at the mention of that name. Many of Newgate's men broke away from their sudden fascination with the floor to gawk at the man. "You're after him. Why?"

"Why do you want to know, boy?"

"That's not part of our deal."

"Gurarara!" Yes, Whitebeard was growing quite fond of the boy. "I'm testing him."

"Testing?"

"That's all I'll say. Find out what I want to know and I'll explain."

Sabo couldn't help but snicker; the old man was more cunning than he gave him credit for. "Very well, then. Give me three days." He could hear an applaud of whispers surround him at that, talking about how cocky he was and wondering if he would manage to give them the facts within such a short time frame. Ignoring this, he tipped his hat in a bow to Whitebeard and his commanders, still hiding his face. "Until next time, gentlemen."

Sabo spun around on his heel, met with Ace blocking his path. He stepped forward regardless and stopped only two feet away from the fire user. He lowered his hat further over his eyes, smiling devilishly at Fire Fist before giving him a slight bow as well. "Portgas."

"Don't use my name so easily, bastard." Though his words were still laced with silent threats, he had cooled off. Still didn't like him, but it was a start.

"Of course; how rude of me."

Ace stepped out of the Blue Gentleman's way, hesitant. He didn't like the guy, but he didn't need to be reprimanded later for _three_ outbursts during the encounter. So, unable to do anything else, he watched the man as he strode away, opened the steel door and left the deepest confines of their hideout. As the blonde in blue vanished he found himself wondering how he'd gotten in so easily—every entrance was guarded.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! So yeah, like I said in the last chapter, the story is going to have slow progressing so that I can add it all sorts of details and just all-around fun moments to build up the world they're in, which is fairly similar to the original One Piece setting but...different. And also, there are going to be chapters centered around characters other than Ace and Luffy, reason being that they all make the plot move forward (especially Sabo - I expected him to have a minimal part in this story but starting from chapter 2 it was clear that he was a lot more than just a background character. He's just so...useful! Definitely more so than Luffy and Ace who don't really take the initiative in these sort of things. Bah, I'm rambling. Anyways, not much Luffy in this but it was an important chapter. You also get a look as how Sabo can sometimes be a cocky jerk :D Why? Because we never got to see him grow up and I demanded character development like what we saw with Ace in canon! Ahem. That is all. (Oh, and I'm starting on chapter 6 tonight)**

**Now for my lovelies, who are the reason I uploaded the next chapter~**

**bbhelen3162: I know right? XD I actually got the idea to make Luffy a noble from looking at One Piece: Strong World pics and said "That's so wrong...and yet..." and with a little thinking, this story came about! Awe I love you too ^^ It's nice to have readers like you guys! You're all so supportive T^T Maybe ass wasn't the proper word, but he has a lot of confidence in this story starting from chapter 2 on whenever he appears as the Blue Gentleman. Kinda undermines the people around him too. You'll notice he's not much of a jerk when he's around Luffy though. But yeah, that's what I meant XD I figured after 12 years Luffy would forget a lot about the kid who saved him since really...his memory isn't that great :P But, Luffy being Luffy, he'd never forget that he was strong. Because Luffy is just like that :D Thank you!**

**Kitsune Firefox: I know, right? XD I don't get it myself, but it just seemed to fit. I have him wear stuff similar to his Strong World outfit, which looks...fitting on him. Hope the new development was to your liking!**

**Cyborgnetics: Lol yeah, it's weird, I know XD I think it really fits with him being with Sabo. And at least this Luffy isn't trying to kill anyone like Marine Luffy! Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Luffy's past (as well as Sabo's) are going to be really important to the plot. Won't be fully revealed until later though, but what happened to them when they were younger directly influences their actions in the story. So you'll find it all out! Eventually. I'm glad you're hooked XD I didn't think anyone would like it because of how strange it is, which is why I'm updating based on popularity. I'm writing this story for myself because I'm having a lot of fun with it (Dare I say, more than Resolve and Reverse?) but if people like it then I'll definitely post it. If they don't, however, I'll resign to update only when I have no time to update my other stories. Hope the update was to your liking!**

**MeikoKuran999: Thank you! I update this story based on demand, so new chapters are based on feedback and how many people like it. Got the first 5 chapters done already and I should have 6 done tonight. Glad you like it ;)**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: You're so sweet ^^ Giving me compliments...Yeah, there's a deeper explanation to their hatred of their lineage, but that's not going to be fully explained until much later. Because I am a troll. And yes, I'm excited to write about them finding out about it, but that's going to wait until the story starts getting real depth to it. As for abandoning him...we'll see. Remember, this is a different setting and there are some things about nobles I haven't said (and won't for a while) so they're not exactly like Luffy's crew in-canon. Lol I have the most fun writing Sabo's scenes XD We wasn't supposed to be a main character, it just sort of happened. Once I finish one or two of my ongoing fics I'm definitely going to write a fic about him . Sabo needs more love. I wasn't supposed to say so much in the Author's Note but I got carried away hehehe...And now you know a little bit about why Whitebeard was looking for Sabo. Well, partially. Actually you know nothing but I made it look like you did XD I'll shut up.**

**RexLink: Yep! My first AceLu pairing fic! But like I said, it starts out slow. Plus I don't want to rush their relationship so it's not going to be a sudden love-at-first-sight type thing or anything like that. Going to be drawn out and detailed ;) And yeah, Noble!Luffy is a rare sight. All the more reason for me to write about it! Sabo is my favourite character to write in this story XD He'll be in it til the bitter end! Awe you're so sweet ;_; Flattering me...**

**Darkspider: Technically I suppose it does :O Lol now I'm temped to make a series of drabbles about Luffy living in Goa Kingdom and being a noble and driving everyone nuts...Actually that's a good idea...I wonder how much would have been different...hmm...damn, don't temp me! Well you've gotten to see Ace's hotheaded debut with this chapter! And yes, Sabo is Luffy's only big brother in this story. And yes, he has a bit of a brother complex :P But not as big as Ace's usually is. Hehe. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Son Goshen: Lol you're WAY too excited XD Honestly, I think this Luffy is my most canon-like Luffy in any of my fics. You flatter me, my friend ;_; Hope this chapter was up to par!**

**itachifangirl242: Here's an update! Hope you like it!**

**Guest: You must wait because this story is updated based on demand XD No demand, no update. And it was off to a rough start so I it took a while to get enough people interested to add the second chapter. Got 5 done while I was waiting XD Lol I won't, though I can't promise anything about when updates will happen since, like I said, this story is based on demand. I'm writing it more for myself than anything (unlike my other 3 fics) so I'm not inclined to immediately post new chapters like I am with the others.**

**azab: Thank you! Hope you like the update! Sabo isn't going to be paired with anyone. At least I don't think he will be.**

**Moonlight: Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

**Portgas D. Paula: Luffy first meets Ace again in chapter 3. They start actually interacting in chapter 5 :) Though their romance is going to be a slow build-up. I rush nothing! XD Here's an update, hope you like!**

**one piece girl 99999: It's wrong, yes, but doesn't it work? XD I mean after seeing his Strong World outfit you can't help but wonder about if he was a noble or mafia boss or something :P Now you got to see Ace! Though minimally. He's not in much of the first few chapters, but he'll be in it a lot more once chapter 5 rolls around. Until then, though, I had to build the premise, so he's not in it a lot until I do. You're lucky, you posted your review as I started writing out the AN for this chapter! You didn't have to wait XD**

**(Thanks so much for the support, guys! The more support this story recieves, the faster it will be updated! Well, to an extent. I'm only human, after all. But I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter as well~ Reviews are like gold to me! Adieu 3)**


	3. Angry Fire and Burnable Straw

**Update: Yay! Got two hint counts in one night! Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the awesomeness that is this story! But not the characters, or abilities, or...I don't own much, actually...**

**Hints: 13**

* * *

Luffy strutted down the stairs, half awake. The sunlight reflected off of the white walls of his expansive living room and caused him to hiss out in pain as he covered his eyes. He heard a bit of a laugh come from the other room. Clearly the house's other occupant noticed he was awake.

Dragging himself into the kitchen, he stared blankly at the redheaded man currently cooking breakfast. The man watched as Luffy sat at the kitchen table and attempted to stay awake.

"Morning, Shanks," he greeted, resting his head on the cool, wooden surface of the table.

"Another late night?"

"Something like that."

"If you keep this up you're going to age faster than I am," he teased, sticking his tongue out playfully as he finished the last of his cooking. After a few last-minute touches, he served their breakfast and sat across from his adopted son, watching as the boy perked up at the sight of food. Energy returning, he began ruthlessly devouring every morsel. The scarred man smiled at this, beginning to eat as well. "So what happened?"

"…"

"I'm not going to ask again so if you want to tell me you'd better do it now."

"…I think they're suspicious."

"Your friends from Low Town?"

Luffy nodded as energy drained once more from his being. He remembered overhearing their conversation through the conference room door the night before. They didn't sound too concerned over the matter but the fact that they were starting to wonder about why he hadn't told them about his personal life had him worried. It was only a matter of time before they questioned him.

* * *

_"Hey…" Nami began, voice low and in distress, contrasting her usual vigor. The other two turned to attention to question her sudden mood change. "Have you ever wondered why Luffy's so secretive?"_

_"What do you mean?" Robin asked, tilting her head._

_"Well… It's just that he's never really told us about his past or family; we don't even know where he lives."_

_"So?" Zoro prodded, clearly not feeling the same as she did._

_"It's worrying me. I feel like he's hiding something."_

_"I trust Leader. If he's keeping something from us then I'm sure it's for good reason," the ebony-haired woman stated, her slight smile turning to a knowing grin. Though she didn't know what the leader was keeping from her, she would never doubt him._

_"I know, it's just… He knows everything about us. Why don't we get to know anything about him?"_

* * *

Though Robin's words were comforting to Luffy, who had heard them through the door, he couldn't help but think that their conversation was the beginning of something that could tear them apart. If they ever found out he would no longer be able to visit Low Town.

"Why not tell them?"

Luffy gave Shanks a sharp glare, as if he was saying something ridiculous. The man stared questioningly, waiting for an explanation. "Do you have any idea how much nobles are hated in the slums?" His father gave him a smug look, silently reminding him just who he was talking to. Finishing the last of his meal, he tiredly hit his head against the table once again. "Then you should know why I can't tell them."

"What a troublesome son," Shanks stated with a smile, shaking his head.

"I don't want to hear that from the man who starts drinking before noon." Without lifting his head, he pointed at the bottle in Shanks' hand. The man laughed in turn, taking another swig of rum.

"I'm from the worst part of Low Town, what do you expect?" he asked proudly, knowing that his choice words would irate the boy further.

"…You're insane."

Shanks laughed and finished the last of his meal, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, no doubt for Luffy to do later. Then he returned to the table to finish his alcohol, slouching all the while. Luffy liked his father's carefree attitude—as annoying as it could be—because he could relax around him, which was a rare occurrence in High Town. Nobles liked to keep up appearances and most would never be caught doing the things Shanks did. That man was always very different from the other residents, most likely due to his lineage. Though he was a noble then, he used to live in the slums; it was one of those rare cases where someone of high stature was created and not born.

Despite his now prestigious status, he was still very active in the underground. He was said to be one of the country's greatest powers and one of the only men who could ever rival Whitebeard in strength. He was also the one who got Luffy so interested in Low Town. His first interest in the poor areas of the city was sparked when that boy had saved him as a kid, but it was fueled by Shanks who allowed him to go out and explore without the regular confines of the nobles' society.

"What's Sabo been up to?" Shanks' question brought Luffy out of his thoughts and back to reality. "He hasn't shown up to bother me lately." Sabo was just as much a part of the family as they were. In fact, he was over so often that he might as well have lived there. Shanks treated him like a son, just like he treated Luffy, and might as well have been the one who raised him.

The blonde hated his parents but decided he would continue to live with them, for the time being at least. He felt that it was best to stay with them, to keep up appearances and avoid suspicion about his more _questionable _pastimes, but Shanks managed to convince him to move in a few weeks back. He hadn't done so yet, though. Eventually. Despite Sabo's undeniable strength and cunning in the underground, Shanks worried just as he did for his younger son. The boy was hardly a kid anymore, but it would be nice to keep him close, safe.

"He's been collecting collateral," Luffy replied, eyeing the fridge in a thought of a second serving.

"For what?" Shanks knew that Sabo was very calculative, but he was also a bit cocky. If he was getting back-up information then there was no doubt that he was planning something dangerous. He could hear a little worry in his own voice, but mostly curiosity.

"Whitebeard's been looking for him."

"Why?"

"Dunno." Luffy rose to his feet, deciding he wanted to raid the fridge while he explained. He grumbled, realizing he would have to cook if he wanted more meat, and removed some fruits instead. "Said yesterday that he was going to find out."

"He went to visit Newgate?"

"Yep!" Luffy's mood perked back up as he continued to stuff his face with whatever he could.

"…That moron." Shanks put his head in his hands, knowing that one of his boys was going to worry him to death in the literal sense one day. He decided that the development was stressful enough to make him _not_ want another bottle of rum, only to avoid being drunk if his older brat got into trouble and needed help. He knew that Whitebeard was a respectable man and didn't act without necessity. Even still, Sabo had a foul mouth. He could get the best of men riled up, Shanks concluded.

"He's supposed to stop by today. I'll tell him you're pissed off."

"Please do."

* * *

"…He got angry?" Sabo asked, shivering at the thought of Akagami Shanks' furry. The man was calm and laid-back to a fault but when his temper kicked in—rare as it was—he was worse than a demon. The blonde knew that first hand.

"Well, more like stressed out. I told him I'd say he was pissed though."

"Good." He felt himself sink into the couch, relieved that he wouldn't have to hide from his father figure. Shanks would say he was angry even when he wasn't to keep the boys on their toes. They were less likely to do something stupid if he did. After all, who wanted to be beat by one of the strongest men in the country, maybe even the world?

"So where were you?"

Sabo leaned forward, prepared to engage himself fully in their conversation. He had learned a lot in the past twenty-four hours and had a lot to tell. Taking a sip of his drink, he thought of the best way to answer that. He had to keep things simple and to the point—it was Luffy he was talking to, after all. "I spent the night in Low Town gathering info. Whitebeard has a traitor and the old man wants me to find out who it is."

"That's why he was looking for you?"

"That's what he said." The blonde folded one hand around the other, resting his chin on them in contemplation. He was good a good judge of character, as well as intention, and while he believed Newgate he was also cautious to fully accept what he said. "I think there's more to it than what he's letting on."

"Like what?"

"Not sure but I'm researching their gang, just in case. My first priority is that traitor. I think I know who it is. Old man won't like it though."

"Why?"

"It's one of his oldest members. He might not believe me because of that so I'm going to do a bit more investigating before I tell him." The main suspect was a man that went by the name of Marshall D. Teach. After looking into the movements of the commanders, Sabo had deemed them all trustworthy and moved onto lower ranking members. Teach stood out like a red flag; he'd been doing shady business behind the gang's back and would meet up with some rather questionable individuals. Still, Sabo couldn't be sure yet. If he went up to Whitebeard's boss without sufficient proof it would likely result in disbelief. Heck, if he took offense to the claim he might want to go on the attack. So he would wait, take up a little more of his three days, and gather evidence. Pretty easy job.

His thoughts moved to his little brother who was shoveling food into the black hole under his nose as per his usual dinner routine. Oddly enough, the dimwit had followed the conversation in its entirety. He hadn't shrugged anything off as a mystery and understood everything that was said to him. How strange. Luffy had been a lot more attentive that evening. He was only like that when something was bothering him. Being the mindful big brother he was, Sabo knew his worries rested on his friends in Low Town and thought it best not to pry. He knew he would feel just as bad as Luffy if he were to befriend people from the slums and risk losing them because of his status. That's why he remained alone.

"Did you get to meet Whitebeard's successor?" Luffy asked. He'd been wondering about it all last night: if he was strong, he wanted to know.

"Well, I wasn't exactly introduced to any of them…" He thought for a moment, thumb and index finger pressed lightly to his chin. His mind flashed back to his time in the base and he analyzed the area, looking for any characters who stuck out as good leaders. His mind drifted to Fire Fist and he couldn't help but snicker, remembering his impulsiveness and eagerness to fight. A good test subject, he thought. "Going by rank, it's probably Marco the Phoenix."

"Is he strong?" Luffy was on the edge of his seat, his childishly large eyes gawking at his older brother, anticipating the response.

"I'd assume so; he's second in command, not to mention he's a mythical zoan-type." He paused to allow the black-haired teen to gush over his most-likely inaccurate imagination. "Honestly though, I don't know much about him aside from his name."

"So he's a mystery?"

"…Yes, actually." For the first time, his brother's offhanded comment was correct. It was a shock to both of them. Before his mind began wondering too much about the first division commander, he allowed a shift in his thoughts back to Fire Fist. Portgas D. Ace, the hothead of the gang. For some reason he was really interested in that guy. He was easy to understand, seeing as he wore his emotions on his sleeve, yet Sabo thought there might be more to him than what he saw on the surface. How curious. And then he realized why he'd taken a liking to the man.

"Fire Fist. Know him?"

"Yeah, I've heard some rumors that he's really strong!"

"I met him there. He kind of reminds me of you."

"Really? Why?" Luffy had taken an invested interest in the blonde's words. Sabo hadn't said something like that before. Just who was that guy?

"You're both reckless," he teased, remembering Ace's violent outburst. Really, if Sabo wanted to, he could have taken him out easily. He wasn't stronger though, not by far. In fact, that Ace guy had the most potential out of everyone in the room. What put the blonde at an advantage was his knowledge and temperament; he knew a lot about most of the Whitebeard commanders, how they attacked and what abilities they had, but he was also very level-headed. Portgas' biggest weakness was his fiery temper. Luffy's weakness was not thinking before he acted.

Luffy pouted in his usual manner, eliciting a laugh from Sabo. "Jerk."

"If it makes you feel better, you've both got your good points."

"Like what?" Luffy's smile was starting to wash away his pout.

"He's really devoted. Reminds me of the way you act when you talk about the Straw Hats." Sabo recalled how angry the guy had gotten when his leader was mocked or when he was worried that his comrades were in danger.

"Shishishi!" The boy flashed one of his trademark grins, suddenly taking an interest in the man he'd never met.

"But you're both morons," he teased, receiving yet another sour look. He shrugged it off, thinking back to that man. Though he suspected Marco to be the successor, he couldn't help but think that Portgas had the makings of a great leader. With a little anger management and some training, he could be quite the adversary.

* * *

Ace bitterly made his way down the blackened streets of the shanty town, still fuming over his earlier conversation with Oyaji. He warned him not to trust that bastard, Blue Gentleman, but the old man laughed in his face. Apparently he found the worries of one of his sons amusing. Pissed him off.

As he reached the shore—the only soothing place in that shitty town—he spotted someone off in the distance. With a quick squint of his eyes, he made out a scrawny male figure staring out at sea. The closer he got, the more he could make out. He nearly fell into a rage when he spotted a Straw Hat resting on the boy's back. His steps quickened, hastening his approach; that was the guy who hurt the informants. He had to pay.

The boy seemed to notice Ace because he hurriedly reached for his hat and pulled it over his eyes before turning around. He shouldn't have bothered, Ace thought, it wasn't like they could see each other well in such darkness anyways. When their gaze met he stopped. He couldn't attack him; he'd promised Oyaji that he would control himself. Still, the bastard being so close made him light his fist in anger.

When the boy noticed the flames encasing Ace's hand he gave him a large, toothy grin. It pissed him off more, imagining a smug look on the kid's face. His body prepared itself for a fight until Straw Hat decided to speak.

"You're Fire Fist!" the boy cheered, pointing an accusing finger at the man. Ace's eyes narrowed. It wasn't surprising that he recognized his alias but the kid's reaction didn't sit right with him. He lowered his orange cowboy hat further down, cautious after what had happened with the Blue Gentleman. He didn't need anyone else discovering his identity. "Portgas D. Ace, right?"

Ace felt all of the blood in his body freeze. His eyes went wide in disbelief and he could feel himself tremble, quite to the contrast of his usual confidence. He was scared. Two people knew his real identity.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in a bit of a bark, trying to sound threatening despite the fear that loomed over him. Having your identity discovered by the enemy was a death sentence. He was a dead man walking.

"The Blue Gentleman told me," Luffy beamed, almost calling his brother by his real name. If he slipped up he knew that Sabo would have his head, so he made sure to be extra careful. Although, judging from the man's expression, he'd already said something wrong. Oh well.

"That bastard—" His anger was cut off by a strange comment from Straw Hat.

"He's taken a liking to you!" At the bewildered stance Fire Fist took, Luffy couldn't help but laugh. It was strange seeing a man so much larger than he was tense up like he did. "Shishishi!"

Taking Straw Hat's laugh as mockery, Ace ignored their conversation and prepared to attack, lighting his fist once more. He would just have to think of a good explanation to give Oyaji and Marco. He raised his fist and readied Hiken. Before he could launch the column of flames he heard a loud, feminine screech. Both boys looked around, confused, before spotting a black silhouette against the buildings just before the shore.

"Straw Hat! What the hell? I told you to be careful!" she screeched, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Luffy recognized that rage right away—his lovely strategist, Nami. And she was_ not_ happy.

"But—"

"Don't start! What do you think you're doing? I thought we agreed to lay low!"

"I was just having a little fun," he declared, though the other man was not amused, still wondering about the woman hiding ten metres away. Even though he could not see her eyes, Luffy could still feel Nami's glare.

Defeated, he decided to listen to his strategist before making his situation any worse. He turned back to Fire Fist slowly, depression clear in his body language. She could at least let him have one fight, right? Well, best not to test his luck. He raised his hand and gestured a goodbye.

"Sorry, gotta go. Fight me next time, ok?"

Without waiting for a reply, Straw Hat and the woman sprinted away into the darkness at incredible speeds, leaving Ace to stare blankly and wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I was able to upload this chapter the next day because you guys were able to get in the elusive 15 reviews :O But it's rather uneventful. Necessary, but mostly talking. Can't have all the excitement happen at the beginning, right? Otherwise this story would be over in no time. That wouldn't be fun, I need to troll you some more :P But if it goes as planned it should end up longer than ****_Skip_****, which is awesome.****_ Skip_**** is short though...meh, whatever.**

**To my lovelies, the reason I've updated so soon~**

**MeikoKuran999: Glad you do! I like Sabo in it too, he's so fun to write XD I have a habit of making Ace fly off the handle a lot at the beginning of my stories XD He'll calm down eventually...sort of. Yeah, Luffy wasn't in the last chapter much. One thing about this story that's different from my other fics is that it doesn't only focus on the main characters. There will be chapters with mostly Sabo or the Straw Hats ect. because using all of them is what's going to build up the plot :) Hope you like that type of storytelling. Lol I know how you feel, I've exhausted a lot of the better One Piece fics on this site XD Hope the update was to your liking.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Honestly, he's my favourite in this story as well XD I just have so much fun writing him. THere are going to be many instances throughout this story where he's going to tick people off and I'm going to have so much fun writing each occasion :P**

**Eigo: This story is updated based on demand. The more reviews (a minumum of 20 starting next chapter) the faster I upload (to an extent). The more reviews with substance, the faster I upload. I can only work so fast, having four stories to keep up :( But I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue your support :)**

**ASLfangirl: Glad you did! He's my favourite character to write in this story. Well, so far. Might change later. I don't know, I feel I'm more like Sabo than I am Ace and Luffy so he's easier to write. Plus I made him a smart ass and that just makes him even more fun. Hope you like the update.**

**Son Goshen: To be honest, I was thinking the same thing when I was writing it XD Yeah, I had fun writing that part :P Really? What character? I kinda made Ace more of a hothead in the beginning of this story than he normally is. He'll be more Ace-like as the story progresses though :) I loved Sabo :D He's so fun to write. Plus it's even more fun to write him in this story because he acts differently based on his setting, like if he's in Low Town or with Luffy. Makes him more intereting. And Ace hates a lot of people =_=; He even hates his future partner. He'll come around :P Though with Sabo...he ****_really_**** doesn't like Sabo. Ironically. Yep, they had their meeting! :D Wasn't as glamerous as it could have been though. Energy drinks elicit the best reviews! Lol yes, I've always wanted to make a fic where all of ASL was alive and finally I managed to! Hurray! And we got an update the day after, apparently people are starting to like it. I knew they'd like badass Sabo!**

**one piece girl 99999: They'll find out eventually, just not now. Gotta save the interesting stuff for later ;) Yeah, Sabo needs more love. He's fun as hell to write so I'm not sure why he gets so little attention :/**

**XxSaorixX: It's ironic that you say that because he gets into...trouble...next chapter. But that's I'll I can tell you, I've already said too much . The WB/Luffy confrontation is a ways away. Like I've been saying, we save the interesting stuff for later!**

**Lunacii: Really happy you like it~ Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Kitsune Firefox: I knew you would *nudge nudge* Thank you!**

**Stelra Etnae: I know, isn't he? XD He's going to be so much fun for the rest of the story...*evil grin***

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Yes, Sabo is awesome XD Glad you like that, I have a feeling some people will be disappointed that the story doesn't just center around Ace and Luffy, but I feel I can do more by adding the other characters in. Luffy was protecting himself and his friends but...he went overboard :P Kinda beat them half to death, as stated in the first chapter. Yep he was the smartest and I have a feeling that if he's alive in canon he'll be a bit of a wise ass. I dunno, that's just how I see him :) Yep, when I finish. I guarantee****_ Skip_**** will be the first story done. It was never meant to be very long. As to how many chapters...(these are approximate, not exactly sure) about 20-30 for****_ Skip_****, 30-40 for ****_Reverse_**** and 50+ for****_ A Pirate's Resolve_****. Those numbers are subject to change though, because I'm not exactly sure how long it will take to get everything in. This story has less of the plot layed out since its new so I can't determine how long it will be. Definitely longer than****_ Skip_****. Probably Longer than****_ Reverse_****. I mean as far as the word count goes this is already my second longest story (if you include the chapters I haven't posted yet) so...yeah.**

**azab: Yes, Ace is awesome too. He'll be more awesome once we get to some character development though XD**

**Esaki Nalex: Wow, you're so kind ;_; Thank you for the compliments! You flatter me~ I'm glad you like it, and that you like Sabo. I love writing Sabo in this story . I find him so fun.**

**RexLink: Yep, I consider Sabo the coolest character in this story XD Yeah, I don't really like stories where the characters are suddenly in love :/ It seems so fake to me. I like when its gradual and there's acutal development going on. Hope you enjoyed the update~**

**(We're at 32 reviews now guys! :D Next chapter will be up after 20 reviews, which if it continues to catch peoples interest could be as soon as tomorrow. That means I better get working on chapter 6! Oh and on ****_Resolve_****. I'm have way through both hehe...Love you all! Adieu~)**


	4. A Brush with Death

**Disclaimer: Really, do you need me to explain this****_ every_**** chapter? Come on, you're better than that!**

**Hints: 5**

* * *

Sabo's three days were up. He managed to record some proof on one of the den den mushi he hid around Teach's hangouts. Angry at himself that it took him so long to get the information, he decided to pay the Whitebeards a visit as soon as night fell. He wasn't a member of the gang but, with what he discovered, he felt worry gnawing at his chest.

The man in question was calling himself Blackbeard—rather unoriginal—and had been staying with Whitebeard to chance an encounter with a Devil Fruit. Just recently he found what he was looking for on his own, however, and told his questionable associates that he was going to make his move. Sabo didn't know when it would happen but he was certain the traitor was going to go after one of the gang members. If he took out a commander or two he would gain immediate recognition. Someone would die.

* * *

Whitebeard and all of his commanders, except one, were the only ones in their main hideout that night. After all, they didn't want to risk the traitor being among them. Thatch, Marco and Jozu all stood before their father and boss, awaiting the arrival of the Blue Gentleman. He appeared from the shadows in the same manner he did last time, no one noticing until he spoke.

"It's been far too long, gentlemen." The room's occupants all turned to look at him, watching with hopeful yet cautious gazes. They couldn't see his face under his large top hat. It was still a shock to see the man of rumors so close and they couldn't help but wonder about his identity.

"What did you find?" Newgate asked, not in the mood for the boy's games.

Sabo waved his index figure in front of his face, smiling wickedly as usual. "Not yet. I'm running a business here, old man. Keep your end of the bargain and I'll tell you what I know. Why are you after Straw Hat?"

"Cheeky brat," the giant man said, giving a bit of a laugh. He liked the boy's enthusiasm, as annoying as it could be. It was interesting to have someone to stand up to him for a change. "The Straw Hat boy has been making a name for himself."

"And?" Sabo crossed his arms, getting rather impatient. It was rare for him to take so long to find something out and after three days he was ready to force the information out of the old man if he had to. He didn't, though, since Whitebeard was a rather respectable guy.

"There's going to be a war. I want to see what side he'll choose."

"About that war…" Sabo knew what he was talking about, though he wasn't ready to call it a war. The gangs were starting to form alliances with one another based on ideals. On the surface it didn't seem like much but he had a feeling it might grow into something momentous. He'd been keeping an eye on the Underground's movements because of it.

"Not part of our deal, brat," the old man stated, repeated the Blue Gentleman's words from their last encounter mockingly. Sabo rolled his eyes, though no one could see.

"Fair enough. I'll hold up my end as well." He paused, noticing something was missing. The blonde walked closer to Whitebeard and his commanders, scanning the room for whatever it was that didn't sit well with him. It wasn't long before he realized. "Where's Fire Fist?"

"He's out with a member of his division. They're collecting some information," Thatch stated in a much more laid-back fashion than their last encounter. Apparently he was starting to trust him, but he didn't care. No, he was too busy going over the possibilities in his head. He knew all of the members of the different divisions and didn't like what was going through his head.

"Is he with Teach?"

"Yeah," Thatch answered, rather confused by the question. Apparently the boy knew more about their group than he thought—members other than the commanders. Suddenly the kid slammed his foot down, bringing all attention to him.

"You dumbasses! What the_ hell_ were you thinking?" Sabo knew perfectly well that they were unaware of the traitor's identity but they should have at least been cautious, right? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white to control his anger. He needed to stay focused but it was hard, even for him. He took a liking to the fire user. "You just got one of your commanders killed!"

They all stared at him with varying levels of surprise and confusion. Seeing the Blue Gentleman lose his temper was unheard of. He was a man known for his calm, calculating disposition. They remained quiet until he cooled down and focused. Head still shadowed by the rim of his hat, he repressed his anger and prepared to fully explain the situation.

"Marshall D. Teach is the traitor."

* * *

"Damn Straw Hat bastard," Ace mumbled, still fuming over his encounter from two nights ago. He was walking along one of the side streets of Low Town, fishing for any suspicious activity. Teach was with him, as per usual, and they hadn't found anything yet. Ace wasn't really looking. He couldn't focus. Knowing that there were two people outside of Whitebeard that uncovered his real name had him on edge. He couldn't really think of anything else.

"That kid's still bothering you?" Teach asked, laughing heartily at the commander's grumbling. He walked a little behind Ace, which was customary in the Whitebeard gang as Fire Fist was above him in rank. The kid was too naïve.

"Of course! The next time I see him, I swear-" His threat was cut off by a sharp jab to his back. The pain seethed through to his abdomen. His blood went cold. Ace slowly gazed down at his bare chest. The end of a sharp, shimmering object sprouted from his stomach. "What…?"

"Sorry, Commander, but you were an easy target," Teach stated, laughing as blood spilled out onto his hand and weapon. Its red gleam reflected in the tiny rays of moonlight that illuminated their figures. The commander remained unmoving, trying to figure out what the hell just happened and why his attacker was able to hurt him in the first place. He was made of fire – it shouldn't have worked. "Ever heard of haki, Commander? What about seastone?" Teach still hadn't removed the blade. Ace looked down at the knife. He analyzed it through his blurred vision, noting that it wasn't metal at all—stone, a type he was all too familiar with.

"You're…" Ace coughed. Blood streamed from his mouth onto his chin and dripped to the dirt by his feet. "…the traitor."

"Very perceptive of you, Portgas."

"…Why?"

"Call it fate," the attacker stated. Teach lunged his weapon further into Ace's flesh and twisted. The boy screamed out and went limp, almost fully supported by the blade in his gut that, in turn, continued cutting upwards into his flesh. He removed it and it seared his innards once more, allowing the young man to fall helplessly to the ground before he calmly left the scene, leaving his victim to whimper in solitude.

Ace was barely conscious. He curled into himself and fingered the wound, noting a large gap where his skin should have been. He laughed a little and entered a coughing fit, spurting more of that oh so important liquid onto the ground. It was ironic; he'd been so worried about Straw Hat and the Blue Gentleman telling his enemies his identity that he didn't bother to consider who the traitor was. Really, he couldn't help but think that he brought his fate onto himself. He didn't want to die yet. He didn't want to be alone.

"Damn it," he cursed, voice raspy an uneven. He tried to control his sobs, keep them bottled up, but he was scared. The pain became numbness. His vision faded into a simple recognition of colours and nothing else. As he slipped into unconsciousness he spotted a moving blur of blue and red. Then he shut his eyes.

* * *

The Blue Gentleman and Phoenix paired up to search for Ace. Neither trusted the other but Sabo felt obliged to aid their search. They all went out in pairs as a precaution, seeing as no one except Sabo knew just how strong Teach really was. The traitor hid his strength from the other members, he assured them, and shouldn't be taken lightly.

They arrived in a shabby area of the slums. It was like a desolate wasteland; not a single building had its lights on and there weren't any signs of human occupants. Truly an eerie location, if you asked Sabo.

He glanced over at Marco as they trudged down the empty street, looking in every spot for clues. The man's usual calm and unyielding demeanour was completely washed away by worry and anger. He'd been like that ever since Sabo explained the situation. Though the status of the missing commander was irritating to him as well, he couldn't help but take more interest in studying the Whitebeards. Unlike most gangs, they genuinely cared about one another. Truly. Their reactions were proof of that. It just pissed Sabo off more knowing that Blackbeard Teach had used that to his advantage.

Sabo was brought out of his thoughts and stood motionless among the dirt path.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco asked, heading nearer to the blonde. Sabo diverted his gaze and lowered his hat as the light from the lantern neared him. He backed away into the darkness but anger welled within. Fire Fist had potential. He was a hothead who was both disagreeable and violent. The perfect subject. A man who could very well make the greatest of leaders. "What the hell is this?"

The ground was covered in a fatal amount of blood, still partially wet from the attack. Marco composed himself and looked around for any more clues. That wasn't enough to declare Ace dead. It was a dangerous neighbourhood; it could have been anyone's blood. It wasn't long before he noticed that one side of the red pool was abnormal, giving the impression that the body was dragged. He hurriedly rushed in that direction, spotting a trail of blood along the way. And then he saw it—Ace's dagger, his only weapon, covered in a layer of thick red.

"Damn it," Marco cursed, clutching the sheathed weapon tightly. Sabo looked over, still keeping to the blackness. He saw the dagger and recalled it from his previous encounter with Ace. He remained wordless but his thoughts remained on the fire user's blood.

* * *

Luffy paced back and forth impatiently. Sweat beaded down his brow as he pulled his mouth into a taut line. He found a body—soon to be a corpse—and brought it back to his house in a frenzy. Looking back, it would have been much smarter to have looked Chopper and had him treat the man, but he wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time. He knew he couldn't bring him to the hospital, no matter how much he wanted to; the man's injury was obviously the result of foul play and the authorities would be noted. Luffy recognized his attire well enough to determine that the man was Fire Fist and didn't want him arrested after recovery. He still needed to fight him, after all.

There was a knock at the window. Luffy dashed to the other end of the room and frantically attempted to open in. A young man hopped through. He was a little older than Luffy with tanned skin and gray eyes. A white hat with brown spots was placed over his dark hair. The man wore a small, confident smile as he looked from Luffy to an unknown body on the bed at the far corner of the room, knowing exactly why he was called.

"Law, hurry!" Luffy commanded, frantically showing him across the room.

"Try ordering me around again and I'll leave him for dead," he threatened. The smaller boy went silent and covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to stay on the man's good side. Law turned and reached out the window for his medical supplies, consisting of a large case and some heavy machinery. Luffy helped carry it in, noting that the dark man's associate, Bepo, was dragging more luggage to the front door.

"You sure brought a lot…" he stated offhandedly.

"Of course. When you called me you said you found a_ dead_ _body_ and wanted me to _save_ it." Luffy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, only then realizing the mistake he made in his frantic call earlier.

They placed everything near the bed and Luffy rushed down to the first floor to let the strange polar bear in. As he did that, Law pulled the covers down off the injured man's body to see what he was dealing with. The blankets were bloodied and it was apparent that he'd received no proper treatment from his so-called saviour. With a sigh he opened his case and removed some of his tools, placing them on a tray beside the bed. He got out his surgical gloves and continued prepping for surgery as he looked over the giant gouge in the man's chest.

"Hasn't been your day," Law stated to the unconscious man. It was evident that the patient would need a blood transfusion. Bepo ran up the stairs with the last of the equipment and proceeded to test his blood type. Luffy soon followed. "Stay in the other room; you'll be in the way here," Law declared, putting on his mask.

"Okay!" Luffy rushed out of the room and down to the living room, thankful that Shanks had been gone the past few days and wasn't there to see the half-dead man resting in their spare bedroom.

Law's smile under his mask grew wider, almost sadistic, as he stared down and the torn flesh and innards of his newest subject. "Now then, let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming *blatant sarcasm* But yeah, so that happened. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters (I assure you it's a one-time thing) but I wanted to end it there and felt it was appropriate. I promise that every chapter after this will be 3,000+ words just like the ones before it. So opinions? Thoughts? Ranting? ...Anything?**

**So I finished writing up chapter 6 last night and I think you guys are going to like it :D Maybe. I'm not very good at guessing what chapters are going to be popular. I'll finish writing up chapter 7 and then it's onto Resolve! But don't worry: from here on out Ace and Luffy are going to be in the story more. It won't just be Sabo! :D Though he's just as much of a main character as the two of them and I love him just as much :P Plus seriously, he gets the plot moving better than anyone else.**

**Next chapter will be posted when the story reaches 72 reviews! :D**

**Now onto me lovelies~**

**Neko-VongloPrimo: Lol yes XD And I didn't just put him in it for the hell of it - he has a roll in the story! A few, actually! So don't worry, he'll show up fairly often :D I love you too~ You review all of my stories ;_; So thankful for that. Lol you liked it? Good! I wasn't sure how people would react to that. Well you didn't actually get to see their reaction, but you got to see the effects it had on them! And the next chapter elaborates on it too. Makino is in the story yet not...I can't say anything more without spoiling it, so that's all you get :P Smoker will probably show up once or twice. I do need some law inforcement for parts of the story, after all! Seriously, you're too kind T^T**

**The Madness Of My Life: Lol they can't do that unless they know who his father is XD But don't worry, it's going to be mentioned in the story, but much later. Can't have everything interesting happen in the beginning!**

**Portgas D. Paula: It would be no fun if I had them recognize each other early on :P Heck, you don't even know what happened to them in the past yet! Gotta reveal that first, don't ya think? That part is also saved for later. After this Luffy's friends aren't seen until chapter 7 and they aren't going to find out then. Don't you want this story to go on for a while? XD**

**RoXaS707: I think daily updates are fast enough :P**

**Wolfguide: I'm glad you like Sabo! He's my favourite in this story :D**

**Son Goshen: Yes, doesn't it just make him so much more awesome? XD And you'll love him even more once I reveal Luffy's past. Well, it'll be revealed in sections but meh you'll eventually find out. Honestly he's a horrible role model but I think he'd make an awesome dad XD Even if he starts drinking before noon... Yeah, Sabo is the most badass character in this fic :P He's also very manipulative, which you'll find out later. And his intel network will always remain a myster :D While that is completely correct, there's more to their hatred of nobles than just status. That is also a story for another time though :P Ace is Ace, he's going to be hotheaded and overreact XP For now at least. Don't worry, he'll eventually become less of a butthead, but as of now you're going to want to tear your hair out and yell at him. Though him worrying about that was an important plot point, as you can see from this chapter. It distracted him enough for Teach to take advantage of the situation and, well, kill him. Almost. Ideas? Your ideas always make me curious XD Energy drinks are eppic wins. Make for fun reviews :D**

**Natylol: Nah, that would have messed up the plot so I had to cut it :/**

**ASLfangirl: Glad you liked it! I thought people would find it to be boring since Sabo was being badass in the last chapter and thene here he's just sitting on the couch talking with Luffy. So I'm glad I was wrong :) Really? Good! I was wondering if I was writing him to be too OOC. You've brought up my confidence! How he came to adopt Luffy is one of the key points to this story (meaning that it'll take forever for me to get around to explaining it :P) and so you will find out, don't wory :D I'm going to have like 2 or 3 entire chapters deticated to Ace, Luffy, and Sabo's pasts, plus small sections of other chapters will be about it. I'll say now that Luffy was always a noble, but nothing more. My lips are sealed! I'm glad you like the slow build-up :D I don't like when stories are rushed. **

**XxSaorixX: Yeah, Ace is a bit of a wreck because of that, hence why Teach was able to attack him so easily .; Lol she kinda is, isn't she?**

**MeikoKuran999: Glad you like! :D**

**Cyborgnetics: Awe :( Oh well, glad you reviewed the last chapter at least! Glad you like Sabo! I try so hard with him...Hope you like the update!**

**Stelra Etnae: Lol yes he is XD Benn will probably show up when Shanks goes into badass mode in Low Town later in the story. Hope you like the update!**

**Stranger 1: Awe you're sweet ^^ Don't worry, unless something bad happens to me I won't stop this until I'm finished!**

**itachifan2424: Glad you like it! Here's an update!**

**Sully-van: Thank you! I'm happy you think highly of it ^^ You flatter me, really! I'm just writing whatever pops into my head. I'm glad people seem to enjoy it!**

**Darkspider: Yes but now I have that idea swarming around in my head XD I have up to chapter 6 (and the first part of 7) already typed out so I'm uploading based on the amount of reviews. I'm glad you like Shanks being his adoptive father XD I needed someone for the postition and he just seemed so perfect. Yep, all of those things are coming up later in the story muahaha . You guys are going to hate me for a while because of it, though.**

**azab: Glad you like it but...why does Nami need to be beaten? o.o She was just protecting Luffy.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Lol I'm glad you guys seem to like me adding Shanks in XD I'm glad you liked that scene ;_; I was so worried that I wrote it badly... Luffy's friends won't find out for quite a while so you're going to have to keep waiting :P**

**me: Thank you! I will!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol I'm glad you liked it XD Here's an update so now you know what happens next!**

**(You guys are awesome ;_; We're already at 52 review. We're catching up to Reverse! Huzzah! This story has the smallest following of all of my stories but I'm really happy with how engaged you guys are. Skip tends to get a lot of "update soon" reviews but you guys actually put some thought into what you say. Be proud of yourselves because it's you guys that keep this story updating so frequently! And I guarantee you'll like the next chapter hehehehehe...keep it up, my lovelies! Adieu~)**


	5. Patient

**Disclaimer: Wow, you guys reviewed a lot last chapter :D You're all so awesome T^T It's because of you that I bother to post this story at all. Oh and yeah, stuff about me not owning One Piece...yeah, that stuff. You know the drill.**

**Hints: 13**

* * *

Six hours had passed since Luffy was ordered out of the make-shift emergency room and his patience was running thin. His eyelids drooped heavily as he tried to stay awake into the early hours of the morning and he wondered how Law was able to handle doing such an arduous task for hours on end. Well, he was grateful either way. If it wasn't for him, Luffy would be dealing with a dead body. Not that it would be the first time he handled a corpse—Law used to force him to tote around the dead animals he wanted to dissect when they first met—but never had he disposed of a_ human_ body. Friend or enemy, he'd rather avoid that.

Groggy from lack of sleep, he swayed into the kitchen to prepare something with caffeine; coffee, perhaps? He wasn't fond of the stuff himself but he needed to stay awake. Really he knew nothing of Fire Fist, but he still wanted to know if the man died in his house or not. Despite the pessimistic thoughts racing inside his tiny brain, he trusted Law's skills just as much as he did Chopper's and knew he'd somehow make it through. The man was a medical genius.

After he finished making a pot of the brown drink, he poured himself a cup and tiredly began sipping at it, too exhausted to even realize that he was drinking it black, which he hated. He turned to head back into the living room and was met with familiar gray eyes. He spit out the hot drink all over the floor.

Law stood, calm as ever, in the doorway to the other room. His clothes were dyed a deep red, soaked and dripping, and his face held one of the most eerie smiles Luffy ever saw. Clearly the procedure didn't go exactly as planned, seeing as so much of the patient's life juices were on the surgeon. The man looked like the prime suspect in a murder case—one that would be locked away without trial.

"Did you kill him?" Luffy asked shakily, wiping the drink from his chin.

"It's alive," the surgeon stated. Luffy ignored the man's blatant lack of compassion towards his patient and breathed a sigh of relief—no digging for him tonight. "For now."

"What do you mean?"

They both headed into the other room and fell onto the couches across from one another. Law removed his soaked gloves and stretched his muscles, glad to finally have a chance to rest. He noticed the boy was gawking at him with large, worried eyes. With a smile, he mentally stored that image in his brain; being his prime subject for so long, Luffy's reactions were something he was always interested in; that and how his ability altered his body's makeup. He was still waiting for the day he could operate on the rubber man and see how his insides worked. That could wait.

"He's stabilized but if he moves around I guarantee he'll die." Despite the gravity of his words, he wasn't affected in the least. It didn't matter much to him.

"He's that bad off?"

"The cut did more than just graze some of his organs. I'm amazed he survived at all." Luffy nodded in understanding. Though Law was blunt, not knowing the meaning of the word 'subtlety', he never lied. That was something the teen was always thankful for; he was never good with the complex, circular explanations doctors used when telling families that their loved ones wouldn't make it. He wanted to thank him but saw that the dark man wanted to speak and kept his mouth shut. Law _hated _being interrupted. "But I'm curious, Straw Hat, as to why you picked up one of your enemies."

"You noticed?"

"It was obvious."

Luffy sighed, remembering that Trafalgar's knowledge of the Underground almost rivaled Sabo's. "I don't like seeing people die." Really, that was the only reason he could give. After everything he went through during his childhood he felt compelled to help those who were hurt. Well, he _wanted_ to help, but patching up wounds was best left to Law and Chopper. "So, what about him?"

"I'll visit daily to check on his condition. You can do the rest."

"What do I do?"

"Don't let him get out of bed. I suggest keeping constant watch over him." Luffy made a mental note to relay the situation to his friends from Low Town. He would have to leave a lot out, though. "Now, my payment."

"…You're going to get my kicked out of High Town, you know that?" He cringed, remembering the cost of Law's services in the past.

"You're a noble; I'm sure you'll manage."

"How much?"

"He'll need constant care for about a month. Then there are pain killers, treatment, equipment…"

"Get to the point." Law was usually blunt so Luffy knew the amount would have to be ridiculously high for the Surgeon of Death to drag on as he did.

"One hundred million beli."

He shouldn't have asked.

* * *

"Find anything new, yoi?"

"No. Whatever Teach did with his body, he made sure we wouldn't find it," Thatch explained, eyes heavy with exhaustion. They were all in the same state, having searched relentlessly throughout the night. No one could stand to sit and relax while wondering what that traitor was doing with one of their beloved brothers.

"It's strange," Sabo interjected, fingering his chin. The boy had insisted he assist them in their search even though he was the first to deem Ace a lost cause. They appreciated the stranger's support. After a night of tireless wandering everyone was starting to trust the Blue Gentleman a lot more. He gained their respect, as they did his.

Sabo's main reason for helping them was a rather personal one. He liked Fire Fist, yes, but not enough to care so strongly about his death. The blonde had a deep-seated hatred for betrayal, having been personal witness to it throughout his life. His desire to slash Blackbeard Teach to ribbons was stronger than his interest in the Whitebeard gang, curiosity about the man's motives and sorrow over the young man's end. Traitors were the worst of scum.

"What?" Thatch asked, ears perking at the Blue Gentleman's statement.

"Blackbeard wants recognition. He wants to ally himself with the World Government—for what, I don't know. He _should _have left the body there. Unless he plans on showing the government officials his head…" The blonde's voice faded as he paced in the dark cellar, running through the possible scenarios in his head.

The other commanders argued amongst themselves over the boy's words. Each of them was at their wit's end and, quite frankly, they couldn't stand the thought of their comrade being used as a bargaining chip. Who could blame them, though? He was their little brother—family—just like the rest of the gang. What's worse was that he was murdered by one of their men. It was sickening.

"Old man," Sabo began, adjusting his hat so that the light didn't show his face, "I have a proposition."

"What?" Newgate asked, leaning in forward to show his interest.

"A temporary alliance. That trash pissed me off and I want to go after him, but I don't have the man power to. You do."

"And?"

"And I have an intelligence system that blows yours out of the water."

The man thought it over for a minute, watching the eager faces of his men. Apparently his sons and daughters were starting to take a liking to the brat, and rightfully so; he'd more than proved himself. Though his mouth could use some work, he was a rather trustworthy fellow, someone who would make a great asset. So, realizing that, the old man gave him a nod with a wry grin.

Sabo smiled wickedly for the first time in hours. His vigor returned and he was back to his confident self, going over the traitor's imminent death in his head. "Smart choice, good sir."

* * *

Luffy sat at attention as the man stirred in his bed. After four days without movement he was starting to worry, but it appeared things were finally looking up. He prepared to hold him down in the case that he might try to sit up, knowing that if he made that big of a movement the gouge in his abdomen would open. He'd been changing Fire Fist's bandages twice daily—per Law's instruction—and rubbing ointment on the surrounding area to ward off infection. He'd gotten a nasty infection during the first few days of his stay and a horrid fever accompanied it. After ridding him of that burden he wasn't about to let him get it again.

Seeing as he was tending to the wound so often, he knew how bad it was. Every time he went to clean the barely covered hole he had to resist the urge to wretch. It wasn't exactly a beautiful sight and Luffy would rather not see the man's innards again should it reopen.

Fire Fist coughed dryly. Luffy rushed to a small table in the room and grabbed a glass of water from its top, moving hurriedly back to the bed and taking his usual seat. Law mentioned that, should he wake, he would no longer need the feeding tube and breathing mask and could be given some water. While he dared not go near the tube, he felt the least he could do was remove the mask. And so he did.

The young man's eyes squinted open. Immediately he shut them at the reveal of a blinding light. Luffy took note of that and walked to the far wall, dimming the lights to a more appropriate level for the patient's sensitive eyes. He then returned to his post and bounced in place excitedly while waiting for the formerly half-dead body to open his eyes again. The days he spent caring for the man had been long and arduous, causing him to long for the friends he could not see, but seeing him wake made the whole experience worth it. It felt nice to help someone.

Ace attempted a second opening of his eyes, noting that it was clearly much darker and less painful for him to see. He could make out blurred objects and colours but nothing more as his sight adjusted. There was a strange mix of strong smells entering his nostrils; latex, disinfectant and other unnatural substances were among them. He cringed at that and blinked the sleep from his vision.

"Thirsty?" Luffy asked, not really knowing what else to say. He held the glass near to the man's face and waited.

"What the hell happened?" Ace asked, completely ignoring the boy's question and dismissing him as one of the members of the gang.

"Dunno." The raven-haired boy watched as the older attempted to sit up. Without hesitation he pushed him back down, gentle yet forceful, and held the squirming form beneath him. There was _no way_ he was going to clean up another pool of blood—Law left him to that the day of the surgery and it was not a pleasant experience. He stayed his position as the man beneath him cursed low in his breath and fought him off, failing miserably due to the pain the movement caused in his gut. "Don't. If your wounds open up you're going to die—for real this time."

"What?" It was only then that the freckled boy became aware of the clearly abnormal feeling in his chest and waist. He stopped struggling and watched as his vision fully adjusted. He was surrounded by hospital equipment. An array of different tubes and wires were attached to his chest and arms, each conforming to their own use. There was an IV in his left arm and he contorted his face in disgust.

"Just don't move," the young voice commanded softly and the small hands on his shoulders released their grip. He looked the boy over and didn't recognize him as a Whitebeard. He was young and short with a wiry frame. Above his lacking muscles was a formal-looking shirt covered by a blazer that was clearly not something you would see in Low Town. He felt his stomach knot as the thought of the kid being a noble crossed his mind. Disgusting.

"Who are you?"

"Well…" For a moment he was tempted to use his alias just to see the man's reaction. Surely it would be worth it, but he promised Nami he would be careful and he needed to keep his word. Introducing himself as Straw Hat would definitely be breaking that agreement. "I'm Luffy."

"That's not what I was asking." Ace eyed the boy's clothes and flashed his gaze onto the massively spacious room they were in. Luffy took note of that and focused on a random point on the bed sheets to hide his sullen expression. He wanted Fire Fist not to notice their setting or his prim attire. That was a hopeless wish.

"Have a problem with nobles?"

"A few, yes," Ace replied sharply, glaring daggers at the stranger while formulating a plan to get out of there and back to Oyaji. He didn't feel safe and the fact that he couldn't even sit up didn't ease his anxiety.

"Well, whatever." Luffy shrugged the comment off, having been surrounded by remarks like that while in Low Town, and gave the man one of his famous grins. This seemed to confuse Ace, as he watched with a questioning yet hesitant gaze. "Say what you want. I'm just excited to see you awake."

"How long was I out?"

"About four days." At that comment the fire user attempted to shoot out of bed but the pain overwhelmed him and he shrunk back under his sheets. Luffy groaned at Fire Fist's persistence, noting that he would probably act the same in that situation, and fixed his sheets so that they went up to his shoulders, fearing that the slightest of draft could make him sick. "If you open that hole up I'm not going to help you." He said that in the hope of knocking some sense into the man.

"Why the hell am I here?" Memories of the last time he was awake and Teach's actions rushed through his mind and he pieced together what happened, but that didn't explain why he was saved by a _noble_ of all things.

"I found you bleeding out and brought you back here."

"What was a blueblood like you doing in Low Town?"

Luffy tensed every muscle in his body as he noticed his fatal error. Regardless of what he said, Ace's suspicions were raised. There was no saving himself. "You should take a drink; your throat's dry," the bug-eyed teen stated, returning his grip to the glass of water and shoving the straw into Fire Fist's mouth before he had a chance to protest. The older man glared but submitted to his thirst and quickly downed the cup, only realizing then just how dry the inside of his mouth was. "I'm going to get some food. Yell for me if you need something." The teen hurried to the door before he could be questioned any further.

"Hey," Fire Fist began, voice stern and powerful despite his vulnerable state. Luffy turned to see the freckled man watching him, seemingly fumbling with what to say in his head. "…Thanks." He averted his eyes while saying that, finding it strange to show gratitude to a noble of all things, but satisfied that he did. He peered to the younger boy out of the corner of his eye once more and watched as his face broke into an impossibly large grin.

"Shishishi!" With that laugh, the boy was gone from the room, leaving Ace to his thoughts. He found that strange giggle of his oddly familiar but couldn't place it and instead wondered about just how he ended up being cared for by the blueblood—in his house, no less.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a large yell from the boy who was now located in a different part of the mansion. He strained his ears to listen, curious over his sudden outburst. He only made out the first word.

"Sabo!"

* * *

"Not so loud," the blonde ordered groggily, holding his head to stop the ensuing migraine his little brother caused.

"You look like shit," Luffy stated, gawking with blank eyes at his sibling as he motioned for him to come in. He led Sabo into the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. If any nobles outside of their small group were to see that, they would scoff at him for not having a cook. They didn't have any servants, for that matter. If they did Shanks and Luffy would constantly be uncomfortable, not to mention whoever worked for them would probably catch on to their sudden vanishings and the ragged attire mixed in with their more formal suits. And then there was the problem of where the servants came from, but that wasn't something that was openly spoken of. "I haven't seen you in days!" he exclaimed, happily adding more to the whopping amount of food he was cooking to allow his brother to join him.

Sabo removed his jacket and slouched onto one of the kitchen chairs, exhaling noisily as the relief of finally being able to rest set in. He hadn't had a chance to relax since the night Teach made his move. In fact, that was his first return to High Town since then. The exhaustion was getting to him. "I've been in Low Town gathering intel for Whitebeard."

"I thought you were done with them."

"I did, too, but then that asshole Teach made his move. Killed a commander a few nights ago." He noticed how the younger of the two paused at this. The boy continued to watch the sizzling meat but it was evident that his entire demeanour changed. Both of them understood too well how damaging betrayal could be. They had been its victim many times in their shared past. It left scars, of both the physical and emotional kind. Sabo still hadn't recovered, hence why he isolated himself from nobles and regular civilians alike. All but a select few. "We've allied for now. I want the bastard's head."

"Damn scum," Luffy muttered low in his voice. He then adjusted the meat and tried to fixate himself on the task, lest his anger explode. People like that pissed him off.

Sabo's gaze searched across the room in attempt to find a new topic to explore. Being the protective older brother that he was, he didn't want to burden Luffy any more with talk of something so dark. He knew how sensitive the boy could be, despite never showing it. After all, he saw him in his most vulnerable state – cold, beaten, and crying after the incident in his past. They were both so young back then…

His eyes settled on a red-stained, white cloth that was partially sticking out of the open garbage can. The blonde rubbed his eyes, thinking he must be seeing things from lack of sleep, but found that the item was still there. He stepped from his seat and neared the bin, seeing that most of it was filled with long cuts of that ret-stained cloth. That amount of blood was unnatural.

"Luffy…" His voice faded as his mind scanned through all of the possible scenarios that could have led to such profuse bleeding.

"Hm?" The boy turned to his older brother questioningly.

"Did you kill someone?"

Luffy thought back to all of the times he'd treated Ace's wounds and changed his bandages. He bled each time, resulting in another blood transfusion after the first two days, a scolding from Law and an increase in his debt. He'd been planning to dispose of that waste—which solely contained items used to treat the injured man on the second floor—but Law stated that he would get rid of it properly that night and so he left it.

"…Almost." He watched with amusement as Sabo's face drained of colour, clearly wondering what to do with his possibly deranged younger sibling. "He survived it though." At the sight of the blonde's relief, Luffy let out one of his trademark laughs and finished cooking the mound of meat.

"Who?"

"One of those Whitebeard guys—that one that you told me about."

"Fire Fist?"

"Yeah!"

Sabo stumbled back into one of the chairs and fell on it, the new information overriding his previous assumption of the commander's death. He was both relieved and confused. After seeing that pool of blood four nights earlier he didn't think anyone could survive.

"He's alive?" His voice was shaky and shocked, matching his expression. He had to ask, just to be sure. After all, he didn't need to get his hopes up.

"Yep! He just woke up." Luffy beamed as his brother relaxed more.

Sabo was relieved to find out the man was alive, but had to rethink the situation. That changed everything. What to do…

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thinnens! Well you guys were very supportive last chapter and got me all excited so I decided to update this in less than 24 hours becaues of how much you liked it :D Don't expect that again, though. I have 3 other, much more popular, stories to attend to and I'm a full-time university student. Yeah. Life's rough. In fact in order to keeep writing at the pace I have been I've been shoveling energy drinks down my throat to keep awake. Probably not the best for my health. Ah, well, I'll most likely survive. Probably.**

**On the bright side I've already written out chapter 7. I'm going to focus on Resolve and Reverse for a little while now. Trying to get them more popular than Skip! XD I'd try with this story, but...so far it doesn't even come close to Reverse in follows or favs so that would be pointless now. It does get the most reviews though.**

**So we are now at 83 reviews! And I only asked for 72 ;_; You guys are just...so incredibly awesome. I love you, seriouslt. Next chapter will be up when we reach 108 reviews!**

**To my lovelies~**

**RoXaS707: Good XD Lol you guessed correct! Though Ace's reactions continue on into the next 2 chapters as well :3**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: I love you too~ Lol I'm surprised, a lot of people seemed to like Sabo's reaction XD And, of course, everyone hates Teach :P Everyone seems to think that Ace and Luffy are even but really Luffy still owes him a lot. Yes, he owes him more than his life. I will say nothing more, except that your hint is that Ace isn't as much of an asshole as he seems :P He brought him back to his noble house. Hence why Law climbed in through the window (that'll be explained in more detail at a later time). I reply to all of my reviewers because they mean a lot to me. I'm really greatful for the support. People get annoyed when authors ask for reviews but really in some cases the reviews are the only reason we continue to post and update stories. When I don't get much feedback I really don't feel like continuing the story. It may be selfish but I like getting a little recognition for my work and I'm not going to continue something that I consider a failure. That's why I reply to everyone who reviews, because I want them to know how much I appreciate them taking a few minutes out of their time to tell me what they thought of the chapter. And, of course, some of the reactions are just so hilarious that I have to reply! Bah, I rambled again. Thank you so much ;_; A lot of people just read the stories I post and don't say anything about it, it's really depressing...**

**MeikoKuran999: Yeah, I was mean to Ace in the last chapter XD And I shall be mean again in the foreseeable future. Glad you liked it!**

**Wolfguide: I know, isn't he? XD I love him for it. Thank you, I will!**

**siqwithaQ: Thanks for pointing those out! Lately I don't have the time to proof read the chapters before I post them so please tell me if you see anything else! My fingers don't listen to me when I type...I have a bit of an issue with them and they end up putting the wrong word A LOT and sometimes I don't catch it.**

**Son Goshen: I knew you knew! :D He wanted to make sure he was goin to die. Even then he did a pretty shitty job of it though :P Lol you probably are insane, but I love you for it *evil grin* And I pictured the same thing when I was writing that part, it was really morbid. I was going to go into detail over it but decided not to. Well he'll recognize Luffy as a noble, but they only met briefly in the darkness so he didn't get a good look at Straw Hat. Gotta keep the drama going after all ;) I ended up getting like 32 reviews instead of the intended 20! It was awesome! :D But it's going to take a hell of a long time to get through them all XD**

**one piece girl 99999: Yes, I'm out to get him :P But at least he's not dead. As Luffy stated in the last chapter, Shanks is gone. Where to? Who knows! Well, I do, but I'm not telling :P Yet.**

**Natylol: Yeah, someone already pointed out that mistake. My hands, they just don't listen! But thank you for telling me! Please tell me if you see any more mistakes because I dont' have time to proof read. And I think you underestimate just how strong the residents Low Town's hatred of nobles is :P**

**Kitsune Foxfire: I am a terribly evil bastard ;) Lol you got Sabo's reaction about right XD**

**Sully-van: You're too kind ;_; Thank you! Yes, Law will be in the story more :) As a general hint, anyone (noble or otherwise) who appears in High Town is important to the plot in some way or another.**

**An Insignificant Life: That would be pretty funny XD Law and Luffy's relations will be revealed when I start to explain Luffy and Sabo's pasts. **

**Guest: I'll update as much as I can but please keep in mind that I'm a full-time university student and have 3 other much more popular stories going on :)**

**Guest (2): Thank you! I'll update when I can!**

**Anon: Thank you! Glad you like!**

**bbhelen3162: I always troll. It's in my blood :) And I kinda sorta trolled you with this chapter too. I'm glag you liked it!**

**Stelra Etnae: The next chapter will have even more AceLu interaction :D I think a lot of people will like Shanks in badass mode XD**

**Stranger 1: Yes, I do enjoy writing it! To an extent. I also like my other stories. Resolve remains my favourite to write *.* ...Waffles? XD**

**anon (2): Really glad you like it! Thanks for the support!**

**Eigo: I'm not threatening, I'm just stating that I would prefer some feedback as opposed to spending hours writing something and no one telling me what they think of it or what they like/dislike. Sorry if it seems pushy but I only do it for this story because it\s extremely unpopular in comparison to my others, which are my top priorities. Divide has 25 favs and 27 alerts, that's it. Skip, my most popular story, has 92 favs and 113 follows. In order for me to bother constantly updating my least popular story there has to be some sort of incentive. When I get reviews it shows that people are invested in the story to some degree. It's hard to keep up considering I'm a full-time university student studying psychology and visual arts. They're really difficult subjects and keeping up with school and these stories requires me to spend almost ALL of my free time doing homework, studying and writing. This story, unlike my other 3, was made more for myself than anything so I'm fine with writing it slowly and rarely updating. That's why I'm asking for reviews - it shows me that people care about the story and would like to read more. Sorry if that's irritating to anyone but its not like I'm getting paid or really have any reason to write other than just wanting to and wanting to hear what people think of it. Considering it takes hours to plot out a story and even longer to write each chapter, I don't think I'm asking a lot. If it makes you angry than you really shouldn't read this story because I'm not going to change the was I conduct myself, I'm sorry. That being said, I really do appreciate your support and I thank you for reviewing even though you don't like when authors ask for reviews. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, I went back and fixed them! I have a crappy keyboard. That, combined with hands that don't really listen to me, makes for a lot of stupid mistakes like that, sadly. Shanks's status being elavated to noble will be explained at some point. Honestly my reviews have been great, giving me a lot more than I asked for :) (Wow, long reply. Kinda went off on a tangent, eh?)**

**ASLfangirl: Hehehe I end chapters like that often...Again, thanks so much for your support! I really, REALLY appreciate all of you! Otherwise I would have dropped all of my fanfics long ago. Here's an update for your awesomeness!**

**Portgas D. Paula: He survived :P Somehow. Here's an update!**

**RexLink: Oddly enough this chapter didn't focus on the two of them XD Next one will though. All of those questions will be answered at some point in the story. I'm still debating about Garp, though. Actually, I just found the PERFECT way to add him in! He's in the story alright!**

**spoons-are-evil: I love your nickname XD I'm glad you like the development! I worry that the pacing is bad quite often =_=; The Outsiders huh? I think I read that when I was younger. Yep, I did! Totally forgot it existed until you mentioned it! Gotta reread it now XD Yes, Law is sadistic love :P**

**Darkspider: Nope! He didn't repay him. Ace did more than just save Luffy's life, but that's for a different chapter :P It's not that Ace was overconfident, more that he was worrying too much over his identity being discovered. Lol you're devious XD I like it!**

**azab: Not exactly an alliance, it's more complicated than that. Honestly, I wouldn't trust Luffy either. He's a moron and he probably would have had his identity revealed if he fought Ace. The only thing hiding his face was his hat, after all. Not going to pair Sabo or Law with anyone :/ I think I'm just going to stick to one couple in this story. You're welcome~**

**Cyborgnetics: Nope, I changed it up :P That would have been too boring. Glad you like it!**

**Guest (3): Yes he is :) That is touched on in the next chapter. Neh, he's not feeling guilty. Wasn't his fault :P Not quite. This war is more complicated than Marineford. You're welcome, Eigo!**

**jello: Thank you!**

**(You guys exceed my expectations every time, I swear. Well I'm gonna go eat and work on my other stories! And get an energy drink. There was a huge wind storm from 1am to 6am and I kept hearing things getting thrown around outside and couldn't sleep. I swear that anyone walking around outside ran the risk of being bludgeoned. Anyways, adieu~)**


	6. Wounded

**Disclaimer: You know by now, I hope.**

* * *

Ace sat upright in his bed – the brat noble finally allowed him to – and glared dangerously at the man before him. With gray, darkly-rimmed eyes, the man stared back at him smugly, smiling devilishly at the patient. He recognized him, to some extent, with his black hair and tanned skin, as well as that all too familiar spotted hat. He knew him, alright. The question was: what was the _Surgeon of Death_ doing in a noble's mansion, of all things?

Luffy stood near the room's entrance, unsure whether or not he should intervene. Law had come in through the window, as per his usual routine, and was met with a very awake Fire Fist. He wasn't worried about Ace sitting up – if Law didn't say anything then there was no harm in it – but the tension in the air was stifling. Clearly Fire Fist recognized his doctor, which was a lot less surprising than it should have been. Trafalgar had been active in the Underground for well over three years, just as he had. Unlike Luffy, though, he was very open about his identity. He wasn't afraid to show his face to his enemies. No; he was a proud, cocky bastard if ever there was one. Worse than even Sabo, maybe.

The blonde in question was standing on the other side of the partially-opened door, looking in through the crack. After their rather informative conversation in the kitchen twenty minutes earlier, he wanted to assess the commander's health with his own eyes. He wasn't about to walk in, though. Oh no, he wasn't that stupid. Having just returned from Low Town, he was still wearing the garb that flaunted his identity as the Blue Gentleman. So he would wait, come back. But first he needed to see the man with his own eyes.

"So you finally woke up," Law stated, giving him a mocking glare. Despite his blatant disregard for the man, he looked him over to make sure his wound didn't open up. Not that he would mind if it did – having to stitch it up again would increase his profits. The little noble paying for Fire Fist's treatment would have the money to spare.

"Why the hell is someone like _you _here?" Ace hissed, narrowing his eyes on the familiar form before him. He'd never officially met the Surgeon of Death, but he'd seen him around. The man was downright creepy, with intense eyes that could see right through you. Rumors had it that none of his patients survived, hence his title, but Ace didn't know anything for sure. He did his best to keep away from the shady bastard regardless.

"Should you _really _be saying that to the one in charge of your life?" Trafalgar's tone was playful yet the slight upward curve of his lips was unsettling. That was not an expression you wanted to see on that man's face.

"What?" Judging by Fire Fist's reaction, he hadn't been fully briefed on his situation.

Law took a few steps closer, wanting to get the introductions over with quickly so that he could begin his patient's daily treatment. "I am your doctor, Sir Portgas." He was amused by Fire Fist's shock. He probably didn't expect the surgeon to know his name. Or be the one taking care of him. "I'm going to check on that nasty little hole in your abdomen."

"The hell you are!" He shouted, losing his temper. He wasn't about to let some kid – the Surgeon of_ Death_, no less – mess with his injury.

Before he had a chance to threaten him further, the brat noble stepped in. He leapt to Ace's side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Luffy could see that he angered Fire Fist by touching him, which was a response he often elicited as a noble, but dismissed it. He was already very well aware of the man's prejudice and didn't need another reminder. Getting him to accept Law's treatment was more important.

"Listen to him," Luffy commanded, voice stern yet gentle. He didn't want to make the freckled youth any angrier but something had to be done. His waking didn't mean anything; the wound was still far from healed and without Law he could be in serious danger. "He saved your life. You'd be dead without him," he stated, attempting to be as blunt as his doctor friend. Luffy suspected that Fire Fist was a lot like him and wouldn't fully understand the situation unless it was spelled out to him.

Ace tensed at that last bit. He looked from the noble to the gang boss warily, pondering those words. After a few moments of this he relaxed his muscles and resigned himself to the surgeon's aid. He watched the dark man and didn't look away even once as he approached. Gray eyes stared back, amused. Then the man with the spotted hat was at his side, asking the noble to assist him in removing the bandages on his torso and waist. They peeled off his skin with a sharp pain. It felt like they were tearing the hole open again but before he could protest the bindings were removed and a sterilized, wet cloth was dabbing away at the residue from the ointment they used.

As the water passed over his skin, he felt the grime from whatever was used to ward away infection wash off. Then when they started going around the entry and exit points of his wound, he couldn't help but wince. Even for someone as strong as him, pain like that was hard to tolerate. It showed just how bad off he really was. As the last of the ointment was cleaned from his chest and back, he felt the same gooey substance being reapplied. _Great_.

After realizing how bad Luffy was at cleaning the wound over the last four days, Law found himself needing to help his annoying friend. His incompetence in the field of medicine knew no bounds and without Law's assistance he was sure Fire Fist would get worse instead of better. He didn't need the patient dying on him; that would mean a cut out of his profits, which was part of his deal with Straw Hat.

"Be glad; your infection hasn't returned," Law stating, ignoring Ace's confusion as he removed his surgical gloves and turned to the short, bug-eyed teen. "Get him food. Something light."

"Okay!" Luffy beamed cheerily, remembering the soup broth he'd cooked along with his and Sabo's dinner. He bounced out of the room and as he opened the door Ace could have sworn that he saw something blue in the doorway, but dismissed the thought in favour of keeping watch over the Surgeon of Death who was looking at the vast array of machinery hanging around the bed.

"Why are _you_ hanging around a_ blueblood_?" Ace finally asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Trafalgar snickered at this, analyzing the equipment as he thought over the answer. "He's an interesting specimen." The look on his face said that there was more to it than that. Of course, he wasn't going to get an answer out of him that easily. The man kept his identity known throughout the Underground but personal details were kept…personal. "Don't like the residents of High Town, do you?"

"They're disgusting," he barked, going over his darker memories, the ones that held his encounters with those rich, high-end pricks. All of them were trash as far as he was concerned. No, wait; there was that one kid from before. He couldn't remember what he looked like, but that mini noble made a big impression on him. Of course, by now that boy's honesty would be replaced by the deceit and lacking morals the residents of High Town were known for. That made him even angrier.

"I suggest you don't lump that kid in with the rest of them." With those words Ace was snapped out of his thoughts and back to his conversation with the surgeon. He looked up into those gray eyes, awaiting further explanation. "You're lucky he's the one who found you. No one from the slums could afford my fees and no other blueblood would have bothered to get you help."

"Fees?"

"I don't work for free. Luffy offered to pay all of your expenses." Law felt strange calling Straw Hat by his real name. He'd been using his alias for the two years the boy had it and hadn't called him "Luffy" since they were much younger, before he'd even performed his first operation. If it wasn't for his friend's obsession with keeping his identity a secret, he wouldn't have used it.

"How much are we talking about?"

"Since the hole in your gullet kept reopening, I'd say we're up to almost two hundred million beli."

Ace felt his skin go cold, imagining a number he'd never reach. That amount of cash was definitely not a normal rate for medical care. The worst part of it was that he was now indebted to a _noble_. What the _hell_ happened while he was unconscious?

* * *

Sabo followed behind Luffy, arms folded behind his head. Though he had never gotten a clear view of Fire Fist's face back in the Whitebeard base, the man's fiery temper shone through and he confirmed his identity. No one else had as short a fuse as he. Or as bad an attitude. The two nobles had been standing behind the door for a small bit of his conversation with Law, clearly noting him saying they were "disgusting" in his snarling rant. Sabo didn't mind much. Hell, he received comments like that almost daily, really it wasn't something to get worked up over.

Luffy didn't take it with the same indifference he did. Maybe it was because he'd saved the man's life and, even then, was nursing him back to health. He had a nasty little habit of growing attached to the people of Low Town, probably because there were so few among his peers who he could trust. Sabo could tell that he'd grown quite fond of the commander, even if the man had been unconscious until then. He knew this because Luffy was willing to touch him; knowing the prejudices against bluebloods, he would usually stay away from them. Putting his hand on Ace's shoulder was more telling than it should have been – he trusted the overly muscular hothead. He shouldn't, but he did.

Luffy's face darkened after hearing that and he headed down the stairs with hurried steps. Sabo lagged behind, pondering over what he should say to his less-than-happy little brother. When they arrived in the kitchen he sat at the table and watched as Luffy reheated the broth. The silence was eerie.

"Taken a liking to him, huh?" Sabo asked, resting his head in his palm as he leaned over the table. Best just to say it outright, considering who he was dealing with. He saw Luffy twitch.

"It's just that…" His voice faded as he stirred the patient's meal absentmindedly. When he was thinking of something he always liked to keep his hands busy. "…He reminds me of myself, from back then."

Sabo blinked and looked to the ceiling, pondering that thought. When Luffy first returned to High Town…yeah, he acted the same. Complete distrust. After everything he'd been through, it was no wonder. That little boy from back then was just like a wounded animal trapped in a cage. Sabo remembered. He could still hear Luffy's shrill screams, calling out for a boy who would never come. Calling out to parents who were no longer there. All he could do for the child was sit against the other side of the door and listen, waiting for him to fall asleep in his tears. Ace was acting a lot like that, though he wasn't showing it much. Surely he felt trapped.

"So?"

"So…?"

"What are you going to do about it?" the blonde questioned, turning his wicked grin to face his little brother. The younger gawked at him, jaw slack as he waited for further explanation. "You wanna help him, right?"

After blinking a few times Luffy caught on to what Sabo was saying; he was giving his approval. Normally the older brother was strict and overprotective. He wouldn't want him to be near someone who might hurt him. But this time was different. This time he was telling Luffy to do what he wanted, regardless of how much Fire Fist seemed to hate him. He'd resigned himself to his little brother's whims. Knowing that, Luffy gave Sabo a wide, toothy grin. "Shishishi!"

Sabo rolled his eyes at how simplistic his brother's cognitive processes were. That's all it took to cheer him up. Hell, he didn't even have to mention the comment Ace made about how disgusting he found them. He didn't have to comfort him at all, really. Sometimes dealing with that empty-headed flake was too easy.

"Well, I'm going to head out."

"Already?" Luffy whined, watching his brother with a pout. "You just got here!"

"I know, I know. But I can't sit around. My surveillance equipment is at the damn mansion."

"Surveillance… Who are you spying on?"

Sabo gave the younger boy a most devilish smirk, hinting at how much trouble he was going to cause. No one who made themselves enemies of the Blue Gentleman ever escaped unscathed. Or conscious. "Blackbeard Teach. I bugged some of his hideouts and now I've got to go over the recordings."

"Oh." Luffy thought for a second. "If you know where he's hiding then why not go beat him up?"

"Unlike you, I plan things out." He laughed as his brother scrunched up his nose as though he were insulted. "I don't know much about him yet. At the very least I need to know what Devil Fruit he ate. And I'm still looking for his main base of operations."

"Why bother?"

The blonde gave him a look more maniacal than ever before, sending shivers up his spine. Whatever he was planning was going to be big. It might have the power to flip the entirety of the Underworld on its head. "I'm not just after him; I'm after his whole group. There isn't going to be a trace of him left when I'm through."

"Because he's a traitor?"

"Precisely."

The scary thing was that Luffy took every word seriously. He had to – it was Sabo who was saying it, after all. He always went through with his threats, no matter how outlandish. After hearing such a confident claim, he wouldn't be surprised if Teach's existence itself disappeared once the Blue Gentleman got a hold of him.

His brother marched out of the kitchen but stopped abruptly at the doorway. Luffy waited in confusion as his brother made one last statement. "When this is all over…" His voice faded but the younger could still hear the pinch of happiness in his tone. "…I think I'll be ready to take Shanks up on his offer."

After taking a moment to process that, the big-eyed teen's face lit up with more excitement than he'd had in a long time – Sabo would officially become his brother. He was plenty old enough to leave his household but was hesitant. He'd never had a real family before. Sure, he had parents, but they didn't care about him. He hated them his whole life. Shanks had offered to let him live with them countless times over the years but the boy was always very nervous about the prospect, worried that joining their family would change something. Finally he understood.

"I'm holding you to that! Shishishi!"

"I know you are." Sabo turned to get one last look at his brother before leaving and noticed something out of place. "Luffy, the pot…"

"Hm?" The dark haired boy turned around and shouted with alarm as the broth started boiling over. He rushed to stop it and burned himself like the clumsy moron he was. His older brother just sighed and shook his head, leaving amongst the chaos. Luffy was a bigger headache than he could handle sometimes.

* * *

The noble brat was starting to worry Ace. That Surgeon of Death left through the window for some reason or another and immediately afterwards he heard the boy scream. Before he had a chance to form a hypothesis for the outburst, though, the small boy surged into the bedroom with a steaming tray. As much as he hated to admit it, it smelled good.

"Sorry for the wait!" he said brightly, trying to catch his breath. Just what the fuck happened down there?

Ace nodded warily and watched the noble brat place the tray on a small table near the bed. It was only when the aroma was so close that he realized just how hungry he was. The boy stirred the liquid in the bowl, trying to cool it. He swallowed heavy, trying to ignore his hunger.

Luffy noticed him staring and smiled, knowing just what was on his mind. "Sorry that it's just broth. Law said you can't have solids yet."

"…Law?"

"Oh, right! Crap…" He shrunk back, realizing he'd used his friend's real name. Though the man was fine with showing his face to the whole of the Underground he preferred to keep his name for more intimate relationships. No doubt he was going to beat Luffy senseless when he noticed the slip-up. Oh well, he would forgive him…someday. "Remember the guy from before? That's his name."

"The Surgeon of Death?"

"Yeah! His real name's Trafalgar Law. Oh, but don't tell him I told you. He'd kick my ass."

Ace couldn't help but find the kid to be rather odd. He clearly didn't have the intelligence bluebloods were known for. He wasn't cautious either. Or maybe he was just oblivious. Either way, he was starting to understand why the doctor called him an "interesting specimen"; there was definitely something abnormal about him.

"Here!" Luffy beamed at Fire Fist, holding a tray out in front of him and placing it on the man's lap gently.

"…I'm not hungry," the freckled boy declared, barely able to contain his appetite. He couldn't trust some strange noble to feed him! The list of things that could be wrong with the meal was endless. The boy blinked at him as though he had three heads and looked like he was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by a violent growl from Fire Fist's stomach. Ace blushed and the boy went into hysterical laughter.

"It's not poisoned," he managed to state between breaths, wiping a stray tear from his eye. His reaction made Ace turn an even brighter shade of red. Once his laughter ceased and he noticed that the man wasn't eating he decided to try a different approach. "Want me to prove it?" With silence as his only reply he picked himself up from the chair and leaned in close to the patient to grab one of three spoons that lied on the tray. He dipped it into the broth and removed a tiny bit of it, quickly shoving the utensil in his mouth. "See?"

Ace's face flushed with embarrassment once more and he looked down at the tray to avoid the blueblood's eyes. He fumbled with something to say in his mind, wanting to drop the subject. "…Why are there three spoons?" Honestly, that was all he could think to ask.

Luffy tilted his head and thought for a moment. He remembered quickly that people from Low Town only used one spoon, one fork and one knife. It was stupid that it slipped his mind in the first place, seeing as he always ate like that at the base with his gang. Then again he wasn't one for thinking of small things like that. "We eat with three here…force of habit?" Why he placed three different spoons on the tray when he was only serving broth was beyond even his own comprehension.

Ace watched his reflection in the liquid. "You nobles…really are different."

The blueblood's face darkened at that comment. He hung his head, hiding his face with his bangs in an attempt to keep his thoughts to himself. Still, because of his big mouth he couldn't help but let one comment slip.

"We're not."

Fire Fist wanted to question him further but, after noticing his change of mood, decided against it. After eyeing the bowl a little longer he sighed and picked up one of the remaining spoons. He supposed that the boy wouldn't try to kill him, seeing as he had taken care of him thus far and was even willing to fork out almost two million beli for his medical costs. So he sucked it up and took his first bite. His eyes widened as he tasted food for the first time in days and before he knew it he was hurriedly wolfing down the rest of his meal, resulting in another burst of laughter from the blueblood. He blushed again. The boy was probably used to more refined table manners which he did not possess. He was mocking him, wasn't he?

"W-what? Got a problem with the way I eat?"

"No, I like it!" he announced between laughs, generating a confused response from Ace. He finished his fit and noted Fire Fist's wary expression. "It shows that you like it. The people here…they tend to take things like that for granted."

Strange words from a noble. In fact, everything about the boy was strange. He didn't act quite like the residents of High Town normally would. His appearance was exactly like one, though; neatly groomed, wearing clearly expensive garments, body thin and frail as though he hadn't worked a day in his life. He didn't have to fight to survive. He didn't have to deal with the violence and poverty that Ace had his whole life. So why…

"Why did you save me?" he questioned in as bold a voice he could muster. That had been bothering him ever since he first opened his eyes and he needed – _demanded _– an answer.

"What, you didn't want me to?" he teased. Ace's eyes narrowed and Luffy knew that he had to give him a proper reply. "I would never just sit back and watch someone die. Besides, if I didn't do it, who would?"

Before Ace had a chance to ponder over the boy's words he felt his eyelids grow heavy, no doubt a side-effect of the medication that damn doctor gave him. The world spun around him and he saw the brat noble rush to his side, remove the tray and gently push him down onto the bed. He mumbled something about getting some rest before the world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Never trust Luffy in a kitchen. Just saying. Ugh it's been a long day and I just wanna nap but I thought I'd update first so that I can have it over with and just go straight to grocery shopping when I wake up. As a warning, there probably won't be an update tomorrow because I have a big art thingy due Wednesday and I have some psychology notes to catch up on. Tomorrow shall be a day of academics and hating my life! Bleh. I'll try to update if I finish early though. I'm not sure how long it's going to take. I'm betting the whole day.**

**That aside, AceLu interaction :D Though very little...I think I'm going to start plotting out the chapters before I write them so that I don't go off on random tangents. Next chapter focuses more on Ace and Sabo. Seriously, most of it is just one big conversation between the two. No joke.**

**Next chapter will be posted at 138 reviews! (You know I'm gradually uping the number thinking that you won't make it in the first 24 hours but you have succeeded EVERY TIME! I'm thoroughly impressed, way to go!)**

**Now onto my lovelies~**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Yeah, I can hear Law saying that too XD Hehehe don't worry, Sabo has a plan. A very percise plan. If you think me teasing you guys is bad enough then just wait until I update Resolve; I end the chapter off in the middle of a heated conversation. You'll all hate me :P Yeah, writing and recieving no reviews is really unnerving. You keep wondering if they hate it or something =_=; And then you lose motivation. Then they complain because you aren't updating *sigh* An endless cycle. When writing the replies I normally laugh at least three times per chapter as I'm reading over the reviews XD**

**Portgas D. Paula: Thank you :) Glad you like~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: You'll find out what the rest of the crew thinks next chapter :) Thanks for the review!**

**RoXaS707: Lol you won't always be right with this story ;) The beginning is very predictable but it gets more vague as the plot deepens. I'm glad you liked that part XD I had fun writing that. Most people miss my bad attempts at jokes hehe. Meh, I can't help it. I had to stay awake to get stuff done and so I did. Heck, I only got 3 hours of sleep because a certain someone I'm living with would not shut up all night! RAGE! Ahem. I'll survive. Gonna take a nap after posting this.**

**Shade50Gray: Lol yeah, people have been reviewing so that I'll keep updating so I keep posting new chapters every day. Except tomorrow. You're so sweet! Really happy you feel that way. I'd like to publish an original story one day but...yeah, nowhere near good enough. Nah, I'm not going to bother with a beta. People just tell me when they catch mistakes and I fix it. Otherwise it's not a big deal, it's just a fanfic so mistakes are allowed :P Plus I'd rather improve on my own. Using a beta to catch mistakes and other issues for me really doesn't help me out in the long run.**

**Son Goshen: Lol he's still going to go after Blackbeard even though Ace is alive so it's not a total waste XD Well they met in the darkness so it's not like they saw each other's faces. He is pretty dense though, you'll see why in future chapters. (While replying to your review I had an awesome idea for a scene right near the end of the fic. You'll all hate me but I'm doing it!) Thanks for your review!**

**Sully-van: Glad you like it! Hope the update was good!**

**spoons-are-evil: Just be glad I haven't been using cliffhangers like I do in my other stories :P I get lots of angry reviews because of them. Yes, it's weird, but we all feel that way at some point so at least you're not alone ;) See? Luffy being a noble works :D And lol your review is actually pretty short compared to some I get.**

**Stranger 1: Nah, I'm pretty evil :) If you read Resolve than the next chapter ends off on one of the worst cliffies yet, in the middle of a conversation. So...I'm pretty evil. But it's fun to have you guys rant :P I prefer the review over the waffles actually ^^**

**RexLink: Glad you liked it! Here's another update!**

**Eigo: Really? I admire the authors who do that. They simply ask for a few words from you in exchange for another chapter that takes hours to make. They just want a little recognition ;) Well then I'm glad you like it. Well he didn't really feel that he failed, it wasn't his job to keep anyone safe he just needed to find the traitor, he's more with Whitebeard because of the actual betrayal. Shanks will pop up again...eventually. Here's an update!**

**XxSaorixX: Yep! And now 108 :O Seriously, you guys must really like this story or something because I can't believe how willing you are to review. Readers are normally really stingy and only a select few review so this was surprising. I'm temped to try it with my other stories...but nah XD Don't worry, Sabo has a plan. He has a few, actually ;) But those will be revealed at a later date. There are many reasons Ace hates nobles, one being very personal. Well, two actually. They'll all be revealed as time goes on. It's not hard to imagine him as a noble, just picture him in his Strong World outfit or something ;) Actually a few people both in and outside of FF are pushing me to write it... but I'm keeping up my health! Just yesterday and today were...bleh.**

**MeikoKuran: Here's an update!**

**baduk: You're welcome! It's rare for someone to thank me, I feel happy now :D Yeah, it's not good, but then again most of what university students do to get by is unhealthy. Luckily today I can catch up on my sleep. Law is not a noble. His story is...complicated. It's going to be explained before the rest of their pasts are.**

**itachifangirl2424: Glad you like it! Here's an update!**

**ASLfangirl: Exactly! There are going to be lots of teasers before I actually explain their pasts. I'm happy that you're happy :D**

**Cyborgnetics: I like him too :3 You had it too? Wasn't it horrible? I had pieces of loose metal flying at my window! D:**

**Darkspider: All of those questions will be answered fairly soon XD Don't worry, I'll stay healthy! Well, as healthy as your average university student. My cheque just came in today so I'm going to go grocery shopping after my nap and get healthy foods and drinks! All I had for the past week left in my house was bread, cereal, instant noodles and energy drinks...being poor sucks :/ But I'll have real food again today!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol XD Glad you like it. Here's an update!**

**Stelra Etnae: Yes it is :P There will be interaction between Ace and Sabo in chapter 7 ;) Seriously, almost the whole chapter is them talking.**

**azab: Glad you do ^^ But he won't remember Ace soon. Not at all. Can't have the interesting bits used up in the beginning ;)**

**Natylol: Lol yes! And not we've reached 108! Wonder how long it will take you guys to reach 138. Each character in the story has their own reasons for hating the nobles other than the obvious, which will be explained later. It's especially bad with Ace. So many horrible things happened to him... Moving on! Thanks for pointing that out! Fixed!**

**LadyUzuScarlet: ...I update almost daily. I'm not gonna go any faster that I am :/ Patience XD I'm happy to hear you like my stories! It's good you reviewed because you were 108. More like I'm going to catch up on my sleep, do some shopping, study, then maybe get some writing done :P**

**(Well that's it for today! I have so many scenes for this story planned out in my head...really want to get to writing them! But other things have to come first before I can get to the fun parts. I'm going to sleep now! Adieu~)**


	7. Simple Conversation

**Disclaimer: On my grave it will read "death by sharpies". That is all.**

* * *

Ace shot up from his sleep, panting and sweating. Just a dream. He took a deep, long breath and ran his fingers through his black waves. Calm down. Breathe. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that he was in the same large, spacious room as before, only now the windows on the far side of the room showed darkness. Night.

Sighing, he thought now would be the perfect time to take his leave. As he shifted to hang his legs over the edge of the bed, he noticed the dozens of cords still attached to him. One in particular – the feeding tube – caught his eye and he resigned to stay put. There was no way he was about to just pull it out to see what would happen, not to mention each movement he made brought forth indescribable pain. Even though he wanted to get back to the base and warn Oyaji about Teach's betrayal, he could do nothing but sit and wait. He'd gotten himself into one hell of a mess.

Fire Fist pulled himself back under the covers and jumped a little when he felt something hit his foot. He looked cautiously at the other end of the bed, spotting a dark figure. Squinting, he made it out to be the brat noble. The boy was sleeping, arms folded on top of the covers, head resting on them. Really, what a strange kid. Why was it that, even in the middle of the night, he was in there instead of his own bed? Damn blueblood…

"Makino…"

Ace jumped a bit when he heard the boy speak. He analyzed him to make sure he wasn't awake and tilted his head, testing the name out in his mind. "Who's Makino?" he whispered to no one but himself. Well, it didn't matter. He carefully lied back down and begrudgingly fell back into a deep slumber, the strange boy before him invading his thoughts. He really didn't like brats like him.

* * *

Ace glared at the tall blonde lounging on the other side of the room. Their eyes locked and both refused to look away, as though they were competing, or doing something equally as trivial. He'd just woken up to find yet another strange blueblood staring him in the face. Really, his stay there was more unnerving than it should have been. Wasn't he supposed to _relax_?

"And just who the hell are _you_ supposed to be?" he asked, voice coated in distrust and irritation.

"Your new babysitter," Sabo replied dryly, reclining back in his chair as he watched over the patient.

"What?" The blonde bastard sounded like he was picking a fight, saying shit like that. Already he didn't like him, noble or otherwise.

"Luffy's out. He asked me to keep an eye on you – make sure you don't do anything stupid." Really Sabo had volunteered but he would never say that. His little brother wanted so much to see his friends and, being the gentleman that he was, he offered to watch over Fire Fist while he was gone. He needed a day of relaxation anyways; after spending the entire night listening to recordings he wasn't in the mood to continue his investigations, especially after hearing what those tapes held.

"What am I, his pet?" Disdain was clear in his tone, making the blonde flash him an eerie grin.

"Sure, why not?"

"Jackass."

"Likewise, monsieur."

Whoever that guy was, he already hated him. Ace narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at the man through his partially blurred vision. He saw a head of short, blonde hair and dangerous, dark eyes that dared him to try something. Those eyes weren't those of a noble, and yet his attire told a different story: he was wearing something resembling a suit only much more casual. Having no experience with High Town clothing, he didn't know what to call it. Definitely not normal and certainly dressier than the garb the brat had on.

Sabo had decided to forego his usual ensemble for something less eye-catching and more common among High Town fashion. He didn't like being seen by any sort of adversary but for Luffy he would endure. Didn't feel right to confront someone from Low Town without his top hat, though. Well, he would just have to bare it. He _really_ didn't need to be discovered by someone as slow-witted as Portgas – that would be a major blow to his ego.

"So who are you, exactly? A friend of the brat's?" Ace questioned, having had too much of the awkward silence between them.

"Yes and no."

"Which is it?"

"It's complicated."

Ace rolled his eyes. This one was much more difficult than that empty-headed, bug-eyed boy from the night before. "And your name?"

"Wouldn't_ you_ like to know?" the blonde teased, causing Ace's shoulders to morph into tiny flames.

"Why you-" His rant was cut short.

"Sabo."

"…Huh?"

"My name, it's Sabo."

Ace blink a few times, giving the man a blank expression. He didn't expect an answer. The blonde seemed to be really secretive and cautious, greatly contrasting the other noble he'd met. Really, he just couldn't understand the people from High Town. They were strange in every sense of the word. "Didn't expect you to tell me."

"Well, it's only fair," he stating, smiling knowingly at the other. Fire Fist tilted his head at that, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I already know who you are, Fire Fist Ace," Sabo declared, leaning forward as he watched the larger man in front of him tense, eyes scurrying around the room to look for the closest escape. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. I'm not much of a fighter, anyways." He lied through his teeth with that last bit. He did it just in case Ace started to notice the similarities between him and the Blue Gentleman. Plus he didn't need the muscle-head to freak out, injure himself and increase Luffy's debt to his surgeon. The boy was already tapping into the grocery money Shanks gave him which, considering his appetite, was a very daring move.

"H-how do you know that?" At this point the fire user wasn't even trying to hide the trembling in his voice. Why did everyone know who he was?

"That's a story for another time, my friend," declared Sabo as his creepy grin was replaced by a much softer smile. No point in riling up a half-dead gang member, he thought. "Don't worry; Luffy and I won't say anything. We're not in the habit of screwing people over." Well, that wasn't entirely true; Sabo made a business out of screwing people over, but just this once he would withhold the information.

"He knows, too?"

"More or less. I wouldn't dwell on it, though. He's taken a liking to you."

"I don't see why," he replied, thinking back to his treatment of the brat noble from the night before. He made it perfectly clear to the kid that he wanted nothing to do with him but the boy kept pushing. Why? Was it just a noble's whim?

"I don't, either." Sabo sighed and folded his arms, thinking back to how broken his little brother looked when he heard Fire Fist say he was "disgusting". He knew that Luffy was sensitive to topics like that, yet the moron continued to think highly of the patient. At that point any disappointment he might experience he brought upon himself. "Luffy's just like that. Your identity's safe. However…" He looked Ace dead in the eyes in a "no bullshit" kind of glare. "You do_ anything _to hurt him and I may be inclined to revoke that statement."

The freckled boy was taken aback by the dead-serious tone in the blonde's voice. Up until then he'd been rather playful, simply content with teasing him. Now his face was covered in dark shadows, threateningly watching his every movement. "I don't see why you're hiding a fugitive in the first place." Probably not the best thing to say in his situation, but he could think of nothing else so it would have to do.

"Trivial shit like that doesn't matter to me. Besides," he began, leaning back in his cushioned seat and watching out the window, "it's not like we're on the greatest of terms with the Low Town law enforcement. They don't take kindly to bluebloods; I'm sure you're aware."

"How could I not be? It's because of nobles that the whole city's screwed over."

"Exactly." Ace's eyes widened. He didn't expect the bastard – what was his name? Sabo? – to agree with him. After all, he was insinuating that he and every other resident of High Town was responsible for all of the horrible things the people of Low Town were forced to live through. Anyone who was poor would agree in a heartbeat but why would a noble blame himself? "Which is why I'm wondering how Lu managed to haul your half-dead carcass through the gates."

Ace was wondering the same thing. "Lu? What's that, some sort of pet name?" He snickered at the thought, trying to rile the man up. If he was anything like the people Fire Fist knew, he would at least get a little irritated when he heard that mocking tone.

"Yes, actually. I've known him long enough to call him that. You, sir, have not, and therefore aren't allowed that privilege."

"Like I'd even want it, dumbass."

After a long, quiet pause, Sabo burst into unceremonious laughter. Why was he laughing? Hell if Ace knew. The people he'd met since arriving there were completely abnormal. Rather than hating them like he did other nobles, he just found them disturbing. They were still disgusting, though, nothing would change his opinion on that. Talking to one in person, though, was…surreal.

"You're an interesting man, Fire Fist." His response was a growling stomach from said patient. He placed his hand over his mouth to hold back his giggles as Ace went red with embarrassment and threatened to hit him. Through his fit he pointed to the bedside table where a bowl of broth was placed, no doubt leftovers from the day before. "You can have that for now. Trafalgar's going to remove the feeding tube sometime today and he should give the OK for feeding you solids. Just hold out 'til then."

Ace begrudgingly picked up the tray with the bowl, trying to mask the fact that he could barely resist the aroma. He noted that there was only one spoon; the brat had listened to him. "So, what, you're going to get me real food after this?"

"Oui, monsieur." He held in his amusement as he watched Fire Fist, realizing right away that he just wanted to chug the whole thing. Whether he admitted it or not, it was obvious he liked what he was given. Then again, considering what the people in Low Town had to eat it was no surprise. They didn't exactly have five-star dining in the slums. "When Luffy gets back he'll fix you something."

"What, he cooks?" He let out a bit of a mock chuckle at that. "Doesn't he have servants or something?" He saw the blonde shake his head and tilted his own in confusion.

"Luffy and his father do everything for themselves. They don't much care for wandering eyes straying about the place." Huh, interesting. So they were the only ones there. But apparently that explanation was only part of the story. "And they prefer to keep away from the human slave market."

"Slaves…?"

"Correct." Sabo turned away from the man, not willing to look him in the eyes as he elaborated. He was ashamed of his peers for what they did, but the truth of the nobles was darker than the residents of Low Town realized. He didn't know why he was saying all of that – he shouldn't have – but something about that boy made him _want_ to tell him. Well, there shouldn't be much of a problem, so long as he didn't explain the course of action he'd taken as the Blue Gentleman. "When they don't want their children they'll either throw them away or sell them for profit. They're usually bought and raised as slaves. Cuts on costs when they don't have to provide any paychecks." His face turned sour at the last bit, reminiscing over some memories he'd rather forget. How he was born into such a corrupt society was beyond him. People in the slums didn't know how well off they had it.

"What the hell…? They use their own _kids_?" Ace thrust his spoon back onto the tray, having lost his appetite. It baffled him that the blonde could say all of that with a straight face. What, was he a part of it as well? "How can you stomach that?"

"Don't lump me in with the rest of them," Sabo commanded, voice sharp and dangerous. "I'm not…Luffy and I aren't like those bastards, alright? If we were you wouldn't have been brought here, understand?"

Ace nodded, not daring to say anything more. The look in the blueblood's eyes was dangerous; their fierceness said that if he pressed the issue further he was going to regret it. Normally he would have accepted a challenge like that, especially when his foe was some scrawny noble, but in his weakened condition he could hardly put up a fight. Also, there was definitely something off about that man. That was becoming more apparent with every word.

At Ace's acknowledgement Sabo's features softened to an almost melancholic expression, tiny smile arriving on his lips. That brought back way too many bad thoughts. So he stood from his seat, composed himself and walked over to Fire Fist. He placed a gentle grip on his shoulder. "Eat. I'll be back in a minute." With those words he left the room, not turning around even once.

* * *

"Luffy!" a tiny reindeer shouted as he hopped into the black-haired boy's arms, embracing him tightly as though they hadn't seen each other in years. The rest of the crowd followed suit, calling out to him and prancing to his side.

"Hey! Shishishi!" He waved at them, his small friend still tightly gripping his waist. He glanced over at all of them with that impossibly large grin of his. They all relaxed their shoulders, feeling a weight lifted from their chests. They were lost without him. After five days of him being absent the base felt empty and dark. But now he was back.

"Where were you?" Nami questioned, worry evident in her tone.

"Huh? Didn't you get my letter?" He'd sent one the morning after he found Ace, so it definitely should have arrived.

"Of course we did, idiot! But you didn't exactly tell us what was going on; you just said you were going to be away for a while!"

"Oh, right." Luffy placed his fist in his open palm in a visual show of his understanding. At the time he didn't really know what to say and decided he'd make something up when he saw them next. After all, he couldn't really say he had the Surgeon of Death resurrect their half-dead enemy because he wanted to fight him one day. He didn't need Nami killing him. "I was helping a friend."

"A friend?" Ussop echoed, blinking absentmindedly. As far as they knew, they were the only friends Luffy had. Apparently that assumption was incorrect.

"Yeah. He's really sick so I'm taking care of him. I can't stay long." He saw his sniper friend pout, bottom lip sticking out, while Chopper followed suit. He laughed a bit weakly and then looked to his blonde, curly-browed friend amongst the group. "Sanji! Food!" They all rolled their eyes at this.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved the smaller boy's comments away and headed to the base's kitchen.

"Hey, Sanji, could you make something for my friend too? He's hasn't been eating much lately."

"Yeah, whatever, shitty Leader."

"Shishishi! Thanks!" he beamed, watching the man in black head out of the room. Though the cook acted annoyed, Luffy knew that he was happy to help out. That man was a lot kinder than he let on, especially when someone was sick or hurt. Knowing that Ace's meal was in good hands, he spun around to the rest of his friends. "What did I miss?"

Luffy looked fondly at each of his friends. Oh how he missed them. After being away for almost a week he felt like a piece of him was missing. Outside of his gang there were very few people he placed his trust in. Sabo and Shanks were unbelievably supportive and were there for him throughout the vast majority of his life. Law – well, Law was…Law. He didn't go out of his way to help Luffy or anything but he was always there, even if that wasn't necessarily a good thing. He was a person that the young noble could stay with to just forget about his status and past, letting the harsh memories blow away with the wind. But even then, he really needed his gang; they kept him from hating himself. They were from Low Town and had accepted him with open arms. His nakama. Maybe that would change once they found out who he really was, but for the time being he was happy.

They all smiled at him, faces lighting up as they gazed upon their leader. Really, he was such an amazing person. When he was around they could forget all of their troubles, all of their pain, and just live freely. They were happy. If it wasn't for that Straw Hat boy none of them would have met and all of them would be hurting. He saved them for that. It was because he was so important to them that they kept finding themselves wanting to know more about him. Where did he live? Who were his parents? Did he have any siblings? What about that friend; who was he? Someone who was important to Luffy?

Seeing that smile made them drop all of their questions and shove their thoughts to the backs of their minds. How could they ever ask him those things – doubt him – when he'd done so much already?

* * *

**A/N: I actually just typed up most of the Author's Note just now and the damn tab closed. Not in the mood to retype everything (it was LONG) so I'll keep this short. Lots of important details in this chapter. Seriously, foreshadowing and back tracing abound.**

**You guys made it to 140! Impressive! Next will be at 170. HOWEVER, I may not upload this weekend. I'll try for Sunday but I'm not making any promises. I'm only 1/2 way through chapter 8 and I plan on working on my other stories since they've pretty much been neglected since I started this one. Resolve will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. After that I'm going to work on Reverse and Skip. I'll try to get at least 2 chapters done for each since being ahead will allow me to update even whem I'm busy for long periods. I'll try to get chapters 8 and 9 done of this story before doing another post. Hopefully it will be Sunday but like I said it's not fair to readers of my other stories if I'm just continuously updating this alone, especially since this has the least favs and watches. I hope you all understand.**

**Onto my lovelies~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, Law's definitely not going to be too happy about that ;) Actually the cliffy is in the next chapter of Resolve and it's probably my worst yet, which makes my happy :P **

**Sully-van: Thank you! XD**

**Son Goshen: The 3 spoons for the broth was just Luffy being Luffy XD Yep, Luffy is definitely an enigma e_e; Thanks! :D**

**Portgas D. Paula: Ace is mean to Luffy because he's a noble. Low Town residents don't trust nobles, you'll see why later. Here's an update!**

**RoXaS707: There will be a backstory teaser (or a few) in the next chapter :P Nothing concrete, though. I took the nap and it was just awesome XD**

**spoons-are-evil: I love Sabo too XD Luffy's gang isn't going to be in it much until later on. They're important once the story gets deeper, but not now. And yes, your review was short XD**

**MeikoKuran999: Thanks.**

**Writing Contradictions: He's not going after Blackbeard alone - hence his alliance ;) But I will not guarantee that every character will escape this chapter unharmed =_=;**

**siqwithaQ: Thanks, glad you like :) What happens between Whitebeard and the Blue Gentleman will be mentioned somewhere in chapters 8-10, not sure which just yet. Depends on how I end up ordering things.**

**Stranger 1: The last chapter didn't even have a cliffy XD Resolve is far worse for that than this story. And Skip. Reverse too. This is my most mild one yet :P Yesh, you'll probably not like the end of hte next Resolve chapter. Funny thing is you'll find out later that Ace isn't nearly as much of an ass as he appears. He's in the face of the enemy right now, though, so he's not going to act all friendly. Oh I just thought up a part of the story you're all going to love hehehe...not going to put it in for quite some time though.**

**Cyborgnetics: Dragon will be mentioned later ;)**

**Shaded50InGrey: Trust me, those thoughts will be answered later. There are reasons for both XD I just don't like laying all of my cards on the table at once. Now you know how they'll interact! Well, the first bit at least. Not gonna bother with betas. A waste of time, in my opinion. Not like this is any sort of serious writing - just a fun little story I'm sharing with you guys. Well, maybe not so little...**

**ASLfangirl: Good, he's big-brotherly in this chapter too XD Your suspicion is incorrect. It's a lot more complicated than it seems. I based their lacking recollection on my own experiences. There were these two girls I played with when I was little every day for 2-3 years and they were my only friends when I was really young yet now after 10 years I remember virtually nothing of them, not their faces nor interest nore names. I just remember the feelings and that they are important to me. Luffy and Ace remember a little more than that, so I'm being pretty lenient. Yeah, Luffy's going to say a lot of things he shouldn't XD**

**XxSaorixX: Well it's ok, and a appreciate the support, but it's only recieving such support because people want updates, not because of how engaged they are in the story, so it's kind of sad ^^; My other stories recieved all of their reviews without persuasion and continue to do so. Well, it's still nice! Yeah Sabo needs more love. I'm going to write a story with him as the main character after I finish one of my ongoing ones (same personality as this story). Yeah, real life can be busy as hell...bleh.**

**zoel black: o.o?**

**Darkspider: Lol yep XD Though he has to know how to cook, as explained above. Yep, Law is a very pricy surgeon =_=; Or a simple con artist, not sure. You now have your answer ;) Yep they've known each other since they were young. Since this is an AU story I changed everyone's ages around. For example: Luffy is 17, Sabo is 21, Ace is 20, Law is 19, Marco is 29, Shanks is 39, Thatch is 28 ect. It works out better for the story this way (and I just didn't feel like making Marco as old as I know he must be XD) and I don't think the ages matter much in the first place, especially in a series like One Piece. See? He looks awesome as a noble :D People just don't realize it! **

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol I had fun writing that part XD Everyone seems to love my rendition of Sabo ^^ It makes me so happy because he is just such a joy to write! Definitely writing a Sabo-centered story after I finish one of my ongoing ones. Funny thing is that none of this chapter is fluff because of how important everything is to the plot development XD Well, it isn't entirely fluff at least.**

**itachifangirl2424: Thank you, glad you like! I make no promises towards any character's health in this story. No one. Here's an update!**

**azab: Thanks! Ace won't remember Luffy soon, sorry.**

**Kiyoumi: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**bbhelen3162: Lol I'm surprised someone mentioned that part XD Everyone seems to ignore my lame attempts at jokes. Here's an update!**

**RexLink: Sabo's evil plans are...well, they're worse than I think most people realize XD He's seriously going to do some bad stuff. **

**Tumbledweed: Lol glad you like.**

**Diclonious57: Happy you're enjoying it!**

**(Well, that's everything tonight. Maybe I can get some last minute writing in before bed. Oh wait...gotta update Resolve. Damn. Well, I'll try! Thanks for all of the support and I hope this chapter was satisfying!)**


	8. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I am SO taking a nap after updating this. Too tired from drawing class to start on the next chapter now. Maybe tonight. Seriously she was so evil! T^T**

* * *

_Sabo stood staring, dumbfounded, at the tiny, crying child a few feet away. The boy was in hysterics and he didn't know what to do – how to console him. Being alone together, the only noises were the muffled sobs that sounded throughout the room and down the hall. Gripping the bottom of his shirt, the blonde could do nothing but watch and wonder what would make him feel better._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, brow furrowed with concern. When he received no response he trotted up to the younger kid and went to give him a calming tap on the shoulder, but as he raised his hand the black-haired child flinched away and made a move to cover his head with his arms._

_"P-please don't!" he sputtered, trying to hide the quivering in his voice._

_"O-oi, I wasn't going to hurt you…"_

_"I don't want to go back!" the boy stated, lowering his arms in favor of burying his head in his lap. "I want to see my brother," he cried._

_"Brother? Where is he?"_

_"Low Town," he sniffled, looking at the slightly older blonde for the first time, hopeful._

_"Low Town?" The boy's face turned dark and he shook his head hesitantly, seeing the disappointment in the younger one's eyes. "You can't. You're hurt."_

_At that, the child's eyes welled up with large, salty tears. They fell onto him, staining his clothes. "I want to see him…"_

_"I'm sorry. When you're healed you can ask Shanks to bring you there."_

_"…Shanks?" He held back his sobbing with a quivering lip._

_"He's the one who brought you here, remember?" He waited for the boy to nod. "We're going to protect you from now on, 'kay?"_

_Bright eyes shone up at him, drying slowly as he watched the blonde's smile. "…I don't have to go back?"_

_"No; never."_

_"But, my brother…I don't want to be alone…"_

_"You aren't!" His smile broadened and he ruffled the boy's hair. "You have big brother Sabo with you!"_

_"Sabo?"_

_"Yep! That's my name. What about you?"_

_"…Luffy."_

* * *

"Sabo. Oi, Sabo."

He felt a hand gripping his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Tired, dark eyes peered open to a familiar room – the one he stayed in whenever he was at Shanks's house. Hovering over him was a bug-eyed noble, with whom he was well acquainted. His brother. Straightening himself out at the familiar sight, he yawned and stretched, adjusting his senses to reality. Really, after having a dream like that, he just wanted to curl up and doze off again. Sadly, that would have to wait. "Must've fallen asleep," he stated as he rubbed his eyes, not bothering to keep up appearances when in front of family. _Real_ family.

"Are you okay? I'm usually the one taking naps…" Luffy's voice trailed off, concern coating his tone. He was right in stating that the action was unlike him – Sabo was always alert, never faltering – but even he needed a break once in a while. He was human, after all.

"I'm fine. I went through all the tapes last night and-" He cut himself off just in time, noticing the freckled boy sitting in a bed across the room. _Shit._ He must have passed out while babysitting. What's worse was that he'd almost let out some vital information. If he continued there was no doubt that the muscle-head would have discovered his identity. Then everything would go to hell. He mentally kicked himself for being so relaxed, especially during one of his plans. If he said anything out of the ordinary everything would be over. Stay on edge.

"Mornin', Blonde Bastard," Ace greeted, having already forgotten the blueblood's name, giving him a spiteful look. He saw the noble's true, unrefined nature just then and would not soon forget it.

"You're cheery as ever, I see."

"How could I not be, surrounded by nobles?" he asked sarcastically. The blonde fell asleep two hours earlier and hadn't moved at all during his rest. Ace was tempted to take advantage of the situation but quickly stopped himself, understanding that he needed to stay in order to keep from getting worse. His wound was a lot deeper than what he thought when he first awoke, he realized, and he would use the brat noble's whims to his advantage. So, for now, he would play along – observe them.

Ignoring the fire user's threats he straightened out his suit and fixed his appearance to a more appropriate standard. He knew that if he showed up at his parents' mansion as he was he would, no doubt, be looked down upon. That really wasn't something he wanted to deal with, especially if he would be leaving them to join Shanks and Luffy after his latest scheme. Yes, things were looking up, but lowering his guard could cause everything to fall into shambles. He had to stay clever.

"Since the pet's owner has arrived, I shall take my leave," he stated, listening to Ace's angered snarls from behind him, mentally grinning as he got a rise out of the man; he was easy to tease, just as Luffy was.

"Awe, but why? I just got here!" Luffy pouted. His older brother smiled apologetically, sad he couldn't spend any time with the boy. Golden light drew in from the windows, announcing that night would soon follow. He had to go home to get his clothes before he could take off.

"Sorry, Lu. I have to go to the meeting with-" He paused to stop himself from saying Whitebeard's name, remembering the eavesdropping ears that rested against the far wall. "-my clients."

"Okay…" The younger resigned, sighing heavily as the older blonde did up his blazer and headed out of the spare bedroom, leaving two awkward enemies in silence. Before the tension could get too thick, Luffy followed after Sabo, away from the room and down the stairs. He'd prefer to see him off properly. "You're seeing the Whitebeard gang again?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah."

"What's your plan?"

"It's…" Sabo thought for a moment, hand on the door handle. He traced its metal build beneath his fingertips, mind wandering. How was he supposed to answer that? Knowing Luffy as well as he did, he was certain the boy would fly into a rage when he heard the scheme he'd concocted, but it was the only way. No one could find out – not Newgate, not Teach, and especially not his adoring younger sibling. He didn't want to be hated. "Luffy, I need you to promise me something," he stated, spinning around and firmly grasping the younger one's shoulders.

"…Okay." Luffy was clearly uncomfortable. He swallowed hard to keep himself from asking questions. Sometimes Sabo would be very secretive. If he was pressed on a matter he could quickly become angered. His brother didn't mind, though, because he knew the truth; Sabo was scared. Whenever he kept secrets he was doing so to keep Luffy from worrying, because he wasn't sure everything would be alright. This only made the younger worry more, but he would keep quiet. He didn't want the blonde to know.

"No matter what happens," Sabo began, taking in a deep breath, "trust me."

"I will."

"Thanks, Lu."

* * *

_Luffy lay in bed, just as he had every day for the last month. Too weak to stand, that was all he could do. It wasn't long before he heard quick footsteps approaching. He sat up, resting his back against a pillow, to greet his visitor – someone he was coming to know very well. The door flung open to reveal a blonde with a large, toothy grin. He smiled back, thankful for the older boy's daily visits._

_"Sabo!" he cheered, arms flailing in excitement. The boy retracted his appendages when he realized his movements were pulling on his chest wound. He winced and grabbed gently at the bandages._

_"Don't hurt yourself," Sabo said, taking his usual spot next to the headboard, smiling at his little brother. It wasn't long before the tiny boy with large eyes scanned over the blonde's body, noticing large welts and bruises that weren't there before. His big brother often came to visit him hurt and half starved, never mentioning his injuries. His brow furrowed in a show of concern._

_"What happened?" he asked, gently touching a purple area of skin on the older boy's forearm, causing him to thrust backwards to get away from the pain._

_"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he stated, laughing it off._

_"But you're hurt!"_

_"It's fine." Sabo reached out and cupped his brother's cheeks, pulling his head close so that their foreheads rested against one another. "You trust me, right?" he questioned with a tiny, frail smile._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Then focus on getting better so you can find your brother, okay?"_

* * *

Luffy entered the room that held the patient, the meal Sanji made sealed tightly in his hand. He smiled lightly at the freckled man, trying to hide his concern. He remembered that day, seeing his brother beaten and broken, hearing him ask if he was trusted for the first time. The smile he held when Luffy said yes. The next day he didn't visit. He disappeared for so long and it wasn't until much later that Luffy found out what happened that night. He didn't want that happening again.

The boy snapped his thoughts away from Sabo and he bounced over to the patient, placing the meal on the bedside table. He grinned.

"Hungry?"

"…Yeah, I guess…" Ace turned away, not fully wanting to admit it. He also didn't want to deny it, seeing as he was laughed at both times he did. He hated the fact that he was being cared for by anyone, much less a noble, but swallowed his pride in favor of his life.

"Did Law remove your feeding tube?"

"…Yeah." He grimaced. That was an encounter he would much rather forget.

* * *

_At around noon, only an hour after Sabo and Ace's heated discussion, a hand popped into view from the other side of the window. Ace blinked absently as he watched the blonde bastard shuffle over to unlock it. The glass pushed outward and a familiar man with a medical bag hopped over the sill. Narrowing his gray eyes he smiled devilishly at the sight of his patient._

_"You came in broad daylight; I'm impressed," Sabo stated almost teasingly as he watched the surgeon straighten himself out._

_"Str-Luffy said the old man's out. I'm not fond of sneaking around." Damn, he almost slipped up. It was because he was talking to the Blue Gentleman, of all people. Something about him made people slip up, giving him whatever information he wanted. If Straw Hat's identity was discovered by the slow-witted gang member he'd have to pull some of his earnings as compensation and he wasn't about to let that happen. He wasn't rich._

_"Yet you still came through the window," Sabo noted, flashing a wicked smirk at his old associate. The darker man's eyes narrowed._

_"Scrutinizing as ever, I see."_

_"Indeed I am."_

_They pulled their glares away from one another in favour of eyeing Fire Fist. Law approached him, fingering a set of sterilized surgical gloves. "Are you ready, Sir Portgas?" he asked, mockingly, excited to see the large man's fearful gaze. He always liked the scared expressions of his patients – made him quite proud._

_"For what?" the fire user stuttered, watching as the Surgeon of Death readied a needle._

_"For me to patch up that little hole in your stomach, of course." He finished preparing the needle and held Ace's hand steady. "You want to be able to eat, don't you?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone, which was the last thing Fire Fist wanted to hear. He looked pleadingly at the blonde bastard at the other side of the room, asking to be saved, but his only hope simply sighed and shook his head, leaving the room._

_He felt the IV jab into his hand and within only minutes his vision faded. The last thing he saw was an apologetic blonde noble. Everything went dark._

* * *

Luffy opened a large container, allowing steam to escape. The tantalizing aroma surrounded Ace. He gulped, his mouth watering. This meal was on a whole other level than the broth he'd received, and that was much better than his usual food to begin with. It was hard to resist the urge to snatch it off the table and swallow it whole.

"What's that?" he questioned, trying to keep himself from doing anything embarrassing.

"My friend made it for you," Luffy replied, removing smaller containers from the larger, each containing its own unique recipe and flavour. "It'll help you get your strength back."

"Oh." Ace had to admit that he was rather surprised; the brat noble was bothering to actually think about his health. How odd. Nobles weren't exactly known for their caring, especially when food was involved. How many starved to death when he was a child? He realized quite a while ago that these nobles were different from the ones he remembered. He couldn't let his guard down, of course, but they earned a sliver of his trust. Just a little. And so, for keeping him alive, he'd best show his gratitude. He wasn't without basic etiquette. "Thanks…for this…" he mumbled, scratching his head and looking at the sheets over his legs.

"Shishishi!" the boy laughed, holding the first part of his meal in front of his face. The weight in his chest lifted after hearing those words, thinking that perhaps he could be liked by a person from Low Town who knew his identity. Or at least not be hated. "Eat it slow!" he commanded, excitement welling up within him as the older man took the container and gave him a grateful nod.

Ace sniffed it first before tasting. It wasn't long before he wanted to eat the entire thing in one swallow, but he minded the younger's words as he was mostly likely quoting the Surgeon of Death. So, he took slow, careful bites to keep from upsetting his stomach. Really, the taste was exquisite. The quality of even the best Low Town meals could not compare. "This is really great," he announced offhandedly, forgetting he was talking to a noble. The boy just laughed. "You bluebloods live in a completely different world."

"Not true," Luffy stated, smile fading. He would keep his more personal thoughts to himself. "That was made in Low Town."

"No way," Ace said in disbelief. He looked to the food and back at the noble, confused. He wasn't serious, right?

"Yep! My friend's a _really _amazing cook and he lives there. I paid him a visit to get that for you."

"Why would you visit the slums?" He resigned himself to believe the boy only because he seemed too honest to lie with a straight face – another rare trait for the people of High Town.

"I…" He really shouldn't have said that. He_ really_ shouldn't have said that. Crap. Now what? There was no way he could tell him he was that super rookie who took out two of Whitebeard's members a week ago. No, that was the last thing he could say. Saying that he frequented Low Town would also be suspicious, seeing as nobles rarely left the safety of their walls. "I had business there."

"Business?" It didn't sound like the fire user was buying into the lie. Well, it was partially true.

"Yeah! With someone from overseas." Hopefully that was believable enough. Nobles would often come from other countries to make deals with the residents of High Town. They would have to pass through Low Town to get to their destination, however, and would often be escorted by a local blueblood. He went with Shanks to do this once or twice when he was little, so he remembered fairly well. Sabo had done that almost monthly for the majority of his life. He would go on his parents' behalf. His brother was always really bitter about going along with what they said. Luffy never pressed the matter.

Ace didn't look convinced but he dropped the matter in favour of something that was bothering him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Luffy replied, a little worried that he was catching on. He had to stay focused! Play ignorant!

"What's this I hear about human slaves?" he inquired, dead serious as he continued his meal. The noble was taken aback by the question and so he would wait for him to regain his composure.

"…Who told you about that?"

"The blonde bastard."

"Sabo?" Luffy was more than just a little surprised. His brother never talked about that to anyone except, of course, he and Shanks. That was very touchy subject for him. Why would he tell a perfect stranger about it?

"Yeah, that guy. I don't think he told me everything."

"Then I can't, either."

"Why?"

"He would get angry if I did." He noticed Fire Fist's confusion and decided he deserved at least some form of explanation. "Sabo's trapped."

"Trapped?" Well, he wasn't expecting that. He didn't really know what to make of it. He expected to hear about the slaves, not about some smartass blueblood.

"He's in a cage but he doesn't want anyone else to know. If I told you I would be putting him at risk, so I can't."

"Why would a noble be put at risk for talking about slaves?" The smaller boy simply watched him with a serious glare, saying nothing, waiting for him to figure it out himself. Ace's eyes widened as he put the pieces together in his mind. He didn't expect what he found. "You can't be serious…"

Luffy turned away and looked out the window to hide his face. He really had let on too much already. Sabo would no doubt tear off his head when he realized that he gave Ace a hint, but there was no going back now. He couldn't say any more.

"Sometimes being a noble is worse than living in the slums."

* * *

_Shanks burst into the room accompanied by five doctors, briskly walking past Luffy's bed to the one beside it. There was a tiny form in his arms – one with red-stained blonde hair. The small child had a breathing mask on. Tubes and wires attached to his body connected to the machines the doctors were dragging alongside Shanks, careful to keep close enough that nothing would be misplaced._

_"Sabo…?" Luffy watched his big brother as he was gently lain out on the next bed. Though his skin was clear of it, his clothes and hair were soaked with blood. His small torso was covered in fresh bandages along with his arms and forehead. The exposed areas of his skin were blackened with bruising, minor abrasions scattered throughout. He had a black eye and was almost unrecognisable. "Sabo…" Luffy's eyes welled with tears._

_Shanks stepped aside to let the doctors fiddle with the machinery and his young charge's positioning. He felt a tug on his robes and looked down to see large, glassy eyes staring up at him with concern. "What's wrong with Sabo?" the five-year-old choked out, trying not to cry. His brother stopped visiting him six days earlier and had now returned in horrible condition._

_"He's just a little hurt right now. He'll be okay." The boy was more than 'a little hurt,' that much was clear to even his young brother._

_"What happened?"_

_"Sabo had a bit of a fight and it got out of hand."_

_Shanks stayed for the first few hours but eventually needed to get some food and left. Luffy was the only one in the room when Sabo woke from unconsciousness. The blonde looked around with tired eyes, trying to get a feel for where he was. It clicked when he spotted his crybaby younger brother and the memories of the last week flooded into his mind. He remembered._

_"Sorry I didn't visit you," he whispered with a faint smile, unable to speak in his usual volume._

_"S-Sabo…" Luffy cried, hopping out of bed to rush to his brother's side. He peered over the mattress that was a little too tall for him and watched the blonde with bloodshot eyes. His face was worn, aged by medication and pain, dark circles closing around his eyes. "What…what happened to you?"_

_The older boy thought for a moment and decided it best to avoid the question. What would he do when he heard? How bad would he feel? Sabo didn't need pity. He didn't need to worry the younger of the siblings any more than he had. After all, he was supposed to be the one protecting him. "It was my fault. Don't worry; I won't let it happen again." Even he could hear the strain in his own voice. His throat was still raw from crying and screaming._

_"But what happened?" Luffy cried, worry only increasing._

_"You trust me, right?"_

_"…Yeah."_

_"Then don't worry. I'll be fine."_

_"But Sabo-"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"…Alright."_

_Sabo smiled brightly at the other, ignoring the pain that rose when he did so. He slowly lifted his battered arm to ruffle the younger's black strands, easing his anxiety. "What did a miss while I was gone? Tell me everything."_

* * *

**A/N: So now you know A LOT about Sabo, whether you realize it or not. I'm too nice - should have made you wait longer. Well, you're still missing about 9/10ths of his childhood so I suppose it's okay. Besides, I'm not going to flat-out explain his scheme for a LONG time :P Well the next chapter will be focused more on Sabo and Ace again, but the one after that is about AceLu and the one after THAT is about the Straw Hats so bear with it all you AceLu shipper fanatics! Once I get two more important things out of the way there will be a bigger focus on their relationship.**

**I think I'm going to have trouble writing Shanks for a while, so I might suspend his next appearance. I read a fanfic and he's in it and he pissed me off in the latest few chapters so I don't feel like writing about him .; Stupid Shanks...what's worse is that he wasn't action OOC!**

**Next chapter will be after 203 reviews! :D (Though Reverse will probably be the next story uploaded - already got the next chapter finished, just gotta decide when to upload)**

**To my lovelies~**

**Cow Master: You're welcome!**

**RoXaS707: If you think Sabo's scary now then just wait until the action starts =_=; He's a fucking monster. And Luffy has quite a few reasons for his self-doubt, which you'll learn as time goes on. Bleh...please never mention ****_Skip_**** again; it makes me depressed.**

**Stelra Etnae: You'll see! It'll be revealed sooner than other story secrets, lucky for you ;) I have fun with their interactions. A lot of fun. Ehehehe...you'll have to wait and find out :P**

**Kiyoumi: I'm glad you did! It was a really fun part to write. There will be another Straw Hat scene coming up soon, as well, with a bit more substance than the last :) Here's the latest!**

**Son Goshen: Oh yes. You don't even- I gave you so many hints, some less obvious than others e_e; I'm sure you can guess a bit of what happened to Sabo now, though I'll go into details further into the story. Lol yes, I'm glad someone commented on that line XD He's technically an information broker on the side so in any other circumstance Ace woul be screwed :P Honestly, sanity is more of an opinion than anything. You will learn that well in this story and in ****_Reverse_****. **

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol I guess you can call it fluff if you want XD If you do then what comes up is mega-ultra-super-fluff mixed with angst and tragedy. Next chapter will contain Sabo talking with Whitebeard so yes, you will see. Law knew Luffy before he started a gang and met him as a noble. It'll be explained later on, along with why Law always comes in through the window. Well now you know a tiny bit about Luffy and Sabo's past. You'll have to wait a while for more though :P Awe, I'm glad someone mentioned the children. A lot of people ignored the slave bit. They really shouldn't; it's important to the plot. **

**Portgas D. Paula: Lol yes he does XD Wonder what you guys will think when he gets serious for the first time...**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Awe, you're so sweet! Well he's starting to realize it already, but him opening up? Not happening. He hasn't opened up to most of his comrades so he's not going to do so with the 'brat noble'... At least not yet.**

**Guest: Hehehe yes the foreshadowing is awesome. I've been using it since the first chapter but last chapter it was really obvious. Thanks so much T^T I've written a few books already, but none of them are finished and even if they were they aren't sale-worthy.**

**Molly: Glad you like!**

**spoons-are-evil: I love him too XD I'm glad you did start reviewing my other stories - I really appreciate it! Yeah, Skanks is old :P**

**ASLfangirl: Yep she's a part of it! The "Lu" part was fun. I enjoyed writing it. Ace's reaction to that...ehehehehe...it'll be interesting.**

**itachifangirl2424: I'm glad you like it! Here's an update!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Sabo the Cocky - I like it XD Nah he's not an idiot, he just hsn't scene much of the Blue Gentleman. He met him once in a dark room for a few minutes so he hasn't seen much of him...yet.**

**MeikoKuran999: Yep, Sabo is VERY protective of his little brother. You'll be waiting a long while for that part to happen, I'll warn you now :P**

**RexLink: Hihi~ Ace is already starting to notice, he's just not letting his guard down. Also try to remember that this is an AU fic so try not to think about the canon nobles because I've changed quite a bit ^^**

**Cyborgnetics: I'm not good at writing those either ahahaha... ^^; Glad you enjoyed!**

**samettikettu: Really? Yay! I'm happy you do! You'll learn more about the nobles as the story goes on, don't worry :) He's not obsessed he's just...interested, I guess? Well, he will have to patch Luffy up at some point... That's all I'm saying.**

**me: Thank you! :D**

**Diclonious57: Yep, and it's only going to get more fucked up as the story goes on.**

**Stranger 1: Yes, I am going to make you wait :P I'm the Troll Empress after all! Ace isn't going to find out about Luffy for quite some time. As stated before, I don't lay all of my cards on the table at once. I take things slow and prefer to build up the story before getting to the good stuff. Here's more!**

**Sully-van: Makino will be explained slowly during scenes that involve Shanks (who I don't want to write about right now...) and her significance will be revealed bit by bit.**

**Natylol: It's ok :) Here's an update!**

**Guest (2): Thank you! Here you go!**

**May-324: You're so sweet! Thank you, I'm glad you like my fics!**

**Hannah: It does make my day brighter, thank you :)**

**Kayla: Now both have been updated!**

**Guest (3): You'll find out if you're patient ;)**

**Llaelien: My history? O.o;**

**azab: I'll update when I can. Four stories going, as I stated. Ace really can't do much right now. His role comes in later.**

**Darkspider: Glad it did XD He's really protective of Luffy, I'm sure you've noticed. Lol that's ony of Luffy's many mysteries ;) A lot of people seem to think Blackbeard is going to attack Luffy, not sure why... Maybe because of the canon? Hm. I've been on a One Piece high since a little while before I started writing these fanfics :P**

**(Yay! You guys made it again! Wonder how your responses will be now that I haven't updated as often as I was... I was busy writing some chapters of my other stories. They've all been updated now! But I don't think I'm going to go back to daily updates for this because it wasn't fair to the readers of my other stories. Still, hopefully two chapters of this a week! One at the absolute minimum! Meaning altogether I'll upload 4-8 chapters a week if all goes well. Only reason I could update so fast before was because I already had most of the chapters written, but now we have caught up *le sigh* Anyways, I'm going to nap before getting to work on chapter 9. That's going to be a hard one to write. Take care! Adieu~)**


	9. The Pipe

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any injury caused by the crap-tastic fight scene in this chapter. I tried my best, ok? ;_;**

* * *

"Oyaji, I found this at the entrance to our Eastern base," Thatch announced, holding out a small device.

"Hm?" Whitebeard turned to the commander and eyed the item in his hand; a baby den den mushi. He raised an eyebrow and took it, studying it further. There was a black paper taped securely to its shell. Upon closer inspection he noted the white outline of a top hat. It didn't take him long to realise who it belonged to. "The brat's?"

"Yeah, I think. He must have left it for us," he stated, throwing his arms behind his head. He couldn't understand that kid, no matter how hard he tried. The boy hadn't contacted them since their search for Ace ended and, while he understood that they weren't necessarily allies, he wondered how they were expected to help each other. Sure, Whitebeard had a lot of man power and the Blue Gent was talented in finding out things nobody wanted him to know, but couldn't he have taken Blackbeard on his own? Of course he was glad for the support, but there was something strange about it; that kid was known for his fighting and, however much he didn't want to admit it, could probably take out some of the commanders singlehandedly. Was he just being cautious?

Before he could delve deeper into that thought the snail began making noise.

_Purupurupurupuru. Purupurupurupuru._

Aside from the old man, he and Marco were the only ones there and the phoenix wasn't exactly in the mood for a meeting, so that left him and his boss. Oyaji placed the den den mushi on a stand beside his massive chair and answered the call. He waited.

"Greetings, gentlemen," a voice chorused through the snail's mouth, far too familiar for them to forget. His tone was confident and bold, as always. "A fine evening, is it not?"

"Oi, oi, get to the point—we're a _little _stressed out right now, you know?" Thatch said, lacing his words with exasperation. After losing one of his brothers he didn't want to deal with the Blue Gentleman's games. They heard a sigh.

"Very well, then, Thatchy." The older man grimaced at his choice of a nickname; it was the same as what some of his fellow commanders would call him and he hated it. "I've gathered some _juicy _intel," he stated proudly. Even though the blonde wasn't there with them it was clear he was grinning.

"What is it?" Newgate asked, resting his cheek on his knuckles.

"Blackbeard Teach was never after Fire Fist."

The room fell deaf. Marco heard from the far end of the space, his normally lidded eyes opening widely. Both commanders' mouths were agape as they tried to understand the boy's words. He killed Ace for no reason?

"…What do you mean?" Marco asked as he neared Oyaji, brows knitted together in serious contemplation.

"Ah, Phoenix is there, too?" They remained quiet, a little surprised over how well he could identify their voices after barely hearing them talk. "Teach wanted someone worth more to show off to the government. He wanted one of you."

"Then why would he kill Ace?" Thatch questioned as anger and frustration welled in his gut.

"Convenience." The Blue Gentleman paused to allow the word to sink in. "He was an easy target. But he made a bit of a blunder."

"And what's that?" Newgate's voice bellowed, watching his sons intently.

"He didn't expect officials to ask for the corpse. Didn't take it."

"Then where is it, yoi?" Marco asked, folding his arms to keep himself calm. The murder of his family member caused one type of anger he couldn't supress. With Ace dead, it was hard for him to keep his temper – which very few people knew he had – in check.

"That's the thing; Fire Fist—" Before the Blue Gentleman could finish there was a loud clank. All went quiet. Then shuffling was heard. Banging—gunshots. "_Shit_!"

"Oi, what's going on over there?" the 4th division commander asked, listening to the shifts and scuffles coming from the snail's mouth.

"Nothing, I'm—" Something metal scraped against stone before a foreign voice was caught, too quiet to understand. Then there was a loud, metallic slam followed by a thud. "—entertaining guests."

"_Guests_?"

"Very _energetic_ guests." The blonde's voice was uneven and lacked its usual prowess. They could hear his den den mushi fall to the ground and shortly after there was a bang. The quiet returned. "I have business to take care of, gentlemen. Adieu." Before they could respond the line went dead.

"…What the hell just happened?"

"Not sure, but I don't like it, yoi," Marco replied, thinking deeply about what he heard. It was definitely a fight, but with who? Why? He knew he should doubt the boy, seeing as he was keeping something from them, but it was hard after all the help he'd given them. Something was off about the whole thing and, by the looks of it, Oyaji had reached the same conclusion.

"What should we do?"

"We wait," Newgate answered, deep voice resonating through the underground cellar of their base. "I won't risk any more of my sons. I trust the boy, for now."

The commanders faced each other and then turned back to their boss with curt nods.

* * *

Sabo sighed as the man he had strapped to a chair lost consciousness—couldn't handle the interrogation, he supposed. It was probably a good thing, seeing as he had to call Whitebeard for their 'meeting'. As a result of circumstance, he couldn't be there in person. Giving one last glance to the bloodied man he picked up his baby den den mushi—the one he used for his Underground business. As he waited for the line to be answered he fingered the edges of his mask. He was wearing it because the place he used for his interrogations had enough light to show his enemies his face. Didn't like how it felt, though.

There was a click, signalling that someone had picked up. He didn't bother to wait for him to speak.

"Greetings, gentlemen," he began, turning away from the light hanging from the ceiling. He placed his hand on the table and put all of his weight on it, getting into a more comfortable position. "A fine evening, is it not?" He stared out a small window located in the center of one of the stone walls and saw the stars and moon, noting that the light they brought with them meant he had to be careful while returning to High Town; the bit of extra brightness could tip off any pursuers that might tail him home. Ordinarily he could stick to the shadows and vanish in minutes but on as fine a night as that he would have to take extra precautions.

"Oi, oi, get to the point—we're a _little _stressed out right now, you know?" he heard a voice shout slightly. Giving a smile no one could see, he recognised him as Thatch. He was well aware of what the commander meant, seeing as he'd been keeping eye on Edward Newgate's moves as well as Teach's. The gang was searching for information as well, hoping to—at the very _least_—recover Ace's body for a proper burial. Funny enough, the corpse they were so desperate to find was in his brother's spare bedroom, _alive_.

"Very well, then, Thatchy," he teased, disappointed his fun was over before it began. "I've gathered some_ juicy_ intel." While saying that, he glanced back at the man tied to a chair a few feet away, wry grin on his face. It was rare for him to dirty his hands but every once in a while stealth wouldn't cut it. This was one of those times.

"What is it?" So the old man was there after all, huh? Good—he was hoping he wasn't only speaking to the 4th commander, seeing as Newgate needed this information far more than any other. He stopped to wonder about what to ask in exchange for his services once this whole ordeal was done and over with.

"Blackbeard Teach was never after Fire Fist." This wasn't really the most interesting of what he'd gathered and was simply what he heard from the goon behind him. What was on the tapes would remain his knowledge alone for the time being. He would need it later on.

Silence. If that was their reaction to something as small as that, what would they do if they were told Portgas D. Ace was alive? He snickered, imagining the looks on their faces.

"…What do you mean?" That was a surprise; after how affected Marco was when Ace 'died' he expected the man to refrain from attending meetings for a while. Was he there so he could be a part of Newgate's 'avenge Ace' plan?

"Ah, Phoenix is there, too?" Since no one bothered to say anything he assumed he was correct. "Teach wanted someone worth more to show off to the government. He wanted one of you." Though Fire Fist was a great asset with a heavy bounty on his head he was new to the gang—joined about a year ago—and before then he went rather unknown. The commanders above him had eluded the government for a long time. Marco had been on their most-wanted list for two decades. Jozu and Thatch were a force to be reckoned with, as well. Needless to say, Teach would prefer a more known catch and so Ace was targeted simply because of circumstance.

"Then why would he kill Ace?" The man was gaining a temper.

"Convenience," Sabo began, and then paused. "He was an easy target. But he made a bit of a blunder."

"And what's that?" Finally Newgate was engaged in the conversation. He needed the gang boss to hear this, to gage his reaction. He wanted to see if the man known as the ruler of the Underground could catch the meaning behind his words.

"He didn't expect officials to ask for the corpse. Didn't take it."

"Then where is it, yoi?" No, not you, Marco—let Whitebeard reply. He needed to know what he thought of that. Still, it was interesting to hear the agitation in his voice. That man was known for how laid-back he was. Was he close to Ace before he 'died'?

"That's the thing; Fire Fist—" A loud clank rang behind him. He spun to see that Blackbeard's goon was awake. Not only that; the chain holding him to the chair was severed into small links at his feet, yet he had no weapon to cut it. A Devil Fruit user? He didn't think of that. They stood still for a moment and the enemy eyed the gun Sabo confiscated on the ground between them. They both lunged at it. He cocked the gun and Sabo clasped his wrist, yanking the barrel from his masked forehead. The man in black fired in quick succession. The first bullet pierced Sabo's shoulder while the other two missed when he repositioned their arms, narrowly evading the blonde's ear. "_Shit_!"

"Oi, what's going on over there?" He could hear Thatch's voice from the dropped den den mushi on the floor as he struggled to dominate the enemy. Having no other option, he relinquished his hold and backed up to give his armed appendage a kick, knocking the pistol out of his hand. Before the enemy could react he dove to the ground, grabbed the firearm and held him at gunpoint. They both froze. Seeing that the man's retaliation stopped, he backed up and held the snail once more.

"Nothing, I'm—" His foe took that moment to charge him. Sabo tried to shoot but the gun was empty. The man probably knew that. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He crouched low and ran across the room to latch onto a metal pole that resembled a pipe; it was his weapon of choice. It appeared his opponent recognized it from their earlier scuffle because he visibly paled. Sabo dragged it along the ground, creeping closer with a wry grin hidden by his mask. The tables turned.

"Y-you won't get what you want," he declared, voice trembling as he watch the infamous Blue Gentleman approach. Sabo just smiled wider.

Without warning he sprinted at the man and slammed him across the skull with the pole. He dropped in seconds. Knowing that he was definitely unconscious now, he prepared to speak into the transponder snail once more. What was he saying again? "—entertaining guests."

"Guests?"

"Very _energetic_ guests," he elaborated, kicking the downed man's side a few times to see if he would flinch. If that bastard faked it again he'd pound him until he was unrecognisable. It was bad enough that he could hear shifts around the building, indicated the enemy's company. Well, he was hoping there would be a challenge, but then he noticed how many there were. His jaw hung low as he saw their forms from the window. He dropped the den den mushi in shock. One of the goons outside the window raised his gun. Sabo tucked and rolled and the bullet zoomed past. He regained his composure, knowing that the last thing he needed to do was space out, as he recovered his grip on the snail-phone. "I have business to take care of, gentlemen. Adieu." He hung up and readied his pole. _What a fun night._

He rose from behind the wall and jumped through the broken glass into the fray, smashing his pole across the shooter's head. His nose cracked and contorted. Blood coated his face and spewed from his mouth as he gripped the broken area. He cried out, falling to the ground. Sabo simply whipped his pole to get the excess red off its end.

Three men shot in unison but the Blue Gentlemen managed to dodge the bullets by leaping into the air. His foot came crashing down on one of their stomachs, sending the victim plummeting to the ground without breath. Someone came at him with a sword. He had some skills, but not enough. Sabo met it with his pole but the other two men continued to shoot. The bullets hit their weapons and luckily didn't damage his, other than making two small dents on its side. There were five others. Normally he would dominate in a situation like this. This wasn't a routine situation, though; he was hurt and bleeding fast.

He pushed the swordsman away and propelled forwards, planting the end of his pole on the man's neck, stopping just short of breaking his collar bone. Heaving heavy breaths, he turned. Who's next?

Suddenly the area was tinted in colour. He paused in recognition, looking around as the goons' body parts were dismembered, yet remained alive. The severed limbs and heads floated above as he spun his head around, looking for his acquaintance. It wasn't long before he spotted a dark man with a white and brown spotted hat.

"You're off today," Law noted, sauntering up to the blonde as his hands danced, swinging the bodies around his sphere. He stopped to take note of the shiny red gleam leaking onto Sabo's jacket.

"The _friendly_ fellow inside decided to play Russian Roulette with my shoulder."

"That's your excuse?"

"Indeed it is."

"Why am I inclined to think that you provoked him?"

"Me? Never."

"Tell me or you can bleed out—your choice."

"…You play well, my friend."

"I try." Law meshed the different bodies together before releasing his sphere. The two quickly took out their alien forms and headed into Sabo's tiny hut. Upon entering he kicked the unconscious figure of his attacker once more, just to be sure. Law opened his case and removed a few bottle of antiseptic and lotion along with his gloves and tools. The bullet was logged deep in the blonde's shoulder still. "Remove your clothes."

Uncharacteristically, Sabo nodded and obeyed. He took off his jacket and white—now partially dyed red—shirt, revealing a gently muscled chest covered in different forms of scars. Law recognized all of them; hell, he_ treated_ most. He began inspecting the wound and pressing on different areas, causing the blonde to cringe. "How is it?" he questioned while wincing.

"It missed the bone, fortunate for you. Nothing you haven't dealt with before."

"It would be interesting to see a wound I _haven't_ already suffered, Trafalgar," he teased. There was a lot of truth in that statement.

"So?"

"What?"

"Tell me—unless, of course, you know how to dislodge a bullet without damaging the surrounding nerves."

"Persuasive. You remind me more of myself every day. Makes me proud." Law gave his shoulder a rough tap, causing him to convulse and curse under his breath. He recognized this as the point where he had to speak seriously with his associate. "Blackbeard Teach—heard of him?"

"A member of the Whitebeard gang?"

"Former. He's the one who 'took out' Fire Fist."

"Explains the gaping chest wound. Go on." Law took his tools and spread the flesh apart carefully, locating the bullet. He heard the blonde whimper at that and gave in to the upward curve of his mouth. He saw the Blue Gentleman in the worst states of his life. He'd seen him cry out and scream in pain when even Luffy had not. Being a surgeon meant that you bore witness to the most desperate depths of humanity.

"I was doing a little _'checking up'_ on his motives. Seems he's got one hell of a war strategy cooked up."

"Know what it is?"

"Not fully, hence my _friend _over there."

"Keep me updated. I've been looking for some fun," he stated with a wicked grin as he finished cleaning, stitching and wrapping the wound. He gave his shoulder a pat just to see him cringe before he moved to replace all of his tools.

"What brought you here, anyways?" Sabo asked, rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"Straw Hat."

"Luffy?"

"I went to check Sir Portgas and he asked me to keep an eye out for you."

Sabo sighed. "How much does he know?"

"Only that you're being uncharacteristically immature."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Sabo flung the bedroom door open, not bothering with keeping up appearances. After waking up with a throbbing shoulder wound and a medical bill that made even a noble like himself shiver, he wasn't in the mood for making up witty banter to go along with his visit. He saw the perplexed look on Portgas's face, probably wondering what happened to his usual bravado and why he was visiting in the first place.

"Babysitting, dear Portgas," he said simply as he dragged himself across the room and collapsed chest-first in his favourite padded chair, wishing to return to his earlier slumber. He spared himself the questioning glance of the fire user by burying his face into the seat's arm. "Luffy has…business," he mumbled into the fabric.

"In Low Town?" Sabo flinched at that. How much did his brother spill? The man had only been awake for a few days!

"Perhaps. I didn't inquire." An eerie stillness filled the room. Seeing as the man would usually never shut up, it wasn't hard to figure out that there was something on his mind. Luffy was the cause, no doubt. He picked himself up and sat properly in the chair, eyes narrowed to show his seriousness. "What did he say to you?"

"N-nothing," Ace stuttered, looking down at his sheets. He could still feel the blonde bastard's eyes on him, looking through him.

"_Portgas_," Sabo began, his voice dangerous and threatening, "tell me."

There was a long pause in which the fire user composed and glared right back into those wild, dark eyes. He swallowed loudly, indicating that the topic was a difficult one. "When you mentioned the slaves," he paused for a breath, "what did you mean when you said that you two aren't like the other nobles?" That question had been on Ace's mind for quite a time. He wanted to know. What made those two act so unlike the other bluebloods? What made him not hate them? Why did he find himself actually _wanting_ to know more about his saviours, who he had previously rejected?

"Just what I said. We're different—that's all."

"What I want to know is _why_."

"No reason, really."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"And what makes you say that?"

Ace paused, knowing he was going to regret his next words. It really wasn't his business—just forget it and talk about something else. Ask when that mentally unstable doctor was going to be around next. Inquire about the room they were in. Ask for food. _Anything_. "…You're a slave, right?" Anything _but_ that, you idiot!

* * *

Omake

Law: -writes out bill and hands it to Sabo-

Sabo: ...This is robbery! No way my treatment was worth that much.

Law: I _am_ a criminal, you know. Besides, it was a difficult procedure.

Sabo: Difficult _how_, exactly? You were talking to me the whole time—must not have required much conversation.

Law: That's because I'm a medical genius, Blue.

Sabo: -reads over bill- And what's this? Anesthesia? You didn't give me _anything_ for the pain. Wait...why didn't you?

Law: No time.

Sabo: ...Why do I not believe that?

* * *

**A/N: So that happened. Yeah. Sorry, I tried with the fight scene but I'm just so horrible at them :/ I've had almost no practice. Ever. It was necessary though so I tried. Don't be too mean ;_; Also I thought up the Omake randomly when I was looking over the chapter, realizing that Law didn't bother to numbe the wound. I guess I was inspired to do it because I read ****_The Devil's Fruit_**** and loved the little bits at the end. Tell me if you want more or not, otherwise it'll just be this on-time thing.**

**Oh, and to rub salt in the wound, Sabo and Ace's conversation isn't continued in the next chapter :P In fact, neither of them show up at all. It's all about the Straw Hat crew. Ha! Sorry, have to up the trolling once in a while.**

**We're officially above 200 reviews ;_; You guys make me so proud! Second most reviewed story! (Ain't got nuthin' on ****_Resolve _****:P) Next chapter will be up after 234 reviews! And, of course, after I write it ahaha... Gonna get working on that now. And TELL ME what you think of the fight scene. Please! I'm trying my best with a type of writing I seriously struggle at and I would like to hear your opinions on it ;_;**

**To my lovelies~**

**Sully-van: The Makino thing will be touched upon in 5-7 chapters depending on how the development goes :) Hope this chapter was to your liking and that the fight scene wasn't too bad!**

**The Darkest wizard: Thank you. Here's an update.**

**one piece girl 99999: Yeah, I'm goin to show his brotherly side more after Ace and Luffy get closer ;) Law is very scary. But he's also a very, VERY important part of the story. If they ran from him he wouldn't be able to help them :P**

**Guest: If you didn't get it yet then don't worry because it'll be bluntly explained further into the story ;)**

**Stranger 1: I don't think you want to know people like Sabo ^^; He has a...different side to him that hasn't been mentioned yet, only hinted at. But I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! I tried my best!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Don't worry; if you keep reading it'll all be explained eventually. I honestly think up one of the fasted OP writers right now :P **

**Kiyoumi: Glad someone mentioned that! Sabo's fear of being hated by Luffy is going to play a big role later on. Lots of people are scared of Law XD Once I get to his past you'll see why. But that I'm saving for a while later. Hope this chapter wasn't too crummy with that poor excuse of a fight scene =3=**

**itachifangirl2424: All I'll say is that Dragon plays a role in the story. You'll have to wait to find out the rest.**

**Son Goshen: More than likely your assumptions are half or partially right. There's more to it then I'm letting on ;) Plus the part of his past mentioned is only one of many dynamics to his backstory. Your guess is both right and wrong on that one. **

**Writing Contradictions: Well that's coming up next XD Though I'll warn you now: they aren't finding out about Luffy's real identity in it. Mmm...not quite. You'll have to wait and find out.**

**Cyborgnetics: They'll be connected for you later on so don't worry about is ;) We all love Law. He's the best :D**

**RoXaS707: Yes, you either wait or never find out :P Ace is being pretty nice, considering he hasn't tried attacking anyone yet. And with what he's been through, keeping himself from decking any noble he sees shows true restraint. **

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, he is and always will be XD And yes, it somehow makes sense. There's a very good reason for him going through the window :P Honestly Luffy's told Ace so much at this point he's going to be killed by both Sabo and Law. He's...dense. Well the bit that Luffy was hinting at will be explained eventually. And the nap was fantastic :D**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Lol it's okay, I'm happy you reviewed at all ^^**

**ASLfangirl: I guarantee you only got it partially right :P But yes, I'm pretty evil. Then yes, you do understand what I'm going through with Shanks. But I gotta start liking him again because he's important to the story!**

**samettikettu: Like I said, that's not going to happen for a long time :P So you should probably forget about it for now. As far as any character(s) deaths, I have no comment.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Mmm...sort of? It's more complicated than that.**

**Darkspider: Finally someone caught on XD As far as Sabo's plan goes, you're going to get very angry at him for it, I'll warn you now. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Stelra Etnae: Thank you! Hope this chapter wasn't too horrible!**

**Eigo: Actually Sabo was nine ;) He's 21 currently in the fic. Sabo a slave...not quite. It's complicated. Nope, Law was not involved in that situation. Nope they don't know. The creation of the Blue Gentleman has a very complex history. You'll see. You're welcome~**

**Shinju Ryuuzaki: Don't assume I'm going to kill a character just because of some vague foreshadowing, silly :P**

**Diclonious57: Umm...I don't get why you just put "horray(?)"**

**RexLink: Sabo always knows what he's doing ;)**

**siqwithaQ: Well you've got 1 of those 3 things now!**

**azab: Wait and find out.**

**Cow Master: You're welcome ^^**

**Sum1udontknow: I don't mind at all ^^ They're all around the same length at 3,000-4,000 words and I am planning on making them any longer. Glad you feel that way :D Not sure on chapters right now because this is the only one of my fics that doesn't have an ending decided. Probably 50 or more unless I change my mind. Thank you, glad you like! Here's more!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Actually more of Sabo's past was revealed than Luffys ^^; Ace gave up on that in the last chapter, remember? :P I don't know, reviewers tend to only mention the last little bit of the chapter and the cute parts, not the rest :/ So very few people mentioned the child slaves. He will if everything goes well for them, that is ;)**

**Guest (2): Glad you like it :) And you're welcome~**

**MeikoKuran999: I'm glad you do! Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing!**

**Guest (3): Glad you like!**

**(Well that's everything for now. How many of you actually read the Author's Note, btw? And remember to tell me if you would like more crappy Omake or not, alright? I will continue them if you say yes. If not they will cease, so be sure to cast your vote! Next chapter is all about Luffy and his gang! Adieu~)**


	10. A Letter and a Word

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept for the plot. *Yawn* I slept all day and still I'm tired. Now I know how Sabo must feel after the "fun night" he had in the last chapter.**

* * *

"So…what is it, exactly?" Usopp questioned as they all stood in a circle, gawking down at the folded black paper on the table. He poked it once as though it would do something. Naturally, nothing happened.

"A letter," Zoro stated with arms folded in concentration as his eyes scanned over the surface.

"I know that! I meant who's it from—what's in it?"

"Not sure. We found it when we got here," Sanji explained, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. That morning had been nothing but bizarre and it was starting to take a toll on his nerves. If there was just one more surprise in that day even his addiction wouldn't be able to settle him. Something about this wasn't right.

"Where?" the sniper asked, turning to the blonde. Sanji exhaled, smoke dancing around his mouth.

"Right there."

"…On the table?"

"Yeah."

"…_Inside_ our base?"

"Do you really need me to repeat myself?"

The colour drained from Long Nose's face until it became sickly white. Not only was their hideout discovered but the perpetrator _entered_ it without anyone noticing. They were in danger. If it was that easy for an enemy to slip by them the base was no longer safe. They would have to relocate.

Usopp noticed a small, white figure in the corner of the paper. As he leaned in to analyze it the metal door behind him flung open wildly, making him jump and cry out it fear. After hearing a quick "Shishishi!" he identified the perpetrator as Luffy. The fact that his own boss entering the hideout made him scared showed just how much tension was in the air—tension that their friend with the straw hat was unaware of.

"Sanji, food!" he shouted in his normal routine, hopping nearer to the crowd. When he didn't receive a response he tilted his head and stared at all of them, noting the seriousness in his gang members' expressions. "…What's wrong?"

No one answered. They looked at Boss before fixing their eyes on the problem at hand. Luffy took a few steps closer to see what they were all concerned about—a black piece of paper with the white outline of a top hat. His face turned grim. He was far too familiar with that symbol. The question was: why was it there and what was Sabo trying to tell him?

"Luffy, do you know anything about this?" Nami asked with suspicion clear in her tone. The boy shook his head profusely, doing his best not to let anything slip. "It's the Blue Gentleman's calling card."

The rest of the group paled; what would someone as powerful and influential as that man want with the likes of their small gang? Something was definitely wrong with this. They turned to their boss for answers.

"Would you happen to know something about this, Leader?" Robin inquired from where she was sitting. She twisted ever so slightly to look Luffy dead-on. Her gaze was locked onto his, causing him to sweat bullets—what did she know?

"No, nothing!" No one believed him.

"I can't believe you!" Nami gave an exasperated sigh, pressing her palm to the side of her head. "I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

"…Yeah."

"Then why is _he_ after us? Do you know what he does to his enemies?" Silence was her only answer. "He ties them up and interrogates them. Then he_ kills _them!"

"Really?" he asked, furrowing his brow at that. He didn't remember his brother being some bloodthirsty murderer. Hell, most of what Sabo did was low-profile work gathering information to sell. Rarely did he even show his face, let alone attack someone. He was strong, of course, but he was more the passive type than anything.

"Yes, really! Just last night they found two bodies in the outskirts of town. They were _dismembered_, Luffy. The bodies were so messed up that they couldn't be identified. And there was blood in a nearby hut, meaning he probably still has someone held captive."

He gulped. Dismembered—Law. He asked him to look for Sabo but his friend never got back to him. Was he the cause of that? Or was Nami right? He knew his brother well and, while he would ordinarily fight members of Low Town's underground, he never took it that far. He didn't _kill_.

"We could be in serious danger," she declared, desperate and worn. No doubt she was worried about their lives. Her head was spinning and she took a seat at the table, cupping her head in her hands as she eyed the paper that could destroy their lives. He was the most deadly lone member of the Underground. No one ever escaped.

"What does it say?" Zoro asked, trying to shift the mood. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help anyone. They needed to focus. Hell, they didn't even know why he sent that! There was no point in getting all worked up over it. If he was looking to fight like they thought, the swordsman would definitely comply. He wasn't afraid like the rest of those cowards.

"It's written in code," Robin replied, fingering a dented corner of the black letter.

Curious, Luffy picked it up and unfolded it. He knew Sabo would never leave a direct message as a precaution against unwanted readers. He always prepared for the worst. It would be terrible if an enemy were to read it, after all. Also, he had sent it to the base instead of telling him outright when he visited that morning, meaning that it had to do with the gang as a whole. Giving it a quick once-over, he recognized the code. They developed it not long after their trips to Low Town began as a way to keep each other safe and informed. While it hadn't been used in a long time, he remembered it clearly. In white ink it read:

_NW P'W_

_6,10~ 31:25_

_3D/9VTRS/N-WEA_

_DIS'N_

_~Blue Gentleman_

He read it over a few times in his head, wanting to be certain he got every detail correct. Seeing how simple the code was, both in format and length, everything mattered. He took a deep breath, putting everything together in his head. "He wants to meet us."

The members of his gang blinked mindlessly, wondering how he was able to understand it so quickly. Usopp snatched the paper from Luffy's hand and read it over, raising his eyebrow when he couldn't figure it out. He turned back to their leader for further explanation.

"He wants to discuss something—doesn't wanna fight."

Usopp looked over the code once more, thumb and index finger wrapped around his chin. It took him only a few moments to confirm that what Luffy said was clearly written out on the third and fourth lines. After seeing that, reading the rest of the note was simple. Really, the code was very basic and probably wasn't meant to confuse them. It was still strange that Luffy was the first to crack it, though.

"Let's see…" He looked over the seemingly random letters, numbers and symbols as he deciphered the rest of its meaning. He titled his head before announcing his findings to his nakama. "Luffy's right. It says to meet in three days at the northwest passageway—the one close to the entrance of High Town."

"…But why?" Nami asked with her brow knitted in contemplation. The sniper sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't mention the reason."

"Well it's obvious we can't go—for all we know, it's a trap."

"No," Luffy interjected, "that's not his style."

"And how would you know, Shitty Leader?" Sanji questioned, leaning against the table as he watched the raven-haired boy. Their boss was acting strange; he was taking this seriously despite normally being unaffected by things like that. There was more to this than what appeared, no doubt, but Boss wasn't going to give them answers. He never did.

"He's not a coward." Luffy breathed deeply. "If he was going to attack us he would have done so already."

No one pressed the matter. That boy was always a mystery and they knew he would never satisfy their questions.

Zoro shifted to face his leader. "So what are we going to do?"

"We go."

"What? You can't be serious!" Nami shouted, voice uneven and unsure.

"Yohoho! As expected of Leader!" Brook chimed, having remained quiet for far too long.

"Are you _really _willing to risk all of our lives, Luffy?" the strategist called out, desperate for him to change his mind. It felt like her position in the gang was being undermined, like her expertise in the field was ignored.

"Oi, Luffy… Maybe we should listen to Nami. That guy's dangerous, you know." At this point Usopp was just stating the obvious. He never liked conflict and wasn't exactly the bravest of characters. Hell, he met Straw Hat when he was hiding from some gang members and those guys couldn't even be considered in the same league as the Blue Gentleman. He heard stories of people being left for dead, limbless. He even heard that he'd experiment on their corpses. He'd cut them open, remove their organs, saw through their bones and then—

"My mind's made up." Luffy's certainty snapped the long-nosed gang member away from his morbid thoughts. His mouth gaped open, shocked that he didn't seem worried in the least.

"B-but you heard what Nami said! He might try to—"

"He's _not like that_!" Luffy shouted in retort, fists clenched at his side. Hearing them talk so poorly about his brother—the boy who raised him alongside Shanks—was starting to get to him. He knew the rumors that surrounded Sabo's Low Town persona. He'd heard it all: that he was a government spy; that he gained his notoriety by committing mass murder; that he was a _demon_. He was the only criminal that had a bounty despite there being no photo of him—not even a shadowed one like they had for Fire Fist and Phoenix. And that bounty was higher than most criminals. It was below Whitebeard's, Shanks's and Phoenix's, but few others. Luffy had known about everything that was said about him and normally it didn't faze him, but hearing his nakama say that was tough. He knew they were oblivious to who Sabo was but it was still sad. He had to keep himself from shouting out something he shouldn't.

"He is, Luffy!" Nami yelled back, slamming her hands onto the tabletop as she rose from her seat, eyes blazing. "He's been doing this for _six years _now! What would make you think he's anything _but_ a murderer?"

"He's…" No, Luffy couldn't make their relation known. That would cause his Low Town nakama to become even more suspicious of him. Hell, anything at that point would make them question him. They were already wondering about his secrets and he didn't want to lose their friendship. Still, he couldn't sit back and watch Sabo's name be slandered by the ones he called his friends. "He's someone that I trust."

Everyone gawked absently at him, rolling over those words in their heads. What did he mean? It sounded as though he knew the criminal personally. Did he? Enough to trust him? They weren't even sure he trusted _them_, seeing as he was keeping his personal matters hidden. Those words were like a stab to the chest. He trusted a murderer more than he did his own gang, didn't he?

"…Why?" Nami hung her head low, arms clenched to her sides, asking what everyone else wanted to. "Do you trust that criminal more than us?" Luffy sighed, brows raised apologetically. He knew she was frustrated—they all were. He probably should have worded it better. Unconsciously, he wounded them.

"It's not like that. It's just…" He resigned himself to revealing more than he intended. The boss slouched onto one of the chairs, pulling his hat over his eyes. He leaned back into a more relaxing pose. This time he would choose the right words. This time he would do his best to avoid misunderstandings. It was fine so long as they didn't know he was a noble, wasn't it? They could learn just a bit about him, right? "I've known him for a long time."

They all raised their heads, shocked that he was revealing even a small section of his life outside the gang. They never thought they'd hear about his personal relations. Did he trust them or was he just telling them because he felt bad?

"He's really not like that. He practically raised me." Luffy smiled, reminiscing over his childhood. Sure Shanks was his adoptive father but he couldn't be there all of the time. He was one of the Underworld's most powerful figures, after all. Sabo was the one who taught him how to read and write. He was the one who tutored him when there was something he didn't understand and was the one who helped him when his parent could not. They shared a bond closer than blood-siblings. He became his best friend, brother and hero.

"He…" The swordsman blinked, wondering if he heard that right. "He raised you?"

"Pretty much, shishishi," the black-haired boy replied, flashing one of his trademark grins. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let them know some things about him. What harm could it do?

After a long pause, their mouths agape, Robin spoke up. "May I ask how you know him, Leader?"

Should he say it? Sabo would definitely get mad if he did. Still, they deserved to know at least a little of his affairs. He knew everything about them. He knew their families, their pasts—even the darkest of secrets. After so many years the guilt was starting to get to him. So long as his heritage was avoided, there was nothing for him to fear. "He's my brother."

* * *

They were all simply enjoying themselves, going about their daily duties. Brook was playing his latest song and Franky was fixing up some new concoction, all while Usopp told tall tales of his bravery to one naive reindeer. Sanji and the swordsman had started some sort of argument when the cook went to deliver beverages to the two girls in the group—both of which were readings an assortment of texts. Meanwhile their boss was stuffing his face with a vast array of different foods prepared by the blonde. It was like their earlier conversation never occurred.

All of them were curious; they wanted to press the matter further and find out more. It was the first time Luffy confided in them. Still, they didn't want to push their luck. Learning that he had a sibling was a big step for them, seeing as he never so much as mentioned his family. Knowing he was the Blue Gentleman, one of the most feared men in all of Low Town, was a shock but they really shouldn't have expected anyone related to their leader to be normal. It took a lot to keep up with him—no doubt his brother had to be extraordinary.

"Sanji, more food!" he ordered, shoving another mouthful of food down his throat.

The cook's brow twitched. "I'm not making any more! You just went through a week's worth of provisions!"

"But I haven't been here much lately! Come on, just a little more," the boy whined, bottom lip protruding in a pout.

"No!"

As the two continued to bicker, something clicked in Robin's head. "Leader, how is your friend doing?"

Luffy blinked at this, wondering what she was referring to. Then he recalled calling Fire Fist his friend the previous day to keep their suspicions low. In reality he couldn't call the man that—they'd barely spoken and didn't know anything about each other. Still, he liked him. Would they be acquaintances? Was that the word? He was never knowledgeable with that type of thing. Sabo would know, so he could ask him when he got back. "He's better! I think… He still can't get out of bed, but he can eat now!"

A few in the room gawked at him, wondering how serious his friend's condition was. He couldn't even _eat_ before?

"What's wrong with him, anyways?" Nami asked, turning away from her book to look at the bug-eyed teen.

_He has a gaping hole that goes from his back right through to his chest. But don't worry, it's healing!_

"…He got hurt."

"I know that, but how?"

_He's in a gang and he was stabbed in the back—literally—by a member of his division. Even the Surgeon of Death is surprised he survived._

"…" He saw that more of his nakama were looking at him now and he couldn't get out of giving them at least some sort of explanation. "…I don't know. He was unconscious for a while, though."

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, he's your friend, right?"

"I didn't ask." Well, at least that part was true; Sabo was the one who told him. Ace probably didn't think he knew what happened and would want to keep it that way. A little too late, but the fire user didn't have to know.

They accepted that answer. Luffy wasn't one to pry. The only reason he knew everything about him was because they opened up to him. He never asked.

"So what's he like?" Nami questioned, leaning over the back of her chair with a smile. They were all really curious to hear about this guy, seeing as he was the only person outside of their little group that Luffy mention. Well, other than the Blue Gentleman, but no one really wanted to think about that at the time. It was still a big shock.

"Hmm…" The boy furrowed his brow in a look of contemplation. He didn't know much about him. Ace acted cruel to him and Sabo and tried to push them away when they wanted to help him. Well, Sabo never tried helping, but Luffy sure did! Still, he didn't think of him as a bad guy. He was nice, even if he didn't show it. And easily embarrassed. It was funny when his face turned red! "He's… What's that word?"

"What word?" Usopp chimed in, looking over from his spot at the table. He was trying to gather the last of the food before Luffy devoured it.

"Tsu…"

"Tsu?"

"You know—_that_ word!"

"What word?" The sniper sighed. Luffy was a terrible liar and even worse at explaining himself.

"…Tsun…" He pulled his lips into a taut line as he fumbled with the rest of it. "Tsundere! That's it!" Was that it? He wasn't sure, to be honest. It was the right word, or at least he thought. He needed to brush up on Low Town slang.

Half of the gang members burst out laughing. If that was the only way Luffy could think to describe him, they definitely wanted to meet the man one day.

* * *

Omake

Usopp: I'm surprised you even knew what that meant.

Luffy: What what meant?

Usopp: Tsundere.

Luffy: What tsundere?

Usopp: The _word_ tsundere.

Luffy: Shishishi don't be stupid! Words can't be tsundere!

Usopp: No, Luffy—I mean I'm surprised you know what tsundere means.

Luffy: What _what_ tsundere means? -looks around- I don't see a tsundere. -to the others- Hey are any of you tsundere?

Usopp: -sighs and face-palms- You know what? Just forget it. I give up.

Luffy: Then I win, shishishi! …What did I win?

* * *

**A/N: So I had a few of you who said you like the omake so I'll continue them until I notice you guys got bored of them :P This one was craptastic but that's ok. And yeah, no mention of what happened with Sabo and Ace. Sorry. No, I'm not. The trolling was fun. It'll continue from there next chapter, though. Then we'll have some chapters that focus on AceLu :D Though obviously no romance yet =3= A few days ago I got really inspired and wrote out like 6 pages worth of scenes for this fic and I plotted out everything that happens for the next 15 chapters and I'm all excited to get to the AceLu parts but sadly those have to wait u_u It's just as painful for me as it is for you, I assure.**

**So what are your thoughts on this chapter? This is the most we've seen of the Straw Hats and they also learned a little bit about Luffy so a fair amount happened :D And Luffy knows what tsundere means (sorta, kinda) so yay~ But yeah, we're going to continue Ace and Sabo's conversation in the next chapter. That scene is already written out and it ended up different from how I expected but yeah, I think you'll like it. I hope. Sabo has a weird reaction to it =_=; Also, the "rumors" about Sabo will be explained later on. Anyways, onward!**

**Next chapter at 273! (I really have to work on my other stories though ahaha... I wrote the next chapter of this instead... My bad.)**

**To my lovelies~**

**Diclonious57: Lol you'll find out next chapter ;)**

**TheLegendOfFangirl: Because I'm the Troll Empress :P And because it builds tension. There are going to be worse cliffies once we get into the AceLu stuff later on. Hope you enjoyed it anyways~**

**RoXaS707: Hope it met your expectations :)**

**Sully-van: Thank you! I seriously never thought we'd make it, especially not this fast ;_; I do read and watch heavy action stuff ahaha... I just have no experience with them. Hopefully I'll improve as I write more. Totally up for it! :3 There's this one awesome scene I have planned with Shanks, Luffy and Ace and I've already decided on the omake for it and I'm so excited to get to that point XD But that's not for a while .;**

**Kiyoumi: I'm glad you enjoyed that! It was fun to write but I can't help but think the fight scene was shitty =_=; Oh well. I'll just have to try again next time. Yep, Ace's lying skills are almost as bad as Luffy's. Scary thought, isn't it? Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I'm unsure of it e_e;**

**Devils Fruit: Thank you ^^ Then I shall continue with the craptastic omakes!**

**spoons-are-evil: Nope, not yet :P Glad you liked it ;_; I was so worried about it. And it's kinda bleh and I got mixed reviews about it so I'm all panicky about the next fight scene. Luckily it's not for a while. Yes, it was polite and proper yet Law was threatening him XD You are correct! The slave thing is...well, you'll find out later. A lot later. But at least you have something to go on. Glad you liked the omake! And that you read the Author's Note! Actually, considering this is chapter 10, 50 chapters isn't a lot. I mean we're 1/5 of the way through and I've only been writing this story for a month. Kinda sad. It might be longer, though, because I'm going so slowly with the development. Gotta make sure I don't leave anything out!**

**samettikettu: Really? ;_; I hope you're not just saying that... The fight scene got mixed reviews... Ace's conversation with Sabo will have to wait until next time ;)**

**Son Goshen: Yep, I'm so glad I was able to add him to the story XD I love his creepiness. I agree with your reaction to Ace XD Yeah, I missed writing about them, too. They're a big part of the story later on, but not so much right now so I don't have many chances to write about them. This was the first chapter all about them :D Don't lie, I know it's craptastic e_e; Nah, my omakes are just these crappy little things I randomly think of. ****_The Devil's Fruit_**** is a masterpiece, I cannot compare XD**

**Cyborgnetics: Oh happy birthday! (Well, it's late now but whatever XD) So it was bad then? =_=; *sigh* I thought so too. I'm horrible at fight scenes. All of my fics are going to go downhill because of that. You'll be waiting a long time for another fight scene...like, forever... I just really don't want to ruin my story with them.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Sabo's always cocky! It's in his nature! :D Lol I know what you mean, Ace...tsk tsk. But Sabo's going to react different than what I think most people are expecting. Unless you've caught on to how he reacts under pressure.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Everyone does :P Here's an update.**

**Cow Master: No, no, it's pretty bad =_=; ****_The Devil's Fruit_**** has amazing omakes XD She can cheer me up no matter what happened in the actual chapter with those funny little snipits. Glad you like the way I write Law, he's such a difficult character.**

**azab: You're exaggerating, the fight scene was really bleh :P Glad you like the omake.**

**Miishai: Thanks for all of the reviews! (Everyone, you have this user to thank because she reviewed EVERY chapter. Seriously.) Yeah, actually, you're spot-on with Sabo. When he fights fully focused he's kinda scary (too bad I'm too crappy at writing fight scenes... I'll probably mess it up when I get to his next fight) but there's something even scarier about him... Which will be seen later. Yeah, he's a disturbing guy...**

**Stelra Etnae: Yeah, Ace needs to learn to think before he acts .; But I needed that to happen. You'll see in the next chapter the influence that question has on both of them. Sabo response...oddly. I've already written it out and it's just...weird. Kinda reminds me of something Luffy would do. Then see them you shall! Though this one was rather lazy ahahaha... Enjoy!**

**Stranger 1: Glad you're excited! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Darkspider: Ahaha yeah... not many people seemed to think of it, though it's pretty obvious XD Omakes are fun ^-^ Crappy, but fun. The reason Law "listened" to Luffy will be revealed in the next chapter when Sabo and Luffy have a bit of a chat between scenes. Yeah, it's pretty horrible. I won't say what it is, but you'll start out angry with him and then you'll go to seething...ahaha... Glad you liked the fight scene! I'm not at all happy with it though =_=; My trolling is going to increase once we react the romance part of the fic :P Although because of Ace's god damn stubborness it'll be a while. Argh! He's so hard to deal with in this story! Ahem. Well, it's more complicated than Sabo being a slave. Trust me, you're going to be happy they didn't find out because of their reactions when they do ;)**

**Aimiko: I will ^^ Until I notice you guys are getting bored of them. Then I'll stop.**

**itachifangirl2424: Glad you like! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough!**

**Shinju Ryuuzaki: However, I will warn you that there IS going to be character death in this story. I will say not more =_=; Lol I should add that question to an omake XD That would just be so awkward . I will keep writing, whenever I'm free :) Meaning not tomorrow because I have class u_u;**

**RexLink: Yep, I am. Everyone seems to like it so I'll continue with them for now. Well not quite. It's not as black-and-white as "Sabo is a slave" so...yeah. **

**XxSaorixX: If you think that's bloody then you're going to hate Sabo when he gets serious later on. HATE. Let's just say he's a monster in his own right. Lol yep XD Though he's the one who started it by kidnapping and interrogating his "friend" as he would say. Okay, I will continue with the omakes!**

**one piece girl 99999: Lol glad you like it! Sorry you got in trouble for laughing :P And I'm extra glad everyone likes Sabo, especially because you're not going to be too pleased with him later on hehehe.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Yes! It is such an awesome story! XD And don't worry, I shall continue with the omakes.**

**ASLfangirl: Hehe yeah. He needs to work on that ;) I'm already over it with Shanks XD I thought up this fun scene with him, Luffy and Ace and that made me not hate him. But I can't write it until really far into the story damn it =3=; **

**amba gurl: Yeah, Sabo doesn't get enough love. I've got some plots written out that center around Sabo so I'll probably write one out after one of my current fics finish. He needs more love!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: I know you do XD I will, everyone said they wanted me to continue the omakes so I'm going to. At least for this fic. Not sure about the rest yet. But Sabo was the one who started it XD He was really just defending himself. I've already plotted out the scene where they find out Ace is alive and I think it'll be pretty fun ;) I do too. They have a weird relationship :P Sabo's reaction to it is odd, let me just say that.**

**Natylol: Why does everyone think Teach is after Luffy? O.o Seriously, I didn't point to that at all XD And you shouldn't believe that Sabo is a salve simply because Ace asked that ^^; It's a lot more complicated than that. I don't add characters in based on how much I like them. I like Shanks and he's important to the story later on but right now he's out of town. He'll show up again but I need him out of it for now. When he comes back he'll be more involved.**

**cctrail: Well more gangs but I suppose you could consider it mafia too XD Yeah, Sabo is definitely no coward, as Luffy said in this chapter :P He'll stand up to anyone, I swear. Cocky little bastard :P **

**Guest: Glad you did! I'm not satisfied with it :/ Especially since there are going to be some really instense fight scenes I'm going to have trouble with. Ahaha thanks, though I can't eat sweets XD Damn stomach =_=; Awe well I'm glad the updates are brightening your days. Feel better! Nah, not creepy at all! Very heartwarming :) Life is being a bitch but you guys are cheering me up! So here's an update as thanks!**

**(You guys did it yet again! You brightened my day with your reviews :D And I'm already 1/2 way through the next chapter, though I gotta get ****_Resolve_**** updated first, of course. The next chapter of that fic is going to be hard to wright *sigh* Oh and if you're interested in a good horror/romance MarcoAce fic check out ****_Nightmare of Love_**** by ThePhobiaPhoebe if you haven't already. Really good though M rated and very nicely written. I spent this morning reading that instead of writing ahahaha =w= But I'll get back to work now. Adieu~)**


	11. Confrontation

**Guys! Guys! ****_Resolve_**** reached 300+ reviews :D And this is in second! Kyaa I love you all way too much! You guys complain less than the ****_Skip_**** readers =_=; Well I won't be able to write much until Thursday meaning there's likely going to be no more updates this week so hopefully this will tide you over! It's a shorter chapter just over 3,000 words but I think it's fun anyways :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I AM the one responsible for Sabo's weirdness in this story ;)**

* * *

tT

Ace stared the blonde down, tensing as he saw his features harden. Maybe he made a mistake by asking him that. No, he _definitely_ did. That was a very dark subject—one he shouldn't have taken lightly. And now he would suffer the consequences. At least, he thought he would, but the man didn't move nor speak. It only increased the heavy atmosphere.

When he was about to apologise, he heard a quick "pfft" sound. Only seconds later the blonde bastard was doubled over as rolls of laughter passed his lips. That wasn't the response he was expecting. He couldn't even ask what was so funny because of how loud the other was being. That was the first full laugh he heard from him. What was with that bizarre reaction?

"The look—" Sabo cut himself off with some stray snickers. He crossed his arms over his stomach as cramps ensued. Really he knew his laughter was an overreaction but Fire Fist's expression was perfect. He couldn't help himself. "You're so scared!" he shouted between gasps. It was true—he was _terrified _of how the blonde might have reacted. After seeing how threatening his gaze could be the day before, when he was warned not to hurt the brat noble, he could tell that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. The sharp glare he received before the laughing fit only brought back his unease.

"You're delusional, Blonde Bastard."

"And you'rein denial, dear Portgas." After settling himself, Sabo's smile faded to a more solemn look. He waited, giving the both of them the time to compose themselves. "Your statement is incorrect, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"I am not a High Town slave—not really. I'm more of a dog."

"What do you mean?"

"Figure it out. You've done such a _great _job already," he teased, giving the other a devilish smirk.

"You're an asshole, you know that? I was—" He cut himself off before he could say something embarrassing that he would later regret.

"You were…?" Sabo pressed, playfully smiling at the other, seeing what his reaction would be. He was definitely uncomfortable. "Continue, Monsieur. You were _what_, exactly?" He smirked when he saw the fire user's mouth form a taut line. Apparently he was flustered—how interesting.

"I was worried, alright?" Ace confessed as he turned away to hide his embarrassed blush. Suddenly the dresser to his left looked _very_ interesting. He couldn't believe he actually said something like that to a blueblood. What was the world coming to?

Sabo blinked. For the first time, he was caught off guard by Ace's words. The man was normally so blunt and straightforward that he could read him without even trying, but now he had to reassess his evaluation of the gang member. He knew that he couldn't stand nobles. In fact, his resentment seemed far deeper than what a normal citizen of Low Town would feel. Now that same Portgas was saying he was worried. Something must have thrown off the blonde's calculations because he never expected that.

"That's no good—you're supposed to hate me, you know."

"I'm well aware."

"Then why?" When he didn't receive an answer, he pressed further. "Nobles are the reason this country is in a _less than desirable_ state. You're familiar with this, I presume?"

"I know that. It's just…" He fumbled over his words, trying to figure out the answer for himself. Honestly he didn't know why he was worried, either. He shouldn't be—to hell with the nobles and to hell with their kids—but he was. "I don't know; there's just something different about the two of you."

"Different how, exactly?" Sabo already knew how they were different—oh, the reasons were plentiful—but he wanted to know if Fire Fist was saying that for the same reasons the blonde had stated so in their previous encounter. How much did he know? How much had Luffy spilled? If he said too much, things could turn grim. He'd have to have a talk with his younger brother later in the day.

"You don't act like nobles," he stated simply, smoothing over the sheets that rested on his lap. He didn't know what it was about them that was so interesting, but he found himself actually enjoying their company, if only a little.

Sabo smiled at that. Ace was aware, though only subconsciously. He wondered if he'd be able to figure them out in time. Well, it was doubtful, seeing as he would only remain until his injury was mostly healed, but the thought of allowing someone else to share their secrets was nice. Not that he would say anything, of course. "You're an interesting specimen, Portgas."

Ace shivered at that. Hadn't the Surgeon of Death used a similar phrase to describe the brat noble? He didn't like where the conversation was heading. Not only that, but he was embarrassed about how he'd voiced his concern. That would definitely come back to haunt him, seeing how devious the blonde looked.

Before Ace had a chance to form some sort of reply, Sabo pulled himself to his feet and merrily strutted over to the patient. He examined the black-haired man quickly before sitting himself in the seat next to the bed, normally reserved for his younger brother. The close proximity was a change, seeing as he normally kept to the other side of the room, but he had something he wanted to voice.

"Show me your ability," he commanded, tone more friendly than it was demanding.

"…What?" Fire Fist was taken aback by the seemingly random request.

"You got to ask you question so now I'm going to receive compensation. Fair enough, hm?"

"You didn't even give me a real answer."

"Minor detail." His mouth quirked into a small grin. Fire Fist sighed his irritation away and complied; with a raise of his right hand he turned a finger into flame. Sabo watched the fire dance, brows knitted together in concentration. He knew a lot about logia-type abilities but never had the chance to study them up close. Okay, that was a lie—he got_ plenty_ close enough when the users were trying to kill him—but never had he been able to fully study one without putting his life on the line. It was a welcomed change. "Fascinating." He grabbed the arm and pulled it nearer to him to analyze the ability further. It was one thing to learn about a Devil Fruit and another to see it right before your eyes.

"That's my arm," Ace stated as the awkwardness of the blonde's interest in his fire got to him.

"I'm aware."

"Could you let it go?"

"I'm studying it."

"Studying what? It's just fire—I'm sure you've seen it before."

"Fire from a Devil Fruit user is much more interesting. I could spend all day analyzing the different properties associated with your ability. Given a few hours I would know your every weakness." At this Ace jerked his hand away, finger still morphed into flame. Sabo just chuckled. "Relax, I won't bother. I already know enough about the Mera Mera no Mi."

"You do, huh?"

"I like the powers the Devil Fruit can grant, so I learn about them. Don't have one myself, though."

"Why not?"

"You mean aside from how difficult they are to locate?" Ace groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't want the weakness that comes along with it. Lu can't swim and he's not so bright. The last thing I need is for him to do something stupid when I'm unable to offer my assistance."

There was a pause in the conversation as Fire Fist thought.

"…You two are close, huh?"

"Of course; we're brothers."

"Brothers?" Suddenly he was brought back to the day before when the blonde said that their relationship was "complicated". So that's what he meant. Why did he decide to tell him that now? It was clear before that he wanted to keep his personal matters to himself. What changed? "You look nothing alike."

Sabo laughed. "It's complicated." This led to Ace groaning as he watched the blonde reach out towards his flame. His fingers touched it and went through its orange glow, unburned. He could feel the warmth still, but not the pain that would ordinarily follow. "So you have control over what you burn. I'm grateful you don't see me as an enemy." If he did he'd be set aflame.

"…Shut it, Blonde Bastard."

"You can say my name, you know—I won't bite. Probably."

"How reassuring."

"It's not that you produce flames, but rather your body itself is fire…" Sabo mumbled, more to himself than anything as he continued watching. He raised his eyes to meet Ace's, smiling with gratitude. "Your cooperation is appreciated, Fire Fist. It's not often I get to see these abilities in person." That was a lie, but he didn't need to know any more.

"Don't get out much?" Ace was surprised they were holding a conversation, but he was more surprised by the blonde's change in mood—he was less reserved and more open. And it was nice that he wasn't being as much of a smartass. Still, what brought about that shift?

Sabo sighed and rubbed his head. "My subjects have a tendency to escape," he explained, leaning back in the chair. _Seeing as they're normally my enemies and I'm not exactly kind in my experiments… He doesn't need to know that._ "Luffy doesn't mind it, though."

Wait. What?

"That little noble ate a Devil Fruit?" No way. There was no way. If it somehow was true, it at least wasn't suited for fighting…was it? Someone as scrawny as him couldn't be useful in a fight.

"Reluctantly, yes." _He had it shoved down his throat by a fellow who will never be heard from again, thanks to Shanks._

"Which one?"

"I cannot say."

"You really are an asshole."

"Merci, Portgas."

* * *

Luffy headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom, mind filled with questions to ask his brother. He knew it was likely that they would have a very long talk about that note and resigned to a late dinner, as much as it pained him to do so. Well, the hoped it would be a long talk, but Sabo didn't like talking too much about Low Town affairs.

As he approached the door he heard talking and laughter—just a bit. He blinked a few times before opening the door curiously. Sabo was sitting in the chair next to his bed, casually discussing something with Ace before turning to face him with a smile. He tilted his head, wondering what brought about the sudden friendliness. His brother had a tendency to keep away from people, even those he trusted, because of his wary nature. He grew up seeing Sabo inch away from everyone but him, Shanks and Law. Seeing him in such close proximity to someone he considered a possible threat was…odd, to say the least. And nice.

"Hey, Lu," he greeted with a lazy wave. "You're back early."

"Oh…right." Luffy snapped back to reality and adjusted himself, fingering the bag in his hand. "I wanted to talk to you about…something."

Sabo's eyes narrowed and he sighed, turning to fully face his sibling. "I'd prefer to keep work separate from my personal life, thank you." He knew what Luffy wanted asked. Hell, he was _expecting _it. But he couldn't answer—not as Sabo, anyways. Only the Blue Gentleman could really say anything and right then he wasn't wearing that guise.

"At least talk to me about it," Luffy said tiredly as he headed over to the bedside table and placed the bag down, allowing the sweet aroma to waft his nose. Sabo didn't like mixing his High Town and Low Town lives unless necessary, he knew, but that letter was bothering him. He never tried contacting his gang before and the action was worrisome.

Sabo sighed once more, straightened himself out and headed to the door. "Very well."

Luffy opened the bag and smiled, handing one of the containers to Ace. He laughed a bit when he saw the man's reaction to the scent. "Just hold on a second, 'kay?" And with those words he spun on his heel and the two exited the room, leaving a very confused Portgas to wonder what he was supposed to eat the meal with, seeing as he had no utensils.

The brothers arrived in the first floor living room which was far enough away that they wouldn't be heard. Luffy immediately took his place on the couch, Sabo sitting across from him.

"So?" his brother pressed, urging him to state his business in a tone rarely used with the boy. He was serious. Whenever the Blue Gentleman was involved his mood changed, even around Luffy.

"What are you planning?"

Sabo scratched his head and leaned back in his seat. "I told you to trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it." His voice maintained its volume but gave in to a bit of exhaustion. He really didn't want to have that conversation. It should be left to their Low Town personas, nothing more. "I assure you no harm will come to your friends."

Luffy pouted. "That's not much of an answer." At that Sabo rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Portgas."

"What?"

"Nothing—don't worry about it." He leaned in, resting his arms on his legs, taking a more stern tone. "Look, you'll find out in three days. Alright?"

"…Alright."

Sabo smiled triumphantly and decided it was time he asked something of his own. It had been bothering him for a while. "By the way, how did you get Law to look for me? He doesn't take orders."

"Bribe."

"Ah. How much?"

"One million and a lot of begging."

Sabo whistled. "Wow, a lot cheaper than usual. You got lucky."

Luffy groaned and leaned into the seat. "Tell that to my wallet." After a moment of silence the two laughed, knowing just how frightening the man's prices could be. "If it wasn't for Sanji I think I would starve."

"Well, Shanks will be returning soon, right?" Luffy nodded reluctantly. They were both wondering how to explain their little visitor resting on the second floor, but that could wait. "He'll give you the money for more food. Can't say he'll be too happy when he learns you managed to spend _three hundred million_ in just over a week, though." He shuddered, knowing just how the man would react. Well, Luffy would survive so long as he could get him drunk and that was pretty easy to do.

"Law's terrifying."

"Agreed, little brother. Charged me two hundred and fifty million just for my shoulder. And he didn't use any drugs! Nothing!"

Luffy blinked, noticing for the first time the bandages on his brother's shoulder and chest. A strong worry welled up from his stomach at the sight. "…What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

Luffy gave the blonde a dull glare. "That's not what I asked."

With a sigh, Sabo pondered how to answer. He really didn't want to worry the boy and found no reason to explain the night's events—especially the methods of torture he used to get his information—but he would never lie to his brother. "I had a bit of fun with some of Blackbeard's men." That would suffice.

"You fought them alone? Aren't you allied with Whitebeard?" There was obvious panic in the teen's voice. He was scared, worried for his brother. Rightfully so, one might add.

"Relax; I was just getting some information."

"You got shot, right?"

"Yes, I got shot. But in my defense… Well, I don't have one. Kinda messed up yesterday." Luffy's large eyes stared into him, showing such deep concern Sabo actually felt guilty. So, his brotherly instincts kicking in, he picked himself up and walked up to the boy, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He did that a lot when they were kids; it comforted him. Then he knelt down and pressed his forehead against his brothers, much the same way he did twelve years earlier and smiled softly into his eyes. "I'll be more careful from now on, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise."

Luffy's pained expression morphed into an impossible grin. "I'm holding you to that!"

"I know, I know." He proceeded to take a seat next to the boy, reclining in his usual fashion.

"Oh, and Sabo…" With talk of Blackbeard's men, Luffy was reminded of Nami's accusations from earlier that day. He remembered what she said about the bodies. He didn't doubt his brother but it worried him and he felt he needed to voice that. "What happened to the guys you fought?"

Sabo shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Two people were found dismembered outside Low Town last night. Dead."

"Only two?" he asked, blinking a few times. When he saw his little brother's glare he sighed. "That would be Law's handiwork. I assure you, however, that they were alive when we left them—in pieces, but alive nonetheless."

"Then what happened?" Luffy tilted his head, confused.

"Who knows?"

"You're not lying…right?"

Sabo turned to face his brother. Luffy was watching him with innocent, pleading eyes. Again his guilt returned. He hated seeing the boy so stressed out and worried, especially about him. Even though he swore to protect him, he still showed such concern. Sabo should be feeling that way, not him. It was his job as the eldest son to worry, and Luffy's to just be happy. "I don't lie to family. You know that, Lu."

"But you've been so secretive lately, I just…" His voice trailed off and he broke eye contact with the older, pouting slightly.

"You don't have to worry," Sabo stated as he ruffled Luffy's hair, trying to comfort him. "Now, why don't you get something to eat?"

Luffy's face lit up immediately. "I _am _hungry."

"Luffy, you're _always_ hungry."

"Shishishi I am not! Just usually." He stuck out his tongue, eliciting an eye roll from the blonde.

"Whatever you say, little brother."

* * *

Omake

Sabo: Trafalgar…what did you do with those men from before?

Law: What men?

Sabo: -glares-

Law: Oh, _those_ men. Nothing to concern yourself with, Blue. They're fine. Probably.

Sabo: Luffy said two _dismembered bodies_ were found near Low Town. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?

Law: Dismembered you say? Fascinating.

Sabo: You going to tell me what you did with the other bodies? Last I saw there were ten of them. And I don't recall killing anyone, either.

Law: You're going to accuse your savior of murder? My, how the mighty have fallen.

Sabo: Can't we have a serious conversation for ONE SECOND?!

Law: Sure. You're second's up, by the way.

Sabo: You little bastard… You're almost as much of an asshole as_ I_ am. -sighs- Just…just tell me what you did with the them. -whisper- Though I'm not sure I want to know…

Law: You trying to order me around, Blue?

Sabo: No, I'm just—

Law: -flips him off-

Sabo: GAH! You're impossible!

Law: I learned from the worst.

Sabo: Are you implying something?

Law: What do you think?

Sabo: Just tell me what you did with Blackbeard's men, damn it!

Law: -readies his nodachi- Is that an order?

Sabo: -eyes his poll from across the room- I don't know, is it?

Law: -glares-

Sabo: -glares and prepares to sprint for his weapon-

Luffy: Hey guys!

Sabo: …Luffy?!

Law: …Straw Hat?

Luffy: Shishishi! What are you doing?

Law and Sabo: …Nothing =_=;

Luffy: That's boring… Hey, Law, why's your nodachi out? Can I play with it? Can I?

Law: NO.

Luffy: Awe, you're no fun… -pouts-

Sabo: -whispers- Truce?

Law: -whispers- …Fine.

* * *

**A/N: Longest omake yet :D But still pretty short. Well hope you enjoyed! Not really anything else to say...**

**Next chapter at 304 reviews! ...Wait. What? :O That mean that the next time I update I'll have two stories in the 300s T^T And you guys have amazingly always met the review requirement...so awesome ;_; You're all too great. Well I stopped increasing the reqired amount after the 4th or 5th chapter and I won't increase in again so we should hopefully have no problems with reviews! At least...probably. Maybe? Wow. 304 reviews. That's exactly how much ****_Resolve_**** has right now. Just...amazing.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Sully-van: They'll be meeting up with Sabo in 3-5 chapters :D I'm going to FINALLY get to some AceLu interaction. They haven't had much screen time... I am seriously SO looking forward to writing that scene. And the following omake. But sadly it doesn't happen until much later T^T *sniff***

**XxSaorixX: Now, now, never trust rumors, especially in anything I, the Troll Empress, writes. Though Sabo's don't some rather...shady things. But just be weary of whatever someone who's not an informant says. I'm glad it feels that way! I tried to get that across ^^ Isn;t he though?! He's completely tsundere!**

**RoXaS707: I'm glad then :D If you think this is trolling then just wait til the romance starts muahaha!**

**siqwithaQ: I'm glad it is! This is one of my two favs to write ^^ Lol yes, the AceLu starts next chapter (though not the romance, we're a ways away from that...) Lol that is an awesome headcanon you have there XD**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Like I said, the interesting stuff won't happen soon :P I play my biggest cards at the last possible time. And being a noble is more than just a title, which you'll see later on. My reader's reviews are the reason I haven't dropped my stories :)**

**13-BlackCat-2020: Glad you do!**

**TheLegendOfFangirl: The cliffies will only get worse from here, my friend.**

**Miishai: I'm happy you liked it T^T Oh there will be more scenes with the Straw Hats. Lots more! It's jut that right now they aren't so important. Later on they're going to be a very strong factor in a lot of things and their characters will be developed, it's just now there's not much they can do. Yep, they play a VERY big roll in Luffy's developement. Hehehe Sabo's sneaky so who knows? Well, I do :P Maybe, I'm not sure XD **

**Kiyoumi: Good! Don't worry, there will be more Straw Hat interaction later in the story. A lot more.**

**Painted50InGrey: Yep, Sabo's just awesome like that. What's better is that you've only seen two sides of him ;) Well I've written original stories but I doubt anything will ever be published. I actually based Sabo's ambiguity and basic character off one of the characters from those stories since I thought they were a lot alike :P**

**Stelra Etnae: And I'll just get more evil. Muahaha!**

**teengens: Well I'm glad you decided to review this time! I really don't think you should say a 3,000-4,000 word chapter is short =_=; Especially when ****_Skip_**** only has 1,000 word chapters. I mean this story takes up a LOT of my free time with that length. Remember that this is an AU meaning that the characters have been altered to fit with their new back stories and environment. Luffy is a noble and was taught everything by Sabo so naturally he's not going to be as dumb as he is in canon. Also I don't think he did anything particularly intelligent in that chapter. All he did was read a note that was writting in a really basic code that he and Sabo used to use a lot as kids. Thank you! Glad you enjoyed!**

**azab: I really don't know why you hate Nami so much =_=; She's voicing what they're all thinking and she's showing how much she cares about her friends by worrying about them.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Lol well so long as it works, right? XD**

**spoons-are-evil: Ah don't worry, it'll be fully explained in the chapter where they go see Sabo and in the AN of that chapter I'll but a breakdown just in case :) Nope, Sabo would never lose his cool like that :P Someone's going to die in at least 2 of my fics so far. No, wait, I think all. Character death happens u_u **

**Cyborgnetics: You're welcome!**

**Darkspider: Well now you know why he listened :P Lol now Sabo's a murderer? XD No read cliffy this time, actually. And A LOT of important development. Wonder how much you guys will notice...**

**Shinju Ryuuzaki: Luffy will not remain innocent *nudge nudge* Hehehe... Lol sure I'll do a random omake where I go around and ask the main characters about their sex lives XD Seriously, I'll do it. Everyone keeps saying in all of my stories to kill Teach but I don't know why... JK :P **

**samettikettu: Awe that sucks :/ And yes, that is correct :P**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Yep, he's starting to open up! :D**

**Diclonious57: I'm not teasing you o.o;**

**Aimiko: Awe I'm glad you like it~**

**Son Goshen: Hehe yeah, that was fun XD Yep they should be terrified of Law, especially after this omake :P Isn't he though? So tsundere. And the dere dere will plant its seeds within the next few chapters muahaha...**

**itachifangirl2424: Well here's the next!**

**Devils Fruit: Then here you go!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Mhmm you got that right. As for Sabo's reaction, you were dead wrong XD Although he DID piss Ace off... Or rather irritated him... but that was unintentional and just him being him :P**

**ASLfangirl: Sadly the funny scene won't be added for a LONG time T^T**

**Natylol: Why does everyone think Teach is after those two?! This isn't canon, things are going to happen differently XD It's ok, I'll reveal the rest of the code later ;)**

**CandycaneGurl: Wow, glad you like it so much! Here you go!**

**Guest: Lol it's okay, I'll reveal what it said exactly at a later date. If it progressed faster it would be done in another 10 chapters or less :P Meh, its not talent. I'm a very untalented person. I've just been writing for a while and developed a tiny bit of skill, that's all.**

**MeikoKuran999: Here you go!**

**(Sorry I got lazy at the end of the replies but it's 5:29am and I have to get to bed =_=; Also I have a oneshot out called ****_Goodbye_**** so read it if you get bored! Adieu~)**


	12. An Act of Violence

**So the first scene may seem kind of...odd, but it'll be explained in future chapters so just accept it :P Also I'm on break for the next week! :D But I have two giant art projects due and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update much T^T Also I'm working on some stuff that's kind of long and not going to be uploaded for a while (the bonus chapter and a secret new fanfic that I may never post) so that's going to slow me down too. Oh well, I'm sure you guys can handle a little while without updates. Next story to be uploaded will hopefully be ****_Reverse._**

**This is now my most reviewed story ;_; You guys beat ****_Resolve_****! Though if my guess is correct that's going to change once the bonus chapter is finished. It's going to be so long I swear... I'm already almost 3,000 in and it's still the intro!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. If you thought I did then I question your sanity. **

* * *

Ace sat, eyeing the open container in his hand. It was stew—very hot stew. He had no utensils and didn't feel like being laughed at should the brat noble walk in on him downing the meal as he would in Low Town. No, he really had gotten tired of that damned laughter. What to do?

When no one returned and his stomach contracted his patience ran thin. He threw the sheets off his legs and placed the container on the bedside table as he went to stand. He winced when the sudden movement aggravated his wound but came to ignore it; pain like that arrived every time he tried to walk before and he was starting to get used to it.

Ace stretched his sore and unused muscles and headed to the exit, wondering where the kitchen was located. He hadn't roamed the mansion much before and was a bit worried about getting lost. That worry only increased when he opened the door and was met with a long, seemingly endless hallway. What the_ hell_? Who needed_ that _many rooms? There were doors all along the hall until, in the center, the wall ended at a staircase.

Giving both sides a closer look, he realized that each end also had a set of stairs. No doubt each led to very different areas of the house and he had to wonder which would land him at the kitchen. Shrugging the thought off, he went to the one in the middle, closest to him. It was like one of those grand, overdone staircases you stereotypically expected rich people to have. And it was long. Each agonizing step led him to stop and take a rest in an attempt to drown out the pain. Apparently he wasn't healing as fast as he thought.

After several minutes of wincing, cursing and regretting his decision to search for the kitchen, he reached the first floor. It was a wide, open area with very little in it. A waste of space, if you asked him. There were some small tables here and there, a few paintings and photographs on the walls and some other miscellaneous items but it was otherwise bare. _Now, where's the damn kitchen?_

There were several openings on either side walls and he peaked into each before finally finding a decent-sized room with a tiled floor, counters, a table and some cookware. And a fridge. If he were anywhere else he would have raided it but he didn't need to be thrown out in his condition, which was clearly much worse off than he thought.

While peering through drawers looking for silverware he heard voices coming from a doorway at the far end of the room. He could make them out as Sabo and the brat noble and was about to dismiss them before his ears perked up.

"Two people were found dismembered outside Low Town last night. Dead." That stopped him pretty quickly. He paused, staying perfectly still as he focused his attention on the conversation. That was definitely that kid's voice—Luffy was his name, right? His tone was completely unlike his usual, carefree self, and with good reason; that topic was rather grim for some pampered nobles to be discussing. Wanting to know a bit about what was going on back home, he stayed silent and waited.

"Only two?" This time it was Sabo who spoke. What kind of response was that? He heard a tired sigh. "That would be Law's handiwork. I assure you, however, that they were alive when we left them—in pieces, but alive nonetheless." Law was the Surgeon of Death's name. So, what, he attacked some guys the night before and _dismembered_ them? Sadly, that wasn't too surprising. He heard that gang boss was prone to doing that and, having been in his care, it wasn't hard to believe. But the rest of what he said was strange: in pieces but alive? How the hell did that work? Was it…a Devil Fruit? That would make some sense, he supposed. But what did the blonde mean by 'we'? There was _no way _he could fight. He was scrawny as hell—almost as bad as that Luffy kid—and looked like he hadn't worked a day in his life with all those damn fancy tailcoats and ties he wore. Appearance-wise, he was nothing but a stereotypical blueblood. Ace refused to believe he was anything more and pushed the thought aside.

"Then what happened?"

"Who knows?"

"You're not lying…right?"

There was an awkward silence followed by some movement. "I don't lie to family. You know that, Lu."

"But you've been so secretive lately, I just…"

"You don't have to worry," Sabo stated, smile clear through his tone. "Now, why don't you get something to eat?"

_Shit!_

This would not end well. Something told him that he was _not_ supposed to hear that conversation.

"I _am _hungry."

"Luffy, you're _always_ hungry."

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Ace's eyes scoured across the room as the noble's footsteps pounded in his mind, searching for a place to hide. He could tell it wouldn't be long. They were going to see him if he didn't hurry.

"Shishishi I am not! Just usually." His voice was just beyond the doorway. There was no time left.

"Whatever you say, little brother." As those words left Sabo's mouth, the pair entered the kitchen and turned to face the fire user. His smile faded, replaced by shock and then a scowl.

"H-hey," he stuttered, giving a nervous wave. Judging by his expression, the blonde was _not_ impressed. Before he realized what was happening he was thrust against the wall. Sabo's hand gripped his neck while his opposing arm pushed him further against it, his body flush with its cold exterior. He gasped, reaching his hands up to pry the hand from his throat, to no avail. He hated it—how weak he'd become. His injury took more of a toll on his body than he thought. It was so bad that even that thin bastard could hold him in place! "O-oi..." he choked out, wincing as the blonde's dull nails stabbed at his skin.

"What did you hear?" His tone was so dark—so cold—that Ace could barely recognize it as him. His glare was piercing and menacing and for a second Fire First couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever killed. Normally he'd laugh at the thought, but right then he was starting to believe he had. "_Well_?"

"Oi, Sabo," Luffy started, grabbing at his brother's arm. He didn't budge.

"N-nothing," Ace replied through his gasps, trying his best to return with a glower of his own. He was a Whitebeard commander, damn it—like hell he was going to let some noble bastard push him around, injured or otherwise.

"It's in your best interest not to lie, Portgas." He squeezed a little tighter. Ace coughed.

"Sabo, stop! You're going to hurt him!" Luffy shouted, a little more frantic than before. His brother didn't listen.

Before Sabo had a chance to do anything more, be it free him or choke him, he felt a cold metallic edge run along the base of his neck. He recognized the feel of it all too well—Law's nodachi. Just when the hell did _he_ get there? "You're defending him?" he asked, voice nonchalant while continuing its dark tone.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I let my patients die?" Law mused. Luffy continued to stare between them, worry evident on his face. That was not the first time he witnessed a situation like that but it didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

After a long, deep silence, Sabo sighed and released his grip. Ace slid down the wall and breathed heavily as the air flowed back inside his lungs. Never before had he been so fond of oxygen. He looked up at his assailant and savior to assess the situation. Law was across the room, holding out his arm. Between them was the largest nodachi he'd ever seen, aimed right at Sabo's neck. Despite the situation, both were smiling eerily at one another.

Luffy rushed to Ace's side, gently rubbing his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied between breaths, "I'm fine." He was more interested in the standoff in front of him than he was of the kid's worries—though he admitted that he was grateful for the concern.

"You really have the worst timing, Trafalgar."

"That depends on your perspective," Law stated, bemused smirk dancing across his features.

"So it would seem." After a long pause, Sabo's features softened and Law sheathed his sword. The blonde knelt down, looking Ace in the eyes. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what—trying to _kill_ me?" He wasn't about to trust the man who just attacked him.

"About that…" Sabo scratched his head and looked away sheepishly. "I kind of went overboard."

"You _think_?"

The blonde sighed. It had been a long time since he did something like that and he was rather ashamed of himself. It was all he could do in his worries, though. After all, he didn't know how much of that conversation was heard. If he knew too much it could put him in danger. Worse than that, it could put Luffy at risk. He couldn't allow that to happen. Still, he mentally kicked himself for trying to hurt Ace. He'd taken a liking to him and the last thing he wanted was to have the man's blood on his hands. "Let's put that behind us, okay?"

"You tried to strangle me!"

"Be glad that's all he tried," Law stated, slinging the nodachi over his shoulder. "You have the devil's luck, Fire Fist."

"…What do you mean?" What could the noble possibly do that was worse than attempted murder? I mean, he wasn't that strong—stronger than Ace originally thought, sure, but if it wasn't for his wound and the pain that came with it he could have easily overpowered him.

Law was tempted to elaborate, just to piss Sabo off, but decided he'd play nice when the blonde sent him a glare. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Ace found himself back in bed. He woke up in a daze, trying to recall what had happened to him. He remembered Sabo pinned him to the wall and Law arrived with a giant-ass sword, but the rest was hazy. As it came back to him, he sat up. He whimpered at the newfound pain in his abdomen, far worse than usual. He felt like he did when he woke that first day in that damned bed—horrible.

"You awake?" a high-pitched voice asked. Ace turned to see a pair of owl-like eyes beaming at him. He thought for a moment and huddled his arms around his freshly-bandaged wound.

"…The hell happened?"

"You opened the hole up when Sabo dropped you," he stated, regret oozing from his tone. "But Law patched you back up! Oh, and he said 'don't let that moron walk down any stairs, lest he end up in my own personal morgue'."

That sent a shiver down the patient's spine. Just what was that maniac thinking when he said that? The thought made him visibly pale. Nothing could ever be as scary, nor as demented, as he was.

"Hey…" Luffy began, voice sad and soft. When Ace looked at him he was met with pleading eyes. "Please don't hate him."

"The blonde bastard?"

Luffy nodded. "He feels bad about it."

Ace snickered. "Then he shouldn't have done it."

"He was scared." That caught the fire user's attention—that was certain. He didn't look too scared when he was cutting off the flow of air to his lungs. "When he gets like that…he acts without thinking. He was just protecting us."

"From what?"

Luffy sighed and scratched his head. How should he explain it without giving anything away? "How much did you hear?"

Seeing as his life wasn't in immediate danger, he decided it best to answer properly. "I came in around 'dismembered bodies'."

Luffy released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "We were discussing something important before that and if anyone found out we could be put in danger. Sabo's going to feel even worse when he finds out you didn't hear anything. He likes you."

"I wouldn't have guessed."

"He does!" Luffy smiled, remembering when he saw them together before that little incident. As he thought more, he realized how much livelier that lonely mansion became after Ace arrived there. Even Law was being less of a jerk. And Luffy…well, he more than enjoyed the company. It was nice having someone to talk to, even if that someone didn't trust him. "We all do."

Ace blushed at that, just a little. He didn't know why he was getting so embarrassed over it but looked away anyways, trying to hide his reddened face. "I don't see why—I'm just some guy from the slums."

"You're a lot of fun!" Luffy stated, grinning at him in his usual, joyous fashion. He didn't know what it was about the freckled man but he liked being near him. He just seemed to melt all of his problems away. Well, when he wasn't expressing his hatred of nobles, at least. The conversations they had that excluded their statuses were soothing and uplifting, even if they didn't feel so to the other member of the conversation.

"I _hate_ you."

Luffy's smile grew even wider. "You say that but you don't mean it," he said, sticking out his tongue. He saw the man become even more flustered than before. "Shishishi!"

"…Shut up, moron."

* * *

Ace shot up in bed, erratic breaths exiting his gaping mouth. Again he had that dream. Again he woke up and again that boy was sleeping at the end of the bed. He blinked a few times before cupping his head in his hands and exhaling his exhaustion. _Does he stay here every night?_

He leaned back against the headboard and simply watched the still room, eyes occasionally shifting to the unconscious teen at his feet. He noticed him shiver and sighed, took one of the blankets off his bed and wrapped it around the younger's shoulders. Luffy snuggled into it in his sleep, leading Ace's mouth to curve into a slight smile. _Damn brat._

Looking at him then, he felt that maybe they weren't so different. He could never forgive the nobles for what they did but maybe they weren't all so bad. Maybe. The last time he thought that he was attacked by an angry blonde so he wouldn't be trusting anyone anytime soon, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them like he did the rest. They were human, too, right?

_"Sometimes being a noble is worse than living in the slums."_

That's what he said. Ace had mulled over that sentence since yesterday and began seeing some truth in it. While the brothers seemed happy they turned bitter when referred to as 'bluebloods'. To them it was like that word insinuated they were monsters. It did, in a sense, when spoken by someone from Low Town—they all felt that way about the nobles, including Portgas. But he was starting to see that the issue wasn't as black and white as everyone liked to assume. It was complicated and in the midst of all of the hate were those two, trying to fend away the hate.

Pity filled his eyes as he watched him sleep.

"What's your story?" he whispered, knowing full-well that he wouldn't receive an answer. He was starting to feel bad about the way he treated them—even Sabo who just tried to _kill_ him. Luffy said he did that because he was scared; just how scared to you have to be to instinctually _murder_ someone?

_"You nobles…really are different."_

_"We're not."_

He remembered that conversation, back on the first day he woke up. After knowing him a few days longer, he was starting to feel guilty. Luffy saved his life, gave him a place to stay and food, and yet all he did was push him away.

_"They're disgusting."_

Ace winced at the memory of those words. He'd hate himself if he said that to the boy's face. Luckily only Law was in the room.

Absently he reached out and brushed some stray hairs from Luffy's face. He tilted his head inquisitively at the strange feeling of the boy's skin—like rubber. Was he imagining it? Curiosity getting the best of him, he chanced another touch, lightly rubbing the pads of his fingers along the younger's forehead. It really did have an abnormal texture. It felt kind of…nice.

Luffy stirred. Ace jumped back and pulled his hand away before trapping it in the grip of the other. What the _hell_ was he just doing? Stupid! He could feel his heart threatening to break through his ribcage as his head turned a warm shade of red. All he could do was hope the boy didn't wake.

Luffy yawned before snuggling deeper into his folded arms, letting out a few groans of comfort as he adjusted. "Makino…" he mumbled, still entirely unconscious.

Ace let out an exasperated breath and leaned back into bed with more exhaustion than he started out with. But now he was wondering who that 'Makino' person was. That was the second time the teen mentioned her in his rest. With yet another mystery to ponder, he knew that sleep wasn't going to come very easily.

* * *

As Law led him through his personal lair, Sabo couldn't help but gawk at the strange and disturbing things that decorated the halls. One sight, in particular, made his stomach churn. He fought back the urge to vomit. "…Why hearts?" he asked as he started at a shelf that contained two dozen of the still-beating organs. They were each placed in their own separate jars, all lined up neatly and on display. No doubt he'd used his ability to obtain them, meaning that their owners were still alive somewhere. How disturbing.

"I'm collecting them," the dark man replied, looking over with fondness. "My goal is one hundred."

"But why? And why human hearts, of all things?" Sabo asked, slightly nervous of the answer. He looked at his acquaintance's face and a shudder ran up his back when he saw his smile; he enjoyed that question far more than he should have.

"To prove a point. Besides, hearts are fascinating, aren't they?" He stopped leading the blonde in favour of grabbing one of the glass jars. "They're the foundation of our lives; if you kill the heart the rest will be lowered to nothing more than a sack of decaying cells."

When he put the jar back on the shelf Sabo felt immense relief. That gleam in the man's eyes made him think that he was going to crush the organ just to prove a point, ending the life of whoever it belonged to. Though they'd known each other longer than they cared to admit, he never got used to Trafalgar's fascination with human and animal bodies, both alive and dead.

They continued on in a dead silence until they reached a small room with two couches, a few shelves filled with medical books, and a table. He sat reluctantly and was quickly handed a thin blanket. It was only then that he realized how cold he was. Being so far underground, Law's home—what Sabo referred to as his 'lair'—was always a chilling temperature. He gave the other a grateful nod and hurriedly wrapped it around himself. Law was used to it and was comfortable as he was.

"So what brought it about, hm?"

"What?"

"Your attack on Fire Fist—reminds me of when that _fine _gentleman came for your brother all those years ago."

The blonde sighed and gripped his head, tiredly going over that event once more. He didn't mean to act so forceful; it just happened, just like it always did. "I got a little worried."

"But that's not quite right, is it?" He grinned when he saw the older flinch. "You were _scared_."

"…Yeah, maybe I was."

"Why?"

Sabo leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. He thought to himself. He hated it, but every time he took his anger too far Law was the one he went to. Or was forced to, rather—the doctor always urged him to explain, finding his violent fits to be rather interesting. He didn't want to know why. "I thought he heard…_something_."

"Something about our little adventure last night?"

"Exactly."

"And you thought that would put you in danger."

"I thought it would put _Luffy_ in danger. I can handle myself."

"So can he."

"But he's…" He sighed once more, eyes softening as he looked to the table. "Luffy's been through enough."

"So have you." Sabo's eyes shot up to meet Law's. For once the surgeon didn't appear sarcastic or sadistic, just calm. Concerned, even. That look was unbecoming on him. "Or have you forgotten how many times I've had to patch up your half-dead ass? How about how you were the first person I operated on?"

"No," he said with exasperation, "I remember."

"Then worry about yourself for once. With how broken that body of yours is I'm surprised you're still able to continue."

Sabo let out a bit of a laugh. "Not like I can stop."

"Why?" This time Law was starting to sound aggravated.

"I have too much left to do."

"For Luffy?"

"And for myself."

Law exhaled in an attempt to hide his irritation. "I know how much he means to you—really, I get it. He's the reason I'm still here so I understand. But if you keep worrying yourself like you are, you're not going to last." He paused to allow the information to sink into his friend's skull. "Hearts are only beautiful while they're still beating, Blue."

* * *

Omake

Luffy: -snores-

Ace: -thinks- Good, he's still asleep—

Luffy: Hey…

Ace: -flinches-

Luffy: I'm not stupid, you know.

Ace: -swallows- What?

Luffy: I know what you did.

Ace: …You do? -thinks- Shit! This is going to be so awkward…

Luffy: That's my takoyaki. Give it back, Sabo…

Ace: -blinks- …What?

Luffy: -snores-

Ace: HE'S ASLEEP?!

* * *

Luffy yawned, sat up and stretched. As he did so he felt something fall from his shoulders. He looked down and saw one of Ace' blankets lying around his waist. Taking the fabric in his hands he blinked and looked over at the sleeping man. A smile crossed his lips as he silently thanked him, not for the blanket, but for caring enough to give it to him. Maybe he wasn't as hated as he thought.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, hope this ties you over for a while. It was one of the longer chapters at 3,738 words so be happy! And the seeds of AceLu are planted muahaha. And Law, well... There's a reason he's so disturbing. And there's a reason for Sabo's violent tendancies, which was touched upon in this chapter. Sadly he didn't get a change to be his usual, cocky self T^T Oh well, awesome Sabo will return. And I've got about 1/2 the next chapter done as well! Though I won't be uploading it until I get working on ****_Reverse_**** and ****_Resolve_**** so...sorry, just don't want to fall behind in those stories.**

**Oh! And both this chapter and the last are completely FILLED with hints and foreshadowing so keep a look out because you might catch something that'll be important later :P**

**Next chapter at 341 reviews!**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: It's worse than you think, sadly u_u Poor Luffy... I'm too mean to the characters in this fic. Well Ace has a little while before he'll be recovered but he does start walking around from here on out. Keep in mind, though, that once he's healed he's going to leave so unless I get a decent amount of development before then there won't be romance. Also I hate it in fics when characters are fatally wounded and then heal abnormally fast =3= Plus the last 2 1/2 chapters all took place on the same day. So he was able to be sneaky and almost got some answers, but he wasn't very ninja-like :P**

**Natylol: Glad you enjoyed!**

**WeissDragon: You're so sweet ;_; Yep the boys have made progress :D I'm actually surprised so few people mentioned that since it's a REALLY important scene. And glad you liked the omake! I had fun with that hehehe.**

**TheLegendOFFangirl: Lol yep, typical Sabo. Here's the next chapter! Be patient for the next one, though.**

**Cyborgnetics: Really? I thought it was obvious. Well, it's important plot development. To be honest I think the truth is worse than him being a slave u_u But that's just me. Hehehe Luffy is going to regret that mistake.**

**RoXaS707: Yep! Be patient for updates; I only have so much time to work on these fics. I'll troll you before something happens, during and after. I already have a lot of the romance scenes planned out.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Hehe yes they're both pretty awesome. Sadly Sabo didn't get to use and witty banter this chapter because of the circumstances. As I've stated many, MANY times before, the reveals like that aren't going to happen for a while. Unless you guys would like me to rush the rest of the story and finish it quickly, which would be easier on me. But I don't really wanna mess with the flow like that.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Hehehe you're the only person who caught on to that. Yep, it's nice to see them getting along, isn't it? Although it didn't last long...**

**azab: Glad you do.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: If you wanna try to figure out what's going to happen later in the fic you should reread the story and look for my hints and foreshadowing to do so :P Guessing off the top of your head isn't a safe bet, especially with Sabo because you're just starting to learn some things about him that you didn't know before. Yes, yes, they do both have sad wallets :(**

**Son Goshen: Lol yes, that would have been hilarious XD Yeah Sabo kind of brings out the awkwardness in people. And Law scares the shit out of them. I'm starting to see why some people wanted me to make them a couple... Lol it's more than just fluff :P There was a part in that scene with Ace and Sabo that was important (no one mentioned it in the reviews though) as well as some stuff hidden in the conversation between Sabo and Luffy. And don't worry, there's a reason for the secrecy, I assure you.**

**spoons-are-evil: We do need more Sabo in our lives! He doesn't get enough love, damn it! Nope, instead he freaked out in this chapter :P**

**MeikoKuran999: Here's the next one!**

**Sully-van: Sabo and Ace's talk was actually really important XD Well here's an update!**

**Diclonious57: Ah it's okay.**

**XxSaorixX: I actually double-trolled you there :P But you'll find that out later, as with everything else. Yep he's REALLY devoted to keeping Luffy safe for more than a few reasons. Lol I never said they were in Low Town in the omake :P**

**Miishai: Lol nope XD Lol yep, Sabo's like Law like that. Well at least he didn't try to take Ace apart like Law would... Hehe yeah, him letting that slip is his way of saying that he's starting to trust them. Of course that all went to hell with this chapter but...oh well. I'm glad you liked that! Don't worry, there will be a lot more interaction between the three I assure you.**

**itachifangirl2424: Luffy and Ace moments are coming up. I just don't want to be like most fanfic writers and rush their relationship and make it unrealistic, you know?**

**Katasana: I'm glad you think that but must readers can't be bothered to review, sadly =_=; This story is one that was originally not supposed to be updated often so I continue updating only if there's enough of an interest from the readers. I think that's the only reason it's my most reviewed story. Really glad you love my stories ;_; AceLu started in this chapter. Though, like I said, I'm not going to rush the progress. Here's an update but be patient for the next one.**

**Starry Rose: He didn't realize :P Which is a big mistake on purpose. He was too focused on what he wanted to talk to Sabo about. Keep in mind that ALL of the characters in this fic are OOC - it's an AU story and so their personalities have been tailored to fit their backgrounds. And yes, I will tell you. Later. I don't really see how it's slow; action-wise it was the same as most other chapters and content-wise I revealed so many hints and put in so much foreshadowing that even a blind monkey could start trying to piece everything together. It had A LOT of plot. Same with this chapter. To be honest I was going to extend this and separate it into two because I thought I was revealing too much at once. Only reason I didn't was because I'm too damn lazy and have too many other stories to work on.**

**VampireLover12100: Well it is completely AU. What, you don't normally read AU stories? o.o I find them more interesting then stories that follow the regular One Piece plot. Glad you liked it though :)**

**Prusse: Thanks for all of the reviews! Well you're going to HAVE to wait because I can only work so fast =_=; But I'm happy you enjoy it. You're welcome~ :D**

**nails: Glad you like it! And glad you like Sabo! He's so fun to write~**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Don't worry, you'll get to see all of that later in the story. Well it's not that Sabo has a big mouth, it's that he's trusting Ace a little more than he did before. And he's careful with what he tells him. The Devil Fruit thinng isn't a big deal unless he knows what Straw Hat's ability is, which he doesn't (you'll find out later that he doesn't know much about Luffy's Low Town persona). **

**Stelra Etnae: Hehehe yes XD Luffy's stomach is like his second brain. Yep, Sabo is always cool. Except here. Here he was an asshole. Meh, he has his reasons though. Glad you liked the omake! I had fun with that one.**

**RexLink: Awe it's okay, no worries! Ace will get well eventually. If he got better right now he'd never have an interest in seeing them again and there would be no romance. Plus he has a hole in his gullet, so... Kinda takes a while to heal. Not to mention the last 2 1/2 chapters all took place on the same day.**

**Darkspider: Lol yep :P Awe get better soon! I'm sick right now too and all I've been doing lately is sleeping. Seriously it's 6pm and I already wanna take a nap but I can't because it'll mess up my sleep schedule T^T So good luck with getting better!**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Here it is!**

**ASLfangirl: Lol that was random! But I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction. Isn't it creepy how similar they are? I didn't plan them to be so alike, either... In fact they were supposed to be different but...it just sort of happened.**

**(So that's all! God I'm tired. Time for an energy drink! Must not sleep at 6pm! So I'll finish off with recommendations, okay? This week is MarcoAce! ****_Nightmare of Love_**** by ThePhobiaPhoebe is really great. Rated M. Lot's of dark imagery and really interesting plot. It's a romance/horror so you just know it's going to be awesome. Next is ****_Rhapsody on a Windy Night_**** by Stuff'nStuff which is complete with two chapters and really deserves more love. Ace crossdresses :D That in itself is praise-worthy. Plus it's VERY well written and the progress is kept together neatly. And lastly there's ****_So I Could be the Snake_**** by Imperial Mint. Son Goshen mentioned it to me a while ago and I love it :D It has a really unique story and, coupled with amazing writing, is a must-read for any MarcoAce fan. Rated M. If you have anything you'd like to recommend that you think deserves more credit then leave the titles and usernames in a review or PM! It can be ANY One Piece fic and I'll go check it out when I have time and I'll put it in the AN if I think it's good. Well I'm off to work on the secret fanfic. Adieu~)**


	13. Closing the Gap

**Lots of foreshadowing and development in this one even though it doesn't look like it on the surface. LOTS. Keep your eyes peeled!**

**I have two new stories up, ****_To Be a Boy_**** and ****_Imagined Life_****, so feel free to check them out!**

**Note: I'll add the omake tomorrow when I wake up, okay? It's 6am and I need sleep hehe... So check back late tomorrow or the next update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Ace stirred in his sleep as a tantalizing smell entered his nose. He stilled, smiled absently and remembered it as one of the many meals Thatch prepared for the gang. Oh how he loved that bastard. He could feed hundreds without dropping the quality of his food and, for Low Town, it was pretty fucking good.

When he opened his eyes his mood dropped, greeted by warm sunlight and an oversized room. He wasn't home. Of course he wasn't; if he couldn't handle walking down the stairs how the hell did he expect to get back to the base? Nope, he was stuck there until that damned hole cleared up and he could run without opening it. Not that he would be much use to Oyaji in his condition, anyways—he couldn't fight. If that blonde could manage to pin him to the wall then he was useless.

"Hungry?" a voice called from across the room. He recognized it and sat up slowly, taking care to nurse his pounding head. His lack of sleep was evident with how muffled his thoughts were. He thought he was with Whitebeard he was so out of it.

"…Luffy?" he questioned, wincing as the light caused his head to spin. He was so messed up that he didn't realize that was the first time he used the brat noble's name. Well, either way he didn't care.

"Yep! I made breakfast—it's on the table."

As his eyes adjusted, Ace saw that Luffy was slouching in the chair usually claimed by his brother with an over-stuffed plate on his lap. Apparently the kid had a big appetite. He then turned to his right and noticed a similar plate, filled with the usual breakfast foods. When he realized that the boy had remembered the utensils that time he sighed in relief. He _really_ didn't want to deal with a mess like the day before—the purple, hand-shaped bruise on his neck was enough of a deterrent.

Ace took the plate into his own lap and began tasting the meal. It wasn't as good as the usual packages of food Luffy brought with him, nor did it rival Thatch's cooking, but he couldn't help but enjoy the taste. So, satisfied and realizing how empty his stomach was, he took hurried bites and devoured half the plate in an instant. He paused when he saw the boy staring at him with a bemused smile.

"What?" he shot, giving him a half-glare. Luffy continued to grin, ignoring the look.

"I never met someone who could eat as fast as me, shishishi," he stated lightly before returning his attention to his plate and demonstrating by clearing the mound in a matter of seconds. Ace blinked in bewilderment as he watched the boy reach across the coffee table for a second helping. It was only then that he realized its entire surface was littered with bowls and plates, half empty and half covered in food. Just how much could that kid eat?

"You…" he began, wondering how he should respond to that. "You have quite an appetite…"

"Shishishi!" Luffy wolfed down another helping. "Sabo says my hunger is irresistible."

"Insatiable," a voice corrected. They both turned to see a familiar blonde had entered the room without them realizing. Ace and Sabo's eyes locked, scanning each other suspiciously. They stared in dead silence and let the room enter a heavy awkwardness. Somewhere amongst their mute argument Luffy managed to slip out into the hall.

Sabo sighed.

"I won't hurt you," he assured as he took a cautious step forward, testing the waters for Ace's reaction.

The other just snorted in reply. "Why am I inclined to not believe you?"

Sabo's glare softened and his muscles relaxed. His reaction could have been worse. He would play it safe. After all, he really did regret his actions but he couldn't stop himself. He knew he never would have went through with it—no matter how desperate he may have been, Law or Luffy would have gotten through to him one way or another—but that didn't change the fact that he hurt someone who wasn't an enemy and he hated himself for it.

"You have a family, Portgas?"

"Not by blood." He thought back to the members of the old man's gang whom he treated as his brothers and sisters. He thought of Oyaji who was like a father to him and Marco who raised him. There were no blood relations between them but they were the closest thing to a family he had.

"Bond, then?"

"…Yeah."

Sabo didn't need to ask to know that he was referring to Newgate and his men. It wasn't a secret that the gang boss treated his underlings like his children and, from the information he gathered, the connection was mutual. He witnessed their closeness on that first visit he made to Whitebeard's main base; Fire Fist was especially protective of the old man, to the point of attacking when he felt he was being threatened. Maybe in that sense they weren't as different as they appeared.

"Then maybe you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

Sabo calmly walked to his usual chair and sat, placing the bag he was carrying casually on the floor. "I'm sure that by now you've noticed that we're not conventional nobles."

"Hard not to," he shot back, never releasing his glare. He wasn't about to let his guard down a second time.

"Right? Well…" He took a deep breath. "Luffy and I have a bit of a secret. A few, actually. We have to guard them with the utmost care. If any of them are made public, we…"

"You what?"

Sabo sighed. He hated having to talk so seriously with the man. He wanted to speak with his usual bravado and tease him about his amusing reactions. But he couldn't do that. He'd done something unforgivable—attacked someone who wasn't an enemy. "…I just want to protect my little brother. If I have to become a demon to do so, I will."

Ace's eyes narrowed at the blonde's strange way of explaining it. Though he was being vague as usual Fire Fist was starting to understand. He knew what it felt like to want to protect the ones dear to you. Hell, he'd attacked people in the same manner as Sabo the day before. Worse, even—he set them on _fire_. The more he thought, the more he came to the realization that they weren't so different in that aspect. He didn't like the word that was used, thought—demon. He heard enough of that growing up.

"You can't just become a demon, you stupid noble." He looked down and faced his hand, reminiscing. "…You're born one."

Sabo stared curiously at the patient. He wanted to press the issue, ask him what he meant, but decided against it. With how many secrets he was keeping, he felt it inappropriate to pry. The conversation died with that and he felt a change of topic was required—the silence was eerie.

He grabbed the bag as his feet and removed a large tube, tossing it to the freckled man lying in bed. Noting the other's confusion, the blonde stood and prepared an explanation before he left. "It's for your wound. Trafalgar has some business to attend to and won't be coming today. He asked me to treat you in his place but, under the circumstances, I think it's best you ask Luffy."

Without giving Ace a chance to reply he left the room, a bit surprised to see his brother on the other side of the door. He was standing there with a knowing grin. Sabo just watched him curiously.

"He forgave you."

* * *

Ace grimaced at the feeling of the old bandages leaving his body, the gooey ointment on his chest and back free of its confines. It felt horrible as usual and he couldn't help the disgust that washed over his face.

He looked over at Luffy in an attempt to distract himself from the cream on his skin. The boy was smiling as usual, throwing the dirtied wrappings into one of the Surgeon of Death's medical bags. Ace swore that he never met anybody as cheery as that brat. How could he smile with the smell of that disgusting ointment in the air?

After removing the bandages from Ace's torso—there were a lot despite him only having one injury—Luffy hoisted the tin of warm water onto the bedside table and wet his cloth, wringing it out and moving it across the patient's skin. Luckily he'd gotten better at the process over the course of the week and a half Ace had been staying with him so he didn't foolishly open the hole up… again. After seeing how much damage he managed to do during the first four days of Ace's treatment, Law spent every session thoroughly explaining how to properly remove the wrappings and clean the wound. Eventually it got through to him.

Ace watched Luffy's face turn to a look of concentration as he moved the wet cloth across his chest. He blushed from the embarrassment of having to be taken care of by some noble kid—if he could he would have cleaned the wound himself, but he couldn't reach his back properly so that was out of the question. Besides, Luffy insisted he help in any way possible and seemed to get some sort of satisfaction out of it.

He closed his eyes and relaxed as the warm water trailed down his abdomen, heat still rising in his cheeks. He felt so damn helpless like that. How long would he stay there, depending on the nobles and gang boss? How long until he could go home and see his family? Were they worried because he hadn't contacted them in so long?

"Turn around," Luffy commanded, pulling the patient away from his thoughts. He nodded and complied, slowly shifting on the bed until he faced the wall. Then he felt that same warmth cascade across his back along with that same careful touch. It was out of character for the boy; he didn't seem like the type to be gentle. Far from it, actually.

"Thanks, Ace."

"Hm?" He could practically feel the smile on the other's face.

"You forgave him."

"…Who said I did?" His blush returned with a vengeance and he was glad the noble couldn't see his face; even someone as dense as him would notice.

"Shishishi I did."

"…"

"You're a lot nicer than you look, you know."

"I'm not—"

"I feel like I can trust you."

"…Huh?" What was the stupid noble saying? They knew nothing about each other and he was spouting nonsense like that. What a strange kid. So naïve…

"You accepted us even though we're nobles. No one's ever done that before."

"What about the surgeon?"

"Shishishi he was forced into it."

"…How?"

"He owes us."

"And yet he charges you hundreds of millions for his services."

Luffy laughed. "That's just the way he is."

They fell quiet again as the last of the ointment was wiped off. Ace felt clean finally, only for his face to turn sour when he felt something cold touch his back—it was being reapplied. Damn it.

He tried to take his mind off it and returned his thoughts to what Luffy said. He was stupid for trusting Ace, especially after the way he treated him throughout his stay. Still it made him… just a little happy. But only a little. After all, being in a gang meant that you couldn't trust anyone outside of that circle and they couldn't trust you. If they did they could end up dead. Yet there that brat was, saying that…

"You're pretty strange," Ace stated as he stared at the wall.

Luffy blinked. "I am?"

"Yeah, very," he replied.

"Shishishi! Thanks!"

"…That wasn't a compliment."

* * *

When Shanks returned home after two and a half weeks he felt things were… off. Despite it only being noon the house was completely still, void of any sort of movement. His son didn't leave so early often and preferred to keep his escapades to the late hours of the night. The fact that he wasn't lounging around in the living room or kitchen was suspicious.

Speaking of the kitchen, why were there so many dishes everywhere? He was used to his son's impossible appetite but there were twice as many plates and bowls lying about. And the fact that there were dishes at all was surprising; when he went away on long trips Sabo was usually the one who cooked and cleaned for Luffy, seeing as the boy was so hopeless at that. The blonde wasn't one to leave a mess like that and so the redhead was certain it was the younger's doing. Did Luffy seriously attempt to cook? Half of the stuff he made turned into charcoal! Sure he mentioned getting lessons from his Low Town friend but there was no way he improved enough to make anything decent. Edible, yes, but no more than that.

Wearily Red Hair made his way into the small room attached to the kitchen, hearing shuffling coming from inside. That was where they kept all of their plates, cutlery and such. They couldn't keep it in the kitchen because the cupboards were hard for Luffy to reach when he was younger and every time he went to grab something he would break it. The kid was hopeless…

As he entered he was met with the back of a tall, black-haired man. Shanks blinked and watch him put a stack of clean dishes away. When he was done he turned around, finally noticing the older man, and they both stared at each other. There was something familiar about him…

Scanning the stranger further, the redhead noted his freckles and dark eyes but dismissed them. His mind was still on the purple and white tattoo he saw on his back before he turned to face him—what was a member of the Whitebeard gang doing in his house, putting away dishes no less? He eyed him warily.

"Oh, sorry," the boy started, lowering himself into a full bow. "I'm Portgas D. Ace. It's a pleasure."

"Ace, huh?" He looked him over more thoroughly. He was more than just a little surprised at the polite introduction. Who ever heard of an enemy gang member bowing to them? Wait, did he even know they were enemies?

He noticed the bandages around his torso earlier—they obstructed his view of the tattoo—but only fully took them in then.

"And what exactly are you doing in my house, _Ace_?" Shanks emphasized the name in order to convey his suspicions. He wasn't so sure that was his real name. That was what Rouge called her son, wasn't it? Was he really claiming to be her child? Did he even know the significance that name held?

"Well, I—"

"Ace!" a familiar, boyish voice called from the kitchen. Sounds of porcelain rubbing together were heard and both men turned to the doorway curiously. Within seconds a boy with matted black hair, large eyes and an even larger grin entered the room. "I brought down the rest so now I'll—"

Luffy's eyes rested on the redhead standing across from the patient. He looked between the two and grasped the situation, paling visibly; his father wasn't supposed to find out about their guest like that. Swallowing, he forced the smile back on his face. "H-hey Shanks…"

The man gave him a scolding look. Now he knew that the man didn't just waltz into his home, at least. Luffy knew him somehow, but that only made him more suspicious. He obviously wasn't a noble and his son _never_ brought people from Low Town to their house—except that Trafalgar whose neck he still wanted to wring from years before. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

* * *

Shanks sighed. Luffy's explanation of finding the man in Low Town and dragging him back to the house to get patched up was ridiculous, meaning that he had to believe it; Luffy always did things like that. From his spot at the kitchen table he eyed the man who was washing dirty plates at the sink. It really didn't suit him—didn't seem the type to be doing housework with a body so clearly built for combat. It looked almost as weird as seeing Luffy cook.

The redhead turned to his son who sat across from him and glared accusingly. "And so you managed to spend three hundred million beli in one week?"

Luffy stared at the table to avoid his father's gaze. "…Yeah."

"I only gave you three hundred million to use while I was gone. How have you been eating?"

The boy visibly brightened as he recalled. "Sabo paid for everything. And Ace can cook! Isn't that awesome? Shishishi!"

Yet again Shanks sighed. He'd have to thank his other son for always looking out for Luffy like he did. If it wasn't for him the two boys in the room might have starved. He'd have to have a _talk_ with that Trafalgar kid about extorting money from his son…

"And you?" he asked, looking at the patient with amusement.

"Huh?" Ace turned to him with confusion.

"What made you decide to take care of my son?" He was referring to the fact that Ace was the one who cooked their meals and cleaned over the past week. According to Luffy he began doing that once he got permission from Trafalgar to walk around.

"Oh, well…" Ace scratched the back of his head, red rising to his cheeks. He never thought of it as taking care of the brat noble, just helping him out. "…I thought I should do something since he paid my medical bills. I can't afford to pay him back, so…"

An amused smile crossed Red Hair's face. It was odd to see a grown man get so easily embarrassed, especially when the man was a member of a gang. Still, he seemed sincere enough. In his line of work, Shanks rarely got to see such honesty. It was a nice change.

"That's admirable of you," he said, sipping from the bottle at his fingertips. He had it handy knowing that he would need some booze after Luffy explained what was going on, or maybe it was just an excuse to drink. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. It's nice not being the one doing all of the work around here." He stuck out his tongue teasingly at the bewildered fire user, eliciting a bit of a pout from his son.

"I do some things!"

"Like?"

"…"

He ruffled the boy's hair from across the table. "Exactly."

* * *

Omake

Shanks: -eyes Ace-

Ace: …

Shanks: -takes a sip off drink and spits it out- What is this?! It's disgusting!

Ace: …It's coffee.

Shanks: Where's the rum?

Ace: Sir, do you _really _think you should be drinking at 10am?

Shanks: To hell with the time!

Luffy: Shishishi! See, Ace? Told you he was a drunk!

Ace: -sweat drops-

* * *

**A/N: And now the story will kick off! (Yes, that was the beginning. That would have been the first 3-5 chapters of a normal story)**

**Next chapter will be at 375 reviews!**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Welcome :)**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yes you did :P Thank you!**

**spoons-are-evil: Lol Ace a ninja... Hilarious imagery XD Oh god... THEM as interrogators? They're bad enough not getting paid to 'talk' to people!**

**Miishai: Hehe he has good timing. He's worse than Nami :P**

**RoXaS707: Romance will be slow, sadly. Much has to happen before we get into that ;)**

**Son Goshen: Hehe glad you like~ I wasn't intending for chemistry between Law and Sabo but... it's accidentally happening e_e It's like they're trying to write themselves together... Not sure how that'll end up, to be honest. Especially with what happens between them... **

**Wolfguide: You'll have to wait and find out ;) **

**Cyborgnetics: Meh, it's okay :) Glad you like!**

**itachifangirl2424: I'm happy you did XD **

**Sully-van: Hehe there's more where that came from.**

**samettikettu: Tune in next time to find out! :P Sorry, I'm being an ass...**

**Neko-VogolaPrimo: He'll be explained later. Hehe the omake was fun~**

**Starry Roses: The stew... He ate it when he went back upstairs, I'd assume XD And yes, I know that happens in real life :P Yep, that was refering to Luffy. Ugh the bonus is like hell... It doesn't end!**

**WeissDragon: Glad you like! The hearts are important ;)**

**Stelra Etnae: Honeslty I think Sabo is the most fleshed out character in all of my fics :P**

**azab: Love you too~ Hope you enjoyed!**

**Diclonious57: Hehe so true, I would do the same!**

**viiinfinite: Awe you flatter me~ Dont' be jealous, took so much time to get where I am and so much effort and I'm still only decent at best e_e; Sure, I'll be waiting! You're welcome~**

**Pailrose: EXACTLY!**

**RedRiri: I'm happy you like! I tried really hard with the characters in this one. Here's an update~**

**Darkspider: Nope, not til later. But Ace isn't spitting insults! ...Often. Yeah, I kind of filled that chapter with hints and forshadowing like I did with this one. EVERYTHING matters. Yes he is XD Yes. Note that. Do not forget it! To be honest the only character who's not up to something is probably Ace :P Sabo's up to like 10 things. Awe feel better!**

**princess123897: Glad you like! I'll update when I can but I have 5 other stories, university and an injured hand... No. I will not make the next chapter longer. I don't confine my chapters by length. Whatever happens, happens.**

**CherryNamiHazel: Hehe I will! You'll find out eventually~**

**Painted50InGrey: Sadly I have no plans on anymore stories with that duo... Maybe I can fit them in somewhere. Sorry! The Straw Hats will explain it when they come back in for the flashback to that night next chapter. So you'll find out soon!**

**BeyondMyReach: Glad you like~ For those questions you'll have to just wait and see :P **

**Metaphorical Tennis: Thanks for all the reviews! Hehe yes, Ace should take that advice. Yeah, I agree. Although these nobles are slightly different from canon. Hope you enjoyed!**

**ASLfangirl: Lol technically you are :P Hehe I know right? Totally unexpected from him! Thank you~**

**hiragizawa: Glad you like! *salutes***

**Naru-sama: I'm happy you do ^^ I will!**

**(Sorry for the short replies... It's 6:18am and I haven't slept yet. I'm not even tired because I woke up at 5pm! Anyways... Hope you enjoyed! Adieu~)**


	14. Acting and Linking Ties

**I decided to give you some very blatant clues with this one :P Though there's still a lot hidden that you'll have to look for. Oh and I drew Sabo :D If you're interested in seeing the video of me making it you can visit my YouTube channel (link is on my profile). And some awesome people made fan art! Someone even drew Sabo which is awesome XD You can find the links on my profile.**

**Also I've added the omake to the last chapter if you wanna check it out.**

**Oh and you get to see Sabo's morbid side :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and got nothing interesting to say.**

* * *

"Evening, gentlemen," a bemused voice rang against the stone walls, causing all present to search around for its origins. Eventually their gazes rested on a dark silhouette in the far corner of the room. They could faintly make out the figure's white teeth as his mouth curved into a wicked grin. "It has been _far_ too long."

Marco's eyes narrowed. He hadn't heard that voice in a while, he mused. He wasn't sure if he was glad to see him again. Something told him that the Blue Gentleman had been hiding things from them and he hated going along with him but had no choice—most of the gang refused to hold a funeral for Ace until they had Blackbeard's head and he knew that having as informed an individual as him on their side was to their advantage. Plus, he couldn't leave his fellow commander without a proper send-off, right? That's why Oyaji agreed to ally with such troublesome kid, but he still didn't like it. If it was to avenge Ace, though, he would tolerate. "You finally showed up yoi."

"Indeed I have." The man, still veiled in black shadows, removed his hat and gave a mocking bow. Once the accessory was placed atop his head once more he shoved gloved fingers into his opposing sleeve, pulled out a small rectangular device and threw it on the ground in front of the commanders. They all studied it curiously. "And I've brought treats. You'll find the recording on that to be _quite _fascinating." _Of course, I've saved the best for myself._

"What is it?" Thatch asked as he stepped forward and picked up the black box.

"It's a tape, my good man."

"I know that! What's on it?"

Sabo's smile widened and he adjusted his coat. "You'll just have to watch and see, now won't you?"

Marco growled and grated his teeth. He hated how that boy seemed to treat everything like a game. "Stop playing around," he commanded in a low, dark voice.

Sabo's smile shifted from amusement to contemplation. He felt like using the commander's irritation to stir up some trouble. "You want to know if it mentions Portgas, hm?" Their silence confirmed his theory. "I must admit I find it interesting how attached you were to the boy."

Marco bit his lip as the Blue Gentleman lowered his head and neared, hiding his face with the rim of his hat. He stopped right in front of the phoenix. His mouth was all Marco could see—a wicked smile that ran across his face. And then he slipped a piece of paper into his hands before continuing on past him to Whitebeard himself. The Blue Gentleman gestured a nod before proceeding to the room's second exit on the far wall, leaving in a much more casual fashion than before.

After watching the blonde walk out, Marco turned his attention to the folded paper in his hand. When he opened it his mouth gaped and eyes opened wide. It was a picture of Ace's face, his eyes closed. He dashed out of the room and chased after the ally in the dimly lit halls. Surprisingly he managed to catch up to him; he hadn't pulled a vanishing act like he did before.

The commander grabbed onto the man's shoulder and stopped him.

"What the hell is this yoi?"

"If I had to guess, it's your comrade's face," Sabo teased, not turning around.

"Cut the crap! What… Where did you get this?"

"You know," Sabo began, "I found it strange that you got so depressed when he died. I understood that the members of your gang treated each other as family, but you seemed to take his death the hardest."

"Answer the question yoi."

"But then I came across something interesting."

"Oi, I said—"

"It's admirable of you to take in a boy from the slums." He felt Marco's hand twitch. "I find it curious, though, that I can't seem to find out anything about him from before that point. Why is that?"

"…" Marco released the Blue Gentleman and allowed his arm to fall to his side. The other began walking away immediately but he didn't bother to pursue him.

"I expect an answer when next we meet," Sabo stated, waving as he turned the corner at the end of the hall.

* * *

_This should be fun._

Sabo grinned as he readied his latest recording. It wasn't from Blackbeard's hideout that time, though—no, it was Whitebeard's. After being so caught up in what the traitor was doing he completely forgot about his suspicions of the old man's intentions and did nothing to learn more. Earlier that day when Luffy told him that Ace was about ready to return to Low Town, however, he was reminded. Before his uninvited visit to their leader he snuck around the hideout, placing tiny surveillance and recording snails wherever they would go unnoticed, just as he had done with Blackbeard weeks earlier. He didn't have visuals before, though.

The blonde was most excited to see the phoenix's hidden reaction to that photo. Law had a habit of taking pictures of his patients throughout their recovery to see how well it was going. He didn't trust his memory, for various reasons.

That picture specifically was taken right after Ace's surgery and due to blood loss he could easily be mistaken for a corpse. No doubt Marco made that assumption when he unfolded the paper. Sabo knew it would cause the commander to be more suspicious of him now that he saw his comrade's photographed 'corpse' but was willing to take the risk in the hope that the phoenix would be more likely to let something slip on film. After learning a little about the enigmatic blonde, Sabo grew curious. Not much was known about Marco and, after thinking about it more, he saw that the same was true for Ace. After a short search all he uncovered was that Marco became Fire Fist's caretaker a little over a decade ago. Nothing else could be learned on the streets so he decided to dig deeper and spy on the gang.

Sabo grinned as he turned on the screen, it becoming the only light to illuminate the dark night. Things had been going well for him lately—his search for information had reached a point where he could formulate a plan to get back at Teach, his shoulder wound was almost healed and Luffy was going along well with his proposition to the Straw Hat gang.

* * *

_Sabo watched from the shadows as a group of nine arrived. He grinned when he saw the all-too familiar raven-haired boy and decided to look over the others. He'd gathered a fair amount of information on them and knew their names, aliases and fighting styles but no more. After all, he didn't want to invade the privacy of his brother's friends._

_"This is the place," Usopp announced, scratching his head when he noticed there was no sign of the other party. He knew he decoded the message correctly—otherwise Luffy would have said something._

_"Are you sure? I don't see anyone…" Nami stated, squinting to see through the darkness._

_"Did you misread it, shitty long-nose?" asked the smoking blonde. Sanji stood alert but tried to hide his tenseness with a show of calm as he took a long drag of his cigarette. Luffy's brother or not, after hearing so many disturbing stories about the Blue Gentleman he wasn't about to trust him. Their leader was a good judge of character but he might not have noticed the man was mentally unstable because they were related._

_"Of course I didn't!"_

_"Then maybe you got lost," Zoro said, arms folded._

_"I don't want to hear that from you!"_

_Sabo's grin widened. He expected his brother's gang to be that lively. Luffy was carefree and so were his comrades. It was a nice contrast to the attitudes of the nobles; he could see what attracted the boy to them._

_"Look! See here?" Usopp pointed to the black note with white lettering, noting the first and second lines. "It says to meet at the northwest passageway at 6:10."_

_The northwest passageway was a space between Low Town and High Town that was largely unoccupied. The few buildings that were there were rundown and deserted. Originally it was a part of East City before the populace divided based on social status. No one dared go there because, should they be caught, they could be put in danger. Going close to High Town's walls was forbidden; the nobles didn't want filth near their private utopia. That made it the perfect place for a shady meeting like the one they were about to encounter._

_Franky leaned over his comrade to get a better look at what was written. "You sure bro? It doesn't really look like a time."_

_"Yes I'm sure! He used different symbols to throw off anyone who saw it and wasn't supposed to read it."_

_"Or you're overthinking it," Sanji noted, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke._

_"Oi!" The sniper turned to his leader pleadingly. "Am I right, Luffy?"_

_"Shishishi yep!"_

_The long-nose turned back to the cook. "See?"_

_"What do you want, a medal?"_

_"…" Usopp decided to drop their argument. Everyone was on edge knowing that they were going to encounter one of the underground's most elusive figures. "Anyways, this is the place. See here?" He pointed to the second set of numbers. "Those are the coordinates. We're exactly where it says, right Nami?"_

_The redhead took a map out of her pocket and unfolded it. She scanned its surface after looking over what the note said. "Yeah, this should be it."_

_"You are correct," Sabo stated as he stepped into their view. He found it amusing how they all paled when they saw his form under the moonlight—all except Luffy. He tipped his hat to them with a smile. "Straw Hats—it's a pleasure."_

* * *

The blonde recalled their reactions with a smile as he loaded one of the recordings. Before it could start, however, someone sauntered into the room casually. He glared at the intruder.

"Can't you leave me in peace?" he asked as the man walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

"Not while you're in my hideout," he replied.

"As a surgeon aren't you supposed to respect the privacy of others?"

"Now when have I ever done that?"

"Point taken," he replied as they stared into the empty room that had been recorded.

"What are you looking for, exactly?"

"I'm curious about someone," Sabo noted.

"Who?" Law asked, leaning against the back of the cushioned surface. His associate didn't answer and instead watched the screen intently, waiting for movement as he sped through the film. Law turned to watch as well and narrowed his eyes when he saw to figures enter the space.

"Him," Sabo announced, pointing to the blonde man with half-lidded eyes. "Newgate's going to retire soon."

"And?"

"And he's the one who's supposed to inherit the gang—Marco the Phoenix. Thing is that, despite his high-rank and notoriety, I don't have much on him. He's a mystery."

"You sound like Luffy," Law mused, a tiny grin pulling at one edge of his mouth.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Fine—he's enigmatic. That better?"

"Much so," stated the surgeon. "The other one?"

"Thatch—fourth division commander. I'm surprised you don't know them."

"I only bother with the interesting ones."

"He fights using a double-sword style."

"Then maybe I'll re-evaluate that gentleman."

They both quieted and turned their attention back to the recording.

_The commanders sat down at a table—they were in the lounge—and Marco placed the picture in between them. Thatch studied it closely and his eyes widened when he likely assumed it to be Ace's corpse._

_"The hell…"_

_Marco's head was leaning on his arms, eyes covered by them. He looked disgusted._

_"What is this?"_

_The blonde sighed and raised his head, looking bitterly to the piece of paper. "I don't know yoi."_

"What did you do?" Law asked, eyeing the paper on the screen suspiciously. From that angle he couldn't see what was on it but knew it has something to do with his top-hat-wearing associate.

"Remember that photo I took from you?"

"…"

"Yeah."

"Sick bastard," Law said, smiling all-the-while. He was always fond of the ways Sabo messed with people. They were always so creative and delightfully cruel.

"I find that ironic coming from you."

"At least I don't go around photographic corpses."

"Yes, you do."

"Only sometimes," he corrected.

"And you're the one who took that picture, not to mention he's _alive_. Your statement is invalid."

"Shut up and play the damn tape," Law commanded.

"Very well, then."

_"You know what this means, right?" Thatch asked, looking with concern to his friend. His face was contorted into a look of seriousness, which was uncharacteristic of him. "He knows where Ace's body is!"_

_"…I know."_

_"We have to tell Oyaji, or… or… We have to do something—he's dangerous, Mark."_

_Marco sighed. "Don't know if we can."_

_The redhead blinked owlishly. "Why?"_

_"I think he has something on us yoi. When I went after him he said some things."_

_"…Like what?"_

_"He knows about Ace—how he came to join us yoi. But I think there's more… He was threatening me when saying that yoi."_

"He knows you well," Law teased.

Sabo glared at the dark-skinned man, his head resting lazily on his closed fist as he contemplated what he was hearing. "It wasn't a _threat_, per se."

The surgeon gave him a bemused smirk. "Then what would you call it?"

"A warning," the blonde stated, never looking away from the image on the screen. "I've grown rather fond of their group so I don't plan on harming them. That being said, should they try anything I am fully capable of defending myself. I just wanted him to know that I'm five steps ahead."

"That's still a threat, Blue," Law said, adjusting in his seat.

"I suppose so."

_"Threatening how?"_

_"He knows more than he's letting on; if we make a move against him, he'll act yoi."_

_"So what? We could take the brat."_

Law chuckled at that. It was rare for anyone to underestimate the blonde, seeing as his reputation was so wide-spread, but when someone did he found it amusing. Most people revered the Blue Gentleman as the one manipulating the underground from the shadows. While that was partially true, it wasn't in the way they thought. Still, every once in a while there would be one person who wouldn't think much of him. That person was always someone unacquainted with the rumors, of course.

_Marco heaved a sigh and gave the redhead a dull glare. "I'm not talking about a fight yoi. He knows about us—our names, our skills, our pasts—and he'll use that to his advantage. The whole point of this business is to stay hidden. If any of that gets out we're screwed."_

_Thatch's brow furrowed in thought. "Then what'll we do?"_

_"…I don't know. He's interested in Ace's past yoi. Wants me to tell him why there's no trace of him before we took him in."_

_"Think he knows?"_

_The phoenix shook his head. "I'm sure he'll find out though."_

"Interesting," Sabo noted, leaning in to show his attentiveness.

"What, that they're on to you?"

"No, that I was right."

"About what?"

Sabo's face contorted into a confident smirk. "About Ace having a little secret."

"…You're going to find it out, aren't you?"

"But of course," he replied.

"You do realize that your focus is shifting, right?"

"…Yes."

"At least you're not entirely hopeless."

"…"

* * *

Sabo looked up at the large mansion before him, staring at it with fondness. Shanks returned the day before but he hadn't had a chance to visit him—too busy looking over various recordings. He was going to make his move soon and wanted to amass as much knowledge about the inner workings of the Whitebeard and Blackbeard gangs as he could before that happened. Because of that he hadn't been to see his father figure.

As he approached the oversized building he noticed that his partner was gone. Giving the area a quick once-over, he spotted the teen climbing a tree near one of the bedroom windows and sighed.

"You're that afraid of him?" he shouted over to the boy, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Not afraid," Law began from one of the highest limbs, "just not stupid."

"I doubt he'll kill you."

"He'll try, at least."

"Suit yourself," Sabo said in surrender, unlocking the front door. Shanks gave him a spare key many years ago when he told Sabo to consider himself a part of the family. He looked at the small, metal item with nostalgia as he removed it from the lock, twisted the door handle and entered.

As he made his way into the living room he heard sounds from the kitchen—no doubt Luffy. When he peered into the room, however, he was met with an interesting sight; Ace was standing over the stove, cooking, with Luffy hovering around him, watching the food with excitement and a watering mouth. He knew that Ace cooked for Luffy during the past week as a show of gratitude, but he never actually saw him do it. He looked so out of place that the blonde almost burst into laughter. _The mighty Fire Fist Ace, recent housemaid—priceless._

Shanks was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee—for once.

"Trying to control your addiction?" Sabo asked with a smirk, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

The redhead's face lit up at the sight of his eldest son and he broke into a smile. "I'm not addicted, just…" He searched for the word.

"Heavily dependent?"

"Yes—wait, no!" Shanks shook his head when he saw the blonde's devilish expression. "Cocky brat."

"I try," Sabo replied.

"Sabo!" Luffy shouted as he ran over and gave his brother a tight squeeze. He hadn't visited in quite some time, having been busy collecting info, so the brothers were happy to see each other again. Thought they were only apart for a few days they missed each other; those two were so used to being together that being separated felt strange.

"Hey, Lu," he greeted, returning the hug. He caught Ace eyeing him, likely surprised by his open show of affected, and gave him a wicked smile. The other turned sharply back to the pan he was cooking with, his face tinting ever so slightly. Sabo noticed during his last visit that the fire user was getting along quite well with his little brother—dare he say 'growing attached'? Possibly. It amused the blonde to no end knowing that the man who despised nobles to their very core was taking a liking to one. What kind of 'liking' was ambiguous at the moment, but he has his suspicions.

"Greetings, _Ace_," he began, emphasizing that he was calling him by his name and pulling Luffy taut with his form just to see the man's reaction.

Ace glowered at the blonde from his spot at the stove, letting out a quick "cheh". He didn't know why but something about the noble's expression was pissing him off. And why was he clinging onto Luffy? They were brothers, right? Wasn't that… strange for either of them?

Shanks looked between the youths and grinned. It didn't take long for him to notice the hidden implications in his elder child's actions—that the man who went by the name of Portgas held some sort of feelings for his cute, little son. He noticed it, too, when observing the stranger interact with Luffy. It didn't seem to be anything big—not lust nor love nor admiration—but there was something there, like gratitude or interest. It was small, but Ace was feeling _something_ for the teen. He wasn't so sure about how he felt about that. As a father he wanted to protect his sons from any dangers and a commander of the Whitebeard gang was more than just an idle threat. Why did he allow the boy to stay with them again? Oh right—he cooked, allowing Red Hair to be lazy. Taking in enemies had its perks, it seemed.

Luffy released his brother with a quick "shishishi" and smiled up at him. He went on about all the things Ace made for him over the past week, drooling all-the-while. Before he got too into it the blonde's index finger brushed his lips, quieting him. His large eyes gazed up at the older, blinking curiously.

"Not now, okay, Lu?" he said, waiting for the younger's nod. "It's about time for our dear _friend_ to have that hole of his looked at, correct?"

"Oh, right!" Luffy exclaimed, fisting his palm in a show of recognition. He remembered Sabo calling him late the previous night, explaining that he would drop by with Law in the morning. After that 'incident' with the dismembered corpses that Sabo refused to tell him about, his brother had been staying at the surgeon's hideout when in Low Town, seeing as one of his enemies had located his.

With a smile the raven-haired boy grabbed hold of Ace's wrist and ran with him out of the room and up the stairs, eliciting moans of pain from his poor victim. Really, he was too quick to forget that the freckled man was still _injured_.

Having the youngest two out of the room, Sabo turned to the redhead with an unwavering calm. The scarred man did the same and for a few moments they stayed in silence.

"What's the real reason you're not drinking, Shanks?" he asked, seemingly disinterested. "Afraid he might try something?"

The gang boss sighed. "Luffy's too trusting. He's a good kid but after everything he went through you'd think he'd develop some common sense."

Sabo smirked. "He's not one to linger in the past."

"That couldn't be more true," he remarked and, again, they went quiet.

"I assure you that he won't harm Lu. He may be an enemy but he has honour—he won't attack his saviour."

Shanks again heaved a sigh and looked into his coffee cup, watching his reflection as he massaged his temple. "If it were just that I wouldn't be worried," he stated. After noticing that look in his eyes—the unknown feeling the man held for his son—he wasn't too concerned with a fight breaking out or finding Luffy dead one day. Even if he tried something it would be a simple task to dispatch the injured commander, though Shanks wasn't known for being that violent. _It's not his affiliation but his name that bothers me. And then…_

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he analyzed his father's expression. He knew something.

"Took me a while but I remembered him. Can't believe they actually found each other, though."

"…What do you mean?" For once it was Sabo left in the dark. The serious look on Red Hair's face was unbecoming, seeing as the man was usually fun-loving and carefree.

"Hm? You don't know?" Shanks look genuinely surprised at the question. "I thought Luffy would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That brat's the one who took in Luffy when he was little, before I went to get him."

"…What?"

* * *

_Looking the wooden building over, Shanks grimaced. His eyes darted around the small, dilapidated hut, hoping that it wasn't the place he was looking for. With a solemn expression he saw the landmarks surrounding the shanty home and was sad to see that it matched Luffy's description of the area perfectly. He was afraid of that. The boy who cared for his newly-adopted son was living in conditions not unlike what he did as a child. It was a sad, sad sight. And, to make matters worse, Luffy said that the boy was all alone. There wasn't even a door to block out intruders…_

_Gathering a deep breath, Shanks stepped inside. Upon entering he was greeted by a disturbing sight; the child that lay there—around ages seven or eight—was still, covered head-to-toe in dirt and grime, laying there in soiled and tattered rags. His breathing was heavy and uneven, face flushed a deep red in show of his fever, looking barely conscious. Though Luffy told him that he was sick—that he was left to fend for his illness alone—he wasn't prepared for the heart-wrenching sight. Shanks was desensitized to most of the horrible things that occurred in Low Town, having lived through it all himself, but children were his weakness—especially after what happened to Luffy._

_Quietly Red Hair took a few steps nearer to the resting boy, kneeling at his side. Dark, clouded eyes peered up at him. They widened as much as they could in their fevered state and the child made a move to get away but was pushed down by firm yet gentle hand._

_"Shh, it's okay," Shanks said in a whisper, attempting to quell the younger's worries. No doubt he was scared of getting maimed or killed—that sort of violence was commonplace in that part of the slums. "I'm here to help."_

_The child shot him a questioning gaze, trying to make sense of what was going on through his muffled and confused thoughts. It was hard to understand anything with how sick he was._

_Shanks placed a pack he carried over his shoulder onto the ground and opened it, removing some cash and a container of pills. He also placed a cooler near to the child, trying to show him what it was. Contained inside was a large sum of food the redhead picked up on his way._

_Again he moved to the bag and took out a large, unmarked cloth, covering the small boy's frame with it. From the cooler he grabbed a container of water. He put one of the pills inside the child's mouth and lifted his head slowly to give him a sip of the liquid, allowing even his raw throat to swallow the medicine. Seeing that he didn't resist, Shanks gave him an empathetic smile. Though his illness was easily curable, the people of Low Town would often succumb to ailments like that, unable to afford proper treatment. The fact that his condition was so bad off was a testament to just how horribly impoverished he was._

_"Who…" the boy began with a raspy voice, unable to finish the thought. Seeing how clouded his vision was, it was likely he couldn't see very well._

_Shanks smiled. "The boy you helped was my son," he stated, organizing the various items he brought so that they weren't so obtrusive in the tiny, cramped shack._

_"Where… Where is he?" he asked, still breathing heavily, wanting no more than to see the kid again. After going out a few days earlier he never returned. He'd been so worried about the child but could do nothing about it, lacking the strength to go search for him._

_The redhead's smile broadened as he noted the concern on the younger's face. That was the person Luffy called "brother". He didn't seem to be such a bad kid. "He's in High Town receiving treatment. Consider this 'thanks' for watching over him in my absence."_

_The fevered boy's eyes narrowed. "…A noble?"_

_"He didn't tell you?" There was no response. Shanks decided to drop the subject, paying no mind to it. "Sorry, but this is all I can do for you. Take the medicine twice a day, alright?"_

_The kid nodded and, satisfied with what he did, Shanks made to leave. He glanced back once, silently hoping that what he gave him was enough to aid his recovery. It wasn't easy for him to get to Low Town unnoticed at the time because there was too much going on so that was all he could do. He wondered how long it would be before the two children would reunite—a month, maybe?_

* * *

Omake

Law: Didn't you want to gather info on Whitebeard?

Sabo: What do you think I'm doing?

Law: Spying on a pineapple and Elvis.

Sabo: …They're his commanders.

Law: And they're talking about Fire Fist, not Whitebeard.

Sabo: Ace is a part of his gang.

Law: Do you _really_ think Portgas has something to do with Whitebeard's plans when they think he's dead?

Sabo: …

Law: You're just upset because he's taken an interest in Straw Hat.

Sabo: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Law: That's some brother complex you have, Blue.

Sabo: Shut up, you stupid panda.

Law: Your insults lack their usual vigor.

Sabo: -eyebrow twitch- I'm _trying_ to watch the tape!

Law: You're doing a bad job of it.

Sabo: GAH! You're impossible!

Law: That I am.

Sabo: Get out before the urge to disembowel you becomes too much and I place your organs alongside your collection!

Law: My, what graphic imagery. But I think I can take you.

Sabo: -scoffs- Your nodachi can't slice through my bo staff.

Law: No but my ability can.

Sabo: -whispers- …Shit. I forgot about that.

Law: You know, I could very easily add your heart to my collection.

Sabo: -narrows eyes- You wouldn't.

Law: Remember last time?

Sabo: …

Law…

Sabo: …

Law: I want that picture back.

Sabo: …Seriously? _That's _what this is about?

Law: I don't like when people mess with my files.

Sabo: Deal with it. The pineapple has it now.

Law: -unsheathes nodachi- I don't care. Get it back.

Sabo: Why do you keep pictures of your patients anyways?

Law: I like having a record of all the holes I've patched up.

Sabo: …That's disturbing. I know some people who can help you. What me to call them?

Law: …Just shut up and watch the damn tape.

* * *

**A/N: REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER! EVERYTHING! Well, that's that. I've been having so much fun with Sabo/Law interaction lately. It's just so fun to write. Oh and be happy! This chapter is over 4,060 words and I was going to cut out the flashback and put it at the beginning of the next chapter but I was feeling too damn nice to do that to you.**

**Oh and for people who forgot: the chapters before this can be considered the 'prologue'. This is where everything really begins.**

**Next chapter at 411 reviews! ...I can't believe I just said that. Can we seriously get that many reviews? Wow. Just... wow. I just can't imagine...**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Ha! This story is the farthest thing from realistic :P But I'm glad you like.**

**Miishai: I've been trying but sleep eludes me! Hehe yes, he is Luffy's temporary nanny :P**

**samettikettu: Lol still waiting? XD**

**Portgas D. Paula: Lol I was going to have him attack but I thought it would be out of character. Shanks is really laid-back even in the face of danger (remember Marineford?) so I don't think he'd attack unless provoked and Ace was cleaning... Hardly provokative behaviour XD**

**trisha23flow: Well they already have feelings for each other, it's just not love. I can't really stand those stories that rush into relationships :/ Plus the story just officially began this chapter, so... Hehehe yes, gotta love the randomness of it!**

**hiragizawa: Why would I stop it? I've stated numberous times that this and ****_Resolve_**** are my favourite stories to write. I'm just too busy and too injured to update constantly. If anything I would drop ****_Skip_****. Lol glad you like it?**

**Stelra Etnae: IF he finds out :P Hehe Shanks being back is only a good thing for some of the characters... Poor Law.**

**Shinju Ryuuzaki: Hehehe Ace randomly became their manservant.**

**TheLegendOfFangirl: Here it is!**

**azab: Showing that scene would have been pointless :P I only include parts that actually matter, otherwise we would still be before the time skip... Lol it's not that great. It's pretty much the same as what's been going on so far.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Nope he doesn't know :P But Shanks does hehe... Sorry about the omake... Completely forgot to add it =_=; But it's up now!**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol yes he does XD**

**MeikoKuran999: Well Ace isn't liking Luffy in that way yet, just getting easily embarassed because he's getting comfortable around him and letting his guard down. He's grown so much T^T If you reread the chapters you'll be like "wow he was such an ass..." **

**Diclonious57: ...Yeah things? o.o**

**Sully-van: My hand is... getting better slowly u_u**

**Son Goshen: Well there's more to them but probably not what you're thinking :P Yep, it's just so odd isn't it? Originally I was going to describe him wearing Shanks' apron hehe... Lol yes Sabo finds it just as amusing as we do.**

**LinaFair: Well, just remember that finding out ANYTHING takes a long time in this story :P Your question was answered here. They still think he's dead. If he told them I would have put the scene in. After seeing a picture of his 'corpse' they'll probably think he's a ghost XD **

**Naru-sama: Glad you like it!**

**seireidoragon: Lol slow down, we're not at that point yet. Gotta let things unfold properly or the entire plot will fall apart. The meeting with the Straw Hats will be shown in segments over the next few chapters.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: I was gonna do it that way but Shanks is really laid-back and it wouldn't have fit his character. Yeah, I've been having issues with writing because of my hand being the way it is =3=**

**RoXaS707: I'd say this chapter was pretty fun :P Got a look into Sabo's darker side. Hehehe yes, you gotta love the irony in that XD**

**WeissDragon: Lol as a warning there still aren't going to be many fights :P Some torture, but not so much fighting. They've already had their meet-up. I'm just going to be showing it in incriments. **

**Sealing Mistress: Hehe glad you did XD **

**Gundum-grrl: You're welcome~**

**Starry Roses: YES. Everything written in that chapter holds relevence for later, ESPECIALLY Sabo's talk with Ace. But people didn't seem to notice many of the hints... =_=; The bonus chapter is like a monster! Just looking at it terrifies me! It's almost as long as ****_Skip_**** and it's only HALF WAY DONE! **

**RenwolfChan: There will be cute AceLu moments. But not for a while. As you've probably guessed, Ace is leaving next chapter.**

**SraoshaLuna: Glad you do :) Hehehe yep.**

**itachifangirl2424: Glad you like :)**

**Darkspider: Yep :P It's like that. Though it won't be forever... Law actually wasn't up to something back then. He is now, but not when he was a kid. Hehe I'm happy you're enjoying it~**

**Jellyfish-Chu: I'm happy you like it!**

**weird yume: Lol you shouldn't review just to raise the number XD I'll get enough either way because I have like the best readers ever.**

**Katasana: Hehe yep! There's SO much to get to before the end... And I still haven't decided on the end! **

**ASLfangirl: Hehe that's awesome XD Yep, that's why he enters through the window.**

**Cyborgnetics: Well he's not that important right now, just using him to relay info to Sabo. His role doesn't start until later.**

**SelfcreatedCharacter: Thanks! Glad you think highly of it :) Hehe all of your questions will be answered... eventually.**

**spoons-are-evil: I posted the link on my profile! Your drawing is awesome! :D Lol yep isn't it weird? He's gonna go back to being an ass though ;) It's A LOT more complicated than that. In fact it's annoyingly complex. But we'll get to that later. Awe it's your fav? That makes me so happy ;_;**

**(So that's all! Funny thing about this chapter: it gave me more complex ideas for the plot! And the weird thing is that the plot developements I just came up with have hints for them in earlier chapters O.o I honestly don't know how that happened. Adieu~)**


	15. Before the Last Day

**I got so distracted while writing this e_e But anyways, this chapter is like a hint and foreshadowing machine, I swear. I used it to develop a few things before Ace leaves. After all, that's when the plot really starts, so... yeah. Gotta get stuff out there. I feel I gave you too much info, though. Oh well.**

* * *

Ace glared at the dark man sitting on the window sill, weary if his mischievous smile. Law made fewer appearances over the week, seeing as his patient was no longer bedridden, but even so the sight of him gave the fire user chills.

After going through the usual routine of changing his bandages and applying that revolting cream he liked to torture him with, his treatment was done for the day.

"I do believe you're ready to leave, Fire Fist."

Ace blinked at that—once, twice. Though the surgeon mentioned only days ago that he was almost well enough to go home he didn't really believe it. After spending two goddam weeks in that mansion he felt like he would be stuck there forever. Being told the contrary made the corners of his mouth curve into a genuine smile. "Really?"

Law snorted, picking himself up from the chair and removing his surgical gloves. "You question my words?"

"You seem to enjoy pissing me off so yes."

The surgeon packed his supplies back into the case he brought with him as he listened to the fire user. "While that is true, I have never lied about medical statements," he declared, sounding almost insulted by the accusation. "However, if you neglect the wound while out of my care I guarantee you'll suffer."

"…" More cream, then? Ace gave a mental sigh and nodded. He wouldn't let that dampen his mood—not when it meant that he could finally return to his family. He missed them so much—more than he thought possible. After being with them for twelve years without stop he never realized how accustomed he was to having them around. While in the care of the nobles he didn't have much of a chance to get lonely but most mornings he would wake up thinking he was in their base only to be sorely disappointed when he opened his eyes.

Luffy walked over with a large grin. "Isn't that great, Ace?" The boy knew how much the patient missed his home. He could see it whenever the freckled man would space out. While he would miss the company, he was happy to know that he was able to help. And he finally met someone who didn't hate him for being a noble. At least not anymore…

"Yeah," Ace replied, smile returning. He wondered what his gang was up to while he was away. Were they worried? Were they angry? He hadn't contacted them in two weeks, after all…

* * *

"You're certain?" Sabo asked, his brow furrowed in contemplation. Never did he expect a turn of events like that. Luffy owed the short-tempered patient his life, did he?

Shanks let out an airy breath and nodded before he took a sip from his cup. "I could never forget that face. Ironic how he's now an enemy, though."

"Indeed." The blonde leaned against the table, pondering what he was being told. Luffy told him many stories of the boy who saved him. He would call him his 'brother' even though they were not related, much like he would Sabo. They weren't together long, though—two or three weeks, maybe less. Still, he left enough of a mark on the teen in that short timeframe to make him remember even twelve years later. Knowing that, he expected the boy to be someone amazing. That didn't seem to be the case. "I can't speak for Ace, but I'm certain Luffy doesn't know."

"Hm? Really?"

"He would have mentioned it by now."

"True. And Ace doesn't seem to recognize me."

Sabo slipped into the chair across from his father figure, staring intently at a spot on the table. "That's strange. You haven't aged much since then."

Shanks smirked. "I appreciate the flattery but it's not surprising he doesn't remember."

"Why's that?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He had a fever when I went to see him. You remember asking me why I was buying medicine when you were little?" The blonde thought for a moment before nodding. Sure he remembered, but barely. It was twelve years ago! If it wasn't for what happened later that day he would have completely forgotten. Instead, because of the incident, he could recall everything that happened. He remembered being curious about why Shanks was picking up medicine when none of them were sick, along with all the other things he bought that seemed irrelevant at the time. "It was for him. I doubt he could see well in the condition he was in."

Both went quiet as they pondered their situation. Sabo could see why Shanks was uneasy—Luffy was quick to grow attached to people and with how unknowingly close he was to the fire user already it could lead to situations that put him at risk. He decided not to speculate further, though. On the bright side, the blonde had a source to go to for information on Ace's past, however shallow his knowledge was.

"There's something else."

* * *

Ace was shoved out of the bedroom by a tired-looking surgeon who apparently had something to discuss with the noble. Heaving a sigh, he strolled down the stairs to continue with his cooking. With the appetite Luffy had he knew it couldn't wait, but then he heard something as he was going down the staircase that made him stop. After his last time eavesdropping he didn't want to hear it, but once he heard his name it became personal.

"What is it?"

"His name."

"Portgas?"

"Yeah." He heard the older man take a sip from his mug. There was a long, drawn-out silence that stretched between them.

"Something I should know?"

"Maybe… Or maybe not… Ah, this is so annoying! Sabo, the rum!"

Ace heard a sigh. "Really, Shanks?" There were sounds of shifting, glass and pouring. "It's not like you to be indecisive."

"Well, it's… kind of complicated."

"Complicated _how_, exactly?" Sabo's voice was low and serious. It didn't match with his usual behaviour or the playful, cocky banter he used in front of the fire user which was strange. In fact it sounded eerily familiar to the tone he used while pinning Ace to the wall and crushing his jugular. That was not at all pleasant.

"I can't really say."

"Why?"

"It could put him in danger."

Ace narrowed his eyes. Why would his name put him in danger? Unless…

"And I'm not trustworthy?"

"Of course you are!" Though his voice was raised, it sounded more lighthearted than accusing. "But isn't this your field of expertise?"

"You want me to find out on my own?"

"Wouldn't it be boring if your old man gave you all the answers?"

After a brief pause, he heard the blonde sigh. Then there were footsteps. "I should see what they're up to."

"The racoon's up there, isn't he?"

"Snuck in through the window," Sabo stated calmly.

"That little… If I see his face I won't hesitate to cut off his arm." It was weird to hear Shanks make a threat—didn't seem the type to be violent. He was a happy drunk, for the most part.

"Why? So you'll match?" the blonde teased.

Ace heard the redhead grumble something under his breath about the surgeon rubbing off on him and how his cute son was becoming heartless. He rolled his eyes. Then the footsteps continued and before Ace had a chance to act he was face-to-face with a slightly surprised noble. He blinked and hoped that he wouldn't be thrust into the nearest wall in a matter of three seconds.

Contrary to his worries, Sabo just sighed. "Your snooping is getting rather old, don't you think?"

"It's not like I—"

"If you're not careful you could end up with more than just a hole in your stomach, dear Portgas."

Ace's eyes narrowed. He stilled as the blonde walked past him up the stairs. Within moments he'd entered the room that held the noble and the surgeon, leaving the commander to ponder his conversation with the redhead. Of course he was curious—they were talking about him—but he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to dwell on it. If he did he feared something bad would happen—worse than last time. So he instead continued into the kitchen.

* * *

Law shoved the patient out of the room and slammed the door shut. He really wasn't in the mood to be around people but, alas, he had no choice. If it was up to him he'd be alone in his lair. Staying up with Blue to watch those tapes was a big mistake on his part. Then again, he was an insomniac so he likely wouldn't have gotten the rest he needed anyways. Lately the hours he spent asleep were feeble—the dark nights were when he got most of his work done, after all. Sadly, he needed to have a talk with the young noble so rest would have to wait.

The surgeon turned to Luffy and looked him over. He was pale. He'd noticed some time ago but didn't say anything; he knew perfectly well that the boy would refuse treatment so he'd have to wait for him to collapse. He may have been the Surgeon of Death but even he respected the wishes of his patients… to some extent.

"So you and Sabo had your little 'talk', hm?" he asked, leading against the wood of the door.

Luffy crossed his arms and thought for a moment. A light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh, yeah! We did!"

"And? Did he ask you to ally with him?" He was sure that's what he proposed when he met Straw Hat's gang. The group was small but strong and could easily prove useful.

"Nope!" Luffy replied with his usual grin. "He told us to join Whitebeard."

"Oh? That so?" How curious—he was telling his little brother to help out the gang he only falsely allied with. That came as a surprise. If they did that wouldn't they end up fighting? Sabo wouldn't have that—Luffy was the one person he wanted to protect. Why would he suggest something that might pit them against each other?

"But I refused."

"You did?" Sabo told him that Luffy was going along well with his plan. What did that mean, then, if he had refused?

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because… Whitebeard's been after my nakama. I don't want them to get hurt. We were gonna go after his head once we're ready anyways, so it'd be weird, right?"

"Turning down a chance to 'make friends' is unlike you, Straw Hat."

Luffy became quiet and turned away, looking to the ground as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. "…Ace is a Whitebeard commander, right? If I joined he'd see me. I don't want that."

A mischievous grin split the dark man's face. His grey eyes settled on the boy, gleaming with amusement. "You're growing attached," he observed.

"No! Or… a little. Maybe." Luffy shyly scratched the back of his head. That wasn't like him. "He's really nice, even though I'm a noble. But he doesn't like Straw Hat Luffy so I don't want him to find out shishishi."

"Why doesn't he?"

"I think it's because I sent some of Whitebeard's men to the hospital," he explained with a smile.

"Then his dislike of you is entirely your fault."

"Shishishi yeah, I know."

There was another pause. Law took that opportunity to stand fully and walk over to the noble. He grabbed the boy's cheek and stretched it far from where it should've rested on his face, then released and let it snap back. "Perhaps it's about time I betray you," he said casually while he continued to play with Luffy's ability.

The boy looked up at him with blinking, owlish eyes. He stared blankly into the surgeon's face before breaking out into a grin impossible for all but a rubber man. "I trust you."

"You really shouldn't," he stated as he released the teen and sat lazily on the bedside chair. He rested his head in his hand, pondering their conversation. "Am I correct in assuming that you know I merely see you as a test subject?"

"Yeah, I know." Still his smile didn't fade.

"Why place your trust in someone who wants to tear you apart?"

"Because you're Law," Luffy replied in a tone that made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The surgeon sighed and closed his eyes. "You're too naïve," he said, staring into the darkness of his eyelids, feeling himself slowly drift into sleep. He opened them just in time and faced the pale, scarred boy. "So what do you plan to do?"

Luffy pouted. "Sabo made me promise to go see them."

"The Whitebeard gang?"

He nodded. "But… Ace will probably leave tomorrow, so he'll be there. I really don't wanna be found out."

"It would put you in danger if you were—you've pissed off a lot of people, Straw Hat."

"Right?" Luffy moaned childishly, his pout remaining. "I don't know what to do."

"Trust Blue," Law ordered, feeling himself drift off again. "He knows what he's doing."

Before Luffy could ask him to elaborate the door creaked open. The two watched as a rather annoyed-looking blonde entered the room. He seemed more than just a little stressed as he slumped tiredly into the cushioned seat at the far end of the room.

"What is it, exactly, that I know?" Sabo asked, sending a dull glare in the surgeon's direction.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Law replied, raising his hands defensively. He wasn't too fond of the idea of letting the Blue Gentleman know that he was interrogating his younger brother. As much as he hated to admit it, Sabo had the strength and skills to take him out if he wanted. Sure his ability gave him an advantage but all it would take was a little seastone—which the blonde commonly carried with him—to ruin his chances. Then again his acquaintance was also very cocky—when was the last time he fought seriously? Well no matter. Law had one thing that could take him down. He wouldn't have to use it, though, so long as Luffy didn't tell Big Brother about their conversation. If he did there would be conflict. Sabo hated when Law meddled in his affairs.

To avoid a slip-up from Straw Hat he decided to change the subject. "You look like hell."

Sabo's glare darkened. "Why thank you for noticing, Trafalgar. Oh, and your dear friend Shanks would like me to inform you that if he sees your face he's going to remove your arm. Permanently."

"I will take my leave, then." It took only seconds for him to arrive at the window sill near the blonde, case in hand, ready to leap out. Before he did he decided to mention something else. In a whisper he muttered, "By the way, it may be in your best interest to watch your brother's health."

Sabo turned sharply to the window but the surgeon was already gone. He looked over to his brother and noticed his pale complexion. Immediately his earlier conversation with his father-figure was removed from his mind, replaced with concern for his sibling. He cursed inwardly for not noticing sooner.

* * *

Towards the evening Sabo left. Ace couldn't help but wonder why it took so much coaxing from the younger noble for him to do so—something about the kid's health—but eventually he went home. Ace noticed only a week ago that the brothers didn't live in the same house. He assumed the blonde was old enough and wealthy enough to sustain himself and left it at that.

Somewhere after sunset Shanks headed out. Where he had to go at night the fire user did not know, but decided that whatever questions he had he would keep to himself. After all, he could _leave_ in the morning and nothing felt so good. He could see his family again. He missed them. He missed being able to go on missions with his brothers and being of service to Oyaji. And he had to tell them about Teach—what happened between them and that they shouldn't trust him. He didn't know if the man returned to the gang after than night. He could have. Maybe he thought he'd killed Ace off and made room for himself as one of the commanders. Like hell Fire Fist would let that happen—he was a damned traitor and there was no way he'd let him get close to Oyaji again. Even if he didn't return to the base his family still needed to know what happened.

His thoughts shifted to the boy on the couch across from him. He'd spent the last while talking a lot more than usual, telling Ace stories of his nameless friends. As amusing as some of the tales were, he didn't listen much to them.

"And then—"

"Oi, Luffy, slow down a little," Ace said with a smile as he leaned back, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. He found it pretty funny how excited the kid got while explaining the stupid things he and his friends had done but couldn't help but notice a bit of hesitation in the boy's voice. He was worried about something.

"Awe, but I was just getting to the best part!" he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time." Ace froze at his own words. All the time? Since when did he get so used to having the bratty noble around? And… when, exactly, did he start calling him by his name? _Shit_. He didn't realize he fell into step with Luffy until then.

"But it's true," he replied, his pout deepening.

The fire user shook himself free of his sudden realization. "Hey…" he began quietly. The boy stared with his large eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You look worried," Ace stated simply, taking his glass off the coffee table and sipping at it. He glanced the boy's way and saw that, for a split second, he looked nervous.

"I'm not," he replied.

Ace sighed as Luffy suspiciously averted his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

* * *

Omake

Ace: -enters kitchen and goes to stove-

Shanks: Hey there, Acey!

Ace: -eyebrow twitch- Please don't call me that. Ever.

Shanks: -pouts- You're no fun.

Ace: You sound like Luffy.

Shanks: No, he sounds like me -sticks out tongue-

Ace: Why were you two talking about me? You know about me or something?

Shanks: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ace: And now you sound like the Blonde Bastard.

Shanks: …?

Ace: Sabo.

Shanks: They get it from me.

Ace: Why do I not believe that? -goes to grab his apron and instead grabs a frilly one, blinks- …What's this?

Shanks: Hm?

Ace: -shows apron- You married or something?

Shanks: Oh, that's mine.

Ace: …Yours?

Shanks: Yep.

Ace: …Why?

Shanks: Something wrong with it?

Ace: It's… It's so… -tries to think of the right word- …feminine…

Shanks: -takes large sip of rum- Luffy bought it for me as a Father's Day present.

Ace: Ah. You have my sympathy.

Shanks: -sighs- Thanks…

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Hope you had fun with that. Next chapter: Ace's last night and his return to his family! Which was actually going to happen in the this chapter but I divided it into 2. As a warning: next chapter will have a part that's not going to be explained for like 10 chapters so be prepared. Hehe I'm such a troll aren't I? Oh well, I'm an awesome troll. Not really. I think that's all... Yep, should be. Now to go and eat! Fun fact: this was the first chapter that had a scene that was told mostly from Law's perspective. Though the bastard only brings forth more unexplained plot devices :P**

**Oh, and one thing I need you guys to know even if you didn't catch it in the chapter: Law and Sabo aren't aware of what the other is planning. Sabo tells him nothing and doesn't ask if he's up to anything despite how close they seem. Just thought I'd tell you because I'm betting a few of you might not notice it.**

**Question: How many of you have figured out why the story's called ****_The_****_Divide_****? I' figure most saw why about 3 chapters in, (or in the first scene of the first chapter) but I'm curious. Also, who's your favourite character in this fic?**

**Next chapter at 449 reviews~**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Lol alright XD You might be confused by the next one :P Or this one because of some of Law's ambiguous lines, but most people will overlook them so I doubt it. **

**Haruka-desu: Lol perhaps, perhaps not.**

**Pokabu: It's okay, I'm just happy you reviewed at all ^^ Hehe everyone loves Sabo. He'll get more creepy as the story goes on. So will Law. Is that a spoiler? Meh, whatever. I'm glad you like the slow progress! I hate when relationships are rushed =3= Lol yep poor Ace. As Sabo said: the might Fire Fist Ace - recent housemaid. Priceless. (Yes, I memorize the lines to my own stories o.o It's totally normal! XD)**

**LineFair: Hehe that would be hilarious. Lol everyone does ;) I think Sabo's the most popular character in this story.**

**RoXaS707: They're really messed up aren't they? :P Yep they've thought Ace was dead since the beginning of the fic. Lol I wouldn't really hall them sassy BFFs but... Here's an update!**

**Sully-van: Hehe careful, don't feed my ego! Cute? XD**

**TheLegendOfFangirl: Glad you liked it! I had fun with the omake. And it actually plays a part in the main story to. Or could be considered a hint. Well you're just going to keep waiting :P As I said this story is long and putting in something like that so early on would be a mistake, so don't hold your breath. **

**Bluebird42: Well here it is! XD Lol you have a very active imagination. I liked all of your ideas. Can't say if any of them will happen or not, of course :P**

**spoons-are-evil: You know, now that I think about it, it does kinda remind me of the Cheshire Cat XD Hey, there's a reason for that! I'm not mean! ...I can't say that with a straight face. Well now you know the basics of it, but don't worry, there will be another flashback in 2 or 3 chapters. I wouldn't say Marco's afraid of him, more like he's worried about what he has the capability to do to them if they get on his bad side. I mean he has a picture of their brother's 'corpse', that's a pretty blunt warning :P What he did is... something I can't tell you. But, well, he's terrified of Shanks now because of that incident lol. I've noticed a lot of people love Law and Sabo lol. Maybe I should write a fic after this that's focused on them. Last time... Well, I'm considering mentioning it. If I do it'll make the story even more complicated, though... I love your drawing XD It cheers me up knowing that some of you guys like the story enough to make fanart of it.**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Well you guys made the review threshold fairly quickly but I got very distracted working on other things and watching YouTube videos :P This one has even more hints! In fact, I think I added too many... that's why I divided the chapter in two, because the next scene has important parts as well. Hehe he'll pull worse tricks in the future XD And some of the tricks will be dangerous... People may die *deadpan* You're review actually reminded me to write the omake! I was in such a hurry to update it that I almost forgot! Again! **

**Metaphorical Tennis: Hehe yep. He'll mess with a lot more people later on. You're welcome~ It is! Just gets tired easily. Means I have to take breaks :/**

**Diclonious57: It's not :P**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Hehe glad you like them. Shanks is a troll in this fic :P No. If one person kept reviewing over and over just to get me to update I would not update.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Glad you think that! Sadly this chapter was far less exciting. You'll see that in another 2-3 chapters. Revealing it now would just feel out-of-place. Yep, he is. Or at least it seems like he is. I will say nothing more. **

**Cyborgnetics: Yes he is! You got A LOT more info with this chapter and the last. Seriously, I debated rewriting it because I gave away too many hints. Oh well. He WAS going to leave but I had to split the chapter in two because of length and end issues. Next chapter for sure though! **

**WeissDragon: If you do draw me fanart I will be so excited! XD Remember to send me the link if you do~ Really happy you like my stories that much!**

**Son Goshen: Glad you did XD It was a fun part to write. It's okay if you don't get it yet. It'd be no fun if you did :P Plus I'm leaving out a lot of things hehe. Yeah, I kinda realized while writing this chapter that I'm revealing a lot of Ace's past but not the others, and I'm revealing a lot of Luffy and Sabo's present but not their pasts. And Law... Well, I've only hinted vaguely at both for him. He kinda ties everything together, though, so... Now you have at least some info on their talk ^^; The actually flashback will be shown in 2-3 chapters. Well there are many, many reasons they don't recognize each other, the most obvious of which being their ages, Ace's illness and Luffy's... Wait, haven't talked about that. I said nothing. Shanks knows A LOT XD A lot more than Sabo thinks. He even knows [insert spoiler here] which is pretty damn impressive. Then again it's because he's... Shit, can't say that either. Sorry :/ Actually after the next chapter there won't be any AceLu interaction AT ALL for quite a while. Like, none. At all. Btw, our talk about his apron is what inspired me for the omake :P**

**TheAceOfTheGame: Thanks for the reviews~ One or two others MAY show up, but if so their roles will be small. The story isn't really made for them. Lol well I try. Again, just like with the supernovas, the shichibukai aren't relevent to the story.**

**Sealing Mistress: Glad you did! I enjoyed writing that part. A lot. Awe I hope your days since then have been better.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Yes it would XD In fact Sabo subtly blackmails him with it in this chapter :P**

**reading with joy: Lol I don't update as soon as we reach the review count, you know :P It's just that I don't update at all before it's reached.**

**Stelra Etnae: They'll get more intense once Ace returns hehe. Lol there's no way ****_Imagined Life_**** will overtake ****_Divide_****. Just won't happen. That story's got a much shallower plot and is therefore likely to only have 20-30 chapters so it won't overtake it that way, not to mention it's less popular because it's listed as a story about Ace and Sabo instead of Ace and Luffy which is more widely accepted. And this story hasn't revealed it's tricks yet :P But if it did I would wonder why.**

**Darkspider: I don't wanna spoil, but there's this one part that involves Ace, Luffy and Shanks that I'm dying to write XD Most people liked how morbid Sabo and Law were last chapter, so it's not weird :P Ha! What you were shown last chapter was nothing. They're far more morbid than that. Lol actually that 'tidbit' wasn't too important. There were far more important hints in the chapter :P If you think that's bad then one scene in the next chapter isn't going to be explained for at least 10 chapters. Yep, I'ma troll ya. I will!**

**azab: I wouldn't call him an asshole. You didn't really read the part about why he couldn't stay there, huh? Well I didn't reveal the full reason, but it's not like he wanted to just keep him there. He didn't have a choice. Really shouldn't assume things like that before you understand why :/ And like I said, if things happened ASAP in this story it would be over by now. Completely. Things are dragged out for a reason.**

**samettikettu: Lol glad you like then. **

**Naru-sama: If I took a break I would end up dropping the story :P No joke. Glad you like it though.**

**TheAceOfTheGame (chapter 14): Lol Shanks was the only one who knew, so he's the only one who could've done it.**

**itachifangirl2424: Well here's an update!**

**Anon-anon: Hehe glad you liked that part!**

**seireidoragon: Here's the next one!**

**TheAceOfTheGame (chapter 12): Thanks for catching that, I fixed it. Actually I was working on it sleep-deprived at 4:30am so yeah didn't know what I was doing. Actually made a lot more mistakes than what you noticed that I fixed just now as well. Lol well I hope a small mistake doesn't suddenly make a story worse. **

**Starry Roses: Lol it's not nearly as long as that one chapter I wrote for ****_Resolve_**** so it wasn't that hard. That is true, Ace does not remember. There are many reasons for that.**

**Recordatio001: Lol glad yo like! Though it's far from being one of the best AU fics. There are plenty better out there. Too bad, won't be anymore AceLu interaction for a while after the next chapter :P Of course I'll see it to the end. I don't plan on dropping any story that's popular. Here's an update!**

**RexLink: Lol many people have said they'd look good as a couple over the course of this story's life XD See what happen?**

**ASLfangirl: Lol well I thought it was obvious that Sabo would find out first, seeing as he has an awesome information system. I'm happy someone caught that! He's not one to mess up, after all. He does things thoroughly. Well now you know! A bit. The flashback will show up in another 2-3 chapters, so don't worry.**

**MeikoKuran999: He had reasons for leaving him behind. I probably shouldn't say this because it's a bit of a spoiler but taking him with him or staying there would have just put Ace in danger. That's all I'll say, though. And he did still save him. If it wasn't for Shanks, Ace would have died. I think I said this in my response to someone else, but you shouldn't decide you dislike a character in this fic until you've heard the full story. I wouldn't say Ace's feelings are changing fast. Right now he's just accepting him as someone likeable. He didn't hate Luffy himself, he hated what Luffy was. Much easier to change than if he actually hated him as a person. Hehe I had fun with that part. I'll update when I can. Got 6 stories and 2 bonuses going.**

**Natsu-dragneel17: More will happen between Ace and Luffy later. There won't be any interaction between the two for a while. Here's an update!**

**(I bet none of you will take note of Sabo's change of tone in the third scene. And now that I've mentioned it you might go and double check it. Now you're wondering if I'm messing with you or if it's actually important. You're glaring at the computer screen waiting for me to tell you. But I won't. Instead I'm going to eat ramen. Adieu~)**


	16. Last Night Farewell

**So here it is. Oh and there's something that Law says that seems totally random and nonsensical but it's not and, well, you probably won't understand what he means by it until later in the story. Sadly I didn't get to use the cliffy I planned on using because I, again, had to split the chapter up to keep the length consistant. This one's a little longer, though. And LOTS of hints. Like seriously, way too many. I'm being too nice to you guys. Well, you don't catch many of them anyways so I guess it's okay :P**

**Question: I feel like I should do something for when we reach the 500 reviews mark. Like write a bonus or something. Any idea on what it should be?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Nope, sorry, if I did it would be like a mixture of this and canon and Sabo and Ace wouldn't be dead. We should try to get Oda to hand the story over to me muahaha.**

* * *

Drag, thump—those sounds reverberated against the walls and entered in from the hall. Sabo did his best to ignore them but, to his dismay, they only grew louder. Moments passed and a familiar man stood in the doorway, a blackened silhouette at his feet. He took a step forward and leaned against the frame, his white doctor's garb speckled with vibrant scarlet. As he took a breath he looked over to the blonde then at the large screen on the far wall and back again.

"Still watching the videos?" he asked after exhaling tiredly.

Sabo peered at the gang boss from his regular spot curled on the couch but his attention was quickly snatched back by the recording. "Mes oui, Monsieur," he replied as he wrote off the limb he saw sticking in from the hallway.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions unless your prepared to give answers, Trafalgar," Sabo said as he pointed to the hand.

Law turned to where the blonde gestured and kicked the arm out of view casually. He headed deeper into the room, wetting the floor in a layer of red with each new stride, and leaned over the back of the couch. On the recording he spotted an abnormally large man—Edward Newgate—and the two he saw the night before. He scowled when the pineapple-head handed something off to the former. "That's my photo," he stated.

"Very perceptive of you," the blonde replied, lacing his words with sarcasm.

"You better get it back."

"Why? So you can add it to your collection?" he teased.

"Yes," Law replied bluntly, his face showing nothing but seriousness.

Sabo blinked a few times, taken aback by the other's blatant confirmation, then brushed it off. "You'll have your precious picture by the end of the week; is that acceptable, my dear psychopath?"

Law snickered as he rolled those words around in his head. "You're worse than I am, Blue."

"Hardly," he snapped back, gesturing to the unmoving body outside the room.

"What? He's alive," Law stated with an innocent tone—one that gave a disgusting contrast to his sadistic grin.

Sabo sighed. "Whatever, just shoo already; I'm studying."

"Studying what, pray tell?"

"That," the blonde said, pointing to the man with the crescent-shaped mustache. "They're showing him a picture of Ace's 'corpse' but he doesn't react."

"Perhaps he has hobbies similar to yours."

"Again—you're the one who took the photo, you sick freak."

"And you're the one who asked for it."

"…"

"Fine—hobbies similar to _mine_, then."

"He's not the type," Sabo noted, his thumb and index finger pressed up against his chin. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

And then it hit him. "Shit!"

"What's with the sudden outburst?"

"…He knows. The old man trusts me so he… Dammit!" Sabo slumped back into the couch, a hand over his tired eyes. He knew that he gained Newgate's trust and respect when he spent hours searching for Ace the night everything began, yet he let down his guard and forgot about that in order to mess with Marco's head. The fire user was due to return home in the morning and when he did the old mob boss would definitely connect the picture of him _sleeping_ to Sabo, thus realizing that he was with the commander during the incident. He would know that the Blue Gentleman had something to do with his recovery and, within time… "I'm screwed. How long does it take to get across the continent, again—two weeks or three? Or was it months…" While his intelligence system was astounding his manpower consisted of one and there was no way he could pit himself against all of the enemies that would be after his head should Newgate tattle about his identity. Sure he knew all of the Whitebeard members' identities as well, but who was hated more?

"Quite the overreaction," Law teased as he amused himself with the frantic sight of his acquaintance. He bent nearer to the blonde, his grin widening to sinister levels.

Head in his hands, Sabo tried to calm himself. He went over the many possibilities in his mind, creating a scenario or three to go with each. The noble knew he had to keep calm. He'd made blunders in the past and everything worked out fine, he just had to—

"Ah! What the _hell_?" he shouted as he jumped forward and grabbed his ear, feeling a tiny droplet of warm liquid trail down its shell. He glared at the dark man who was wiping his mouth, the slightest indication of blood on his lips.

"The law is only what your mind decides to make of it," he mused, watching the Blue Gentleman with his same, confident grin. "I woke you up."

"You twisted fuck. _Woke me up_? What the hell? You _ever_ try that shit with me again and I'll have your head on a pedestal. Fucking psychopath," Sabo spat, rubbing the red from his ear onto the sleeve of his shirt.

Law found the blonde's switch from his usual mask to his more natural self to be quite fascinating. It was rare for him to cuss and yell like that but, when he did, it reminded the surgeon of their past. And, more recently, it reminded him of Portgas' temperament. How strange it was that two completely different people shared a commonality like that. Of course if he ever told him that the two were not as opposite as he thought he knew the blonde would scoff at it. He liked to think of himself as more refined than Fire Fist. He wasn't, though. If anything he belonged in Low Town with the rest of them. "Don't be mad—I just helped you out a little."

"_Helped _me? Don't give me that crap, you sadist. Bite me again—see what happens."

"You're quite confrontational tonight," Law stated.

"Take a look in the mirror, you ego-centric prick." Sabo was not in the mood for the surgeon's games. He was already stressed from lack of sleep on top of trying to keep track of the members of two large gangs and the man that stood before him wasn't helping. Though he had to admit the thought of fleeing the country left his mind.

Before their banter could continue they saw the silhouette in the hall move. Both watched as he attempted to rise, leaning against the doorframe. As he tried to get to his feet, Sabo grabbed his bo staff located next to the couch and dashed to the door, shoving its end into his throat. He exhaled as the bloodied man collapsed to the ground.

Law laxly meandered over to the hallway, resting his arm against the wall as he studied his victim. "I think you crushed his larynx," he stated casually as he admired the damage caused by the metal poll.

"He's alive," Sabo declared, returning to the room without so much as a second glance at the stranger.

The doctor sighed. "Sure he is, Blue."

"Get rid of him before I start an interrogation of my own."

"Whatever you say… Sabo."

* * *

Ace yawned and stretched as he shuffled into the spare bedroom, rolling his muscles to relieve them of tension. He was dead tired—always was. Narcolepsy aside, he did a lot of sleeping. It likely had something to do with his healing injury, but regardless he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the mattress and slip into unconsciousness.

Of course, nothing ever went as planned.

"Ah! Shanks!" he heard Luffy call from the first floor.

Groaning he dropped the blanket, stepped away from the bed and headed out of the room. He wasn't too concerned, seeing as the boy often shouted like that, and retain a slow, steady pace as he walked down the stairs, mindful of his injury. The last thing he needed was for it to open up and take away his chance of returning home in the morning.

When he reached the living room where the noise originated he leaned against the frame and crossed his arms, heaving a sigh. The redhead, Shanks, was sprawled out on the floor, empty bottle of rum in hand. Luffy loomed over him, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to rouse the drunkard. After finding his attempts to be futile, the boy groaned and whined.

"Come on, Shanks! This is no place to sleep!" His shouts were met with incoherent mumbling from his father. He pouted. "You're a bad parent," the boy muttered as his pouting deepened.

"How the two of you are nobles is beyond me," Ace announced from his place in the doorway, catching the attention of the younger.

Luffy's head snapped in the direction of the voice and as he took in the fire user he grinned. "Shanks wasn't always a noble," he stated, giving one of his usual laughs.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. Never before did he think that someone could _become_ a noble, nor that anyone would want to. They were treated as enemies by the people of Low Town and so it was hard to believe there was actually a person who'd take on that role. But he wasn't too interested in the story of why or how the redhead attained that title and dropped it. "So what happened?"

Luffy glared down at the man, puffing out his cheeks childishly. "He got drunk."

"I can see that."

"And fell," the boy added.

Letting out one more breath of air, the freckled man removed himself from the frame and headed to the pair, pulling the arm of the still form around his shoulders and hauling him to his feet. "I'll take him to his room, I guess."

The noble stared with owlish eyes and a tiny hint of concern. "Sure you won't open up the hole?"

Ace shrugged. "I doubt it. And would you stop calling it a 'hole'? It's not even that bad."

"You almost died," Luffy reminded him, a bit of seriousness entering his childish features.

"_Almost_," he emphasised in reply, adjusting the heavy burden that was dragging beside him. Taking slow, careful strides towards the room's exit, something crossed his mind. He turned back to the boy momentarily, scratching the side of his face with his free hand. "…Where exactly _is_ his room?"

Luffy blinked before he broke out into an impossible grin. "Shishishi!"

* * *

Ace kicked the door to the redhead's room open, seeing as he was forced to use both of his hands to keep the burden around his shoulders from slipping. He dragged the body into the dark, unlit room and dropped him on the bed, irritation evident on his face. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to that man. He wanted to yell at him for drinking the day away and being such a pain. He also wanted to interrogate him about the conversation he had with the Blonde Bastard. And then, after all that, he wanted to curse at him for being so irresponsible. But he would voice none of his complaints because, despite everything, he still gave him a safe place to recover—even if he didn't know it until the day before.

The redhead groaned after being dropped on the mattress and sat up, a hand on his forehead. He looked to the door to see Ace's figure, barely illuminated by the hall light, and gave a bit of a forced smile. "Hey Acey," he greeted half-heartedly before cursing under his breath about his 'bloody headache'.

The freckled man's eyebrow twitched. If he were home he would have cussed the man out, yelling at him to never call him that again before storming away. That was hardly appropriate when faced with a noble, though, so he decided to play nice and delved deep into his mind for the manners he was taught long ago. "Please refrain from calling me that. _Ever_."

Shanks let out a bit of a chuckle before he lowered his hand and turned to stare out into the blackness of his room. "Get that from your mother?"

Ace had turned to leave and when he heard those words he froze in place, eyes widening. He remained like that for a number of moments before swallowing heavily and looking back to the man slowly. "How did you…?"

The scarred man grinned from his place on the bed. He seemed happy to have gotten it right. Then, oddly, the curve of his mouth faded to a somewhat nostalgic look. "She said that to me. A lot, actually. I used to call her my Red Rose just to see her reaction."

"You… You knew my mother?" Ace asked with a bit of trembling in his voice. He ignored the 'my' part for the time, instead only focusing on the man who knew and recognized the name Portgas.

Shanks' gaze moved back to the youth across the floor. "I did." He shuffled over to his nightstand, barely visible in the dark, and opened the drawer, removing a hidden bottle of liquor. "Your mother—Rouge—was like a sister to me. I was surprised to find that the stranger cleaning my house was her son." He gave a bit of a laugh.

Ace tried to take it all in. That man knew his mother? They were like siblings? How, exactly, did a noble come to know his mother? And then he remembered Luffy's words: Shanks wasn't always a noble. So then they presumably met in Low Town. That only brought more questions to his mind. "…I don't remember you ever visiting her."

"I rarely did, especially as the years went on. It's not easy to visit the slums unnoticed when your name is as big as mine."

The freckled man scoffed at that; if he was so well known why hadn't Ace ever heard of him?

Shanks uncorked the bottle with his one hand and took a swig of it. He stared into the glass, seemingly recounting memories of Rouge. "I meet you a few times, though—when you were just this big." He gestured, bottle still in hand, the size of an infant. "You've changed a lot obviously, so I didn't recognize you at first. You have her freckles, you know. And her eyes." The redhead looked like he was going to continue that thought but hesitated, seeming to change his mind in order to continue with something else. The shift was suspicious, but Ace didn't say anything. "The rest is all Ro—"

"Don't you _ever_ say that bastard's name in front of me," Ace threatened in a sudden burst of anger, clenching his fists and seemingly forgetting his earlier attempt at politeness.

Shanks blinked at the boy, unaffected by his words but curious of their meaning. "Don't like your old man?"

Ace glared at the redhead, attempting to stab him with his fury, but did his best to quell his sudden outburst. "That man is _not_ my father. The only man worthy of that title is Oyaji."

"Whitebeard?"

"You—"

"I don't blame you for hating him," he stated, cutting the boy off, "even if he's held in such high regard by the people of Low Town. He was a bit of an… enigma. Still, you must have went through a lot because you shared his blood—your mother, too."

Ace quieted at that, silently reflecting over his past. He let out a shuddering breath and calmed. Biting his lip, he stared at the floor. "…We were always running. A-and Mom, she…" He couldn't complete the thought. "It's all that bastard's fault. And… mine. If I wasn't there…"

After sipping from his bottle once more, Shanks closed his eyes. "You were about seven when she died, right?"

"…Yeah."

_And you were around eight or nine when you met Luffy. _

"It must have been hard."

"…For a while. Then I met this kid—and Marco. Oyaji gave me… a family."

Shanks smiled at that and whispered, "Whitebeard's like that."

* * *

When Ace left Shanks' room he paused at the stairway and let a shivering, frustrated breath escape his lungs. He never expected to meet anyone who knew his mother, let alone someone who deciphered the ties he held to Gold Roger. It was a stressful conversation but, somehow, he felt a weight lift from his chest. Hearing about her from someone else was… nice.

Before he entered the spare room he wondered if Luffy was still in the living room. His question was answered, however, when he opened the door to see a sleeping boy resting atop the sheets of his bed. He pulled his lips into a taut line and marched forward, glaring at the raven-haired noble.

"Luffy," he began, trying to get the younger's attention. It didn't work. "Oi, Luffy," he called, nudging the figure with his knee.

Slowly dark eyes peered open, greeting with a yawn. "Sabo?" the boy questioned as he rubbed his eyes. He then made out the features of the man clearly. "Oh… Ace? Why'd you wake me up? I was dreaming about meat…" His voice faded and mouth drooled as he thought over his apparent unconscious vision.

Ace just rolled his eyes. "That's my bed you're sleeping on, you know."

Luffy seemed to consider that before shifting over and patting the spot on the mattress next to him.

The freckled man scowled. "What are you, five?"

"Shishishi!" he laughed, watching the man. When he saw he wasn't moving he pouted. "Awe, come on! Sabo used to sleep with me all of the time when we were little," he stated.

"I'm not Sabo, nor am I a damn kid," he shot back, gesturing for the boy to move.

Luffy gave him the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. "Please?"

For a moment Ace was taken aback by the look. That was the first time he dared to the think of a noble as 'cute' and he hated it. He justified it by telling himself that Luffy was like a little brother or something and then cursed inwardly for thinking that as well. He cursed Luffy, cursed his thoughts, and cursed _himself_ for taking a liking to the kid. In fact, he'd grown accustomed to many of the faces he met during his stay, though he couldn't say he liked all of them, especially Law—damn crazy bastard.

"No," he answered firmly, crossing his arms in a stern show of his resolve.

"You're no fun," Luffy groaned as he rolled off the mattress and onto his feet. He grabbed the chair placed against the wall, dragged it over to the side of the bed and plopped down on it, grinning up at the older man.

"…What are you doing?" Ace asked hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"This is where I always sleep," the boy stated simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but…" As he thought about it more, he realized that ever time he'd woken up in the middle of the night Luffy was there. He spent the past two weeks sleeping in a chair at his bedside. "…Why?"

Luffy looked up and pondered for a moment. "Well Law said we needed to make sure you didn't reopen your injury so I just slept here."

Ace paused. He never really thought about that. "You didn't have to keep doing it, you know. It would have been fine after the first few days."

"But I liked it," the boy defended. "It was nice not being alone."

Ace narrowed his eyes, wondering just what he meant by that, then shrugged it off. "Fine, fine. I give up."

"Yay!" Luffy wrapped his arms around the man's waist, getting a shocked reply.

"Oi, don't touch me," Ace ordered as he tried to pry the limbs away from him. His efforts were to no avail. It was like the boy could stretch or something.

"Shishishi! Thanks, Ace!"

"…Idiot."

* * *

Sabo stood calmly atop the stone wall, bo staff placed like a cane in his hands. He heard steps and shuffling from behind but no voices. The sounds grew louder and multiplied as time when on before they all suddenly fell to silence.

Adjusting his hat and mask, he turned to the now silent field. With only a few lanterns sporadically lighting the area it was hard to see. Even still, it wasn't a difficult task to make out well over two hundred people standing there, facing the stone wall and the Blue Gentleman on it.

He grinned down at the crowd before tipping his hat and entering a dramatic bow.

"Greetings, ladies and good sirs. What a pleasant sight this is."

* * *

Ace shifted uncomfortably in the suit he was given. Apparently it was casual for nobles but damn was it restricting. Luffy had him put it on so that they could go through the streets without raising suspicion—it hid his tattoo and bandages  
nicely. Apparently there was a passage that the guards didn't cover; the noble used that to get him into High Town in the first place, it seemed.

Eventually the pair arrived at a tiny, easy-to-overlook path through the gigantic walls surrounding the city—after much gawking by Ace. He couldn't help it; no one from the slums set foot in High Town unless they were to be executed.

Luffy smiled at him, handing over a large pack filled with food, clothes and other miscellaneous items. Then they just stared at each other awkwardly, wondering what to say. It wasn't like that were close or anything—they couldn't even be considered friends, could they? But they weren't cold towards each other… anymore, at least. So, what were they? How could they say 'goodbye'?

Ace scratched the back of his head. "I—"

"Feel free to stop by if you need something," Luffy interrupted, grinning all-the-while. Ace blinked before nodding. "Shishishi!"

"And… Well… Thanks," he said in a small voice, his face an embarrassed red.

"I wonder…"

"Huh?"

"If we'll ever see each other again," Luffy finished, staring off into the distance. Suddenly his smile didn't seem as energetic.

"Who knows?"

* * *

No one breathed. Standing in the doorway was a man in noble garb with black, wavy hair. Freckles dotted his skin, accenting his grey eyes. He looked around nervously from face to face, scratching the back of his head as the members of the Whitebeard gang blinked and gawked in silence. He gave them an awkward grin, sweating under their stares.

"Hey," he greeted with a lazy wave.

No one moved.

Ace was back from the dead.

* * *

Omake

Ace: -goes to turn on the light-

Shanks: -glares- Don't.

Ace: -blinks- …Why?

Shanks: -narrows eyes- Some sights can never be forgotten.

Ace: …That only made me more curious, you know.

Shanks: Then forget I said it.

Ace: So I can turn it on, then?

Shanks: _No_.

Ace: But you said to forget what you said.

Shanks: Well you didn't forget if you remember.

Ace: But you can't just forget something like that.

Shanks: Then just don't do it.

Ace: But I'm curious.

Shanks: -sighs- Of course you are. You kids need to start listening.

Ace: -glares- I'm no kid.

Shanks: -sticks out tongue- You are to me.

Ace: -goes to light lamp-

Shanks: Don't, brat.

Ace: -lights it and gawks as he finds the walls of the room filled with shelves of alcohol- …I… I saw nothing -puts out fire-

Shanks: Oh, so now you can forget?

Ace: …Shut up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was fun for you all. I had another omake I was going to write about what Law did with that guy after Sabo attacked him but I was like "Nah... those two get too much screen time." and left it at that. Remember the days when Luffy was the main focus? What happened? I don't even... The story was originally only supposed to center around be about Ace and Luffy with Law never showing up after healing Ace and Sabo only being a very kind side character. And there was never going to be a war and the only person who was going to go after Teach was Blackbeard and the development was going to be fast and no one was going to be deranged. So... how did this happen? Ah well, whatever. Oh, and congrats to all of you who wanted Ace to go back to the gang. Everyone else can blame you for there being no more AceLu interaction after this muahaha :P**

**Next chapter at 486 reviews!**

**To my lovelies~**

**Portgas D. Paula: Hehehe everyone seems to like those two. Mmm... not quite. Won't tell you :P**

**WeissDragon: I can't wait then XD Seriously, you have me all excited and wanting to see it! Glad you like~ Also, you didn't quite get it XD Lol so many people gave me that answer.**

**amba gurl: Well I'm sorry if you think it's dull, but last chapter was in no way a filler. It was extremely important, giving the readers information that is absolutely vital to the rest of the story. If you brush it off you will not understand the rest. I apologise if you're looking for a fast-paced story or one with lots of action/romance/drama ect but this is not that type of fic so you may not want to continue with it. It's extremely important to read over the chapters of this story carefully to catch everything because of the complexity that won't make sense later on otherwise. If chapters like that bother you then this fic is not for you because there are many like it throughout - have already been quite a few - and you will not enjoy it. Also, I've never heard of a piece of writing using filler. It doesn't really make sense, since filler is used to keep the audiance busy while the creator works on the plot-related stuff. Writing is all plot and feeling so it doesn't really apply, you know?**

**RoXaS707: Lol sassy bbfs... no XD They aren't. In fact with what Law's doing they're not going to be on the greatest of terms :P Well, you got some of it at least, but not quite. "I can't wait forearm the next chapter." I loled XD **

**Bluebird42: Lol which conspiracy? There are a few :P Wait, what fabricated battle that probably won't happen? I'm confused o.o I assure you that all of the battles that happen later on are real. And nope, that's not how Ace will find out. Sadly you did get the meaning of the title wrong :P But that's okay. Another vote for Sabo, huh? XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Hehe we shall see. The only one who knows what's wrong with Luffy right now is Law :P Ace listening would be a pretty amazing thing, wouldn't it? Yep, they're both really secretive and are on a "don't ask, don't tell" system. Though Law's secretly snooping around. I didn't troll you as bad as I was going to originally because I switched some things around... again. Perhaps I'll get to it next chapter. Well that has something to do with what the title means, but not all of it.**

**samettikettu: Lol copies of Law on sale for $599.99! I wish. And Ace. And Sabo. And Luffy. Sadly, reality is a bitch. Shanks is actually the hardest character to write, even harder than Luffy! We don't see him much in canon so we only know how he acts in certain situations, meaning that he'll likely be OOC in this fic, but it's an AU so that's okay :D Hehe well Law's going to do something. Can't say he's going to cut him into pieces or not, though.**

**Cyborgnetics: Lol yep, he has now returned home! Don't feel bad; most people have yet to catch many of my hints.**

**Katasana: And one vote for Luffy! :D Here's an update~**

**wierd yume: Lol it took less than 24 hours :P Here's an update~ And I never up the review count. It's always 30.**

**Diclonious57: Maybe, maybe not :P You know for some reason I always forget to put the 57 at the end of your name o.o;**

**YingYang21: Hehe XD Glad you liked that part!**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Glad youl like! No, my ramen!**

**itachifangirl2424: Lol no you haven't, I've only been writing this story for like 3 months :P Besides, him returning means no more AceLu. Seriously, they will not meet again and are now going to deal with problems on their own ends of the underground. Heh you'll be waiting a while for that. Glad you liked that! I need to give those two more interaction. They're important influences on each other yet I don't have many scenes centered around them.**

**trisha23flow: Well you'll have to wait til next chapter to find it out :P And you'll see what's wrong with Luffy soon enough.**

**spoons-are-evil: This is one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten... awesome! :D *rolls up metaphorical sleeves* Now then, to read it! He just doesn't like the feel of the cream. And the smell. If you want to be perverted you can think of it as reminding him of something but really that's just it :P Nope, Law's that cruel. But he didn't do that. Yep, two weeks, as I have stated repeatedly over the last three chapters. Or was it four? Ah, whatever. Well... I can't tell you. I want to though. Almost did, but can't. Well it has SOMETHING to do with Rouge, but it's more than that. Lol it's actually not nearly as important as some other things that happened last chapter. And yes, Sabo's plans are all overly complex, just like this story. And now he made a mistake muahaha. Well the funny thing about the "Because you're Law" line is that it holds a double meaning that you won't be able to understand until much later in the story, so just keep it in mind. Hehe that meeting won't happen right away. Sabo's going to tell them when to do it. As for Ace's reunion... next chapter! Gah, it's going to be so fun to write. I can't wait. And so messed up muahaha. If you read the scene with Law and Luffy you should be able to tell why he's worried. That nickname is adorable, I've always loved it XD Nope, rejecting a present from Luffy would be like killing a puppy. You've got part of it. And another vote for Sabo! He's pretty popular XD Hehe "amazing bastardly ways" I like that - suits him well. Hehe I enjoyed your Law/Luffy/Sabo rant. You got many of their (bad) traits spot-on :P Though there's some hidden things about them... ok a LOT of hidden things about them... You may change your views on them. As hard as it is to believe, Ace is the most honest character in this fic.**

**Sully-van: Glad you like! Yep they were but now they're apart. Sadly that part didn't make it into this chapter u_u I had to switch things around... again. Luffy's presents are awesome XD You've got a part of it. Hehe Sabo and Law have gotten almost all of the votes so far. You should. An inflated ego leads to slower updates :P**

**Stelra Etnae: Hehe thought so. Let's just say they had a very... interesting past. Lol he kind of is. Here it is!**

**XxSaorixX: Awe, glad you enjoy it! Yep, they're really similar (there's a VERY important reason for that which was hinted at in one of the omakes) but as the story goes on you'll see that beneath the surface they're pretty different. And they work on very different moral compasses. He's not going to get worse that quickly :P Hehe you won't find out the answers until much, much later ;) Lol not really, but nice guess.**

**MJ-RaM'XD: I will :)**

**Cow Master: Lol it's okay. You're welcome~**

**teengens: Please never leave a review just to up the review count. It doesn't speed up the process at all, it's just depressing. You mean him being sick? There weren't any hints before last chapter because it's just starting. If Ace didn't leave I'd have pleanty of readers pissed at me. Plus the plot would never progress. **

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Yes he did :P Lol no he didn't know he'd refuse. Sabo has about three different plans going on right now. Lol what Law did shall remain a secret until much later. Glad you like!**

**Guest: Lol I can and did. Best part? Didn't even mention it in this chapter :P His brother complex is actually pretty sad... but that's a tale for a different update! Law's not such a softy in this fic though :P It's not that there wouldn't be AceLu interaction this chapter, it's that there won't be any now that he's home. Don't worry, it won't be long before you find it out. But not next chapter. Here it is!**

**Darkspider: Lol they aren't subtle at all XD You shall see later. Yes he does. It's been twelve years, that's why. Do you know how hard it is to remember the face of someone you only saw for a few weeks twelve years ago? It is extrememly difficult. I have trouble remembering people from five years ago. And my memory's pretty damn good. No more spoilers! I've given you all too many in the responses over the last few chapters e_e**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**LinaFair: Well... Let's just say it's important :P Yep, that's part of why he's worried. Hehe we shall see next chapter.**

**britt4x4: Hehe I do a lot of self-advertising :P So glad you like it! I love you too! And here's an update to show my appreciation!**

**Naru-sama: Awesome image isn't it? XD You shall find out later. That meeting won't happen for quite a while.**

**MeikoKuran999: Glad you did! Here's the update! (finally XD)**

** : I'll update when I update :P Glad you do.**

**Son Goshen: Yep. I did :P Sadly that will have to wait til next chapter. Glad you like!**

**RexLink: Well here it is!**

** 17: Glad you like!**

**KTDlover: I will :)**

**ASLfangirl: Yes he does :P Nope, not old. Honestly, don't trust any of the characters except Ace. And maybe Shanks. That's it. Maybe, maybe not. Lol everyone loves Sabo.**

**Guest (2): Lol ****_Skip_**** and ****_Resolve_**** have nothing on this. They're stories are too simple. **

**(Well that's everyone. My bus'll be here in 2 min so I gotta go. Bye!)**


	17. Silent History

**A/N: Here it is! I actually got this written a little while ago (and most of the next chapter is already done - you're welcome :D) but wanted to get the ****_Resolve_**** bonus up before posting this. I actually had a lot of fun with these two chapters. Well, more than usual. Mainly because I got to do another flashback and got to have an interesting conversation in the next one.**

**Question****: What type of bonus/extra chapter would you like to see to celebrate 500 reviews? Seriously, we're only 9 away ;_; I... I just never thought we'd get this far. It's amazing. I got some suggestions last chapter but I figured I'd ask again since I have until the next update to make it. And no, I'm not going to make it like 3x longer than a normal chapter :P But I'm willing to divugle SOME hints/information if you like. Or it could be an omake chapter. Or an AU chapter. Or a look into a character's past. Just give me your opinions/ideas and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Oh and don't worry, I will also update the next real chapter like a day or two after since it's almost done, so this celebratory chapter won't interfere with the regular updates. I just wanted to give you guys something extra as a thanks for giving me such incredible support through writing this story. It means a lot to me, really. Thank you all so very, very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I DO own my writing, but not the characters, sadly. **

* * *

_Panting—loud and heavy, drowning out his surroundings, was all he could hear. Slowly, shakily, he moved his arms under him in a weak attempt to rise, the stone beneath him scorching his flesh under the hot, merciless rays from above. He had to wonder if that was what it felt like to be cooked._

_Dark skin reddening against the heat, he stumbled up and pressed forward. His left hand gripped his right shoulder as he padded on through the streets, no one bothering to give him a second look. No, they didn't face him at all—didn't care. In a world as twisted as that you cared only for your own children, no one else's._

_He laughed inwardly at the thought—a jaded look crossed his face. That was life. That was his life. No one would care if he simply faded into the stone beneath him and never woke._

_His pace slowed until he stopped. In front of him was a wall that stretched into the sky, blocking the view of the clouds with cold, unfeeling rock. Behind him were the outskirts. At some point he managed to escape the city, but where could he go? He had nowhere to return to and no one to ask for help. He was alone and, unless he wanted to go back to that place, his only choice was surviving on his own._

_Looking up and down the fortress—reminding him more of a prison wall than a means of defense—he walked along it. He knew of the place, but not about it. It existed in his mind yet he had so little information on it that it might as well be new. That was the place the rich resided. The people in there had multitudes of food and water—roofs that didn't leak, doors that locked and copious amounts of luxuries of which he was unaccustomed. He wanted to see it. He wanted a chance to go in there and look at it and maybe get something to eat. His stomach was growling… When was his last meal?_

_Uninjured arm resting against his empty gut, he found himself at the gate. It was a large, metal thing that reminded him of a bird cage. That wasn't what interested him, though. Looking beyond it his eyes lit up; there were people walking around everywhere in the expansive space, with large water fountains decorating the area. Everything looked clean and untouched and white and—it was nothing like back home. The water wasn't brown. The people weren't in rags. They had food—were eating without a care in the world._

_It almost looked like… paradise._

_He took a step forward, drawn in by the image, but halted when a large figure blocked his path. Looking up he saw a tall man dressed in royal armor. The man scowled down at him, scoffing at his appearance._

_"We don't accept your kind here," the soldier spat, shoving the boy back._

_He looked down at himself then back at the utopia before him—the place that could have ended his pain. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to go there. He was dirty. His clothes were tattered and old—a few sizes too small, even. His body was broken and torn, covered in injuries and scars from memories he would gladly erase. Nothing about him matched the flawlessness of High Town. He didn't fit their standards._

_Slowly he back away. He didn't belong there._

_Turning on his heel, he went off in a random direction. If he wasn't accepted in High Town and Low Town brought him suffering then where could he go? Could he survive on his own? _

_Walking along High Town's outer wall for what seemed like an eternity he stopped, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. That wasn't a hole… was it?_

_Betrayed by his battered legs, he took slow strides nearer to the break in the wall. He fingered the cracks, eyes narrowed as he studied them, tapping on each broken piece. He froze when he discovered something—a slight indentation surrounding the area. It was weak._

_Smile tugging at his lips, he hurriedly scoured the area for something strong. It took a while but eventually he found a metal pipe thrown into the nearby shrubbery. What it was doing there he didn't know, but he'd be damned if he let the opportunity escape him._

_He returned to the break in the wall with the pipe, eyeing it and pressing on the cracks with two of his fingers, testing the thickness and strength of each area. Fighting back against the pain in his torn-up shoulder, he grabbed the metal poll with both hands and slammed it against the stone repeatedly until debris fell. He wedged it into the now much larger hole and pushed all of his weight onto it, using it as a lever. Though it took a while and all of his strength, eventually the cracks pulled apart, breaking the pieces of stone off and leaving a small opening._

_The boy crawled inside the hole, ignoring the blood trailing down his useless, unresponsive limb and entered that place—High Town. But he wasn't supposed to be there. He knew that and, while he was inside, he still was not safe. Should he be caught there would be consequences, he was sure; the nobles were known for executing no matter the transgression against them._

_The hole opened to a less active part of the town, thankfully, and he trailed along the side of the outer wall, searching for a place to eat. The further he walked, the hungrier he got. With each step the sun seemed to beat down stronger than before. It seemed even nobles were not immune to the blistering heat and, with no shoes to protect his feet, he felt the appendages burn against the streets. The worst part was that there were only houses in sight; he would have to break in if he wanted food. That was risky. Should he choose one that was currently occupied he would no doubt have to face the consequences._

_Swallowing heavily, he made up his mind. The pain was too much and his stomach required sustenance; he would sneak in._

_The house nearest to him had an open window. He bit his lip as he stepped across the scalding stone and to the back of the house, hopping through it and tumbling down to the other side. Gawking at the room he couldn't help but be in awe. After all, it alone was bigger than the house he grew up in. The ceiling was high and everything was polished and neat. He seemed to be in some sort of study. There was a desk right next to the window and book shelves on the opposing walls. He trailed his fingers along the titles, attention grabbed by science books that he never saw before. If he could read he would have loved to take a few with him. Without that skill, though, they were useless. Besides, he never went to school; how could he possibly understand whatever was written without knowing the basics?_

_Begrudgingly he left the room, going against his desires and instead focusing on his hunt for sustenance. Outside the study was an unnecessarily large, open area. The front door was across from him and there was a stairway to his right. It was extravagant and, while he was sure the kitchen would be on the first floor, he couldn't help but wonder if there were valuables he could steal from the bedrooms and whatever else lay above him. Food may have quelled his hunger for that moment but money would assure him a chance at longer lasting happiness._

_He took to the second floor. All along the hall were doors that seemed to stretch on forever. He checked each one, angry when he was met with a lock each time. It seemed like a wasted effort when he spotted light entering in at the end of the hall. He dragged himself further, ignoring his injuries, and his face lit up at the sight of an open doorway._

_He entered._

_At first it didn't look like there was anything special to it but, the more he looked, the more curious he became. It seemed to be a kid's room. There were a few toys scattered about, but that's not what he found interesting. No, what he studied were the medical items about the place—rubber gloves, a bag of medical waste and, though faint, the sound of a heart monitor._

_Then he noticed a curtain. It was white, hung from the ceiling, and obscured his view of the far end of the room. He knew going near it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. He peeked around it._

_Sure enough, there was a bed there. A boy with short, blonde hair rested on it. Attached to copious amounts of equipment, it wasn't hard to see that the monitor was beeping to his heartbeat. At his side was another, much smaller boy sitting on a chair, watching him sleep. That boy looked untouched, other than a few scars, and was swinging his legs back and forth in an attempt to amuse himself._

_That boy saw him._

_He froze as large, owlish eyes watched him. Sweat beaded down his neck as he realized he'd been caught—that his plan was a failure and he'd likely end up in prison._

_"Hi!"_

_He was about to bolt for the door when he heard that cheery greeting escape the child's mouth. Shouldn't he have called for his parents? Deciding not to question it, he raised a reluctant hand in reply._

_The child smiled a large, almost impossible grin before turning back to the sleeping boy, frowning with furrowed brows. "Sabo won't wake up."_

_"S-Sabo?" he stuttered, nervously looking between the two noble boys._

_The dark-haired child nodded. "Shanks says he's really tired."_

_He blinked, surprised that the kid was talking so openly with him. He hadn't even asked what he was doing there._

_The boy motioned for him to near with that big grin returning to his face and he complied. He didn't seem dangerous, after all. He also wondered how different kids in High Town were from the ones in the slums._

_They both gawked at each other, analyzing the outward differences between them. Suddenly the black-haired boy grabbed and lifted his shirt. Immediately he pulled back and away, lowering the dingy cloth._

_The boy laughed at his reaction before seriousness entered his eyes. "You're really skinny," the younger stated bluntly._

_He turned away and looked at the floor, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He wasn't surprised the boy noticed. While the people of Low Town were often underfed, that didn't seem to be the case with the nobles. They looked… healthy._

_"Are you hungry?"_

_He looked up at the child with wide eyes. Was… was it really that simple? Would he give him food just like that? No one from Low Town would do that—survival of the fittest. You kept to yourself and shared nothing. After all, no one had much to begin with._

_The boy laughed as he turned around, returning to face him with an apple. The fruit was forced into his hands as he just gawked, taken aback by his actions. His contemplation was interrupted by the desires of his stomach, however, and he quickly devoured it._

_"Shishishi!" The boy watched him happily. "I'm Luffy! What's your name?"_

_He stopped eating and lowered his hands for the moment, furrowing his brow. "I…"_

* * *

Law turned, staring down at the sleeping form of Straw Hat. He sighed as he looked over his pale, discoloured flesh and sweat. He was panting heavily—a nostalgic sound—and looked about as close to death as Portgas before he operated on him.

"You pushed yourself too far, Straw Hat," he stated as he pressed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead, jolting away at the alarming burst of heat that contacted his skin. He cursed inwardly; he was one of the best surgeons around yet he could do nothing but give his patient pills. That's why he hated illness; it wasn't so easily curable. He could take someone apart and put them back together with ease. A bullet wound was nothing. A stabbing was hardly a big deal for him. Internal bleeding? He could cope with that. But nothing pissed him off more than having to sit around and wait as medication took effect.

"You brought Sir Portgas to that hole of mine, did you?" He scoffed at the thought. "Just when I think your idiocy has reached its peak you surprise me. Ever heard of resting when you're ill, hm?" He scowled, knowing full-well that the noble couldn't hear him.

"We talked about this, Luffy. You agreed to keep that heart of yours beating, remember? I don't much care for dead weight."

After watching the boy for moments more he turned and began exploring the room. His aimless search took him to the bookcase, as per usual, and he began reading the titles. His mouth curved into a smile as he pulled a familiar text from its place on the shelf, flipping through it and receiving a nostalgic buzz. "Bet you remember this, Straw Hat. I used it to treat your brother, after all." He scanned some of the diagrams. "Speaking of, you're lucky he's not here. What would he do, I wonder, if he saw you in the state you're in?"

Again, his only reply was the raspy breathing of his patient.

"If you die just remember to give Shanks' wife my regards. I do owe her, you know."

He heard hoarse coughs escape the other's lips.

"But you won't do that, will you? After all, that dear brother of yours would be lost without you."

* * *

Marco groaned, heading into the conference room. The commanders were due for a meeting in an hour but most got there earlier and, as Oyaji's right-hand man, he was always the first to arrive. He was tired; he spent the whole night thinking both about the photo of Ace's corpse and the reaction—or lack thereof—his father gave. Being told that their so-called ally knew where Ace's body was didn't seem to faze him. It was unsettling, to say the least. After all, Oyaji cared for the boy as though he really was his son. Hell, they raised him over the past eleven years and damn it everyone in the gang was attached to him. He was family. So why the hell didn't Oyaji care that the Blue Gentleman likely had a part in the disappearance of his remains? He would ask after the meeting.

Pushing those worries aside, his thoughts shifted to a more important topic: the video their 'ally' gave them. No one had viewed it yet. They all agreed that showing it at the meeting was best. The Blue Gentleman was also going to attend—or rather he was _supposed_ to. The boy seemed to show whenever he wanted. It was more than just a little aggravating.

He entered the room, not surprised to see only Newgate and Thatch there. The redhead held similar concerns to Marco's and, from the looks of it, was voicing them.

"Oyaji, he knows where Ace is!" the redhead shouted. "We can't just…"

"Patience, Thatch," the older voice boomed calmly, contrasting the commander.

"But…" His voice faded. He then noticed the blonde and motioned him over. "Marco! What do you think we should do?" he asked, hoping to get some support. It seemed he wanted to go after the Blue Gentleman and beat some answers out of him but that was a very risky plan of action. So many things could have gone wrong if they went through with it.

"We should wait yoi," he replied as he casually walked over to them, stopping in front of his boss' chair.

Thatch groaned. "Not you, too," he whined, shoulders slumping in defeat.

* * *

The meeting was to begin in fifteen minutes. Many of the commanders had yet to arrive and the ones who showed up early were calmly chatting amongst themselves in their usual routine, gossiping about other gangs and what they were to do with them.

Suddenly, the door to the outer hall creaked open. Its metallic sounds reverberated against the walls, catching the attention of everyone in the room. They all fell silent, turning their heads and expecting to see the Blue Gentleman. They were shocked, however, when they were met by someone in noble garb. He was wearing a black suit complete with a white dress shirt—attire you would never find in Low Town. He carried a bag lazily over his shoulder in a fashion unbecoming of the rich.

His face was what shocked them most, though: long, black waves; gray, narrow eyes; freckles scattered about his cheeks—he was the embodiment of every feature their dead comrade held. But he was dead, wasn't he? He was killed—_murdered_—by that traitor Teach. He couldn't be… but he was.

"Hey," he greeted in a mock salute, seemingly nervous about the looks he was being given.

No one moved. Not one word was uttered. They all just stared and tried to understand how the hell someone came back from the dead.

"Uh…" His voice faded as he scratched nervously at the back of his head. He looked around, searching for something, then scowled. "Come on, guys. I know I've been gone for a few weeks but this is ridiculous."

"…Ace?" Marco managed to ask as the shock began to wear off. He took a cautious step forward, wondering if he was dreaming. The pale, lifeless photo of his corpse flashed through his mind, met with the real life image of the boy he raised.

"Ace!" Thatch shouted as he launched himself at the freckled youth, locking him in a tight hug.

"Ow! Oi, Thatch, nice to see you, too, but _get off me_. Last thing I need is another visit to that damn surgeon."

"But… But you're alive! And you're here! A-and… alive!"

"Yes, I think we've established that," Ace replied as he squirmed out of the 4th commander's grasp. He saw the man look him over worriedly with wide eyes and a sudden realization hit him. "Oi… You really thought I was dead?" He looked around the room to see a few people hanging their heads and a dumbstruck Marco, then looked back to see tears pricking the edges of Thatch's eyes. "…I'm not, alright? I'm fine."

Suddenly everyone circled him, asking him questions and telling him that they missed him. Some cried. Marco, however, was content with his spot at Newgate's side knowing that somehow, some way, the photo he was given was fake and the boy he raised was still alive. Never before did so much stress rise from his shoulders.

"The meeting's about to begin yoi," he stated, shouting over to the crowd.

The other commanders all turned to the right-hand man with pouts and pleading looks. Marco turned to Newgate who gave a firm nod. The blonde heaved a sigh but the slight upward curve of his lips could be noted. "Alright. Meeting's pushed back to tomorrow yoi."

"Yes!" they all shouted, patting their youngest member on the back.

He watched the scene with a smile. "Welcome home, Ace."

* * *

Law carefully lifted Luffy's head, strapping a breathing mask to his face. He finished the prep and looked down at the sleeping boy whose skin turned an unhealthy shade of white.

"My, my, you're not looking too well." He pressed two fingers tightly to his neck. As he looked into the boy's face he couldn't help but recall their first encounter. He smiled at how much he'd changed and how little his acquaintance had. "I do hope this doesn't do you in, my little saviour."

* * *

Omake

Thatch: -holds up cross-

Ace: -glares- I'm not a ghost, Thatch.

Thatch: -thinks for a moment before heading for the kitchen and returning with garlic-

Ace: -gawks then grabs the garlic and starts eating it-

Thatch: -gasps- Ace, no! What have you done?!

Ace: -chewing- I see food, I eat it.

Thatch: But you're allergic!

Ace: -tilted his head questioningly, then realizes- Oi, I'm not a damn vampire, either.

Thatch: Then... -thinks- You're Ace's long-lost, identical twin brother!

Ace: NO.

Thatch: ...His clone?

Ace: No, damn it!

Thatch: -gasps- A... zombie?

Ace: -sarcastically- Yes, Thatch. I came back from the dead so that I could eat your brain.

Thatch: -stares- ...Where'd a put my revolver?

Ace: It was a joke! I never died, alright? I'm just me!

Thatch: Imposter! Ace doesn't have a sense of humor!

Ace: -rolls eyes- I don't even...

* * *

**A/N: So you guys were wondering about Luffy's illness and I gave you a bit of info on what's going on. Bet you thought it was going to be all about Ace this chapter :P HA! No, but don't worry, Ace is in the next chapter quite a bit. Now I'm going to finish the next chapter and TRY to get some work done on ****_Reverse_**** and, if I finish that, ****_Skip_****. Until next time!**

**Oh, and I know I've recommended it before, but read Kitsune Foxfire's story ****_Burning Rubber_****! It's genius! And it needs more love! I'm going to read the lastest chapter after I get some writing done :D (Yes, me remembering to go read it tonight is why I mentioned it :P But regardless, it's fantastic and I suppose you can say that ****_Divide _****holds simiar aspects, though the stories are completely different.**

**I'm going to do another long recommendation note next chapter so send me anything you think deserves more love!**

**Next chapter at 521 reviews! (I-I can't believe I just typed that... Same amount as usual but just... 500... Wow.)**

**To my lovelies~**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Lol you don't have to worry if you can't review ^^ I'm just happy you do at all. I love hearing from you guys. Hehe glad you liked it! I honestly had no idea what to do for the omake and then that popped into my head so I was like "Sure, why not!" so I'm glad it worked out. Lol he will question it, just not yet :P They are better! All nobles should be like them! Or... well... maybe not like Sabo... That would be bad. **

**Portgas D. Paula: Lol that would be pretty awesome. And adorable! Sadly that's not what happens. But I kinda wish it was... If only I didn't already have it plotted out! **

**Wolfguide: I will keep that suggestion in mind. It actually would be pretty interesting. Though I would make it more than just a review chapter, of couse :) Well here it is!**

**Sully-van: Glad you liked the goodbye. I thought it was too abrupt myself ^^; Hehe that was not my intention, but good for you! They're a weird couple :P Well happy belated birthday! ^^ Yep you should. My ego bites :P**

**Son Goshen: I'm so tempeted to give you spoilers XD Isn't it? Well at least Ace in a suit doesn't look as weird as Luffy in a suit :P Sadly the reactions aren't as dramatic as everyone was likely expecting u_u Hope it's still okay, though. Judging by Luffy's condition, they won't meet for a while :/ I can tell you now that when Ace DOES make the connection of Luffy and Straw Hat being the same it will be awesome :P**

**Perona-chwan: Haha I know, right? If he was just a little more out of it he might have spilled something more important than that! Yeah, extended drama is awesome, especially with what I have planned later *evil grin* Lol I will~**

**samettikettu: Lol Law biting Sabo's ear and making him bleed is cute? XD Sadly, Luffy cannot go back to his gang u_u**

**RoXaS707: To be honest, that odd part with Sabo and Law last chapter was actually a hint to both their past and some future events hehe. Ah... auto correct can be annoying -_-; I've had some embarassing mistakes because of it. Lol blame me all you want, but it's you guys that made this happen (even though, well, they're not a couple) XD It was my reviewers who first tempted me to have them interact. In fact, Law wasn't going to be important to the plot in the beginning. Now he's irreplacable. Well I'm not sure if I can have all four of them in the bonus/special chapter, but I'll see what I can do! :)**

** : You're welcome~ Daily life? Hmm... I might be able to do something with that.**

** : "You ARE starting with that right?!" NOPE! :D *troll face***

**Diclonious57: Me too XD And I'll probably have Shanks use it in the future just to annoy Ace :P**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Of course. Newgate wouldn't have got to where he is without being perceptive :P Honestly, probably not. He probably would have kept his mouth shut. Rouge is a difficult topic for him... I'm glad I do :D**

**ASLfangirl: Hehe good. I try to keep a certain level of confusion :P Who knows what I mean? ...No, it's only for a while, don't worry XD Wouldn't be an AceLu fic if it ended there XD But it will be quite some chapters before it starts up again. So much needs to happen. Lol I would have thought the same, honestly. It's hard to picture XD Honestly nope you can't trust Luffy :P He has some "skeletons" as well.**

**Stelra Etnae: You should be worried for Sabo hehe. Got some interesting stuff planned. Epic? Really? Awesome XD I was worried it was too short. Here's an update!**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Yep, I know :P ...I'm planning to write some SaboLaw fanfics in the future because of this, so you're not alone. Don't worry, you'll have more of them to read in the next chapter :) And the one after that. *looks around* I totally agree XD**

**azab: Hehe really? Awesome XD**

**manga-lover2958: Marco's initial reaction isn't that great. The good part comes later on :P Awe it is? Really? I'm so glad you like it that much ;A; Here's is an update as thanks!**

**Naru-sama: Gotta love it XD Yeah, he bit his ear. Weird right? Well there's a reason for his... questionable behaviour. I just need to decide whether to reveal that first or to reveal something about Sabo first... Ace zombie? The image that created was priceless XD **

**amba gurl: Yes he is. Glad you like :D**

**MeikoKuran999: Yeah he has a bedroom, though it hasn't been in one of the scenes since like chapter one :P Until this chapter, of course. Really glad you like it ^^ A chapter 3 times normal length? No :P Sorry, not happening. That would be around 10,000 words and would take too long, you know? Besides, it's meant to me a side thing and not a direct part of the plot. But it will likely be longer than a normal chapter still :) Just not that long XD It WILL be something like a special extra chapter, though. I'm thinking maybe a bunch of short, mini stories involving the plot but not giving anything too important away. I have some things planned for it already, I just need some ideas from you guys to make it longer ^^**

**spoons-are-evil: Hehe I'll expand on that later. It's more important than it seems :P Did he just get hurt or did he die? *evil grin* They're conversations are always a lot of fun to write. Honestly Law didn't do it again mainly because he knew what would happen if he did. Oh yes, yes he is. Oh god... I think they'd be serial killers if they were a married couple :P It's okay, I like rambling XD It was, but most people didn't catch it XD Yep, his perspective took a huge shift over those two weeks he spent with them. Yep, Luffy's really special :3 I know, right? Even Sabo wouldn't have been able to resist those eyes, and he has like more control than anyone! (That was an awesome report XD) Haha don't worry about it! I enjoyed reading it! Hearing from you guys really brightens my day :) Oh, oh, I like that idea! Interrogators... That should definitely be in it XD Lol everyone just loves to torture Ace, don't they?**

**Metaphorical Tennis: Well not a totally different track, but there IS a shift in the story :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**The-Chibi-Master564: Hehe really? Must have taken a while! When will Luffy's health problem happen? Now :P That WOULD be a pretty interesting scene, (I like both ideas XD) but I've already plotted it out so sadly I can't use it :/ Maybe I could write something like that as an alternate. Lol thank you for the 16 cookies XD And that fact was very random :P**

**Bluebird42: And there will be worse cliffies once the plot picks up! MUAHAHA! Well it's a little more complicated than that :) Here's an update~**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: I will! :D**

**Guest: Hehe why thanks, I'm glad you like the way I write him! Oh no, I'm a drug dealer? What if I get caught? D:**

**Aimiko: Yes, it shall be the next update :) But I need ideas for it... Got any? Nope, no more AceLu for now. I warned you guys that once Ace went back to Low Town they wouldn't see each other for a bit. But if you can hold out long enoguh the interaction will return!**

**itachifangirl2424: Lol I find it kind of funny because people were asking me to get Ace back to his gang for the longest time and now that he is they want him back with Luffy XD I'm really happy you like it so much! Reading responses to my story gets me all excited to write ^^ You're welcome~ :D**

**KTDlover: I will!**

**Suki Miko: Lol I thoroughly enjoyed that XD There's no actually interaction between Ace and Newgate in this chapter or the next, but there is in the one after that :) So you will get to see his reaction soon! Again, that will all be explained later ^^ Lol it is kind of like that, isn't it? You're welcome! Here's an update!**

**Starry Roses: Well not that Whitebeard himself would be after Sabo's head, but that if he spread'd the word about the Blue Gentleman's identity others WILL be. Lol if you (or anyone) want to have a chat about the story or something you're always welcome to PM me :) I actually think a suit on Ace wouldn't look too bad :P Sabo did a lot, actually. That scene was VERY important. But, well, you'll have to wait to find out. The bonus for ****_Resolve_**** is finished! The special chapter for this I have yet to start! If you have any ideas, feel free to share :D**

**Darkspider: Judging by the fact that Law said "If you die just remember to give Shanks' wife my regards" it's doubtful he'll be in Low Town for a while :P Lol yep at least his ego isn't TOO big XD Well earlier in the story Ace mentioned (or thought about) that boy, too :) But remembering features can be difficult when you onle knew someone for a few weeks as a child. They'll be back soon, don't worry. And eventually there's going to be an entire chapter about them. I just need to find the est spot to fit it in. That is a pretty outlandish story, isn't it? :P But I don't like giving spoilers! But they slip out sometimes! DX**

**puppy0043: I'm glad you do! Awe, it's too bad you can't understand it all. Translaters are only so good :/ Someone started translating my story ****_Resolve_**** into German but sadly not this one. Wish I knew German so I could do it for you guys, since I have so many German readers. Thank you for reading despite that :)**

**Guest (2): Glad you think so! Here's an update! Shanks is a big power in the underground, said to be the man who might rival Whitebeard. It was mentioned way back when Ace was first added to the story. That's why he knows so much about what's going on in the underground. Hope that helps :) I do believe it was chapter 2. **

**XxXFoxieXxX: Lol you miss it already? XD Interesting theory but that does not happen :P Good idea, though. It'd be pretty funny if he found out that way :D**

**(Aaaaand that's all, folks. I hope to see you around for the special 500 reviews chapter! And remember, if you have any ideas now's your chance to share! I'll likely do a series of small stories, both AU and part of the actual plot like side-fics, or expanding on something you know, but I only have a few ideas so if I get some good ones for you guys I'll add them to make it longer :) NOW to get to finishing the next chapter, eating, and starting on ****_Reverse_****!)**


	18. Special: Past

**So here's the 500 review special - my thanks to you guys. Took me a long time to think of what to do for this but I finally decided on a series of flashbacks. There are 8 :D Yes, they're all real parts of the story. And yes, they're all relevent. Will they answer some questions you have? Yes. Will they create more questions? ...Yes. I looked at your suggestions and used some (or parts of some) so thank you very much for your help! However, many I couldn't use simply because I ended up doing actual scenes instead of unrelated stories. But I'll keep them in mind for future bonuses! :)**

**Question: Would you like to do more of these in the future? Also, which was your favourite?**

**I have some notes on each short below in the Author's Note and if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer! (Provided they aren't spoilers, of course...) Also, they're all in chronological order, if that helps.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Wish I did. Hell, if I did, it would be more like this fic. Because I have fun with it. But this is not the case.**

* * *

**Name**

"Hello, my Red Rose!" Shanks greeted as a blonde woman opened her door to him. Rolling her eyes she moved to shut it, stopped by the redhead's hand. "Don't be mean!"

After a bit of pondering she opened it once more. "Call me that again and I'll leave you on the streets."

"But you love me," he teased as he entered her home.

"Only sometimes," she mused.

He blinked. "Dahahaha! Good enough!"

Rouge sighed as she motioned into the living room, gesturing for him to follow. She took a seat and he sat across from her, smiling all-the-while. "You know what I'm going to say, right?"

Suddenly the mood grew stiff. Shanks' grin faded a little and he swallowed heavily. "…I think."

"I'm leaving with him," she stated, closing her eyes calmly.

"Already?"

She nodded.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

Rouge placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't want our son to be born in a place like this."

Shanks scratched his head and sighed, conceding. "Makes sense," he said, his smile returning. "Think of a name for the little guy?"

The blonde let out an exasperated breath and began rubbing her temple. "Roger wants to name him Gold."

The youth blinked. "…Gold?"

"He thinks it would be funny to have a son named Gol D. Gold."

Shanks chuckled; that was so like him. "I feel sorry for the kid."

They both paused.

"…There's another reason I asked you here, Shanks."

"What is it?"

"We want you to come with us."

He blinked a few times, wondering how to react to that. "I…"

"It's fine if you don't want to," she stated. "It's just… you're like a little brother to us. And if something were to happen…"

The redhead furrowed his brow. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Rouge."

She smiled. "Thanks, Shanks."

**Graves**

Shanks stood over two large rocks. There was nothing around him other than the ocean to his left and forest to his right. Hanging his head low, he released a shivering breath. His eyes never left the names etched crudely into the stones; he simply gazed at them with partially-lidded eyes, solemnly thinking of the ones whose deaths they were meant to represent, knowing that their bodies weren't there—disposed of by those who took their lives.

"Sorry, my Red Rose. I wasn't there for you," he said quietly as he raised his hand to examine the flower he had, twirling it between his fingers as he took in its scent. It was a vibrantly coloured hibiscus—her favourite.

He placed it gently at the base of the stone, right under the name 'Rouge'. Taking another moment to look it over, he took a deep breath. Then he faced the other stone—the one that belonged to her husband.

"I broke my promise, Boss. I couldn't protect her. Feel free to haunt me if you want." Clenching his fists, he lowered himself into a bow, holding the position for a long while. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves rippling against the shoreline. "…I don't know what happened to your boy. But if I find him…"

He raised his head and sighed, running a hand through his red strands. "Dragon's going to make his move—it'll only be a matter of time."

**Soon to Be Son**

"Hey, Luffy!" Shanks greeted with a grin, approaching the injured boy in a friendly manner. When he saw the boy shy away from him he pouted, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Sure he didn't expect the child he found to warm up to him immediately but he also didn't think he'd be so blatantly rejected. "What wrong?"

"Doesn't seem to like you," Sabo teased from his spot next to the younger on the bed. Just to rub it in he wrapped his arm around Luffy's shoulders, encouraging him to cling to him and hide his face from the redhead.

Shanks' pout grew. "Awe, come on, Luffy. Don't you recognize me?" he asked. The boy peered out at him, seemingly interested in what he had to say. "I'm your daddy's friend," he said with a smile.

"…Daddy?"

"Yeah! Remember? I'm Shanks! We met a few months ago when I went to visit," he stated, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

The boy seemed to ponder that but, again, neared the blonde for protection. "…You took me away from my brother."

Shanks blinked. "Brother?" As far as he knew, Dragon only had one child. In fact there were no other children in his whole extended family. So what was the kid talking about?

Noting the confusion on the adult's face, Sabo thought it best he explain what he knew, lest the man got lost in his own wonderings. "Apparently there was this kid who helped him out in Low Town that he bonded with."

"He's my brother," Luffy stated firmly to both.

Shanks smiled. "Is that so? Then we'll have to go thank him once you're feeling better."

Luffy's eyes lit up, erasing all previous fear and hesitation. "Really? I can go see him?"

The redhead nodded. "I'll take you there." He ruffled the boy's hair. "So you have to rest, okay?"

"Okay!"

In the midst of their conversation, Sabo casually turned to the clock. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, pulling away from the younger boy. "I'm late—got to go."

"But Sabo…" Luffy whined, clutching his shirt.

"Sorry, Lu. I'll be back again tomorrow."

"Okay…"

With that, the blonde hurried out of the room. Shanks watched him go, then turned back to face the injured child still there.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked when he saw the concern in the younger's eyes.

"My brother…"

So he was worried about that boy, then? "What about him?"

"…He's really sick. I was supposed to take care of him. What if he doesn't get better?"

Shanks thought for a moment. He stared into those big, round eyes and his heart wretched. After all the boy went through, could he really respond in any other way? "I'll go make sure he's alright," he stated.

"Really? And you'll bring medicine?"

"Of course!" He didn't remember saying that, but why not? He had money to spare and if he could help a child from Low Town out then he would.

Luffy's mouth burst into a wide grin. He leaned forward and wrapped the man in a tight hug. "Thanks, Shanks!"

The noble was surprised by the sudden show of affection but the shock wore off quickly and was replaced with a strange calmness. "No problem, little guy."

**From the Slums**

Marco opened the door to the spare bedroom of the base, currently being used to house a young, unconscious boy he'd picked up on the streets. At least that was what his expected to find; instead he was met with a yelp and an empty bed.

In his confusion he turned to his left to face his fellow commander, staring at him questioningly. The man was shaking and blowing on his hand with a look of pain on his face.

When Thatch noticed the blonde and the look he was being given, he pouted. "He bit me," he stated as he held out his bloodied hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Marco's gaze veered across the room to see the boy he brought in standing defensively in the corner. He went to step closer but the child growled threateningly, watching him with bloodlust. He sighed.

"We're not going to hurt to yoi," he stated, stepping nearer despite the other's warnings.

"Bullshit!"

"Oi, he's not lying," Thatch chimed in as he moved to a cabinet, pulling out a first-aid kit.

The look the boy gave showed that he didn't believe them. "Who are you guys?" he asked, the scowl never leaving his face.

"Ever heard of Whitebeard, kid?" Thatch questioned as he wrapped his injured hand in bandages.

His eyes narrowed. "…That gang boss?"

"We're with him yoi," Marco declared, again moving nearer. "You got any family?"

Hesitantly the child shook his head, focusing closely on both men's movements.

The commanders shared a look before Thatch moved to grab a tray he brought in earlier, placing it on the bedside table. He motioned the boy over.

At first the kid didn't move. His stomach growled and face flushed an embarrassed red. Reluctantly he neared the bed, looking down at the food warily. It wasn't long before his hunger got the best of him, though, and he began devouring the meal.

Marco and Thatch smiled as they watched him eat openly.

"Got a name yoi?" the blonde asked as he sat beside him on the bed.

The child stopped his rapid consumption of the meal to think. Hesitantly he looked up at the man and opened his mouth. "…Portgas D. Ace."

Both men blinked as that name clicked in their minds. Without knowing it they managed to pick up and bring in the son of Gold Roger. How would they explain that to Oyaji?

**Drinking Buddies**

"Newgate! It's been a while," stated the young redhead as he entered the Whitebeard base, a large cart of booze trailing behind him. He stared up and the giant man with the crescent-shaped mustache, grinning cheerfully.

"What brings you here, brat?" the older man bellowed, looking down at the much smaller figure before him.

"I came for a drink," he stated as he pulled an abnormally large bottle from the cart, his grin widening as Newgate reached for it.

"After all this time?" he asked, popping open the drink and taking a swig of it. "You have guts to show yourself in Low Town after becoming a noble, boy."

"Dahahahaha! I suppose so," he replied as he plopped cross-legged onto the floor, rum in hand. "But it's still home," he stated, a solemn look in his eyes. "This is where it all began, back with Roger and Rouge. So, a toast!" Shanks raised his glass at that and chugged the liquid with a satisfied look on his face.

"You bring up my enemy at a time like this?"

"When better?" the redhead asked, wearing his infamous smirk on his face.

"Gurarara," the old man laughed, taking another sip of booze. He paused for a moment, staring across the room as he mauled something over in his head. "We found his boy."

Shanks froze as the bottle neared his face, lowering it to get a better look at the other. "Little Acey? Rouge's son?"

"Seems he was on the streets so Marco brought him in."

"You don't say…" Shanks blinked back his shock, returning to a calmer state. "I thought they got him when they got Rouge." He paused. "Dragon would be pissed. He spent all year looking for the boy."

"He was a fool," Newgate stated, resting his arm one the chair.

Shanks' eyebrow twitched. "He died protecting his family, you know."

A silence filled the room. Whitebeard thought back to that man and the last he saw of him—the words exchanged. "What of his son?"

"Luffy? He's recovering, but… he's still pretty shaken up."

"I see."

Shanks smiled. "You know, it's kind of funny; I've been taking care of this noble boy, Sabo, and the two started calling each other 'brother' in less than two weeks."

"Sabo, is it?"

"Yeah. Little blonde runt—has some baggage to deal with." Shanks turned to the floor, the smile never leaving his face. "I think I'm going to adopt Dragon's boy. He doesn't have any family left."

Newgate narrowed his eyes at that. "You'd make a terrible father," he stated.

"Dahahaha! I agree!" he replied, laughing all-the-while. "But, well… I owe his father. And Makino's taken a liking to him."

"Have you?"

"I suppose I have."

There was another long pause where neither spoke as they drank some more. Newgate looked to the redhead again, this time more seriously than before. "What's the real reason you're here, Red Hair?"

Shanks closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose I came to say farewell," he announced. "With both Roger and Dragon out of the picture, things are starting to change. It's best for our groups to break alliance and disperse to avoid attention."

"I'm not going anywhere, brat."

"I figured you'd say that. I'm not about to let my men get slaughtered, though." He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow into a look of determination. "I won't be gone forever, Newgate. Next time we meet my influence will be just as large as yours," he declared with a confident smirk.

"Don't get so cocky, boy. We'll see how far you get."

Shanks rose from his spot on the floor and stretched his arms. "Then I'll see you in a decade."

**Heat**

Ace glared at the old man, his face contorted into a look of irritation, fists clenched tightly to his sides. Atop his head was a large lump from where he connected with the wall during his latest attack on the gang boss. He narrowed his eyes as his glare was returned. "I hate you."

"Gurarara!" Newgate laughed as he, as per usual, gulped down a mouthful of liquor. "You're pretty cheeky, brat. At least you've got spunk."

The boy snorted, folded his arms and turned away immaturely, sulking over his most recent failure. He'd been with the Whitebeard gang all of two weeks and tried to take out their leader almost every day. He wasn't sure why, nor did he understand why he hadn't left yet, but thought it might have something to do with the old man being said to be the one that came the closest to rivalling _him_.

He'd pretty much fallen into a routine. In the mornings he'd bug the commanders—mostly Marco because he was Ace's caretaker—and then once the afternoon hit he'd begin his assault against the old man. In between these activities he made frequent trips to the kitchen; in all honesty, Thatch made the best food he ever tasted. He would never admit that to his face, though.

Was that why he stayed—free food?

As he continued sulking in the corner of the room he noticed a chill run through the air. Never being one for the cold, he decidedly upped his body temperature to something more comfortable. That was one thing his ability was really useful for.

Marco glanced over at the fuming child, furrowing his brows when he noticed his cheeks were abnormally red. He walked over to Ace and knelt down next to him, receiving the usual scowl.

"What?" he snapped, his face scrunched into the usual look he showed after losing in a fight.

Rather than answering, Marco reached out towards him. Ace shied away but was too slow to avoid the touch to his forehead. Just as quickly as he felt it, the blonde pulled away.

"You're burning up yoi," he stated with concern.

The freckled boy rolled his eyes but remained silent. He was always told to keep his Devil Fruit ability a secret and, while he was living with the man, he still didn't fully trust him.

Before he realized what was going on, the blonde held a firm grip around his shoulders and the crooks of his legs, pulling him into his arms. His eyes widened when what happened clicked in his mind and he squirmed, unable to break free of the hold. "O-oi!"

"You have a fever, Ace. You need rest," Marco explained as he walked out of the room, down the hall and to the sleeping quarters. He opened the door to Ace's room and laid him on the bed gently.

Ace immediately propped himself up on his elbows, pulling his mouth into a taut line. "I'm not sick," he stated in irritation.

"You are yoi," the blonde retorted, moving to fix the covers.

"I said I'm not!" His outburst caused the older man to pause and he decided explaining would make things easier, even if it went against what he was taught. "It's my Devil Fruit ability." To demonstrate, he lifted his hand and allowed it to burst into flames.

Marco's eyes were opened wider than their usual half-lidded appearance as he saw the display but quickly settled once more. "Alright, then," he began with a relieved sigh. "You should have told me sooner yoi." The edges of his mouth curved upwards into a pleased smile as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Ace scowled over the childish treatment he was given but did not voice his complaints and, instead, focused on what the man said. "…I'm not supposed to tell."

Marco looked to him curiously. "Why?"

Ace's mouth twitched as he fought over what to say. "People… say I'm a monster. They get scared."

The blonde blinked, thinking about his own experience with being a Devil Fruit user. He could sympathize with him and any member of the gang who had an ability would feel the same. Even the non-users among them could understand. Most people would say or think that simply because they found them dangerous. And, with the kid being on his own, it was likely he got the brunt of it. It was no wonder he didn't trust anyone.

Moving to sit on the bed, Marco hooked his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him to his side in an attempt to comfort him. "We're not like that," he declared firmly, rubbing the boy's arm.

Ace looked up at him with surprise. He didn't really know how to react.

"We're your family now. We're not going to abandon you because of something like that yoi."

**Tutor**

"Hey there, kiddo," Shanks greeted as he walked into his son's room, smile plastered to his face.

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted as he raced across the room to embrace his adoptive father, grinning all-the-while.

When he broke the hug he suddenly threw his hands over his mouth with a look that said he did something wrong. He turned around and looked at the other two boys sitting at his desk, staring intently at a book. Sabo was trailing his finger across each line, reading the words clearly and concisely as he did so. Law was playing close attention to what was being said. Luffy, seeing that he managed not to disturb them, spun back to face Shanks and placed his pointer against his lips. "Shh!"

The redhead blinked and knelt down in front of his son, placing a flat hand next to his face as he whispered. "What's going on?"

Luffy pulled Shanks closer and leaned in close to his ear. "Sabo's teaching Law how to read."

"Oh?"

"And we have to be really quiet so we don't intrupt them," he explained.

"You mean interrupt them?"

Luffy nodded firmly.

After ruffling his boy's hair he returned to his feet and gawked at the older children at the desk. At some point Sabo stopped reading and removed his hand from the paper, allowing Law to slide in closer and silently attempt to understand the material.

Curious as to what Sabo chose to have him practice with, he trotted over to the desk and loomed over them to steal a glance at the material. Expecting to see one of Luffy's storybooks, he was shocked when he was met with a medical text from the study on the first floor. He blinked at it, unsure of how he should react.

Sabo noticed his presence and stared blankly into his father-figure's eyes. "What is it?"

"Well…" Shanks scratched the back of his head. "Don't you think you should have started him with something simpler?" he asked in a low whisper in an effort to keep Law's concentration.

"Oh, that? Nothing else was challenging enough."

"Really? When did you start teaching him?"

"Mm…" The blonde hummed and stared at the ceiling as he thought. "About a week ago."

Shanks looked between the boys in disbelief. He should have listened to Makino—she said the boy was a fast learner, but that was ridiculous.

When he turned to leave the room he saw his wife leaning against the doorframe with Luffy, smiling and all-knowing smile and mouthing "I told you so" teasingly.

**In the Rain**

The redheaded girl ran for shelter from the rain, taking her place beneath the awning of a partially-collapsed building. She took short, haggard breaths as she stared out into the grey world, lips quivering and jaw clenched. Eventually her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, hugging her legs close to her as she buried her head in her lap.

Memories of the previous day flashed through her mind—of the blood and cement and pink hair of her foster mother. The woman who took her in, cared for and raised her was lying there in a lifeless heap of limbs amongst a myriad of nameless corpses.

As the images engrained in her mind showed themselves every time she closed her eyes, she bit her lip and forced them open. She wondered where her sister, Nojiko, was. They hadn't met since the discovery of their mother's death over twenty-four hours ago.

Alongside the patter of rain slapping against the Earth, she heard shuffling. Raising her head to check on the noise, she jolted back when met with a .boy's face inches from her own, letting out an involuntary gasp.

The boy had large, owlish eyes. There was a scar under his eye and a straw hat partially covering his matted, black hair. He was crouching in front of her, blinking curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked simply, noting the tears streaming down her face.

"I…" She was about to say but stopped herself. After wiping her tears she looked to him once more in her bleary vision. "…Who are you?"

The boy grinned from ear to ear—impossible for anyone else, she was sure. "Luffy!"

"…Luffy?" she repeated with a sniffle.

"Yep! Shishishi!"

She couldn't help but wonder how he could be so cheerful when he was stationed in the worst part of the slums, especially with the massacre that occurred the day before. "What do you want?"

"Want to be my friend?"

"…Huh?" She raised her head to look at him more clearly, showing her confusion on her face. "Why? You don't even know me…"

"Because you're crying," he explained matter-of-factly. "You need a friend."

Without her even realizing it her tears started up again. She lowered her head back into her lap to hide her bloodshot eyes as he moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a soothing matter.

She wasn't sure why but somehow the boy put her at ease. It was enough for her to drift off for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

**His First Interrogation**

Law watched from the corner of the dimly-lit shack. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he watched the blonde intimidate their 'prisoner of battle' firmly strapped to a chair in the center of the room.

Sabo leaned on the desk in front of the man, pressing his hands against its wood surface. "Care to tell us who you're working for?" he asked, smiling behind his white mask.

The man snorted. "Why should I? You're just a bunch of kids."

"That so?" Sabo's smile faded as he lowered close to the man, placing his lips an inch away from his ear. "That's too bad."

Quickly he gripped his bo staff and thrust the end into his gut. The man whimpered and doubled over as he lost his breath. He gasped, mouth ajar as he panted.

"See, I don't like that answer," the blonde continued, watching his victim calmly. "Would you like to change it?" With those words he removed a sheathed dagger from his tailcoat. He freed the blade from its prison, twirling it tauntingly in his hand.

"Like hell," the man managed to reply between breaths, recomposing.

"Suit yourself," Sabo said with a sigh. He gripped the dagger's handle tightly and stabbed into the man's hand, eliciting shrieks of pain as blood pooled around the blade. He released his hold on the weapon, leaving it there as the victim writhed and whimpered, trying to bite back the painful cries that escaped his throat.

Law clenched his jaw and removed himself from his place against the wall, standing fully as he approached the blonde. "You're going too far," he said as he neared the chair and examined the open wound on the man's hand, careful of the blade still lodged within it.

Sabo sighed. "Are you really bothered by that, Traffy? You've been dissecting animals since you were a kid—what's so bad about a stabbing?"

Law turned to glare at the masked male, narrowing his eyes. "I'm a _doctor_, Blue."

"You came along to learn, didn't you?" the blonde asked, folding his arms as he watched the man's attempt at suppressing his pain. "He attacked _us_, Law. If you want to survive in the underground then I suggest you get used to this."

"But…"

Sabo ignored his ongoing protests in favour of removing the dagger from the man's flesh. Crying in agony once more, his victim lurched forward and bit his lip to silence himself. Blood dripped from the blade onto the floor as the Blue Gentleman held it, analyzing the crimson with interest.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked calmly.

"…Screw you…"

"Very well, then." Sabo turned to Law and held out the weapon, the handle pointing to his partner. "Want some first-hand experience?"

The surgeon swallowed heavily as he stared at his reflection in the stained metal. Moments passed before he took the bloodied dagger and felt the weight rest in his hand. He shakily raised it to the man in the chair.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And thanks again for your support! I'll post the next actual chapter as soon as I finish updating ****_Skip_**** and ****_Reverse _****because, well, they've kind of been neglected as of late. So hopefully it won't be too long! Like... end of the week sound good? And then I'll move on to updating ****_To Be a Boy_**** and ****_Imagined Life_****.**

**So some notes on the scenes.**

**1: Shanks is about 15 here. Yep, VERY young. Fun fact: not the oldest flashback you'll see in this story. There will be more.**

**2: I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Shanks is about 24 there.**

**3: Takes place within the first few days of Luffy being brought back to High Town, back when he hadn't had much contact with Shanks.**

**4: This is about 3-4 weeks after Shanks found Luffy. Ace was picked up by Marco and, well, that happened.**

**5: Nothing to really note except that they share a lot of really vital information regarding their pasts. Shanks is 25, Newgate is god-knows how old. And Shanks was right about becoming as big a name as Whitebeard :)**

**6: Law's about 9 here, Sabo 11. Naturally he never learned to read in Low Town because of various reasons so here we see him practicing. And yes, I was hinting at the beginnings of him studying to become a doctor, though slightly. There are also some other subtle things but they'll be expanded on later if you don't catch them so don't worry.**

**7: This actually is more important than there first meeting - has to do with the way Nami's mom died. They're both about 10 or 11.**

**8: Law was about 14 there while Sabo was 16. If you're wondering about Law not being all obsessed with... certain things... you'll find out more later. Just note it.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Hehe yeah, the only hint I gave in the beginning was "dark skin" though I wasn't trying to hide it... just sort of came out that way, you know? Lol me too. It was fun to write. That WOULD be pretty funny. Nope, Sabo doesn't know yet. Funny thing is, the sickness seems kind of random but it actually is important and is what leads into a lot of... stuff involving Law and... other people. You're welcome~ I'm doing the suggestions next chapter, since it's the next real installment :) **

**XxSaorixX: Well, considering his condition it'd be pretty hard for him to make it all of the way to Low Town XD Law actually is pretty cute. Or, well, he WAS... You'll understand later. But now? Not so much :P**

**Bluebird42: Don't worry about it! I actually don't think we've gotten far enough into the story for you to know about the full meaning, so you know what you can! Lol yeah... I got really into it and forgot to mention who it was, but it seemed to work out fine in the end. I'm sorry, but there will be cliffies. I think you can consider these small scenes as cliffies to u_u Sorry! See, I actually liked your idea but once I decided to do a whole bunch of flashbacks it didn't work :( But I'll keep it in mind for a future bonus!**

**YingYang21: Short answer - nope, he's not. As I said, those two sadly won't be seeing each other for a while. I know, isn't it awesome? XD**

**weird yume: You're welcome XD**

**RoXaS707: Hehe glad you enjoyed it! He sadly has to be sick to reveal a big part of the plot u_u Haha I know, I've had some really horrible "corrections" made. Of course, Burning Rubber is awesome!**

**Sully-van: You'll find out next chapter :) Thank you~ I had trouble with Law in the beginning, but now he's almost as easy to write as Sabo XD Almost. Well I hope you ended up enjoying it!**

**Metaphorical Tennis: Hehe glad you think so! I had some trouble thinking of what, exactly, to have him say while Luffy was unconscious, but I think it turned out okay. As soon as I finished the chapter I was like "I know exactly what I want to do for the omake!" XD And you got your wish! There's one moment with just the three and one with them, Law and Makino :) I was going to put more but I didn't want to give away too much. Well you'll get the next chapter around the same time you normally would, you just got this in between. And all of the scenes are part of the main plot. So... that good? :) **

**Natylol: Lol sorry for the confusion XD Luffy was always a noble, though, so it couldn't have been him. I think the only hint I gave in the beginning was that he had dark skin. Hehe gotta love Thatch! I enjoyed writing the omake a lot more than I should have. Now that you mention it, yeah, it has been a while hasn't it?**

**Recordatio001: Hehe I've already got that part planned out and I don't think it's too bad, so hopefully you'll like! There will be a lot more of Luffy being sick and Sabo worrying than I dare mention. I ended up updating a few days later so luckily I was able to update soon like you wanted :)**

**The-Chibi-Master564: Thanks for the stories! I'll put them in the next update :D**

**MeikoKuran999: Well here's the special and you can (hopefully) expect the next chapter within the week! And it actually is part of the main plot so you can consider it an actual update too ;)**

**Son Goshen: If you think they're connected now then just wait for another 15 chapters to roll around :P Lol that seen will be in two chapters so no worries. He'll, of course, talk in a different tone. I don't think Sabo would be willing to go within like 50ft of Ace otherwise knowing that he might be figured out :P As for the other things that could give him away... you'll see how he deals with them in about 2 chapters. Well I did tell you some things outright :P But I also danced around. Muahaha.**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Well it's more than just an illness. As I said in a former reply to someone: the only honest person in this fic is Ace :P Glad you enjoyed the omake!**

**mi-chan94: You'll find out next chapter :)**

**Suki Miko: You know, I read your review before I read the omake chapter of ****_Burning Rubber_**** so when I kept reading 'Shaymus' I was like "...Who?" XD The stuff involving Law and Shanks will be touched upon later in the story. Every one of the main characters except Ace knows Shanks is a gang leader. You're welcome~**

**samettikettu: ...Law wants Luffy's heart? O.o Lol you know, everybody keeps asking about how Ace is going to find out Luffy's sick but I already said they won't be meeting for a while :P**

**Portgas D. Paula: Glad you do! :D**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: It should be bothering you :P Glad you liked the omake! I will!**

**RenwolfChan: You flatter me!**

**Stelra Etnae: Everyone keeps mentioning Sabo but he's barely in this chapter lol. I guess that shows how much you guys like him. You'll get to see into his head more as this "arch" goes on. Well here it is! Or, well, the special.**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Yes, it was. I gave a few hints, like him taking an interest in science textbooks, coming from Low Town, having dark skin ect but I kind of forgot to be more blunt because I got into it. Sorry for any confusion ^^; Well I would have done a bonus with body switching but that's going to happen in the actual story so... I didn't say that. You read nothing. I'm going to keep your other ideas in mind, though. Couldn't use them since I decided to do actual scenes from the story but maybe for a future bonus! Thanks :)**

**Aimiko: I was going to but I couldn't fit it in because I did scenes from the past u_u Sorry... Don't worry, I'll try to make it really good when we finally get back to the AceLu!**

**Diclonious57: I really hope not XD**

**Naru-sama: Well I was able to mention Nami in one of the scenes, but that's all I managed. Plus Ace and Luffy's past has to wait for quite some time. Revealing it now would take all of the fun out of it :P And I'll fit in more Straw Hat scenes in the future, I promise! Glad you like! ^^**

**itachifangirl2424: Well I'm glad you enjoy them! Omakes are so fun to write XD You're welcome~**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Well this whole special was deticated to their pasts, so you got your wish XD How did he get sick so fast? You'll find out next chapter! :D It would be bad! Did you see the last scene here and the way Sabo acted? That was when he was 16! At the beginning of his underground career! The stuff he does in future chapters... If we had more Sabos, or people like Sabo in real life, we'd have a lot of problems XD**

**I Love it: I was excited to post it so I updated it anyways :P Glad you like~**

**(Well, there you go. Again, thank you for your support over the past few months. Somehow this story went from something short I was making for fun to, well, this. And it's thanks to you guys :D But I now have to go work on my other fics because, well, they need love too. I'll see you next update!)**


	19. The Unpronounceable Word

**So... update! :D I'm kind of curious as to what your reactions will be to this chapter. I reveal some things! But nothing to get worked up about :P Still holding a full hand here. Can't wait to get to some of the stuff later on muahaha. What? I'm not sadistic, just... creatively cruel e_e Anyways, my last exam was yesterday so I will get back to updating! **

**Question: What kind of plot twists do you think I'll add later on? (I just wanna see what you guys are thinking XD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. At all. Sadly.**

* * *

The commanders dragged Ace out of the room, wishing to show the other members that he was alive. They all cheered and discussed having a party to celebrate his return. Somehow Marco got roped into joining them—he was ordered out of the room by the old man—but refused to go along with the stupidity he knew would ensue.

Whitebeard watched as the last of his sons filed out of the room. He closed his eyes, listening closely to the sounds around him. "You can come out now, boy," he stated in his usual, booming voice.

As footsteps shifted around him, he took a swig of gin, irritated by all of the tubes attached to his body. Though his nurses claimed they were 'for his own good' all they did was aggravate him.

The Blue gentleman stepped away from his hiding spot, a mask covering his features as he entered into the light. The fact that he suddenly felt the need to hide his face was a sure sign that the old man's guess was correct. It seemed that he was just as perceptive in old age as he was in youth.

"How long have you known, Newgate?" the blonde asked in a low, dangerous voice. Even from behind a mask his glare was as sharp as ever.

"When you've seen what I have, nothing comes as a surprise, my boy."

"That so?" he asked, circling around the giant chair in the center of the room. "That presents a bit of a problem for me. You see, my business runs on anonymity. If I have you, oh, I don't know, _sharing_ your knowledge, I'd find myself in a bit of a… bind, shall we say?"

"Gurarara," the man laughed, drinking another mouthful from his bottle. "Is that so, brat?"

"Indeed," the blonde replied.

After a long, drawn-out silence, Newgate spoke up. "I've known about you for quite some time."

"Oh?" His interest was piqued.

"I knew your father," he stated calmly, watching the boy from the corner of his eye.

The Blue Gentleman's eyes narrowed, fixed on the giant man in the centre of the room. "My father, you say?"

"You look nothing like him," he added.

The blonde closed his eyes. "I should hope not. Our blood runs quite thin." He sighed, turning to fully face the man. "Very well. What is it you want? I need to keep our little secret, after all. You hold my career in your hands, good Sir. So, what'll it be?"

"Watch over Ace," he said simply.

"Hm?"

"That brat always finds himself in trouble."

"And you want _moi _to be the babysitter?" He scoffed at that. "Sir, your trust is misplaced."

Newgate grinned down at the boy. "Is it?" He chugged the last of his bottle and went for another one placed beside his chair. "You protected him before."

"That was not my doing. Were it not for my associates he would be dead. I played no part in it."

"You didn't, did you?" He watched the masked face of the Blue Gentleman, grin widening at his hesitation. "Gurarara!"

"Fine, then. But let me ask one thing: does this _trouble_ he attracts have something to do with the name 'Portgas'?"

Newgate shook his head. "It's because of his real name."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the other. "And that is?"

"You gather intelligence—figure it out, brat."

The Blue Gentleman let out a shivering, frustrated breath. "What is it with you powerhouses and your need to withhold information?" He rubbed his forehead, seemingly chasing away a headache. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I do have one request, though."

"What is it?"

"That photo of dear Portgas—I require it. The owner is rather irritable with it gone."

* * *

Ace exhaled, happy to be away from the crowd. Most of the commanders—as well as the members of his division—were drunk and passed out in the lobby, giving him a chance to slip into his room. He appreciated their concern and was glad to see how happy they were that he was back but he was exhausted. Sure his wound was healing but he just hiked there all the way from the nobles' house in High Town and it was quite a strain on his stitches.

Speaking of stitches, he made a mental note to tell one of the gang's doctors about the injury when he next saw one. He would have to have the stitches removed in about a week, according to what that bastard Surgeon of Death told him.

Sighing, he began unbuttoning the blazer, cursing it all-the-while. He hated that damn suit; it was stiff and constricting and hard to move in. His experience with noble garb only fortified his belief that shirts were unnecessary. How did Luffy stand clothes like that? As he thought about it more he realized the boy often forwent the jacket and just wore a dress shirt, but even that didn't allow for mobility. Thinking more he realized that the people of High Town likely did not need to move around a lot—not like they got into street fights like he did living in the slums.

After the offending material was off his back he flung it onto the bed, rolling his shoulders in relief at the sudden freedom that washed over him. It felt great to have that off. Next he started on the tie. Why the hell did he agree to wear that? Oh, right—to blend in. He still didn't like it, though. The thing practically choked him. And no, he wasn't exaggerating… much. Then there was the dress shirt. Removing that was a little more annoying, seeing as there were eight buttons instead of one, and took much longer than he liked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ace called as he fiddled with the blasted shirt, cursing nobles for using such stiff materials in their clothing.

Marco entered the room. "Hey," he greeted lazily, moving to close the door behind him.

Ace undid the last button, slipped the shirt onto the bed and smiled at the sound of the voice, spinning to face the blonde. "Marco!" he exclaimed excitedly. While he saw the man earlier he didn't have a chance to speak to him and damn did he miss the guy. After all, it was Marco who raised him once he entered the gang. Hell, he's the one who found him in the first place! While he cared for every member of Whitebeard as his family he was especially close to three people: Oyaji, Thatch and Marco. They were always there while he was growing up and taught him most of what he knew. He missed them while in High Town—a lot. And they thought he was dead that whole time… He couldn't imagine what that felt like. If he lost one of them…

When Ace turned, Marco's eyes immediately trailed to the bandages exposed on his front. He glared at them darkly for a moment before returning his gaze to the boy's face. "What happened yoi?"

"Hm?" Ace blinked, then realized his wound was visible with the shirt off. "Oh, right. Teach decided to gut me. Or, well, backstab me. In a very literal sense," he stated, scratching at the back of his head.

"And it went through to the other side?"

"Yep. He brought out the big knives. Bastard tried to kill me," he spat, recalling the vague memories of that night. Then he thought of something. "He's not… here, is he?"

"No," Marco replied firmly. "The Blue Gentleman made sure of that yoi."

Ace scowled at the mention of the name, having forgotten all about him, before returning his attention to the other's words. "…What do you mean?"

Sighing, Marco leant against the wall, arms folded as his already lidded eyes narrowed further. "He found out who the traitor was within the three days, as promised. And he knew he was going to go after one of us yoi. If Teach tried to return we would have killed him on the spot."

"He knew?" Ace asked, playing around with the idea in his head. He was well aware of the fact that the Blue Gentleman was good at gathering information, but even then it was suspicious. How could he find all of that out in only three days? It was illogical. Something like that would take anyone else over a week. Hell, just figuring out who the traitor was amongst the hundreds of members of Whitebeard would take months. "Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious to you?"

"…We trusted him."

"What? Why?" he questioned in a raised tone, fist clenched. He hated that man. They only met once but he could not stand him.

Marco sighed, raising a hand to massage his temple. "He spent the night searching for you with us yoi."

"…Eh?"

"And even after we determined you were dead he stayed—even formed an alliance with us just to take down Teach yoi."

"An _alliance_? With _that_ bastard? You can't be serous!" Ace slumped onto his bed, head in his hands. How did he miss so much? So much happened in those two weeks, meanwhile he was resting in a noble's fucking bed. It pissed him off. Why the hell couldn't he have been there? Maybe if… If he was… Would that have changed anything?

"Stay away from him yoi."

"Huh?" Ace looked up from his lap to gawk at the blonde, greeted with total seriousness. Marco wasn't joking around.

"He knew you were alive," he stated as he thought back to the photo he was given and the words the Blue Gentleman said to him.

Marco scowled, thinking back to that night. He should have realized it, but he was talking as though Ace really was dead, using past tense instead of present. But then he had to know that he was alive—that picture obviously could not have been the corpse of someone who wasn't dead. He knew Ace was alive and, what's more, he knew his location. And he even hinted at him being alive. Perhaps he tried to tell them once.

_"He didn't expect officials to ask for the corpse. Didn't take it."_

_"Then where is it, yoi?"_

_"That's the thing; Fire Fist—"_

He was going to tell him but got cut off when his 'guest' arrived. Afterwards he likely changed his mind. But why?

What bothered him most, though, were the words he uttered when they last met:

_"It's admirable of you to take in a boy from the slums. I find it curious, though, that I can't seem to find out anything about him from before that point. Why is that?"_

That should have been the biggest clue. Why would he look for information on a dead man? He wouldn't, lest it was relevant to something current. Ace was of interest to him because he was _alive_. If the Blue Gentleman could hide something like that from them, what other secrets did he keep?

"Just don't get too close to him, alright?"

Ace scoffed at the thought. "You don't have to worry about that—I hate the bastard."

"_Ace_, I'm serious yoi," Marco stated sternly, looking down and away from the youth. "…I don't need you dying for real. Once was enough."

The freckled man softened his features as he saw a flicker of pain in the blonde's eyes. Though Marco retained a calm, relaxed exterior, he was likely worn down on the inside. Ace would be if he thought the man was dead—they were close, after all. He knew more about him than he did his own parents.

"I'll be fine," he assured, smiling sympathetically at the other.

After a brief silence, Marco looked up again, staring at the shirt and blazer resting haphazardly on the bed. His curiosity was piqued. "Where were you yoi?"

"Hm?"

"Those clothes…"

"…Oh." Ace looked hatefully at the dress pants he wore, reminded of how uncomfortable they were, and then recalled his stay with some very_ interesting_ individuals. "I was… Well… This noble kid saved me."

The blonde blinked, surprised by that. "A _noble_?"

"Yeah…" Ace scratched his arm nervously. He still didn't believe it himself. Being back home it felt like a dream. If it wasn't for his family confirming his absence he would have thought it to be a vivid hallucination. But it wasn't. "He found me after I got stabbed."

Marco took in those words, trying to make sense of everything. "Why was he in Low Town yoi?"

Ace shrugged. "Don't know. Said he had business or something. Anyways, he took me to his place in High Town to get treatment."

"…You were in High Town?"

"Yeah."

"For two weeks?"

"…Yeah."

"And you never tried to contact us yoi?"

"…Sorry. In my defence, I slept through most of it."

Marco sighed. "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

The freckled man turned to the blonde, smiling at his concern. It was nice to have someone worried about him. "I won't."

"So, what's this kid's name? I'll have to remember to thank him if we ever decide to bust down High Town's walls yoi."

Ace chuckled at the mental image that created, wondering how far they'd get before the royal guard put a stop to their mayhem. "Luffy."

* * *

The five members of the Straw Hats present at the base froze when they entered, shocked by what they saw. There, sitting on the table with folded arms, was a stranger with dark skin and hair, forearms covered in tattoos of a very well-known symbol. Across the fingers of his left head was 'DEATH', sending a rather grim impression to the group when combined with his other iconic features. Though he was a stranger, they were able to recognize him as the infamous Surgeon of Death, leader of the Heart gang.

"You…" Nami began, voice trailing off as shock took over.

"You're Surgeon, correct?" Robin asked in a calm yet cautious tone, taking further steps into the base's main room.

"So you've heard of me, have you?" he asked, a wicked grin crossing his features.

Sanji snorted at that, removing a cigarette from its pack and placing it between his lips. "Who hasn't? You're that crazy bastard that keeps stealing the hearts of Low Town thugs. Been all over the news lately," the blonde stated as he lit the tobacco, taking a deep, inward breath.

"W-what?" Usopp stuttered, looking between the two as they shared a glare. He went pale as he thought that over, terrified of the implication. "Steals hearts? L-like for real?"

Law snickered; he didn't expect to find such a coward amongst Luffy's gang. "They're all alive, aren't they? I don't see a problem."

Nami swallowed heavily, taking a step forward. "How'd you find this place?"

"I've known about it for quite some time," he replied casually, uninterested in the topic.

"…What?" That was worrisome. The base was the only place they could meet freely without the threat of being discovered. If rival gangs knew its location they were no longer safe.

"I came to tell you something important, not to steal your hearts. Though, if you give me trouble I may be inclined to revoke that statement."

Zoro immediately gripped one of his swords, glaring threateningly at the man. He was prepared to take him down should he try something. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him if given the chance. After all, as Luffy's right-hand man it was his responsibility to keep the other members safe.

"Easy, there. You don't want to challenge me with a sword," the surgeon said teasingly, gesturing to the giant nodachi resting next to him.

"Oh yeah?" Zoro pressed, preparing to unsheathe his weapons.

"Do you really want to attack your leader's doctor?"

Everything went silent as the Straw Hats tried to grasp that. Why would he need a doctor? Wouldn't he go to Chopper if he did?

"O-oi," the sniper stuttered, "What did you do with him?"

"I helped him, of course."

"_Helped_ him?" Sanji scoffed at that, leaning against the wall. "You're more likely the cause of whatever the hell is wrong with him, shitty surgeon."

Law grinned at that. They had mouths on them; that was certain. "Feel free to muse yourself with whatever you like. Straw Hat Luffy is currently my patient. As such, you won't be seeing him for a while. Is that clear?"

"Why?" Nami asked as a bad feeling rose up from her chest. "…What's wrong with him?"

"So he didn't tell you?" He took their silence as a firm 'yes'. "I suppose it wouldn't be something that he would bring up in conversation."

"What has he not told us, exactly?" Robin asked in a very serious tone. What could possibly be wrong with their leader? He always seemed so… invincible.

"Straw Hat happens to have a disorder called hypogammaglobulinemia."

"…What?" Usopp stared at him blankly, trying to make sense of the word. He never heard it before but whatever it was it didn't sound good.

"This is why I hold such disdain for the general population," Law mumbled, shifting in his spot on the table as he prepared to explain. "To put it into words you can understand, his body has trouble producing antibodies. More specifically, the immunodeficiency syndrome he has is CVID, caused by genetic mutation. Understand?"

"But wait, wouldn't that…?" Nami trailed off, implying her thought.

"Correct—he's susceptible to illness. Recently he skipped out on his replacement therapy and, of course, got sick."

"Is he okay?" Sanji asked, suddenly taking to a worried tone.

"He'll live, at least. But you won't see him for quite some time; he's undergoing treatment."

"How long?"

"Who knows?" He smiled as he watched the glares they gave him deepen. "It all depends on how well his body can bounce back."

For a while they just stood there, trying to grasp it all. No one really expected anything to be wrong with the boy—he always looked perfectly healthy. Even if he was sick they would never have guessed the cause to be something like that. It was… unnerving. Luffy was strong. He was powerful and brave and could likely best any foe. To think that he had something like that…

"…I didn't know," Nami whispered, saying what they were all thinking.

"Oh? And I supposed you thought his small size was normal?"

No one could say anything about that. Sure he was short and thin but how could they have known it was caused by some immunodeficiency disorder?

"Congratulations—you're all imbeciles," Law stated with fake enthusiasm, clapping all-the-while. "If you are what that boy considers 'friends' then I am deeply worried for his wellbeing."

Usopp clenched his fist. "Oh yeah? And just what, exactly are _you_? You're an enemy! Why are you even helping him?"

Law paused for a moment, his smile fading. "What am I?" He thought, pondering over the question as it floated around his mind. "I'm his secondary caretaker."

* * *

Omake

Usopp: -looks around to make sure Law's gone- So that's really the guy they've been talking about? The one who keeps dismembering people?

Sanji: -exhales cigarette smoke- That's him. Probably.

Usopp: -shrieks- We could have been killed!

Zoro: Like he could take us all out. Bet he wouldn't last in a fight against me if he used that sword of his.

Robin: It's a nodachi, Samurai.

Zoro: Whatever.

Sanji: Don't talk to Robin-chan like that, you shitty marimo!

Usopp: B-but wait, he steals hearts, right?

Zoro: So?

Usopp: A-and they're kept alive, right?

Sanji: Get to the point.

Usopp: Doesn't that mean…?

Robin: He's a Devil Fruit user.

Usopp: -swallows- I was afraid of that.

Zoro: Doesn't matter. He isn't tough. I hear he lets his underlings do everything for him.

Nami: But he's insane! You know those guys they found two weeks ago? I heard he's the one who did it! And some are still missing!

Zoro: That's what you said about the Blue Gentleman, too, and he ended up being Luffy's brother.

Nami: Well yeah, but…

Sanji: -takes puff of cigarette- Boss seems to know a lot of psychopaths, doesn't he?

-silence-

Usopp: …And that psychopath's taking care of Luffy…

Nami: …Oh no… Luffy's…

Robin: He might be disembowelled when we next meet.

Usopp, Nami: Stop that!

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thinnens e_e So how many of you thought it was an immunodeficiency disorder? Anyone? And no, I didn't just randomly add it in. It holds an important piece of the plot :D But yeah, that can wait. Hope you enjoyed and, uh, tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**To my lovelies~**

** : Some of those will be revealed later on :) Not all, though. They're not all relevent to the story. Nami's was, so I added it. I will~ ^^**

**lilly98: Glad you like!**

**RoXaS707: Hehe I try XD Honestly even without the flashbacks you would have found out about Makino in the upcoming chapters, I just hastened it :) I think I will do more of them!**

**TheAceOfTheGame: Yep, you will. In fact those are very key elements to the story. I shall continue, don't worry! :D And nope, I derieved that line from 'prisoner of war' but since they weren't actually in a war, Law (because it was told from his perspective) basically did a play on words, hence 'prisoner of battle' :)**

**XxSaorixX: You will find out in time :) Lol honestly the change is even bigger than you think. You'll see a big difference in how he acts when I add in more telling flashbacks. Sabo's changed a lot, too, just in a different way.**

**Diclonious57: Nope, he's just too badass XD**

**MeikoKuran999: Glad you like!**

**Sully-van: Since most people seemed to like them, I'll be doing more in the future :) Honestly the first was my favourite to write, just because I never wrote any interaction between Rouge and Shanks before then XD **

**Bluebird42: Hehe yep, I wanted to make sure the bonus was up not long after we reached 500 reviews. Sadly exams got in the way of updating after that =3= Yep, he's very, very dead. Lol I fucked everyone over WAY before this chapter, I just didn't blatantly tell you guys about it before now XD Yep, I do! I'm going to keep it in mind for future bonuses :D Lol most people don't pick up on the subtle hints, so you're not alone. That's why once the fic is done I suggest everyone reread it :P Many, many more cliffies will come. Sorry XD**

**Wolfguide: I will!**

**The-Chibi-Master564: Lol I don't mind, don't worry about it! They were interesting to read ^^ Lol didn't care for the first one? XD Not much happened in it (on the surface at least) and it was my first time writing interaction between Shanks and Rouge so I can understand.**

**WeissDragon: And now you know what Luffy is sick with :D Hehe I liked writing those parts XD So glad you like it. This was actually my first AU fic (or, well, fully AU anyways) so it was really awkward in the beginning, but I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it. I had a lot of fun writing out the world and plot. In fact, once this is done I may rewrite it some day when I'm a better writer and more capable at creating solid plots because of how enjoyable it is for me :)**

**samettikettu: Lol hand's been healed for a while XD Though there's permanent control loss u_u I seem to be the only one who notices it, though.**

**Portgas D. Paula: Yep, pretty much XD There's a reason for it. And, well, a reason for the way Sabo is. I'll explain later.**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: Lol Law's flashback was a lot of fun to write. Not really. To be honest, there isn't much to say about the Straw Hats. There will be some flashbacks in the actual story, but not many in the next special. So far I don't have anything planned for Brook and Luffy's meeting :/ But we'll see. I'm still forming the Straw Hat's pasts, so you never know. **

**mi-chan94: Those are really important to the plot, which is why I didn't write it out yet. You'll find out eventually, though. As I said, the story is just beginning :)**

**Stelra Etnae: Glad you liked them! I had a lot of fun with those two, especially the first. There will be a lot more about the distant past from before Luffy and Ace were born, so hopefully I'll get better at writing their relationship. Lol yep, he's always been cocky. Lol I love ShanksMakino. They're such an adorable couple. Haha yes, Sabo is terrifying. In fact that was just me testing some stuff out. You guys will be more than just mildly disturbed by him in later chapters. A lot more. And Law... he has a few sides to him, I'm sure you can tell. Between you and me, if I was in this world I would be far more scared of Sabo than anyone else, including Law :P Yeah, Luffy's so great like that. And that day had a really big impact on Nami, so I just had to put it in. Here is the next chapter!**

**azab: Yes he is XD**

**Son Goshen: Yep, a lot XD You are quite welcome ^^ The story is back to the present now! But where we're at it intricately tied to the past, so there will be more flashbacks coming up. Something terrible happened to EVERY character :P**

**Naru-sama: Glad you thought it was cute XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Heat was fun. I felt it necessary since I haven't touched much on Ace's relationship to the Whitebeard gang (yet). Lol it's okay, I think I just hide them too much without realizing it. But I guarantee you'll figure out at least most of them once the story it done. Lol yes, there probably will be at least one face-palm moment involving the specials XD Yeah, more or less :/**

**buslimpan: Lol don't envy me, I'm just some university student who writes XD Really glad you enjoy it though! Hehe most people like Sabo. Without me intending for it to happen, he became a main character and the readers' favourite. I don't even know how! Yeah, he's pretty scary e_e I've been hinting at it but later he gets even worse. Heat was a lot of fun to write ^^**

**popsky: Glad you like!**

**Aimiko: Since people liked them, there will be more bonuses like this :) Yep, the different flashbacks.**

**Guest: Eventually, but not now. As I said, AceLu's not going to happen for the rest of the 'arc' because of what's going on in it. But later!**

**Darkspider: I actually think I mentioned that Law owed them earlier in the story XD Yep, Law's not so bad. In fact I think Sabo is worse :P Well here it is!**

**(And that's everything. I am now going to go wander around my house since it's 4am and I'm wide awake. Screw you, messed up sleep schedule! I blame exams u_u Anyways, I'll begin work on my other stories tomorrow! Adieu~)**


	20. Bloody Tiff

**Sorry for taking a little longer than usual! I was working on two new fics hehe... Got 7 1/2 chapters of one done and 4 of the other, so I'm making good progress! But anyways, this chapter has a lot of hidden reveals so look for them! Also my fic ****_To Be a Boy_**** only has one chapter to go so feel free to check it out if you're interested.**

**Also, I noticed a lot of new followers. To you I say 'welcome' and hope you're enjoying the story! Also, please review if you can - always love hearing from you guys :)**

**Question: What would you like to ask the characters of this fic? (I was thinking of doing an extra chapter where I answer your questions - so long as they don't lead to spoilers! Tell me if you want me to do that or not and leave any questions for any character you'd like!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna go ice my wrist... Oh yeah, One Piece is Oda's and all that...**

* * *

_The boy watched from his seat beside the bed, gripping the cushioned surface as he stared intently across the room at the noble child and woman in white. He swallowed heavily as he saw the woman grip his tiny arm, the needle in her other hand pressing into the crook of the appendage until it punctured the skin, injecting something into his bloodstream that was transferred through a long tube. She then secured it there as the boy watched the liquid run through the tube and into his body. He heard about injections like that but it was his first time seeing one and, frankly, it disturbed him._

_He heard the blonde on the bed chuckle and turned to see that he was the one the noble was laughing at._

_"W-what?" he asked as an embarrassed heat rose to his darkly-coloured cheeks._

_"The look on your face was hilarious," Sabo replied as his giggles settled._

_He turned away uncomfortably in time to see the woman patting the younger child—Luffy—on the head; the boy, in turn, puffed up his cheeks in complaint of the needle stuck in his arm. "…Why does he have to get that?"_

_When his question was met with silence, he glanced back at the injured blonde to see a rather solemn expression._

_"...You're from Low Town, right? Do you go to school?"_

_He shook his head with a bit of a pout on his face._

_"I figured," Sabo stated as he placed his thumb and index finger against his chin contemplatively. "Do you know what antibodies are?"_

_"No…"_

_Again, the blonde went quiet, likely trying to think of a simple way to explain it. "They basically fight off sickness. Get it?"_

_He nodded firmly, eyes lit up in excitement. He loved learning new things. It always made him feel great and he could spend hours studying new material—if he knew how to read. Needless to say, he listened intently to what the older blonde told him._

_Sabo smiled as he noticed the brightness in the boy's eyes. "Well Luffy's body has trouble making antibodies. He gets those shots to help keep him from getting sick. Does that make sense?"_

_He nodded again, running with the information in his head._

_"Good," he said as he looked at his little brother on the far side of the room. "That's why we have to take care of him."_

_"…We?"_

_Sabo glanced back at him, noting his curious eyes. "Yeah. You're one of us, aren't you?"_

_Fiddling with the hem of his new shirt—a gift from the nobles—he stared down into his lap. "…But I'm from Low Town. A-and I'm…"_

_"Idiot," Sabo teased, hitting his medical papers against the other boy's head. "Who cares?"_

_"…Huh?"_

_"Being a noble… it doesn't mean anything." He lowered his voice to a whisper, just barely audible to the other. "…Holding that title is one of the biggest setbacks I have."_

_He wanted to ask what he meant by that. He also wanted to know what happened to put him in that hospital bed. But he never had a chance._

_"Law! Law!" a cheery voice rang as it neared._

_He turned to see tiny, little Luffy running up to him, grabbing hold of his shirt and shoving into his chest in a fast hug, pulling away just as quickly and smiling brightly at him. His eyes widened at the sudden display of affection and he wondered why the boy was so attached to him. They only met less than a week earlier._

_"Look!" he said excitedly. Luffy raised his arm, showing off the bandage that covered the recently-made hole in his skin. "I didn't cry this time! Makino said she's proud!"_

_Law glanced over the boy's head at the nurse smiling cheerfully at them, then turned back, wondering how to respond to that. He was never around kids so he wasn't sure. "That's good," he said slowly, hoping it was an adequate reply._

_Luffy seemed to be happy with that because he laughed and trotted back to the woman who proceeded to ruffle his hair._

_"See?"_

_"Huh?" he questioned as he moved to face the blonde._

_"He likes you. You're already part of the family."_

_"…Family?" He never thought that word could be applied to him._

_"Yeah, family. He's our little brother so we have to keep him safe, alright?"_

_Law looked between the two boys, wondering just how breaking and entering got him to where he was. But he wasn't complaining. In fact, he couldn't remember ever feeling like he belonged as much as he did then. He… had a family._

_"…Yeah."_

* * *

"Damn it…" Sabo whispered, sitting next to his sleeping brother, hanging his head low as he clutched tightly to his hand. "…What were you doing?" he asked, glaring at the surgeon from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever do you mean?" Law questioned in his usual aloof tone.

The blonde spun around and glowered darkly at the other with enormous intensity. "You're his doctor, damn it! This shouldn't have happened!"

The surgeon shrugged, giving no reaction to the hostility in the noble's voice. "He refused the treatment. I do not act without a patient's permission lest they're unconscious or dying—you know that."

Sabo faced the pale boy once more, fully turning away from his acquaintance. "…Why would he refuse?"

"Who knows?" Law asked, fiddling with some of the unused equipment he brought with him. "It's Luffy—he rarely makes sense."

Sabo clenched his jaw as he listened to the calm, unaffected tone of the other. How could he be so casual about that? Luffy was…

"…You don't even care, do you?"

"Hm?"

Sabo snorted. "All that matters is that you make a profit."

Law narrowed his eyes, glaring at the back of the noble's head. At first he wasn't sure how to react to that and remained quiet. Then, as thoughts formed in his head, words spilled from his mouth. Brows furrowed, he spoke up. "Oh? And what about you, _big brother_? What is it you hold dear? Is it Luffy you're worried about or are scared to be alone?"

Sabo's eyes shot wide open. He spun around, stood and raised his fist. "Bastard—" Before he could make contact he heard the door to the bedroom open. He halted his punch just before it connected with Law's cheek. They stayed in that position for a moment, neither flinching.

"Should you really be fighting here?" asked Shanks as he entered the room, glaring at the two.

Sabo released himself from that stance, returning his arm to his side. He was clenching his fist, clearly holding himself back. Law, on the other hand, did not move. He simply stood there with no reaction.

"Not going to cut off my arm today, are you?" the surgeon asked as he looked at Shanks.

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a show of exasperation. "There's nothing I want more than to do that," he declared. "But you're the only one here who knows how to treat him."

A smirk appeared on the gang boss' face. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Ignoring their conversation, Sabo returned to his seat at Luffy's bedside, brushing stray strands from the teen's forehead. "…How is he?"

"Looking better," Law began as he crossed his arms, "but he needs supervision. The antimicrobial agent I gave seems to be taking affect, though."

"Then…"

"End of the week, if all goes well," he replied to the blonde's unspoken question. "That aside, don't you have some business in Low Town?"

"But…"

"I'll watch him," Shanks announced as he pushed past the surgeon and neared his ill son. "You two can leave."

Red Hair watched as the blonde reluctantly rose from his seat and left the room with Law following close behind. When he saw both were gone he exhaled tiredly, sweeping a hand across his forehead. "What am I going to do with them?" He looked down at Luffy with sympathetic eyes, then lowered himself into a chair. "What am I going to do with _you_?"

* * *

Ace bit his lip as one of his fellow commanders prepared to play a recording received from a certain top-hat-wearing mystery man. He was briefed on what happened while he was gone by Thatch and Marco. They told him all about Marshall's plan to gain sway over the government and the stupid blunder he made of not showing them a corpse. He was even told of his new epitaph, Blackbeard—bastard when so far as to copy the old man. It pissed him off.

The room went quiet as the large screen in front of them turned on. Every tiny voice—every mumble—quickly vanished, replaced with total concentration as the commanders took their seats to the right of Oyaji, wordlessly anticipating what they were about to see.

What appeared on the screen was a room of cement walls and flooring. The camera looked down upon the left half of a wooden table, three chairs in view. At first glance that's all that appeared. However, looking closer Ace made out the flecks of red splattered onto the tabletop and visible wall. It wasn't hard to guess what the stains were from.

It appeared, however, that what they were supposed to be watching for was off-screen. On the far end, in front of the table, they could see a bit of an arm. Whoever it belonged to didn't move—for a while, at least. Then, minutes into the soundless video, they saw the arm twitch. And then he screamed.

_"I-I won't! It doesn't matter what you do!"_

_"Oh? That's too bad. I was hoping to keep this clean," _came a lighter, more nonchalant voice. It sounded familiar. Whoever it belonged to sighed. _"Whatever you wish, good Sir." _And then Ace recognized it—the Blue Gentleman.

He heard the tapping of footsteps. They slowly strolled about the gray prison.

_"N-no, please!"_

_"Would you like to give me some hints, then?" _His answer was silence. _"Suit yourself," _the voice said, remaining calm as it always did.

Screaming—pure, raw terror in his voice, the victim cried out as a metallic sound rang throughout the room. Only seconds later came the blood. It dripped down from the visible arm, making a slowly growing stain on the floor and filling the room with just a little more colour. The victim's scream settled as his voice ran hoarse, replaced with whimpers and slurs. His arm trembled.

"What the hell is this?" Ace asked in a whisper as he leaned towards Marco, never receiving an answer as the blonde was too fixated on what he was seeing.

_"Wasn't that fun? Now, I'd like to hear what you have on Marshall, if you would be so kind."_

The man's shallow breaths remained the only sound for a while.

_"Come now, you're a smart fellow. I'm sure you don't want that nasty little scratch to get infected."_

_"W-Whitebeard," _the man gasped out, coughing quickly after,_ "he's after Whitebeard."_

_"Why, pray tell?"_

_"I don't know."_

Ace could make out the Blue Gentleman's second sigh.

_"You have a nice pair of legs," _The interrogator noted.

_"…Huh?"_

_"What do you think would happen if this met your kneecap?"_ The metallic sound returned.

_"I-I really don't know! I swear! The boss, h-he doesn't tell us stuff like that."_ Both went quiet for a while but the object could still be heard scraping across the floor. _"…I was told to find you and bring you to him. That's it—I swear. Laffitte, Augur… only his top men know about his plan."_

_"Very well, then. I'm satisfied."_

_"Oh god, thank you—"_

The metal bashed hard against something and as it entered full-swing it came into view. A long, blood-coated pipe flew across the screen, coming from what was likely where the man's skull was. After finishing its swing it remained still, dripping more blood to the cement surface.

Then there were footsteps. In the corner of the screen arrived an all too familiar black top hat atop the head of someone whose face was obscured completely by its rim. There the Blue Gentleman was, just as Ace remembered him from their encounter two weeks earlier, only with his white-gloved hands and blue-cuffed sleeves tainted scarlet.

_"There you have it, Newgate," _he said as he rested his weapon against his shoulder. _"He's after you."_

The feed cut to perfect black. Every one of the commanders was left in silence as they gawked at the blank screen, paled as they contemplated just who they were allied with. Ace went wide-eyed as the iconic image of the man he considered his enemy coated in blood burned itself into his mind. He never liked the guy—in fact, he couldn't stand him—but never did he expect to see such raw brutality from him. He wasn't affected in the least by the cries of his victim. It actually seemed like some sick game the man was playing—seeing how long it would take for his 'guest' to break.

"That was…" Thatch's voice faded, completely awe-struck by the video they just witnessed.

Ace snapped out of his stupor and turned curiously to his redheaded friend. "It was what?"

"I think…" The commander didn't seem to be able to finish his thought.

Before Ace could press him further, Marco intervened. "That was the day he called us yoi."

"Huh?" The freckled youth spun to face the blonde, wanting more of an explanation than that.

"The date was the same," he explained, referring to the white numbers that were located at the top corner of the feed.

Ace was about to ask about what call he was referring to when suddenly the video started playing again. Instead of black they were met with more gray scenery, though it was a different room than before. That time they could see the occupants—just a bit—who remained faceless. But how could they forget their traitor?

With him was a pale, slender man. His skin almost seemed to have an unnatural purple-gray tint to it, like what you'd expect to find on a corpse. His long-sleeved shirt was an off-white colour, patterned with what looked to be yellow crosses. Navy jumper pants adorned his lower half and a red cane was placed leaning against the end of the table.

_"It's too bad, Captain."_

For a moment Ace raised his eyebrow, wondering why he referred to Teach as 'Captain' of all things, but brushed it aside when he saw the figure of his attacker shift.

_"Zehahaha! It's fine. Commander Ace wasn't a big catch anyways." _The fire user in question growled as that title slipped from the traitor's tongue. He wanted nothing more than to bash in his skull—though as soon as he thought that he was reminded of the Blue Gentleman's previous actions and quickly revoked the mental statement.

_"What do you suppose we do? Without the government backing us, things have become more complex." _Despite the topic, the man didn't seem all that concerned.

_We'll just have to take what we want by force. Zehahaha!"_

_"Then you would like us to break in? I do say that fits our style much better than following along as government dogs."_

_"You're right, Laffitte!"_

_"And I do believe Shiliew is currently held up in there."_

_"Then why don't we pay him a visit? Zehahaha!"_

That laugh was nauseating. If Ace had to choose one thing he never wanted to hear again, it was that. But the annoyance of his voice aside, Teach was planning something. The Blue Gentleman, judging by the two clips they were given, knew what that was. It was almost like he was taunting them, telling them to figure it out just as he did. What kind of ally was that?

After a bit more of their rambling, the video cut to black once more. That time there were no follow-up clips. Instead they were just left to ponder what that blue bastard was trying to say to them. For Ace, it seemed like an all too cruel reminder that the Blue Gentleman was a few steps ahead of them. He was certain that wasn't all the important footage the blonde gathered, either. He didn't seem the type to show all his cards at once. There was something he knew that they didn't and that infuriated Ace to new levels.

After giving his commanders the time to ponder what they saw, Newgate turned to face his left. "What do you have to say?"

Brows furrowed, the freckled man wondered who his boss was talking to. It wasn't long before it clicked, though, and his eyes widened.

"Nothing at all, Sir," replied an unforgettable voice.

Ace jumped from his seat and dashed over to Whitebeard's chair and around it to the left side, completely uncaring of his injury. He was met with the figure of that memorable blue coattail and black top hat accompanied by a white mask that guarded the wearer's features. The Blue Gentleman was leaning against the side of the giant chair, arms folded over and head hung low. He seemed to notice that the commander was watching him but paid no mind, implying that his presence didn't matter.

"_You_," he growled out, snarling as he watched the calm figure of the one who pissed him off turn slightly his way.

"Welcome back, Fire Fist."

Thatch and a few of the other commanders ran over at the sound of the voice, reacting with surprise when they found their ally was there during the whole meeting.

Clenching his fist and trying to keep his calm, Ace glared at the man. "You wanna share what the_ hell_ that was?" he asked, referring quite clearly to the brutal torture displayed in the first clip.

"You wanted answers, I got them—it's as simple as that."

"The hell it is! I swear, if you don't give me a straight answer I'll—"

"Ace," called Newgate. His voice gave the younger a clear warning to back off.

"But Oyaji, he…"

Whitebeard shook his head then turned to the man in blue. "You know what's going on, brat?"

With a sigh, the blonde pushed himself off the side of the chair and looked to the crowd. "He's looking for men—who better than criminals the government already deemed unsafe?"

Thatch swallowed heavily, nervously taking a breath. "Then…"

"He mentioned Shiliew," the Blue Gentleman began. "I'm sure you recognize the name, Phoenix."

All eyes turned to the first division commander questioningly. Marco simple narrowed his eyes into a glare as he stared back at the blonde. "How?"

Even behind his mask Ace could tell that the man was smirking. "If I'm curious, I get answers. I'll admit it was quite a challenge to dig up your background, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Not giving anyone the chance to reply, the Blue Gentleman spun around and started heading to the exit. "I do hope you'll answer my question soon, Whitebeard successor."

With that he left the room. Ace moved to chase after him but was stopped by a firm grasp on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Marco. The man was cautiously eyeing the doorway but turned to look at the fire user. His face fell into a look of concern and he shook his head.

The freckled youth couldn't help but wonder just what question he wanted answered.

* * *

Omake

Shanks: -finishes fourth bottle of rum, slurs- And sats how ey became the Pirate King -looks at Luffy, frowns- Don't like that story?

Luffy: -snors-

Shanks: -pouts- If onny Maki-chan was 'ere. She'd know how ta wake you up. Course you never liked bein' woken by 'er -searches for another bottle of alcohol- Where'd I put teh bloody bottle?

Luffy: -groans-

Shanks: Oh, right -finds bottle under bed, begins uncorking it- Want some?

-silence-

Shanks: -shrugs- You're too young anyways -takes a sip- You know we should do tis more often. You, me, and liquor. Just like ol' times, issnit? 'Cept Maki-chan would always scold me, then Sabo would take ya away and tell me I was irresponsible -sighs- Kid just can't appreciate adult flavours.

Luffy: -coughs-

Shanks: Come teh think of it, you can't either -yawns- What a quiet day… –looks at his son- You have the right idea –puts down bottle, leans back and closes his eyes- Night, Ruffy…

Luffy: -snores-

Shanks: -snores-

* * *

**A/N: My favourite part to write for this chapter was probably the description of the first video clip :D There's a scene that I have planned out for later in the story that I'm dying to write out and that scene just got me even more excited for it hehe.**

**To my lovelies~**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: Law's awesome, isn't he? XD**

** : Yep, Sabo knew (as you can see from the flashback this chapter). You're welcome! Actually there was an omake. I forgot to add it at first but then went back and added it when I realized, so feel free to take a look at it now! **

**Issue No 2708786: I have a lot of fun writing the omakes :D**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Law and Sabo's sarcasm is so fun to write XD Lol if you do that I think your child will make a lot of enemies. I agree. Honestly with everything that Whitebeard and Shanks know (many of which has only been vaguely hinted at or not even mentioned) could really mess with Sabo's head if they were to reveal it all at once. They know A LOT more than you'd think.**

**SecretAnswers: As far as I remember you haven't so thanks for giving me your first review for the story:) Really happy to hear that you like my fics ^^ Lol nope not subtle at all. It's an interesting theory. Won't say whether you're right or wrong, though XD Here's the next chapter~**

**mi-chan94: Glad you like!**

**Guest: The disorder is not how Dragon died :) Here's an update!**

**samettikettu: I will! Hehe glad you liked it. Hope this one was enjoyable as well!**

**The-Chibi-Master564: Luffy and Ace won't meet for a while unless I go with a plot revision I've been thinking of. Currently it wouldn't fit well into the story since, as you can see from the last scene of this chapter, there are some things that are going on, meaning Luffy isn't on Ace's right now. As for when I update, it's normally pretty random. Updates are slower now because it's exam time for a lot of people so many of my readers would fall behind, so I've been working on my new fics instead. Generally I take 1-2 weeks to post a new chapter though :)**

**XxSaorixX:** **He's so fun, isn't he? XD Yeah, you gotta feel bad for Luffy's friends :/ Awe that sucks! Maybe next time you should wait until you're alone to read it so no one can bother you.**

**Stelra Etnae: I do, too. If I had a father I would totally want him to be like Whitebeard XD He's just so awesome. Speaking of sadistic moments... *looks at last scene of this chapter* But in all seriousness, you're right, I haven't revealed much about Sabo yet. He's probably the character with the most complex backstory in this fic. I'm excited to get to revealing it, but I can't right now. It would mess with the flow. You'll get to know Law's and Ace's first (or most of them, anyways) then Luffy's, but Sabo's will only be fully explained when I explain what happened many, many years ago. MarcoAce IS my favourite pairing XD But I can also see him as a 'big brother' figure too and it fits more with this story. We always have To Be a Boy for MarcoAce! Or... we do until the next chapter, at least. I have some other MarcoAce fics planned out, just need time to write them. Yep, your assumption is correct. You're right about Law and Sabo! Honestly, Law started out so innocent... blame Sabo for his sadism :P**

**popsky: Hehe you're welcome~ So you work in a medical field? Then if you find any errors in what I write please tell me :) I'm an expert on psychology and there's only so much I know about the illness and other things, so don't be afraid to tell me if I get something wrong! But yeah, it really is sad. Yeah, I don't know if many people thought of it that way but they really stick out for each other, even if it sometimes seems like they're at each other's throats ^^; So glad you like it! I have so much fun writing this story and it's nice to see people are enjoying it. (AceLu will come as soon as I can fit it into the story properly~)**

**Sully-van: Glad you like!**

**Diclonious57: Yep, poor Lu :(**

**Bluebird42: Honestly it seems most of the characters have blackmail material XD Not love-struck (yet XD) just... interested. Hehe well I wasn't called the Troll Empress for nothing XD Actually, that was all of their interaction. Or the important stuff, at least. Honestly? Nope, not how they find out. But a start. Haha don't worry about it, I enjoyed your rambling!**

**MeikoKuran999: Glad you like :)**

**SelfcreatedCharacter: Lol LawLu? **

**RoXaS707: There's actually a big reason he's Luffy's secondary character, but we'll get to that another time. Ha! That's way too predictable! Oh no, my plans for this are far more complex than that muahaha... **

**Son Goshen: Hehe really? XD You're catching onto something! Though I made it overly-complex again... u_u Just remember whatever theories you have for the future. You would think it'd only be a matter of time, anyways. Well Law DID say "Perhaps it's time I betray you" a few chapters ago... But you'll see. Glad you like!**

**Natylol: Lol a lot of people had that reaction XD**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Maybe, maybe not :P (Well I hinted at his past so maybe you'll find out soon hehe) Law being an ass to them was just so much fun to write. And yep, Sabo was pretty pissed. Law's lucky Shanks came when he did (never thought I'd say that XD) I do this because it keeps the readers interested :D**

**itachifangirl2424: Glad you like :)**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**hiragizawa: You're welcome ^^ I know, seems a bit out of character doesn't it? But, well, it has to do with what happened in their past.**

**spoons-are-evil: It's alright, I don't mind~ Hehe yeah, took a long time to get that nice yet dangerous aspect of Sabo down... I failed at it so much in the beginning chapters XD Yep, it's amazing Usopp's still alive after a scare like that! Lol it kind of does, which paints a really weird picture in my head. Yep, 100% real. Creatively cruel all the way! Yeah, he does, a lot more than it seems. And there are many, MANY reasons as to why, some of which I've already mentioned. There'll be a point in the story where you'll want to know all of the little hints. I'll tell you guys at the beginning of the chapter when we reach that part.**

**Guest (2): There might be. I just write mine in Microsoft Word on my laptop so I'm not too sure about apps. Sorry!**

**buslimpan: Oh yeah, very long. I think it'll be my longest fic - certainly longer than all the ones I'm currently writing, at least. Yep, Law is planning something. And it's big. And he's already screwed over a certain someone which is going to really mess up said person's life. Lots of people are planning things, though. Thanks!**

**Recordatio001: Hehe I'm happy you liked that part! Well you got to see both this chapter :D Here's an update~**

**Naru-sama: You gotta love Law's sarcasm XD Really? o.o It was the same length as it always is... **

**katesmak: Well I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed it ^^**

**JuneBinoya: You're welcome~**

**mad100141: Hope his reaction met your expectations :) Garp's in the story. Just haven't mentioned him yet because, well, he doesn't fit into where the plot's at right now. I already wrote the bonus (it was the special chapter uploaded not long ago). The bonuses will never outright reveal important things like that. They're just extras that give you guys hints :) **

**Akashica: Lol a lot of people looked it up XD Here's an update~**

**Lilli: I will!**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Darkspider: Lol that line seems really unlike him right? But it actually fits into his past. It's really important and is your first look into Law in this fic ^^ Yep, it was a pretty big blow to them. You are correct, it would make him VERY vulnerable after a fight. Keep that in mind ;) Correct, it'll be a while. I will :D**

**For the Lelz: Haha really? What an awesome dream! XD But nope, that's not going to happen in the story :P I won't!**

**(That's everyone! Wow, we had A LOT of reviews this time. Brought a huge grin to my face :D *counts reviews* 40! We had 40 for one chapter... wow. You guys are so great. Seriously, you're amazing. I can't thank you enough for your support and I really hope you're all here to see me through future chapters. I'd love it if you all kept with the story until the end! But, well, let's make it to the halfway point first :P Yep, not even half way. We've got a long way to go. Until next time, lovelies! Adieu~)**


	21. Nighttime Chaos

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter. And I don't even know why. Maybe it's because I got to show a very different side of Sabo. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh! And I have a new story out called ****_Within_****. It's cliché but maybe some of you will like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Nope. Not at all.**

* * *

When Luffy finally woke, he was more than a little disoriented. At first he didn't seem to know where he was and just stared at the ceiling, but after a while he turned his gaze to the image of his adoptive father smiling down at him.

"Morning," he greeted tiredly, eyes still heavily lidded.

"It's almost midnight, you know," Shanks began, hunching to rest his forearms on his knees. "I called Benn. He's going to keep an eye on you for a while."

Luffy's face scrunched into a pout. "Going to Low Town again?"

The redhead nodded. "To see an old friend," he explained, his tone giving the impression that he would say no more. Despite being father and son, there was a rule between them that stated neither should pry into the other's nighttime affairs. It made life a lot simpler. "I won't be gone too long."

Giving a slow nod, the patient's face fell. "What about Sabo?" He was the one who normally looked after Luffy when Shanks was gone and the boy liked it that way. "Is he gone, too?"

The redhead furrowed his brow as he contemplated the best way to answer that. "Sabo's here, but…" He scratched his head and looked to the ceiling. What could he say that wouldn't worry the teen? "…He's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Luffy saw through him in an instant. "He's upset?"

"A little," Shanks confirmed.

"A lot," the boy corrected.

"…Yeah, alright, you win. I think all that stuff with Whitebeard's getting to him. And you know how he gets when you're sick." Seeing the saddened look on the boy's face, Shanks gave a soft grin. "He'll be back to normal in the morning."

Instead of replying, Luffy turned to face the ceiling. He really wasn't himself when he was like that. Still, after a moment of pondering the boy opened his mouth. "You might want to check the wine cellar."

Blinking for a moment, Shanks wondered what he was talking about. Then it clicked and his eyes widened. "That little—" He cut himself off and hopped from his seat, immediately dashing to the bedroom door.

Watching his father leave, Luffy smiled. He closed his eyes as he heard the man tumble down the stairs frantically as he made for his favourite storage area. It'd been far too long since those two talked. Maybe that incident was a good thing.

* * *

Shanks' mouth gaped, looking much like a fish as he stared, dumbfounded, at the blonde sitting at the kitchen table. Wine glass in hand, he swirled the liquid around, getting a good look at it before having a taste. It became apparent that the noble was too late to save his precious stash when his eyes met with two uncorked bottles resting against the white tablecloth.

Upon closer inspection his lip quivered. "Sabo! That's the expensive wine!" He felt betrayed. To think one of his boys would steal away his liquor…

Dark, partially-lidded eyes motioned over to the redhead's figure in the doorway, seemingly uninterested in the one who stood there. After analyzing him, the blonde went back to staring into the dark red liquid in his glass, taking yet another sip. "You prefer rum, don't you?"

Shanks pulled his mouth into a taut line. "I can appreciate a good wine."

"Well then your collection is missing a few items, I'm afraid," came the aloof reply. He picked up one of the bottles and filled the glass once more.

Resigning to the loss of his liquor, Shanks sighed and headed over to the table, taking a seat across from the youth. "Something happen? You never drink," he noted.

Sabo absently swirled his drink once more, watching at the liquid kissed the glass' rim. "Many things, Akagami," he answered.

Narrowing his eyes, Red Hair turned his gaze to the blue tailcoat his son still wore and the fresh stains that accompanied it. He couldn't say he was unaware of the youth's escapades, nor the damage caused by them, but the steadily increasing frequency of those operations was unsettling. Before it would be on occasion—blood was only spilt when he was in serious danger. As the years went on, though, that seemed to snowball into much larger affairs.

He was getting hurt more. As much as the blonde tried to hide it, Shanks was all too aware of the bullet wound he received a few weeks ago. At the same time he was doing the hurting, as well. Sabo was treading a very dark path but, to be perfectly honest, the noble expected that. With everything that happened—all the way back to his birth—there wasn't much of a chance for him to grow up normal. Interrogation was in his blood—a part of everyday life. And with a gang boss as his main role model growing up, how could he turn out differently?

Though he couldn't blame the youth, he couldn't help but miss the old Sabo sometimes.

Resting his forearms against the tablecloth, Red Hair relaxed himself. "Is this about Low Town or High Town?" he questioned, looking through the tinted green bottle between them.

Sabo set his glass down, staring blankly at his gloved hand where several flecks of red dotted his palm. "I'm not too sure myself." Closing his eyes, the blonde leaned back and relaxed. "You're lucky, Shanks."

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

A half-hearted smirk crossed the youth's face, looking far more broken than it usually did. "Despite all of the power and wealth you've amassed, you're still just a commoner—no different than Newgate."

Shanks remained silent, sliding the mostly-full wine bottle his way. He studied the label a moment before gulping it down.

"Luffy and I… we're not like you. We can't escape. Bluebloods don't get second chances."

The redhead closed his eyes. "So that's it," he stated, running a hand through his hair. Heaving a sigh, he looked at the youth. "What are they having you do this time?"

"Escort—trivial matters with an eastern diplomat. Unfortunately that means I'll have to make it to port."

It was starting to make sense. "And with all the trouble you've been causing in Low Town…"

"Exactly," he confirmed, raising his glass to once more ghost against his lips.

Shanks snorted. He hated when his boys went down to Low Town dressed in noble garb. Not only did it warrant danger but in the case of an attack they wouldn't be able to use their usual skills as a means of self-defence; there was too high a risk of someone catching onto their other personas. Luffy wasn't must of a problem because Shanks never sent him down there, but Sabo? He was a different story. Once, twice a month he would do that very thing. The worst part was that he resigned to take his identity to his grave. He would rather get killed than fight back and risk exposure. That scared Shanks more than anything.

Sabo's sigh pulled the older from his thoughts.

"What a fun day tomorrow will bring." The sarcasm oozed from his voice, coating his every word. His face fell soon afterwards. "It would be better were it not for Newgate's knowledge of me."

Shanks paused, about to take another sip, and scrunched his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Seems he and my father are somehow acquainted," the blonde announced, tone light and calm as he rubbed his finger against the rim of his glass. Shanks choked, almost spitting a mouthful of wine across the table. Sabo didn't react to that, simply carrying on as if the man wasn't gasping for air. "Whether he was referring to you or the human filth I live with remains unsaid."

The redhead took deep, frantic breaths. Eventually they slowed but his face still held a look of shock. "W-well…"

"No matter," Sabo interrupted. "All that I care is that he knows who I am. And that's a problem."

"Dahahahaha!" Shanks laughed, catching the other off-guard. He caught the odd look the boy gave him and settled, still smiling. "Whitebeard won't say anything. He's a good man, even if I don't get along well with him. You're safe."

Sabo narrowed his eyes. "This coming from the drunken sot he calls his enemy."

The noble pouted. "I'm not the one who chugged my finest wine."

"How much rum did you drink while attending to my brother?"

"…"

"Exactly," he said with a grin.

* * *

"C'mon, Ace, let's head back," Thatch suggested as he trekked behind the youth, glancing left and right into the darkness.

"No chance," the freckled man replied bluntly, pushing past branches and shrubbery. "I know that damn place and we're going to find out what the hell went on there."

The commander sighed. When would the kid learn? He just got back from someplace in High Town after getting stabbed by Teach and already he was out looking for trouble. Really, Ace was too much of a handful! And Thatch, being the kind older brother, volunteered to go with him to avoid losing him again. After what they saw on that tape, though, he'd rather be anywhere but there.

It was stupid, really. Ace was absolutely certain that he knew the place where the video was filmed—said he recognised the room. Thatch didn't know how the hell he could recognize it after only seeing a small corner but even if he did, what did it matter? As deranged as the Blue Gentleman appeared, he was still their ally—or was supposed to be, at least. They shouldn't be snooping around, trying to learn a thing or two about him. It wasn't right. But the idiot in front of him would hear none of it.

"Che," Ace sounded with annoyance, absently reaching for the top of his head, "doesn't feel right without my hat." The night before he realized he forgot his orange accessory at the nobles' mansion. He didn't wear it at all during his stay there, which was probably why he left it in the first place. Now that he was out in the familiar dark of the Low Town outskirts he was starting to miss the damn thing. It didn't feel right to be running around with his face fully exposed.

Thatch blinked at that then palmed his face in a show of exasperation. "You're worrying about your _hat_ at a time like this?"

Ace glanced back at him. "What can I say? I love my damn hat."

The redhead released a shuddering breath, shaking his head in disbelief. The kid had no sense of danger, none at all. Maybe that's why Oyaji and Marco would joke about getting him a babysitter. Actually, they might have been serious. But who could honestly keep up with the hothead? He only paid attention to things that piqued his interest and he never listened to anyone—except maybe Oyaji.

"Here!" Ace exclaimed as he pushed past the bush, leading the pair to a cement wasteland. Emptiness stretched on with only one road far in the distance. It was the only route to High Town and even further was the famous stone wall that protected the nobles, acting as their first sign of defence against any Low Town filth laundering outside the place.

On the other side, though, far beyond what could be seen from the road, sat a run-down, cement shack. With how old and broken the place was, it was easy to overlook. That didn't stop Ace, though. As soon as he saw it he stormed up to it, completely uncaring that inside may lay a madman.

He didn't even use the door. The window was closer so he hopped in, ignoring the complaints his partner mumbled behind him. He didn't care. Why should he? Breaking and entering through the front door wasn't exactly the smartest idea.

At first he was greeted with pitch darkness. Folding his arms and tapping his foot, he awaited the arrival of his redheaded friend with the lantern. When he finally entered—through the door—the illumination was just enough to light the whole room. Ace thought it best to refrain from using his ability during what he referred to as a 'covert mission'. Outside was so dark you could only make out shapes but if he used his devil fruit power and someone was watching they would know exactly who it was. And he didn't have his damn hat to mask his face!

Giving the room a quick once-over he noted that it was, indeed, identical to the video. There was a table in the corner with the same traces of blood marking up its wooden surface. Then there was the chair. And damn did it look messy. The blood from that night—from the victim they saw on the recording—was still there, staining the cold, gray floor. It was covering the chair, making its colour dark and disturbing.

That wasn't all. When the freckled commander knelt down he spotted a few teeth scattered about. They were hard to notice but from what he could see they were likely from the same person—not that he knew anything about dental identification. Call it 'blind estimation'.

"Hey," Thatch started, "I don't think anyone's been here for a while."

Ace turned to him curiously and watched as the older commander's fingers slid across the table, bringing layers of dust along with them. Nodding, the freckled youth had been about to say the same thing. No matter how brutal the Blue Gentleman turned out to be, he didn't seem the type to leave his—what should he call it? Base?—in such disarray.

"It's probably been a few weeks," the redhead noted. "I doubt we'll find anything."

He bit his lip. Thatch was probably right. He might have left the base knowing they'd look for clues. Hell, the bastard probably expected it of them. Still, Ace wasn't about to give up that easily. "There's got to be some hint to what he's doing. Keep looking," he commanded, combing the eastern wall with sharp eyes.

He could hear Thatch sigh.

The glint from a gun under the table caught his eye. He picked it up and brushed it off, studying it closely. It didn't seem to be out of the ordinary and there were no bullets left. He didn't trust it though. There had to be _something_ strange about it, right? So, instead of putting it back he dropped it into his green and black striped bag. Maybe someone back home would be able to tell him about it. He wasn't much of a gun lover, himself.

"Ace," Thatch called once again.

The youth lifted from the floor and spun around. "What is it?"

"This," he replied, pointing to a syringe left lying on the floor. It rested beside a small stool in the corner of the room close to the window, left drained of whatever it once contained.

The freckled man knelt down and looked closely at it. "…The hell?"

* * *

Law clambered down the stairs into his lair, rolling his shoulders after a long night of work. He supposed he was making fairly good time. How many prizes had he collected that night—seven? That had to be a new record. Most he would only manage one or two, if that—especially after word started to spread about his little game. People were being cautious. The ones who could afford it started purchasing seastone accessories so that he couldn't touch them. The surgeon didn't feel that was fair but who was he to complain? So long as he could meet his goal, all other matters were trivial.

Heading into the open living room he scowled. He wasn't too thrilled to see Sabo lying on his couch after their little spat in the morning but he wouldn't protest; he was the one who gave the blonde a key, after all. He only had access to the top level, so what did it matter? And he'd been staying there on and off for the past two weeks because his tiny, little hideout had been scouted by Blackbeard's men—how that buffoon managed to organize a gang that size was beyond him.

Law sauntered up to the dingy, old couch and stared down at the sleeping blonde, sending him one of his darkest glares. That eccentric little noble had the guts to return to his lair after accusing him of treating Straw Hat simply to turn a profit. While that was true, to an extent, he didn't need Blue to point it out so venomously.

The surgeon kneed him in the side—not lightly, either. He heard the noble groan and watched his face contort briefly into a look of pain before settling once more. Then two dark eyes were staring up at him, still mostly lidded with sleep.

"…Law?" the blonde questioned with a bit of a yawn. Judging by his voice, he wasn't fully coherent.

"And so the mighty blueblood opens his eyes. You look like shit."

"As do you," Sabo stated, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the fabric of the couch.

Law furrowed his brow. He was about to kick him again for treating his lair like his own but decided against it. It was almost four in the morning and he really wasn't in the mood for arguing with the man. He just needed to get the bag waiting in the hall to the cellar and he could rest. So he prepared to walk away.

"About Luffy…" The blonde's voice faded as he drifted in and out of sleep. "You were right."

The surgeon froze. Those three words, never before uttered by the cocky blueblood sleeping behind him, were enough to get him to turn back around.

A weak smile crossed the noble's features. "I hate how you see right through me, Trafalgar. That's why…" Again, he trailed off. "Sorry," he uttered, softly groaning as he adjusted himself.

Law's eye's narrowed and he sent a quick jab to the blonde's side once more, causing him to cringe in much the same way he did earlier and open his eyes. They shared a glare.

"The hell?" exclaimed the noble, rubbing his most recent wound.

"Don't you _ever_ apologise to me again, Blue. It's disgusting."

Sabo blinked as his wakefulness returned. "…Seriously?"

It was only then that Law got a clear view of the blonde flushed cheeks. He scanned his features and hazy eyes, painting a picture in his head. "You're drunk?"

Sabo broke eye contact, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not drunk per se. Just…"

"Tipsy?"

"Exactly," he confirmed.

Law couldn't' believe he was having that conversation with the _Blue Gentleman_ of all people. What would the members of the Whitebeard gang say if they saw him then? "You're a moron. I haven't seen you touch alcohol since we broke into Akagami's wine cellar."

"…"

"You did it again?" Silence was his only reply. He ran a hand across his forehead, still not believing he was having that conversation with Sabo. "Just get some rest, Blue. I'll proceed with the verbal bashing upon waking."

Barely awake to begin with, Sabo slumped back into the couch and drifted off. Law listened to his shallow, even breaths and sighed, giving him one last glance before shuffling back out into the hall, grabbing the back of organs and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Really, who's the older one?"

* * *

Omake

Sabo: -puts down glass- I think I'm done, Shanks.

Shanks: Dahahahaha! Told you I'd win!

Sabo: -rolls eyes- This wasn't a drinking contest.

Shanks: I beg to differ.

-front door opens, Beckman enters-

Shanks: Benny! Come sit! Sabo's a lightweight so I need a new challenge!

Benn: Do you really think you should be drinking right now?

Shanks: Why shouldn't I be?

Benn: Don't you have a _meeting_ to get to?

Shanks: Hm? That so?

Benn: -sighs- Yes, Shanks. Remember, down in Low Town. That's the reason I'm here—to keep an eye on your son while you're gone.

Sabo: What? I can watch Lu.

Shanks: Nope. You're too moody. I don't need your depression to rub off on him.

Sabo: Like that would happen.

Shanks: And now you're drunk, so that's a double 'no'.

Sabo: You're _always_ drunk. Oh, sorry, I meant 'heavily dependent'.

Shanks: And you're a lightweight.

Sabo: -eyebrow twitch- I told you, this wasn't a—

Shanks: Alright Benn, he's upstairs. Maybe I should go up there one more time, see how he's doing.

Benn: He's _fine_, Shanks. Just go.

Shanks: Mmm… alright. I trust my first mate.

Benn: First…? We're not pirates, Shanks.

Shanks: -blinks- We're not?

Benn: -sighs- Are you sure you'll be alright for the meeting?

Shanks: I'm fine!

Sabo: He's not.

Benn: I can see that.

Shanks: But I swear we were pirates! Benny was my first mate and I was a Yonko.

Sabo: -disbelieving- A… Yonko?

Shanks: Yeah! And I met Luffy at Windmill village and I lost my arm to save him. C'mon, you remember that, don't you Benn?

Benn: …Not at all.

Sabo: See? Delusional.

Shanks: Dahahaha! Must've all been in my head.

Sabo: Clearly.

Shanks: -mumbles- Or maybe you're all delusional…

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you liked! Oh and just as a reference for Law's last line, Sabo's 21 and Law's 19 in this so Sabo's ****_supposed_**** to be the older one. Please drop a review and tell me what you think~**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: So do I XD I will~**

**Recordatio001: Mmm... that's not quite what happened. It wasn't that their relationship was crumbling, more that Sabo was panicking which led to their fight. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Lol it wasn't that he gave the liquor to Luffy but that when Luffy was little he would drink while watching him XD Bad parenting right there. The main reason he showed that clip was to show what he found (or part of it - he's hiding some stuff) and partially it was a scare tactic. Whitebeard knows who he is so he's showing how dangerous he could be. And he was mocking them by not showing everything and basically saying 'figure it out' :P Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Akashica: Lol he did XD Not like he woke him up. Nope, Sabo isn't gentle at all. But what you've seen so far is just the beginning muahaha!**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: If you think that's bloody then just wait until later in the story. There's this one scene that's going to be the goriest thing I've ever written. I'm actually pretty excited for it! :D But I'll probably have to put in a warning... Funny thing is, it's speeding up and yet it's going to take forever to finish writing the whole thing XD We're not halfway yet.**

**buslimpan: Lol you like deranged Sabo? Good! Because there's going to be far worse than that in the future muahaha! You'll tart to understand how Law feels in about two arcs when I reveal some more significant events involving their pasts. Nope, even Luffy's planning :P Well, sort of. **

**Bluebird42: A little weird but I enjoyed writing it so we can be weird together XD That was the full scene :P After that was when Sabo called Whitebeard and told them about what he found on Teach. There'll be more graphic things in the future, though, so look forward to it! Or... dread it? I don't know, but I have one scene planned that might force me to change the rating to M. I love when reviewers ramble. It's entertaining XD**

**azab: Glad you like ^^ Well if you pay close attention to how I describe Sabo vs how I describe the Blue Gentleman you'll notice that the way he acts/behaves, talks, even the type of banter he uses (as Sabo he often uses random French while as the Blue Gentleman he calls people by 'good sir' and the like, for example) and the way he carries himself is a bit different. So it's harder for him to tell. Hope that helps :) Here's an update!**

**Diclonious57: I know right? XD**

**Naru: The omakes are a lot of fun for me, too :) You'll get to see more of Sabo being brutal, don't you worry! And Luffy won't be in it too much this arc (because of his condition) but the next arc will be more focused on Ace and Luffy so hopefully you'll enjoy that!**

**RenwolfChan: You're welcome~**

**OwO: Lol there's going to be A LOT of romance in this story (hence why one of the main genres is romance). I just don't like rushing it and I'm not a believer in 'love at first sight' and hate when stories start with a couple just suddenly getting together. That combined with the other aspects of the plot (like there being 4 main characters instead of 2) makes it so adding in romance would feel off if I did so now. But it'll be there eventually and I'll try to make it as natural as possible :) In fact later the story is going to focus more on romance than the main plot (it'll be on and off later). If you look I added hints in earlier chapters, some of the other reviewers noticed ^^ So just sit back, enjoy, and I'll get to the romance when I can~ **

**Mon Esprite Libre: I have fun with mind games, being a psych student and all, so expect more in the future XD**

**Sully-van: I mentioned this to another reviewer (azab) so you can read that for the full explanation but basically Sabo acts very differently when disguised as the Blue Gentleman and changes his tone and the way he speaks enough to make it less obvious. Hope that helps :)**

**spoons-are-evil: Actually... the top hat plays into the story so I can't answer that XD Yep, they do, but not the same way Luffy and Sabo do. Their connection runs a little deeper. If you think that was brutal then just wait for this one scene I have planned hehe~ Honestly it would end very badly if Ace realized right there. But I can't say why :P Nope, he won't. Not until the end of the arc. Hehe that will be revealed this arc, don't worry! Yep, and if you paid read the special you'll know that she was also Shanks' wife :) And yes, it is more complicated than that :P I love long reviews so don't worry about it XD**

**onyx roxanne: That was my favourite part to write XD Here's an update~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yep, your feeling is correct. Haha yes, poor Shanks can use them as an excuse for his drinking XD Oyaji knows everything, honestly :P That part's going to be fun! But it's not coming up for a while... (Yes you can XD He would make an awesome father, seriously.)**

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow: Yes it is :(**

**Son Goshen: Lol XD I will!**

**WeissDragon: I'll answer those questions when I do the little extra! Not enough people left questions hehe...**

**Guest: Glad you like!**

**Guest (2): Like I said I don't use the mobile so I don't know ^^ I just use my laptop. Sorry!**

**mad100141: Unfortunately this arc isn't focused on Luffy so we won't be seeing him much until next arc.**

**Yana5: Like Law said, he'll be fine :)**

**itachifangirl2424: So happy you like it that much! XD You're welcome~**

**XxSaorixX: Very good observation there! Lol a lot of people seem to think he's like the Cheshire Cat XD Here it is~**

**Guest (3): Here it is!**

**seireidoragon: Here it is!**

**Stelra Etnae: Hold on to those opinions of Sabo and Law - might come in handy in the future ;) Involves Law, huh? Interesting theory~ Though I can't say whether it's correct or not :P Yes he does. Just wait until you get to see his really scary side muahaha. Don't worry, there'll be a chapter (or half a chapter, depending on how long I can stretch it out) focused on them coming up soon. Not the next chapter, though. Here it is~**

**(And that is today's update. Feel free to leave questions for the characters if you have them! Adieu~)**


	22. Thirteen

**Hello~ I have a new story out called ****_Flame and Phoenix_**** so feel free to check it out! Did I mention this last chapter...? Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Rayleigh stood at the bar, silently wiping a wine glass. Now normally he wouldn't be working there. Being the type of man he was, he preferred to earn his living through gambling and other risk-taking misadventures. But when two opposing powers were about to arrive for a 'meeting'—which he was certain would end in violence—he couldn't exactly allow Shakky to get caught up in it, could he? It wouldn't be right. Besides, he had nothing better to do. Why not exchange a few words with Roger's boy while he was at it?

As usual, the location was desolate. See, it wasn't a place just anyone could visit. Just knowing of its existence was a bit of an accomplishment. That bar was the only one in Low Town that the government could not touch—mainly because it was so well hidden. The few members of the guard who knew of it said nothing simply because they thought of it as a lawless zone, as in the government couldn't do anything, anyways.

Even more than that, it was generally used by gangs as a place to form alliances, make deals and declare war. Every once in a while—like that night—it became something more. He was happy to be able to see his old comrade's face after so many years, seeing as he'd disappeared long ago, but couldn't help but wonder why he chose then, of all times, to show his face there once more. The kid made a name for himself during his time away and when he finally decided to return it was to meet with a member of the government. Something wasn't right.

Rayleigh closed his eyes and put the glass down as the soft patter of feet against cement met his ears. He turned and raised his arm, reading over the various labels of the bottles stacked against the wall. Eventually he found the brand he was looking for and pulled it from its place, turning again to uncork it and place it on the bar.

Down the cold, gray stairs walked a set of feet, followed by a one-armed man with a sword at his waist, his slightly long, red hair his most recognisable feature. The man wore an unbreakable grin as he arrived at the underground meeting place and took a seat on a bar stool.

"It's been a while, Ray," he stated, looking up at the aged barkeep with excitement in his eyes.

"Over twelve years now," Rayleigh elaborated, pouring the liquor into the glass.

"Dahahaha! Has it really? Time's unpredictable." He took the glass and stared at it fondly. "Where's Shakky? I was hoping to see her again."

Rayleigh replaced the cork on the bottle and leaned back against the wall. "I took over for the night. The last thing I need is for your fight to get out of hand and her getting hurt."

Shanks frowned at that, looking a little hurt. "I'm not going to fight."

The bartender chuckled at that.

"I'm serious! We're just going to have a nice, friendly conversation."

"You've never liked the man, Shanks."

"That doesn't mean I can't act civil around him." The older gave him a disbelieving look. "Hey, I'm a pretty laid-back guy. I won't draw my sword if he doesn't try to punch me in the face. Fair enough?"

Rayleigh gave him a knowing grin but said nothing, instead returning to wiping glasses. He continued to remain silent, listening to the redhead's rambles even when he heard another guest open the door at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry for not keeping in touch, by the way. I've had my hands full," the gang boss stated, taking his first sip from the glass.

"Have trouble gaining power?" the silver-haired man asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. Being a parent is much more exhausting."

Rayleigh stopped what he was doing to look at the redhead with genuine surprise and a hint of amusement. "Oh? Never thought you'd settle down," he stated.

Shanks laughed. "I haven't, really." He took another sip of his liquor as the footsteps arrived right behind him. They paused a moment, then their owner proceeded to take the seat beside the gang boss. "Why, hello, Fist of Low Town. Care for a drink? It's on me."

The man snorted. "I don't take bribes, Red Hair."

"Dahahahaha! If I were trying to bribe you I'd do a little better than that."

He motioned for Rayleigh to get him a drink before glancing at the criminal to his left. "Like?"

There was a long moment of silence as Shanks finished off his drink, holding it up for a refill. He watched as the dark liquid swished about the clear glass, settling in a still mass at the bottom. "Thirteen years ago today your son died." His voice lost all its former playfulness.

The man clenched his jaw and fists and took a moment to calm. "Why'd you call me, Red Hair?"

"It was quite a tragedy, both Dragon and Olivia… But by then you'd already broke contact, right, Garp?"

"Get to the point," he commanded, clearly disturbed.

Rayleigh had a feeling their meeting had something to do with Dragon. After all, what other commonality did they hold? Neither could stand each other and their views opposed in almost every way possible. What, exactly, Shanks was getting at, he was unsure. He knew there was a reason the man was bringing that incident up but he wasn't sure of the reason itself.

"How many years has it been since the two of you stopped talking?"

At first Garp was reluctant to answer. He clearly had enough of Shanks beating around and wanted him to get to the reason they were there. But, eventually, he decided to humor him. "Eighteen years," he answered simply.

The redhead smiled. "So that's it." After chugging his second glass he stood, placing some money on the bar. "Well, I'm satisfied. I'll be sure to visit soon, Rayleigh." He spun around and began walking away, waving over his shoulder. "Make sure Shakky's here next time!"

"Wait," Garp growled out, obviously irritated. Who wouldn't be? He was trying to leave without so much as an explanation. "What's this all about?"

"Hm?" Akagami glanced back at him. "Oh, right," he said as he sat back down on the stool. "I was curious as to why I was told my boy has no family when you're still alive. I suppose it makes sense, since you never knew about him."

"What are you talking about?"

Shanks blinked for a second, then realized what he said. "Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself." He leaned against the bar and grinned. "Dragon had a son."

Rayleigh never thought he'd see such a stunned expression on the Fist's face. He turned pale and for a moment didn't speak. When words finally did leave his mouth, they held clear disbelief.

"…What did you say?"

Shanks' grin widened. "His name's Luffy. When the authorities said he had no one to stay with, I adopted him." Once more the gang boss stood and walked away. "I've got to go before Benny gets mad. I'll see you, Rayleigh!"

He headed up the stairs but stopped halfway up to turn to face the stunned government official. "But remember, Garp: just because I'm your grandson's foster parent doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like family! Dahahaha!" And with that laugh he exited the underground bar, leaving behind a speechless old man and an amused barkeep.

* * *

Luffy groaned and turned to face his side, a pout on his face. "Where's Shanks?"

Benn glanced at the boy from his spot across the room, then turned back to look out the window. He'd never get used to High Town. Everything was neat and orderly in a disturbing way. It didn't matter what was happening in the outside world—be it famine or war—because the nobles only cared about themselves. Just watching them as they strolled along the streets he could see how fake they were, keeping up appearances in front of potential benefactors. All they cared about was money.

With how corrupt the bluebloods were, he was surprised Shanks was able to live there and even more so that he hadn't changed in all those years. What was most shocking, though, was his kid. Despite growing up there he hadn't become one of them—not fully, anyways. Maybe it was because of Dragon, his biological father. That man never agreed with the social norms of High Town. Perhaps he passed that onto his boy. Or maybe his troublesome boss did something right for once.

"He's probably still with Rayleigh," he answered after some delay.

"Rayleigh?"

"He's an old friend."

Luffy blinked. "Oh," was his simple reply.

The boy probably didn't know much about Shanks from before he became a noble—or anything, for that matter. He wasn't big on talking about his past. Any knowledge Benn obtained had come from drunken nights when the man couldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew of his connection with Roger and the few incidents that happened before he became a resident of High Town because he was there for it, but there were some things even he was unaware of. Shanks didn't like burdening people with his problems—that's probably why.

"Hey, Benny…" Luffy's voice faded out.

"Hm?"

"You know a lot about the Low Town gangs, right?"

Benn stopped staring out the window and looked to the boy curiously. He never asked about that. Apparently there was a rule among the family forbidding them from asking about their Low Town lives. Luffy was usually the most strict when upholding that. It made him wonder just what was so important he would break that agreement. "You could say that."

The boy's face visibly brightened. "Then do you know about Fire Fist?"

The man raised an eyebrow. What could Straw Hat Luffy possible want with him? He didn't know, but he felt like humoring him. "He's Whitebeard's second division commander. Ate a fruit—logia type."

Luffy nodded. "I know that. I was wondering… any news on him?"

Now that was strange. It wasn't that he wanted to know about the enemy, but about his status. It would seem that even the youngest of the brothers had something on his mind. After finding the older drinking with Shanks, though, Benn wanted to keep out of it. "Recently he went missing—got stabbed by Teach Marshall. He's back, though. I hear he's already attending meetings."

The patient broke out into the widest of grins.

"What are you up to?" Benn asked, an intrigued smile dancing across his lips.

"Nothing! Shishishi!"

* * *

Ace sighed. After their nighttime adventure revealed nothing of the Blue Gentleman, he and Thatch weren't in the greatest of moods. They handed the gun and syringe over to a member of the seventh division to take a look at, but until they were looked at, the pair had nothing to do. Oyaji advised the gang to lay low for the time and it was morning so they couldn't exactly go picking fights to quell their boredom—not that Ace would be able to anyways, with his injuries still healing.

They found themselves wandering around town. Why? Because staying at the base was making them stir-crazy. They needed some fresh air and a chance to take their minds off of everything that was going on. One good thing about hiding their identities was that they could roam the streets freely in the daylight. Of course, that meant Ace had to put on a damn shirt, which he wasn't too happy about. He hated covering his tattoo, but it was a dead giveaway to his identity.

They arrived in the center of town when they saw a crowd forming. Seeing as everyone was either wanted or impoverished, they didn't usually gather like that. People were too busy worrying about their own safety and wellbeing to pay attention to anything else. Their interests piqued, they headed over.

Ace was surprised to see members of the royal guard away from their private utopia. The Low Town and High Town governments were split long ago and neither could govern the other. That meant that the royal guard—the ones responsible for the safety of the nobles—only went to Low Town as escorts. When a blueblood passed through the stone wall, guards were soon to follow.

Well, that explained the crowd. They no doubt wanted to get a look at one of those rich bastards—get a taste of wealth they would never have. As much as nobles were despised in Low Town, they were also revered. They had power, status, fortune… everything. When they came to town it was like seeing an exotic bird: beautiful to look at, but always flying out of reach. Of course, if Ace could get a hold of that damn bird he'd beat the crap out of it, but maybe that was just him.

Ace was about to turn away and recede into the back alleys of the town when he caught a glimpse of something familiar through the crowd. He wasn't sure why but he pushed his way through the multitudes of people to get a better look. His jaw went slack when he was met with a familiar blonde leading the entourage of soldiers.

The noble looked different—somewhat off. Wearing a black tailcoat and dress pants, he contrasted with the dilapidated city behind him. His clothes were far more formal than what he wore back when Ace was staying in High Town and they gave him a sort of holier-that-though feel. With the blonde's usual grin missing, he lacked the charm he once held.

The noble passed him without as much as a glance.

Without thinking, the fire user stepped out of a crowd and into the path that was left for the guards. "Oi, Sabo," he called out instinctively. The gathering went silent and he could see Thatch gesturing for him to shut up and go back into the group of people out of the corner of his eye. He didn't listen, though—didn't even pay attention.

Immediately the closest guard spun around and pointed his sword at Ace's neck. The rest of Sabo's following turned and did the same. The blueblood simply halted in his path and waited.

Ace clenched his teeth. _What a friendly greeting_. He ignored their swords and went to push past but they shoved him back. "Let me through," he commanded, glaring at the man in front of him.

The guard did not appear too pleased that someone from Low Town was trying to order him around. "Stand back, filth."

"What was that?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Were he at full strength he would have punched the man out. It wouldn't have been the first time he attacked a government officer.

Before their spat could escalate, Sabo raised his arm to halt his men. "Stand down—he's harmless."

The guards looked at each other in confusion, then back at their employer. "Do you know him, Sir?" one questioned.

The noble gave Ace a short glance, looking him straight in the eyes. His face held no reaction—not a smile nor show of recognition. "Don't be absurd; how could I possibly be acquainted with this commoner?"

Ace furrowed his brow. In the end, the blond bastard was just like the rest.

It was a bit surprising when Sabo walked up to him. He stopped only two feet away and stared hard at the fire user before slipping a few bills into his pocket. The hell was he doing? As he leaned forward to complete the action, his intentions became clear. In a quiet, subtle voice, the blonde whispered, "Forget about us, Portgas."

Turning back around before the other could say so much as a word, Sabo continued walking away. "Take that and keep out of trouble," he ordered, his voice a little lighter than before as he returned to his place at the front of his men.

The crowd dispersed and Ace was left gritting his teeth, wanting nothing more than to chase the bastard down and give him a nice Hiken to the face! But, well… he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he would wreath silently.

Thatch approached him, curiously eyeing the disappearing form of the noble. "What was that about?"

Ace dug his hand into his pocket and removed the money he'd been given. He stared at it hatefully. Why the hell would he give him that? Pity? Or was he stupid enough to think that money could solve all his problems? But… Sabo wasn't like that—at least, not from what he saw back in High Town. Then what was it?

"That's what I'd like to know."

* * *

The guards stood at attention as the diplomat they were sent to escort made his way off the deck of his ship. Sabo folded his hands behind his back and forced a smile onto his face, much the same way he always would. After completing that very same job so many times he'd fallen into a routine—didn't even have to try.

It was irritating that the worst had come to pass—that he was seen by someone aware of his other persona. But it was Ace who saw him and, while the man wasn't stupid, he tended to be slow at connecting the dots, likely due to his temper. Hopefully slipping him a bit of cash was enough to get him riled up. If it was, the blonde was safe; he wouldn't bother to evaluate the similarities between the noble and the Blue Gentleman. If not, well…

He removed himself from that train of thought to curiously gaze at the man walking towards him. Sabo knew the man he was supposed to meet—he'd been his guide in the past—but that wasn't him. That man was a lot younger, with long hair and an empty expression. He held similarities to the diplomat, though. In fact he was sure he saw him before…

And then it clicked.

Gentlemanly smile on his face, Sabo stepped forward and bowed. "Basil Hawkins, I presume?"

"Correct," the man affirmed. "My father couldn't make it."

"A pity," he replied. "But it is indeed a pleasure to finally be acquainted with his son; I'm honoured."

"Likewise," Hawkins said with a short bow of his own.

Sabo raised his head and grinned. _Perhaps I can use him._

* * *

Omake

_An hour later._

Shanks: -sneaks into the bar, whispers- Ray, is he gone?

Rayleigh: Yes, Shanks.

Shanks: Then some more rum!

Rayleigh: Don't you think you've had enough?

Shanks: Nah, I'm just getting started!

Rayleigh: -pours a glass- You shouldn't have left like that. He's going to hunt you down.

Shanks: Dahahaha! I look forward to it!

Rayleigh: -smiles- It's hard to believe you took in Dragon's boy.

Shanks: What can I say? I took a liking to the brat.

Rayleigh: Actually I just can't believe you were able to take care of a kid.

Shanks: …That's harsh, Ray.

Rayleigh: -laughs- You're not the most responsible man, Shanks.

Shanks: …I'll give you that.

Rayleigh: So is he that Luffy boy you mentioned?

Shanks: Yeah. There's another one, too—Sabo.

Rayleigh: Oh? Is he also adopted?

Shanks: Unofficially. He's got an… interesting background -finishes glass- Another, old friend!

Rayleigh: I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off. The last thing we need is for you to wander through Low Town drunk.

Shanks: Dahahaha! Wouldn't be the first time!

Rayleigh: No.

Shanks: Stingy.

-silence-

Rayleigh: You going to tell me what happened to that arm of yours?

Shanks: …Let's not.

Rayleigh: Oh?

Shanks: Well it's been fun! But I really should be heading back—can't get drunk when I have to travel through Low Town. Dahahaha! –-ets up and leaves-

Rayleigh: -shakes his head- You're the same as always.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got to fit Garp in XD I've been wanting to add him since chapter 5 but it was too early... So hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Shanks is lovable to begin with XD**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Now you know! Did you expect Garp? **

**CuriousAnon: In later chapters. I'm not going to rush into it because I don't want it to feel forced and there won't even be any AceLu interaction at all until next arc. I don't really like when I'm reading a fic and they're suddenly in love, sorry :P**

**TegzTsinelas: Oh yes, FAR bloodier than that. And more graphic :D It may have appeared peaceful but once you find out what Shanks and Sabo were talking about you'll realize it's not :P I miss writing banter between Sabo and Law. But, well, I'll just have to bare it until the story gets back to them. **

**Aimiko: Nope, no longer chapters. I personally feel that 3,000+ words is long enough, especially when most stories on this site barely make it to 1,000. Plus it already takes a long time to write. Sorry.**

**Diclonious57: Lol they probably do.**

**Bluebird42: Yep, lots of graphic stuff in the future, don't worry! Lol Thatch isn't the sneaky type XD Nope, not going to see Luffy. There will be no AceLu until the end of this arc.**

**buslimpan: Really happy you enjoyed! I liked writing the omake too XD**

**azab: You're welcome~**

**mi-chan94: You're welcome!**

**Yana5: Glad you did ^^**

**For the Lelz: I'm happy you enjoyed!**

**Portgas D. Paula: Glad you did!**

**Naru: Isn't he? XD Ace really needs to stop getting in trouble... Thank you~**

**onyx roxanne: Here's an update!**

**mad100141: Sabo's referring to the chapter before when they fought. If you look back and read what Law said to make Sabo angry, it's that. Hope that helps :)**

**Kitsune Foxfire: I think the same XD -looks around- Yes, he did. But shh we gotta let them figure that out on their own. I'd love to hear those suspicions! In a PM, of course. Yeah, I really want to get him back into the story but there are a few things I gotta take care of first :/**

**itachifangirl4242: Here it is~ ^^**

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, sadly. Nope, not Whitebeard! Now you know, though :P You are correct, they're more important than subjects for experiments. Lol XD Glad you liked the omake. I enjoyed writing it! To be honest, everyone's hat seems to have a backstory in this fic :P**

**Sully-van: You're welcome ^^**

**deathbyepic100: Hehe glad you're enjoying them!**

**Guest: There'll be a catch-up with the Straw Hats in between this arc and the next, don't worry :) And they'll be more important later on. But for now they're just side characters. There will be other characters (Like Garp and Hawkins who were added this chapter) but I can't say which because of spoilers. You'll get to know about Makino later. If you look at the past chapters and the special you already know the basics of her life and what happened to her, though. Ace and Luffy will reunite sometime next arc :) Hope that helps!**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Well now you know ;)**

**Guest (2): Here you go XD**

**The-Chibi-Master564: It's okay ^^ Hopefully I'm not spoiling anything by saying this but... yes, they will see another side of Sabo. A few, actually. **

**Son Goshen: Hehe it's because I need to keep you guessing XD Lol nope, that's how I picture a drunk Sabo too! Indeed, the syringe e_e**

**Guest (3): Yep! :D**

**(Aaaaand that's everything. And don't worry, there won't be any more omakes of Shanks drinking... for a while :P I just thought it fit. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to drop a review, check out my stories if they pique your interest and I'll see you next chapter! Adieu~)**


	23. Predictions

**I wrote this and the next chapter today :D Go productivity! Well it was mainly because they're so connected that stopping would have ruined the flow... We're at the climax of the arc, by the way.**

**ALSO! For everyone asking about when Ace and Luffy are going to meet again: not this arc. I got a lot of reviewers asking about it even though I've been saying that for quite some time so I thought I'd put this here ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It is a bittersweet truth, I know, but a truth nonetheless.**

* * *

Footsteps clanking against the hardwood floor, the two blondes made their way through the lavish interior of the mansion. Sabo led his guest into the conference room and gestured with every bit of courtesy he could muster for him to take a seat at the far end of the table. He had to be polite, after all—didn't want to ruin his chance.

Once the man had done as he was told, Sabo took a seat across from him, folding his arms over the table and giving him a look of contemplation. He had to proceed with the utmost caution. If their encounter didn't go as desired, well, that wouldn't be good, would it? There was an air of worry surrounding him but also… excitement.

Sabo may not have planned for the turn of events but he couldn't have been happier. Perhaps he was being giving a break—a chance to fix his crumbling persona, retain his niche. He was well aware of the name Basil Hawkins and he knew of the weight it carried—the burden it shouldered. Their names were separated by a vast body of water but 'Hawkins' reached his ears ever still. They were similar, so how could he ignore such a presence—when it's only a short breadth away, no less?

"My parents appear to have been called away," he began, resting his chin on his hands. "I must apologise."

"The probability of them returning is 12%."

Sabo closed his eyes. "Is that so? Well, then, I do believe I have questions for you, Sir Hawkins."

"As do I," the foreign noble said, removing a deck of cards from his breast pocket.

"So you know, then?" He took the silence as confirmation. "And I suppose you volunteered to take this trip in your father's stead."

"Correct," he replied with a nod.

"Then you know my name."

"Which?"

Sabo gave in to the tugging at the corners of his mouth and allowed a smile to grace his features. He was impressed that the man was so well versed, already knowing what he was hinting at. Then again, Sabo knew much of who he was talking to, as well. It should have been expected but he was impressed nonetheless.

"I tip my hat to you, monsieur. Shall we skip the formalities?"

"Indeed, that would be best."

"Very well, then. Now I must wonder what the Magician of the East wants with a High Town noble. Do tell," he urged, eyes opening to get a good look at the man, meeting his crimson gaze without waver.

"You and I both know," Basil began, shuffling his cards, "each other's origins." Sabo narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to see the man that so resembles myself."

"Ah," the noble in black noised in understanding. "I'm afraid, however, that I'm not inclined to speak to you of that. You understand, I'm sure," he stated, watching as the other's hands moved systematically to mix the pieces of cardboard he held.

"I do."

"Then?" he pressed.

"You are the one who requires my assistance, are you not?" He stopped shuffling and instead held the cards firmly in place. "Mister Blue Gentleman?"

They stared directly into each other's eyes, brown meeting red until, through the silence, Sabo sighed. "Your predictions are as accurate as ever. Then you must know that I can't let someone who knows that name leave here unscathed. It wouldn't do my reputation justice."

"The cruel one, I presume—speaking of violence and murder, blatant torture, even." He took the first card from the deck and held it up. Upon release it remained floating there, his eyes calmly looking it over, expression unchanging. "I will not die today. It would be in your best interest not to make that attempt."

"Yes, that ability of yours… I suppose you have a generous amount of dolls on your person." For every doll, he could push any damage received onto another person, therefore remaining unharmed. Without a proper plan of attack, he was a very formidable opponent.

"Only three," he corrected.

"Three?"

"Yes, for that's all I need."

Sabo didn't know whether or not to feel insulted. But it wasn't in his nature to be easily offended; that was better suited to Portgas. So he brushed any negative thoughts aside and decided to continue. "Why is that?"

"How many people are within my ability's range?"

Ah, so that was it. "So I'm a potential casualty because there are only three people within said range."

"Correct."

Heaving yet another sigh—he was doing too much of that lately—Sabo watched as, yet again, the deck was shuffled. "Then we'll also forego the idle threats in favour of continuing with our business. I'm in need of your expertise. How much do you already know?"

"Of you or of your name?" he questioned.

"Both," Sabo replied.

"Not enough," he started, pulling yet another card to float in front of him, "only that you and I share much of our circumstances." Once more he faced the floating cards. "But yours do not end in happiness."

"I see." He'd accepted that long ago. "Then shall we get to the reading? I would like to proceed without divulging much of myself, if that's alright."

Hawkins looked down at his deck, shuffling once more. "Of course." His hands stopped, pulling a random piece from the stack and allowing it to float separate of the other two. "The chance of you escaping your predicament is rather slim—4%."

"As expected," Sabo commented. "And the chance of it getting worse…?"

Another card was picked. "89%."

"The chance of discovery?"

That one was placed below the first. "100%."

The blonde slumped back in his chair as that last one was read. Technically he'd already been discovered—Newgate seemed to have been aware from the very beginning. He hated knowing that. Someone else finding out, though… He wasn't surprised. The Blue Gentleman had been treading dangerous waters as of late. He shouldn't have offered assistance in catching Blackbeard Teach—that was his first mistake. From then on he'd been stumbling, flailing around like an amateur. It was no wonder he'd be caught. The question wasn't who—he had a good guess—but when.

"Is there something more I should know, Monsieur Hawkins?"

The blonde closed his eyes, the dark tattoos on his brow standing out even more than before. He pulled one last card and placed it with the others, not looking at it for a moment. "You wear the shroud of death."

Sabo lowered his head, allowing the brim of his hat to cast a dark shadow over his face. "And the probability?"

"100%."

Allowing his head to lean against his hand, fingers pressed into his forehead, he let out a shuddering breath. "Anything else?"

"You will not die today."

* * *

Getting Luffy to stay still was always a challenge. Sitting there next to him, watching him twitch and flail as he pressed the stethoscope to his bare chest, Law had to resist the urge knock him out with the back of his nodachi. It would make his job so much _simpler_. He knew it to be unprofessional, though, which is why he refrained.

Closing his eyes, he listened for the soft patter of the boy's heart.

_Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump._

Though not as strong as before, it seemed steady enough. There were no abnormalities and it, for the most part, was working as it should. He worried that, with the breathing problems the patient had earlier, the virus was attacking his chest and with it his heart. Luckily that wasn't the case.

It would have been easier to just remove his heart with his devil fruit power. He agreed not to, though. Absently as he pulled the stethoscope away and lowered the boy's shirt he wondered of the consequences of stealing the slow-beating organ. Blue would kill him, for sure. The doctor didn't feel that Luffy, himself, would mind much though. He was easygoing and—for some unfathomable reason—trusted him unconditionally. The kid placed his life in Trafalgar's hands, so what would taking his heart matter? He was already in charge of his life, after all.

If he did, would he keep it with the rest of the collection? No, no, that wouldn't do. It was made of rubber, after all—a medical anomaly. It was special. He'd keep it safer than the rest, study it. The only problem was that it belonged to a flawed body—one that was unhealthy. He couldn't do much without risking its death.

_Hearts are only beautiful while they're still beating._

"Done?" Luffy questioned, voice anxious and excited.

"I am," Law confirmed with a nod.

"Yes!" the noble shouted as he threw the covers off his legs and prepared to dash out of bed.

"Ah-ah," Law began with a wave of his finger, "don't even think about getting up. Need I remind you of what happened last time?"

Luffy pouted. "But I wanna see Sabo!"

The surgeon narrowed his eyes. As he thought more, the noble's absence was peculiar. Usually when Luffy was sick he was constantly by his side, waiting on him hand and foot like a slave. Just the other day, tearing him away from Luffy's bedside to go to Low Town proved only successful when Shanks arrived; coercion was useless. He was practically attached to him. As Law thought more, he realized Blue wasn't there when he did Straw Hat's checkup the day before, either. "When did you last see him?"

"A few days ago," the noble replied, face sagging even further.

Strange indeed—Sabo always visited Luffy, regardless of him being sick or not. Last he heard, the Blue Gentleman hadn't taken on any vastly important jobs, so that wouldn't have hindered his appearance. Momentarily he amused the thought of Sabo leaving the country as he said he would before. But, well, that was just his panicked rambling. He wouldn't leave his brother. So then…

The door creaked open.

There the man in question stood, pushing past the slab of wood and into the room. So he was alive, at least. His face held that usual, gentle smile reserved only for his brother—the one he never showed outside that room.

"Hey, Lu," he greeted, raising his hand in a lazy wave.

"Sabo!"

Something was different about him. Law scrutinized his attire, noticing nothing peculiar. He was as he always was, except… his eyes seemed distant. Though they settled on his brother, they weren't focused on him—on anything, in fact. There was something on his mind and it was important enough to draw his attention away from his endearing younger sibling. That was terrifying; Luffy was everything to him.

"Stop," Law commanded, holding his hand out to enforce the word. "Nothing unsterilized enters this room. You don't go near him until you've gone through the proper procedures."

The surgeon was expecting a fight. He was prepared for the blonde to make a sarcastic comment at the very _least_. After all, he never followed Law's words wholeheartedly. That time was different. There were no protests, no snarky remarks nor doting words lulled to his brother before he left.

"Ah, right. Sorry," he apologised, shifting his smile to the dark man standing in his path before turning around and leaving the room.

He was compliant. That scared Law. Something was wrong.

Mind turning with all the abnormalities of the situation, Trafalgar wordlessly stormed after him, ignoring the confused patient he left behind. He caught up rather quickly, with Blue having only made it a few feet away. Placing a firm hand on the noble's shoulder, he caused his pace to slow to an eventual halt.

"What happened?" he asked bluntly, not in the mood to dance around the topic as they so often would.

After a short moment, Sabo released an airy breath and allowed his muscles to relax, turning to face the surgeon. His eyes looked worn, coloured with sleep in a way that so resembled Trafalgar's own. Still his smile remained, though weaker than before. Finally he turned to fully face his acquaintance, revealing that the only abnormalities were in his expression.

Law's eyes narrowed. "You're not wearing your usual mask, Blue. I'm surprised you'd—"

"It's breaking," the blonde stated, cutting him off.

A small silence passed between them as Law comprehended that. He was being more cryptic than usual. In any other situation, Law would have little trouble understanding him. Something told him that his first guess was wrong, though.

"I knew it would, sooner or later," he continued, sweeping a stressed hand through his yellow strands. "Eventually it will vanish."

"What are you—"

"Listen to me, Trafalgar: I need you to protect him for me. For the time you don't have to pay my words any mind but, should I vanish, you know what to do."

Law scoffed at that. Inwardly, though, the blonde's words disturbed him. That was _not_ the noble he was familiar with. "Always dramatic, aren't you? I won't care for him; he's not my problem."

"You will," Sabo insisted, smile widening.

"You're delusional," the surgeon stated, crossing his arms in a show of defiance. There was no way he'd go along with his whims, especially when he didn't know what was going on.

"I trust you."

Law couldn't help the sneer that crossed his lips. _Says the man who claims I care nothing for the boy. _

Before the other could get a word in, Sabo took a deep breath. "It seems my luck has expired."

They went quiet.

"You've been discovered, then?"

"Indeed," he confirmed. "I've been away collecting intel. If this doesn't work then I'm afraid not even resignation will be an option."

He dug his own grave, then. Well, in their line of work that was always a possibility, but he never thought the Blue Gentleman would be a victim foolishness claimed. He couldn't help but wonder if the man was exaggerating as he was so prone to, but something in his voice made the whole thing seem… real.

"I assure you that neither you nor Luffy will be pulled down with me. That's why—"

"Quit with the drama, Blue. I'm not partial to it. All of this sentimental bullcrap is unnecessary. Who is it?"

Sabo sighed. "Eloquent as always. As I would expect from the Surgeon of Death; you cannot keep to the atmosphere."

"So sorry to ruin your heart-felt speech," he said, lacing every bit of the sentence with sarcasm.

"Portgas," the blonde answered.

Law narrowed his eyes. "I can take him out, no problem. Why not do a nice, clean assassination and be done with it rather than risk your identity?"

At first he wasn't given an answer. The look on the other's face told him that he'd contemplated the same thing numerous times, not arriving at the same conclusion as the surgeon. He didn't see any reason not to do it. Sure, they were the ones who kept him alive over those two long weeks but where was the harm? Fire Fist was supposed to die that night. Were it not for Straw Hat—his opposition—finding him and bringing him to High Town for treatment, he would have. Killing him would be like taking back a gift—a little cruel, but it was their right. That was especially true if the Blue Gentleman thought that his realization would mean his own demise.

"…I won't do that to Luffy."

"Hm?"

"The one who saved him all those years ago… it was Ace. I won't take away his saviour."

* * *

Flopping down on his bed with an irritated groan, Ace stared at the ceiling. After a few days he finally received information about what he and Thatch brought back from the Blue Gentleman's old hideout. It took them long enough. The whole time he waited he was anxious, wanting to know if they found something of use. It was important. He was a very, _very_ dangerous man and with how secretive he was being there was no doubt he was planning something. Ace didn't want to admit it but he was actually… a little scared. He thought of the Blue Gentleman as more of a threat than Blackbeard. Teach was easy to read. What made the former so terrifying was that you could never tell what he was thinking. That was dangerous.

_"Stay away from him yoi."_

Marco's warning resounded throughout his mind. He hated going against him like that, knowing that it would only cause his worrying to increase. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to find out—to keep the gang out of danger. Oyaji seemed to trust the bastard and he didn't like that.

There was something else Marco said that worried him. What was it?

_"He knew you were alive."_

That's right—he knew he wasn't dead. He knew all along. But how? In order to know about that he would need access to High Town. Or was it that he knew that Trafalgar bastard? But… he couldn't help but think there was more to it than that.

On the syringe they found traces of some type of painkiller. That was good; it meant that when he last used that base he was likely injured. With any luck he wouldn't be fully healed. If they could find out where he was hurt…

The gun was even more curious. While it was an ordinary pistol, there was something engraved into the side that Ace hadn't spotted in the dark—an emblem. He was told that it was a crest of nobility. That went along perfectly with his theory of the Blue Gentleman being from High Town, but it wasn't enough to point fingers. They needed _more._ There had to be something—

_Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru._

Pulled from his thoughts, Ace sat up and stared curiously at the baby den den mushi at his bedside—the one he saved only for missions. No one outside the gang should know that number.

Hesitantly he picked it up.

_"Evening, Portgas."_

* * *

Omake

Luffy: -fidget-

Law: -eyebrow twitch-

Luffy: -groan- Hurry, Law!

Law: -deep breath- It would be in your best interest to stay still, Straw Hat.

Luffy: But I'm bored!

Law: Well it's your fault for refusing treatment and getting sick.

Luffy: -pouts- Where's Sabo?

Law: Gone.

Luffy: Gone where?

Law: Just gone. Now stop moving so I can listen to your heartbeat.

Luffy: -fidget fidget-

Law: -glances at nodachi, shakes head- You're making things difficult, Straw Hat.

Luffy: But I'm hungry!

Law: Need I remind you that your health is in my hands? And when are you not hungry? You inhale an ungodly amount of sustenance every time you open your mouth. Now freeze so I can finish this.

Luffy: I can't freeze.

Law: -rubs temple- Why?

Luffy: It's warm in here.

Law: -looks at nodachi longingly, thinks- It would be so simple…

* * *

**A/N: The Troll Empress returns! We haven't had a good cliffy in a while. Could you consider this a cliffy? Is it? o.o You tell me! Please remember to drop a review and tell me what you think - love hearing from you guys! And yes, you can yell at me. I know a lot happened in this chapter (not all of it obvious) so feel free to rant ^^**

**To my lovelies~**

**Stelra Etnae: Hehehe... I seriously can't wait to use Garp more in the story. He's going to be fun. Well you've gotten to see Basil's first role in this! But not his last. He'll be in it more ^^ Oh yes. Lots of trouble. But it would look like trouble. Does that make sense?**

**Akashica: Well it was mainly to get him angry so that he didn't try to think about the similarities and instead focused on his rage :P Gotta love Hawkins!**

**Yana5: As I've been saying for the past while now, they're not meeting until the next arc ^^; This arc isn't really about them.**

**meh: The chapter title is ****_Thirteen_**** because it's been thirteen years since Dragon died. I'm kind of surprised you didn't notice. You don't seem to like it very much... Anyways, I'm not changing the story. It will contain love - gay love - and I'm sorry if you don't like that. In your opinion it'll ruin the story but a lot of people are looking forward to it, not to mention that it's a deeply ingrained part of the plot that I'm not going to remove. Yes, there are a lot of stories on this site about gay romance. I don't see a problem with that. People are free to write what they want and not everyone is going to like it. I understand that you're entitled to your opinion but so is everyone else and, quite frankly, a lot of people enjoy those stories. Have you seen the reviews this story gets? Many ask about the couple. They're looking forward to it. You don't seem too enthused about my fanfic anyways so either continue with it and accept that it's going to have gay love or move on. That's all I can really say. I'm really wondering, though, why you decided to read this story when I wrote 'AceLu Romance' in the description.**

**yeaMen227: You're welcome ^^ It's really nice to here that I have your support!**

**Guest: Lol I will. The entire plot's already planned out - I'm not changing it no matter what anyone says. Hehe glad you enjoyed! Let's hope this chapter maintained that intensity. I hope I didn't mess it up...**

**Guest (2): Both have been updated recently :) I just don't update any of my stories regularly. It all depends on what I'm in the mood for.**

**Bluebird42: Really happy you do ^^ Don't worry, the arc's coming to a close and next arc is mainly focused on them. It'll be a few chapters though.**

**Guest (3): Hawkins actually has a VERY important role in this story. But we'll get to that later :P As for Ace... well... read and find out :) Ace and Sabo interacted last chapter. And technically this chapter, too, at the very end.**

**cirmos98: Glad you like! Well they'll interact again next arc but kissing... yeah, not any time soon ^^; This story will maintain a slow pace. Lol just no more of those omakes for now, not forever XD You're English is fine! It's understandable and that's all that matters :)**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Lol sorry XD Typos, you know?**

**itachifangirl2424: Yep, you'll get to see lots more of him! But not for now. Need to get a few things done in the story before I make him a regular character. As for AceLu, read above! :)**

**Son Goshen: Honestly, I was wondering where I should have them meet and after writing chapter 10 of ****_Within_****I just had to make it at a bar with Rayleigh XD Lol he always knew Ace was Fire Fist. He recognised his hat when he found him, remember? :P Yeah, well, that's Ace for you. Kind of thick-headed. I will~**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Yes, yes he is. I kinda wanna add Benn to the story more... I like him, for some reason. Lol because he's not XD Let's just say he leads an interesting life :P "Black hole of lawlessness" I like that description of Sabo a lot, actually XD Yes, yes it will. Eventually. Hehe yes, I know. I'm a big Garp fan too! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to add him into the story! It's been so painful holding myself back! Haha that would be. Shanks should have just told him everything at once but now because he didn't he's going to get hunted by Grandpa XD**

**Diclonious57: Not for a while :/**

**Guest (4): Lol Shanks and Law don't have a very good relationship XD I will~**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**buslimpan: Yep eventually he will. I had so much fun with Shanks' lines last chapter ^^ Honestly, sometimes Shanks really is just an over-grown child. At least in my fic :P**

**The-Chibi-Master564: You're welcome~ Yeah, this arc basically royally screws Sabo over u_u I feel bad about it but I have to make everything go wrong for him for the plot... **

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, classic Ace XD Lol me too. He's so much fun to write because he's so hotheaded and moody whereas most of the characters are calm and calculative. He's a fun contrast :D Lol I'd feel sorry for the guards XD Yep, some other supernovas will show up. Not all, but some. Yes, I think Luffy stay's sober mainly thanks to Sabo :P I'm kind of wondering who would win in a fight: Shanks or extremely pissed of, brother-complex Sabo o.o Nope, not going to tell you :P **

**Peekee: Sorry, I try to keep them short but I reply the reviews, so... **

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow: Lol that would be a very interesting situation.**

**(Well, I'm done for the night. It's 4:21am and I'm gonna go eat some veggie nuggets. Kind of got into writing the 2 chapters and forgot about dinner... Adieu~)**


	24. Confront the Gentleman

**This is the chapter you guys have been asking about so I hope you enjoy! And tell me what you think, alright? :D**

**Question: What's your least favourite One Piece couple? Why? Because I'm curious.**

**Disclaimer: I own many things, but One Piece I do not.**

* * *

_"It seems you're curious about me. Why don't we meet? I'll provide you with the answers that you so crave."_

That's what the Blue Gentleman said, but… why did Ace listen? He arrived at the agreed upon location and only then did he realize how stupid he was for going along with that bastard's whims. He was still _injured_ and, while he could fight, he clearly wouldn't be up-to-par against that psychopath. How naïve could he be? Why would a potential enemy tell him about all his little secrets, just like that? The only explanation was that he wanted to silence him—to assure he wasn't found out. And with his reputation, it wasn't surprising.

The Blue Gentleman was known for cruelty. Even before the video he saw, Ace was fully aware. Rumours about him spread like wildfire when he first appeared in Low Town and had grown more outrageous ever since. He knew almost everything about every gang. What he didn't know he could find with ease. The man wasn't above killing or torture and would do so in the most brutal of fashions. Despite all that, no one knew who he was.

As he thought, the bastard's movements had been sloppy as of late. The first strange move he made was choosing to appear in front of Oyaji—the strongest, most powerful man around. That was… peculiar. His reasoning for it was that he wanted to ask about Straw Hat. That was even stranger. Sure his business ran on information, but why did he care about Whitebeard's interest in a rookie? After that, he formed an alliance to assist in Teach's capture. Why, though? What did he have to gain from that? Other than having a temporary group of allies, what was in it for him? From then on he kept showing up—kept revealing tiny bits of himself. The anonymity he based his name on was beginning to vanish. Why would he risk that?

"You actually bothered to show. I'd expect nothing less of the brash commander of the second division."

Hearing those words, Ace flung his head in the direction of the noise. Atop the shabby cement hideout—the one the Blue Gentleman previously used as his base—sat a lax figure silhouetted by moonlight.

"Greetings, Portgas."

Ace swallowed. It was too late to turn back, wasn't it?

* * *

Luffy pouted. "Where'd Sabo go?"

Law leaned against the wall, eyes gazing across the darkened landscape on the other side of the window. "He had certain duties to attend to." He wasn't about to say that the blonde went to meet the person who may destroy his name. Adding more worry to the boy's mind wasn't ideal, considering his condition.

The patient's head lowered and he looked to the sheets covering his feet, face drooping in disappointment. "He couldn't even say 'goodbye'?"

"Why would you want him to say that?"

Law had to admit, he wasn't excepting Fire Fist to be the one who saved the little noble all those years ago. He remembered when he first met the boy; Luffy would always talk about him, telling him about how cool and amazing the boy he was with in Low Town was. He'd go on for hours if they let him, able to come up with something new to say every time.

He even called that child 'brother'.

As time went on, his vocalization of his brief experience in Low Town dissipated. In fact, Straw Hat hadn't said anything about that boy in years—not to him, anyways. He was sure that once in a while he'd bring it up to Sabo, but otherwise it was like it no longer mattered. That wasn't the case, though. It was more that his opinion on the matter changed, not how important it was to him.

"But I didn't get to say anything to him…"

"'Goodbye' is a farewell that is final, Straw Hat. Were he to say that, he would insinuate never seeing you again. Do you want that?"

Luffy gaped, jaw slack as his face slipped into a horrible realization. After collecting himself, he furiously shook his head. "No, of course not!"

The surgeon sighed. "I didn't think so."

"Sabo…"

"Hm?" Law looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"…He's coming back, right?"

Once more the older turned to the window, watching as clouds danced in front of the moon. A grin tugged at his lips but he never let it surface. "Do you really think he would leave his cute little brother alone with the likes of me?"

* * *

Ace's eyes narrowed, brows furrowed, as he stared up at the figure overhead, his dark outline standing out perfectly against the blue-gray sky. Worry welling within his chest, cursing himself for going along with the man's invitation, he dared not move. All the things that could go wrong swarmed in his skull, clouding his thoughts and compelling him to make a run for it. All it took was one swift blow to his injury and he'd go down.

"Ah, but that isn't right, is it?"

The fire user blinked, caught off guard by his words. "…What?"

"Portgas," the Blue Gentleman began as he leaned forward on his perch, "isn't really you're name, correct?"

Ace's eyes widened and he tensed every muscle in his body, ignoring the uncomfortable pull the tension caused on his stitches. He knew. He knew the one thing that could destroy him—the thing that could get him killed.

"Let's get reacquainted, shall we?" The blonde hopped down from the roof, landing calmly on the grass below. Moments later he entered into a low bow. "It's a pleasure, Gol D. Ace."

The commander clenched his fist, face twisting into anger. "Don't you _ever_ call me that!"

"Oh, what's this?" The Blue Gentleman straightened his back once more, smiling behind his mask. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Ace couldn't stand that mocking tone of his. Why was he doing that? Was he angry that he'd been searching around for clues to his identity? Was he trying to prove something—that he knew _everything_ about him? That he could take him down by just saying a few words to the government officials?

"I'll admit, finding that Gold Roger had a son was quite a challenge—more so than even Phoenix's past. It was worth it, though." He began stepping nearer and Ace felt himself back away. "The most wanted man in the world died and all of his associates kept their mouths shut about the identity of his wife; that's an impressive amount of loyalty."

"Shut up! You don't—"

"You took your mother's name to avoid being noticed by the government. Then the two of you hid away. I assume that's what happened, at least."

Head lowered, gritting his teeth, Ace let out a shivering breath. Flames licked and caressed his arms, lighting the area in a violent orange glow as they flickered about, warning of his anger—his frustration—at the mention of those days. The memories were rushing back. He recalled the life they lived—poverty stricken and all alone, fending for themselves in the shanty part of Low Town. He relived the panicked days when they were forced to flee the city when the risk of exposure was at its highest. And through it all his mother smiled. "…Why are you telling me this?"

"It's just a warning, my friend—a simple threat to keep you from doing something you shouldn't. You don't reveal me and I don't reveal you."

"What are you talking about? I don't kno—" As his head shot up he was left speechless and wide-eyed, unable to look away from the sight.

The Blue Gentleman removed his mask.

* * *

Marco was a bit unnerved by the fact that Ace hadn't showed for dinner. Since when was that glutton in the habit of missing meals? Admittedly he might have had a narcoleptic attack, or maybe he simply fell asleep. He went to his room with a headache, after all. Still, the nagging feeling in the back of the blonde's head wouldn't allow him to dismiss it which was why he volunteered to bring the kid his meal.

Promptly arriving at the second division commander's bedroom door—the one next to his—he knocked three times, met with silence. Not one to get discouraged easily, he decided to continue prodding the youth to respond. "Ace?" Still there was nothing. "It's Marco yoi. Open up."

_Silence._

With that tiny bit of unease he held exploding into anxiety, the phoenix twisted the handle and pushed. The door swung open, creaking as it moved, revealing an empty room. Not empty in the sense that there was nothing there, but in the sense that _no one_ was inside. Ace was gone.

After his little adventure in the outskirts of Low Town with Thatch, Marco scolded them. He was furious, especially since he told that boy to stay away from the Blue Gentleman. The man was curious of the fire user. Ace _interested _him and that was not something he wanted to think about. He begged, _pleaded_ with the boy not to go out like that alone. He asked him to keep himself safe.

Ace didn't listen.

Whether he went out to go looking for clues to his identity again or for some other reason, it didn't matter. The fact was that the boy he raised was openly putting himself in danger. How was he supposed to protect him like that?

Stepping into the room, Marco's eye caught the glint of a gun resting on the nightstand. Curiously he approached it and picked it up, allowing his hand to carry its weight. It was a simple 9mm pistol, nothing special; the gang had plenty of them. But that was the one Ace and Thatch brought back from their exploration of the Blue Gentleman's former base.

Looking it over, his eyes narrowed, gaze resting on a small engraving on the side. Where had he seen that crest before?

* * *

Ace couldn't speak. Even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. The Blue Gentleman willingly removed his mask, revealing a face he never expected to see. Of all the people he could have been, he was the blonde bastard—the sarcastic noble.

Sabo looked different in those clothes. He looked… dangerous, just like the Blue Gentleman should. Even with his face exposed he still held a mystery about him, which was almost chilling. Knowing who he was didn't make him any less threatening. The fire user wouldn't let down his guard and continued to allow his flames to leap from his arms, trying to retain his imposing appearance for as long as he could, washing the shock from his face.

"Well?" the Blu—er, _Sabo_ pressed as he stopped only a meter away from the commander, arms folded over his chest. "You have questions, I assume."

"You…" Ace swallowed, searching for the words. They eluded him as he stuttered, trying to convey a message even he didn't quite understand. "This whole time it was you?"

"Correct," the blonde affirmed, maintaining his neutral expression.

"The meetings, the tape—"

"—were me, yes."

Fire Fist clenched his jaw as he let that sink in. "Why?" he shouted in a demanding tone rather than a questioning one. "You're a noble! A resident of High Town, no less! There's no reason for you to meddle with Low Town. And why reveal yourself to me? I fucking hate you!"

Sabo unfolded his arms, moving one of his gloved hands to remove his hat. Absently he dusted some dirt from its surface, seemingly uninterested in the topic at hand. "Oh, Portgas, must you be so dense? High Town life… it doesn't suit individuals like myself."

Ace snorted at that. "What, the kind who torture and manipulate others for their own sick satisfaction? Sounds just like all the other nobles, if you ask me."

"I _didn't_ ask you," he replied, giving the freckled youth a dull glare. After a moment of retaining that look he closed his eyes and sighed. "Harsh, aren't you? I did what I had to, Portgas. Need I remind you that neither you nor your gang are innocent of these matters? It comes with the job."

The youth growled his irritation; Sabo hit a nerve. "Don't you _dare_ compare yourself to us!"

Sabo's expression never changed, seemingly uncaring of the other's shouts. "As for why I revealed myself… You were already aware, weren't you?"

At that, the youth backed down. He broke eye contact, looking at the dirt through the darkness, lit only by the waning moon. Subconsciously he began connecting the dots not long ago. Before he received the call from the man in question, he'd thought that maybe—just maybe—the notorious Blue Gentleman could be the blonde bastard he met in High Town. He never took that guess seriously, though; it just seemed too ridiculous. Why would a noble make a name for himself in Low Town? That being his mentality, he brushed it aside.

When he learned that the gun they found had a noble crest on it, the thought resurface. He mentally forced it back into his subconscious not long after.

As he looked up again he saw that the noble was right in front of him, arm stretched towards him. He jolted back a bit and watched as the blonde reached out and allowed his hand to be engulfed in the flames on his shoulder.

It didn't burn.

His eyes widened.

_"So you have control over what you burn. I'm grateful you don't see me as an enemy."_

He thought back to that day two weeks before when he was asked to demonstrate his ability. Back then his hand hadn't burnt, either. It was because Ace didn't want it to—didn't feel he was a threat. Knowing that he was the Blue Gentleman, one of the most dangerous men in the underground of Low Town, why didn't he set him aflame?

Satisfied that his gloved hand hadn't caught on fire, Sabo turned to look him in the eyes. For the first time his expression shifted from indifferent to relaxed. There was the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm not your enemy, Ace."

He jerked away from the blonde's touch and eyed him wearily.

Sabo lowered his hand, complacency crossing his features as he adjusted his blue tailcoat. "You just proved that yourself, Monsieur."

"I didn't—"

"I'm not here to make threats, contrary to popular belief." He allowed their eyes to meet. "I'm just here to warn you. Should you reveal my identity to anyone, I will give your name to the government—an eye for an eye, you understand. But I'd rather refrain from doing that."

"Oh yeah?" There was clear disbelief in the fire user's voice.

"Didn't I say it before? You're an interesting specimen." The blonde watched as Ace's expression became disturbed. He chuckled. "I like you. You're honest. It's a nice quality, albeit not very useful in my line of work." He stretched an open hand towards the freckled man. "Truce?"

Ace wasn't sure why he trusted him. He didn't know why he could even stand being _near_ him after hating his persona for so long. But… something in his gut said that he wasn't lying—that his words deserved belief. And while he never trusted him before, it wasn't like the Blue Gentleman had done anything outright against them. He was allied with them and, while his methods were unconventional and worthy of suspicion, he'd done nothing to prove otherwise. It was because of him that the gang went searching for him the night Teach attacked.

Even after that, there was something more—something telling him to go along with that man.

Eventually he took the hand.

* * *

The two had been across from one another for some time, quietly observing one another as Ace asked question after question—all impersonal and nothing too daring. Sabo guessed that he realized that just because he told the fire user who he was, it didn't mean he would give away everything about himself and his persona. For the most part he took the news well, which was a great relief to the blonde. He didn't want to have to sell out Luffy's saviour; in fact, he probably wouldn't have done it even if Ace blurted his identity to the world. He just needed the boy to know that he _could_.

Ace still kept away from him. He insisted they stay a distance apart. Perhaps he was recalling the blonde's attack from two weeks earlier. It didn't matter; Sabo was perfectly willing to keep to that. He found it amusing, though, that his big reveal led to Ace speaking to him more than before. Back when he was under Trafalgar's care, he didn't say much. At least, he didn't around him. He was sure the commander opened up to Luffy—everyone always did. Seeing him like that, rambling on as he asked questions and muttered to himself, he kind of looked like a child. He had to wonder what caused the change, though. Was it because Sabo was finally being honest with him?

Despite how calm he felt, Hawkins' words remained in the furthest reaches of his mind.

_"You wear the shroud of death."_

"Alright, that's enough," Sabo stated from his spot against the hideout's outer wall, holding out a flat hand to gesture for him to stop. "At some point your questions shifted to Luffy and those I'm not inclined to answer."

Ace immediately went quiet, an embarrassed red rising to his cheeks. Judging from the look on his face, he hadn't realized. Sabo rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't sure why the freckled youth held such an interest in his brother but he found it amusing, at least.

"R-right…" He scratched his head nervously as though he just got caught doing something wrong. "Just… how is he?"

"Worrying about a noble, dear Portgas?"

"Shut up, Blonde Bastard."

Sabo closed his eyes. "He's ill."

"…Eh?"

The blonde removed himself from the wall, readying himself for his return to High Town. He replaced his mask, attaching it to the back of his head securely. "He's in Trafalgar's care for the time. That's all I'll say." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Ah!"

"What?"

He spun to face the freckled youth once more. "Newg—" He stopped when he heard approaching footsteps coming from the treeline. Quickly he moved to the side of the hideout, grabbing his bo staff leaning against the wall. He watched as Ace jumped to his feet and entered a defensive stance. The Low Town outskirt probably wasn't the best place for idle chitchat. Sabo would remember that for future reference.

Through the dense greenery arrived a familiar head, closely resembling a pineapple. Sabo blinked as he watched the first division commander appear from the foliage, shocked that it wasn't some far more dangerous enemy.

Apparently Ace had the same reaction.

"…Marco? The hell are you doing here?"

The commander glared at his comrade darkly, clearly not amused. "I could ask you the same thing yoi." The way Ace shrunk back told Sabo that he'd left without saying anything—probably against orders as well. He'd be killed when he got back, probably by Marco. It was a shame the Blue Gentleman would have to miss that, but the way Marco turned to him told him he wasn't exactly welcome. "What do you want with Ace?"

"Nothing at all, good Sir."

The fire user approached his comrade, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, Marco. We were just talking."

"I told you to stay away from him yoi."

Ace faced the ground in guilt, clenching his fist. "…Sorry."

Sabo sighed. "No need to punish him, Phoenix. I'm here on business."

Marco clearly didn't believe him. "What business?"

Well, it wasn't really a lie, was it? Beside, being honest didn't suit him. Sabo was better with deceit and false truths; they worked in his favour. "I merely had him meet me here to announce that Newgate has appointed me his new babysitter."

Both commanders blinked.

"…What?"

* * *

Omake

Luffy: …Is he here yet?

Law: No.

Luffy: Where is he?

Law: As I said, Straw Hat, he has duties to attend to.

Luffy: Duties in Low Town?

Law: Perhaps. I didn't inquire.

Luffy: Is he going to get in trouble?

Law: I don't want to hear that coming from the likes of you. Sabo is capable; he can take care of himself.

Luffy: But I'm not there to protect him!

Law: -rubs temple- I can't believe those words came from your mouth, Straw Hat.

Luffy: -starts climbing out of bed-

Law: Where do you think you're going?

Luffy: To save Sabo!

Law: Need I remind you that you're my patient? As such, you are not to leave this room without my permission.

Luffy: -pouts- But Sabo—

Law: —will be fine. He can take care of himself.

Luffy: …You sure?

Law: Quite.

-silence-

Luffy: Hey, Law?

Law: -sighs- What is it now?

Luffy: Can I have dinner? I'm starving!

Law: -facepalms-

* * *

**A/N: Everyone was wondering about Ace finding out about Sabo, so here you go! It's earlier on than I planned but I think it fits in better here. Too bad it's not happy like it first appears. Oh, and a tip: pay close attention to everything Hawkins says throughout the story. He's kind of important. Very. And, well, no one seemed to note much of what he said last chapter except for his "shroud of death" comment so I thought I'd make sure you don't forget it ^^**

**To my lovelies~**

**Wolfguide: ...It was just as long as every other chapter T^T And I'm not going to make them longer because I feel this is the best length for this story. Most of my other stories only have 2,000 words per chapter so it's already longer than the others. Hey, I said nothing. Interpret Hawkins' words as you will :P Meh, it wasn't much of a cliffy. Trust my, far worse are going to arise in the future ;) Here's the next chapter!**

**cirmos98: Lol yep, you gotta feel bad for poor Law, having to take care of Luffy.**

**Diclonious57: Thank you, I'm glad you think that ^^**

**Yana5: Glad you like!**

**Smally: Lol you know I can't answer that XD No spoilers! Just keep reading and find out ;)**

**Bluebird42: Sharp and point objects don't scare me! I have Sabo on my side! :D**

**Guest: Really, now? Get a life? -_-; Well, you have fun with that.**

**The-Chibi-Master564: Awe that's sweet ^^ Don't worry, I'll continue. The story still have a very long way to go before it's complete. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**spoons-are-evil: Yep, it seems we're all sadists. Sure, Sabo has plenty to contribute to the plot. Whether that involves death or now, I won't say :P As far as the "It's breaking" comment, I'll leave you guys to interpret it as you will. I'm sure guess correctly after a few (a lot) more chapters anyways :) Well technically he called him both as Sabo and the Blue Gentleman, as you can see from this chapter. And actually he occasionally called Ace 'Portgas' as the Blue Gentleman, too. But you're right, it was mainly in High Town. Yeah, I could definitely see Sabo winning that one ^^**

**ichigi111kurosaki: Sorry but no, I can't update faster. I have 8 stories going and writing them takes up a lot of my time. Plus I have things to do in real life that come before writing.**

**Guest (2): For Whitebeard, you'll have to wait to find out. As for what Sabo says to Ace, you now know ^^ As for character deaths... I make no promises for anyone to stay alive.**

**Son Goshen: Lol interpret it as you will XD Nah, I'm mean. But you guys love me for it ;) Yep, Sabo! And now you know. I will!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Sabo, listen to someone? Nope, not without reason. Though it's kind of hard to control whether he lives or dies. Yeah, timing's becoming really important in this section of the story. He will be! Soon-ish, at least. I'm hoping to have him out of bed in 3-4 chapters but with the way I write, I can't make any promises. It could be sooner. Or it could be longer. Yeah... sometimes people like that pop up. I don't really let it bother me, though. The internet brings out the worst in people.**

**sakura240: Hehe really glad you're enjoying it that much! Everyone really seems to love Sabo. I'm really happy about that since I took a lot of liberties with his character and messed with him a lot. I was worried people wouldn't like him because he's different from canon. Glad to see that's not the case ^^ Yep, it's French! He'll actually be speaking more French later on, but for now it's just random words. Here's an update!**

**Darkspider: Yep. But at the same time, I haven't gotten to the most important aspects of his character... I'll get to it eventually ^^ Well, yeah, his identities are basically collapsing. As for him basically giving in to Hawkins' fortune... it's something to watch out for. I'm happy you reviewed at all, honestly :)**

**azab: I make no promises :P**

**Icey7EByaoi fanatic7142135: I will say nothing regarding Sabo dying :P Yeah, the plotline is actually a lot darker than it first seems, and it's only going to get worse from here. There will be some light, happy moments as well, but the main plot is rather dark. Well I've hinted at a possible relationship between the two (vaguely) but so far there's nothing. I'm still debating on whether or not I should bring it into the story.**

**(Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! And I would really appreciate it if you left some feedback for this chapter, since it's a really important part of the plot and I'm not sure if did a good job. Tell me what you think - constructive criticism is welcome! But that aside, I appreciate your support! We have a long way to go to reach the end but I promise to do my best :) And yes, this is - more or less - the end of the arc. There will be a little more to tie it off next chapter, but otherwise we're entering into another section of the story. And yes, there will finally be some interaction between Ace and Luffy. Not immediately, but very, very soon. I promise. You can shank me if I lie :D)**


	25. Hearts and Hats

**And cue the new arc! :D Action-wise, not much happens. It's still important, though, because it sets a lot of things up.**

**Also I'd like to welcome back angelrider13/Elri! (I forgot to do this when she first returned u_u) For those of you who don't know, she writes a lot of One Piece fanfiction and reading her amazing stories was one of the biggest reasons I began writing my own. So you can thank her, in part, for all of my earlier fics (including ****_Divide_****) because she was (and still is) a big inspiration to me. She left for a few months when she found out her work was being stolen by another user (that's probably the worst thing that can happen to any sort of artist or writer) but now she's returned and I, along with the other readers, couldn't be happier. So check out her stuff and let's give her a big welcome!**

**Question: Has someone ever claimed something of yours as theirs? I have. Some kids from school took my drawings when I was little and claimed they drew them. I wasn't even any good... And there were a few times in high school. University is free of that, so far!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now, really :P But I only own my words, not One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

Trailing behind the first division commander, Ace hung his head low. He could see that his comrade was absolutely livid—he had every right to be with how blatantly his warnings were ignored—and it seemed nothing would quell him. It was weird seeing someone usually calm as on edge as he was. Sabo's big reveal—that he'd been appointed by Oyaji to watch over Ace—seemed to tip him over the edge. He never saw the blonde like that before.

Swallowing nervously, the youth thought it best to at least _try_ to apologise—to appease the older brother who raised him. He looked up from the ground to the back of the man's head, taking calming breaths. "Marco," he began, catching the commander's attention. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I… I was stupid."

After a moment of silence, Ace thought that his apology went unheard, but then the other spoke. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Ace."

The fire user's eyes widened. Everyone thought that he was dead, hadn't they? They thought that Teach killed him, that they'd lost him. A fresh wave of guilt slapped him in the face at that realization, making him feel even worse. His legs slowed to a halt, causing the one walking in front of him to do the same.

"…I wasn't thinking."

After staring hard into his eyes, Marco sighed. "You never think—that's why I always have to worry about you yoi."

Ace simply took the comment in stride, knowing that it was perfectly deserved.

"What do you think would happen if he attacked you yoi? You would have lost."

"Hey, I think I cou—"

"_Ace,_" Marco warned, eyes narrowing. "You're still injured. And that staff of his is made of seastone yoi."

"Yeah but I—" The youth stopped mid-sentence and blinked, rolling what he just heard over in his head. "Wait, what?"

Marco sighed. "You didn't realize?"

"B-but it was metal, I'm sure of it!"

"That was a different weapon yoi. We've seen him use three so far."

_Three?_ As Ace bore into the deepest reaches of his memory, he tried to recall his former encounters with the man. His earliest and most prominent vision of the item was a long, thick metal poll. It was the one he carried most often—the one he was known for. Then, when they watched the tape, he used a long metal pipe to beat one of Teach's men. And, while he hadn't paid it much mind, the more he thought about the bo staff he carried with him only a scant few minutes earlier, the more he began to realize it didn't carry the same sheen as the others.

…He had a seastone staff. _Seastone._ Should it be used against him, Ace's ability would have been rendered all but useless. The blonde bastard said he didn't come for a fight but then why did he bring a seastone weapon? As the wheels turned in his head, the fire user's eyes widened. He was fully prepared to fight. Talking things through was only Plan A. If Ace hadn't reacted as positively as he did…

"That _bastard_!"

* * *

Law opened the bedroom door for the blonde, greeting him with a lazy stare. He saw him approach the house ten minutes earlier and prepared for his arrival. Looking him up and down, he studied his appearance. Not a hair was out of place. He expected Blue's return to require him to patch up a few wounds and was intrigued when none were visible.

"You're alive—what a pleasant surprise."

Sabo snorted, "Always a charm, Trafalgar." He motioned past the surgeon but was stopped. Given a suspicious glare, he quickly realized his mistake. "I'm sterilized, I assure you."

Ordinarily Law wouldn't have cared what the blonde said—would've made him do it over again to be sure—but he noted that he changed out of his Low Town attire. Plus, Blue worried more than anyone about Luffy's health. Law knew he wouldn't risk making him sicker. So, after looking him over one more time, he nodded. "He's sleeping."

"I would assume. It's getting pretty late," Sabo stated as he paced over to the bed and sat down beside his brother, looking over him fondly.

After allowing the noble a moment of silence, Law decided to inquire about his unmarred appearance. With the way he spoke before he left, it sounded like he was going to risk his life. Surely he should show some signs of a scuffle, at least. But he didn't. Just what did he go to Low Town for? "So?"

"Hm?" the noble grunted, clearly not paying his associate much mind.

"Your rendezvous with Fire Fist—what, exactly, have you done to the fool?"

"Not a thing, my friend," was the simple, vague reply he was given. "He didn't require much… _persuasion._"

Law narrowed his eyes. "You're not the type to hold a civil discussion with the enemy."

"I take offense to that."

"You should."

After a sigh, Sabo turned his dark eyes from the sleeping teen to the scowling face of the gang leader, sending him a dull glare. "You need to have more faith in me, Traffy. I know what I'm doing."

"Call me that again and I'll use your left kidney as compensation."

"How kind of you," Sabo stated, lacing his words with sarcasm. It wasn't hard for the surgeon to tell that the noble wasn't too inclined to give him the answers he sought. They were meant to keep out of each other's business, after all. But that concerned him, too, and they both knew it. Whatever connection was known between them put him in danger, as well. Because of that he would get his answer. It would just take time. "He knows."

The surgeon's eyes narrowed. "And you let him go?"

Without warning, the blonde stood from his seat and paced over to the window, staring out into the blackness. Law could tell that he was biding his time, allowing his thoughts to collect before speaking. It was a long-held habit of the noble's to break eye contact and stare off into space whenever such a serious matter was brought up. "Originally I went to interrogate him and act according to that, however…" He sighed. "The boy's too simplistic—wears his emotions on his sleeve. It was quite sad, actually."

"Get on with it, Blue. I don't have all night," the surgeon stated, folding his arms in a show of impatience.

Sabo shot his associate a dull glare, warning him against any further interruptions before looking back to the scape of High Town. "Seeing him made me rethink my current strategy. I could use a fool like him. Having a few pawns scattered about will help me corner the King."

"Or he'll just add to the casualties."

"Perhaps, but I pride myself on my ability to think ahead. I can turn him into a valuable piece if I so choose."

"Because all of your plans have been going along _tremendously,_ haven't they?" Trafalgar felt the rhetoric question quite necessary. Knowing the noble for as long as he did, he was well aware of his talent for calculating the many possible outcomes to each situation that came his way. That talent was his greatest asset. But he'd been sloppy as of late—both were well aware. If he'd taken the precautions he usually did when dealing with the Whitebeard gang, he wouldn't be in the mess he found himself in. Law wanted to make sure that he didn't forget that. Where the Blue Gentleman was concerned, the Surgeon of Death wasn't far behind. Sabo would have to keep out of trouble to assure Law stayed safe. "Let's not forget that there are now two enemies riding your coattail, or have you forgotten about your little tiff with Marshall?"

The noble reached up to rub his temple as his thoughts flooded with memories of the bloody traitor. True, the man hadn't crossed his mind much that day. Hawkins' reading threw him off. He needed to be at the top of his game if he wanted everything to run smoothly. "Ah, yes, Teach…" He grimaced. "It seems I'll have to work fast if I want to go through with my plan."

"And what plan is this?"

"Seven days," the blonde began with a wide grin, "and you'll know. Just remember our little agreement from before."

_"Protect him for me."_

Law frowned as he recalled their earlier conversation. Blue was always dramatic, but never when it came to his own life, nor the safety of his brother. He was cautious yet never counted himself out unless he knew something was wrong. The surgeon likely wouldn't be able to meet his expectations, though. Soon he would be…

"I refuse."

Sabo sighed. "Don't be like that, Trafalgar."

"He's your problem, not mine."

"Right, right," the noble said, waving a dismissive hand in a show of his rejection of that claim.

Furrowing his brow, the doctor began walking off, too tired to get into that conversation again. After spending hours watching over his patient, he really wasn't in the mood to discuss life and death with the blonde millionaire standing at the window. No, no, it was far too late for that.

But Sabo had one more question for him. "Law?" He seemed to take the other's glare as consent to continue. "Why my left?"

The dark man's scowl shifted to amusement and he glanced down at the other's torso before returning eye contact. "You baby your right side. I would never risk harvesting damaged goods."

The doctor's amusement seemed to reflect in his partner's eyes as the noble's mouth curved into the slightest of smiles. "You noticed."

"I'm a doctor, Blue. It's my job to notice."

"Your point, while valid, will go unheard."

Law raised an eyebrow. "You're being ridiculous. Why else would I—you know what? Forget it. I don't want try to comprehend what goes on inside that sociopathic brain of yours."

"A wise decision, my friend."

* * *

Dragging his lethargic form across his lab, Law glanced to his left at the shelves holding a myriad of jars containing his most valued organs, all beating off-sync with one another. He paused in his path to gawk at them further, eyes roaming across their surfaces, noting the differences in size, shape and health between each. Exhaling, he felt himself relax. Looking them over, he wondered how many he'd amassed over the scant few months since he began his collection. It looked to be at least in the sixties. At the rate he was harvesting them, he would soon run out of wall space. But that problem could be dealt with at a later time.

Smirking, he pulled one jar from its place, looking it over with interest. Even to that day he wasn't quite sure how his devil fruit worked—how he could remove limbs and organs from a victim's body yet keep them alive and connected to the one to whom they belonged. Even the most vital of organs—the heart—could be removed, still circulating blood through the owner's system even when not present. It was a medical impossibility and there he was holding proof. Most devil fruit abilities were like that, though—unexplainable. Rarely did he question his. If he ever wanted to know more about it, Sabo could—

Law frowned, derailing that train of thought before it could take root.

That cursed noble likely understood the ability better than him, seeing as he studied devil fruit, but he would force himself to ignore that fact. Thinking about that man did him no good, especially with how strange he'd been as of late. And soon, very soon, he would be taking action. After that, there would be no need for him to wonder about the blonde.

The weight of the heart seemed to multiply, the burden it carried with it growing as he thought. With each organ he possessed, there was a corresponding human. There were over sixty people's lives in the palm of his hand.

Staring into the veiny surface of the organ in his hand, watching its surface rise and fall with each beat, he narrowed his eyes. With a scowl returning to his features, he replaced the jar and began walking away. He needed rest.

_"I trust you."_

_Your trust is misplaced._

* * *

_"No, no, not like that," a young Sabo stated, hands on his hips as he stared at the smaller form of his student, scrutinizing him thoroughly._

_Law pouted. "I don't get it."_

_With a sigh, the blonde scratched his head, looking over the younger as he thought. He groaned as he tried to explain. "You want to be a doctor, right?"_

_The boy nodded shyly._

_"Then think of this," he began, gesturing to the blue spherical aura that surrounded them, "as your operating room, alright? You can move things around and separate them any way you want."_

_Law thought that over for a minute, mauling the explanation around in his head. If it was supposed to be like that, then maybe he could pretend. Makino said he wasn't ready to be out on the field but it would be alright if he was just practicing with his devil fruit, right? No one would get hurt or anything—so long as he could figure out how to put things back together. "Then… I could 'operate' on you?"_

_Sabo blinked at that, a clear confusion coating his face. "Operate on me?"_

_Again, the boy nodded, staring at the noble's right side. He'd long since noticed the way the blonde tended to it when they sparred; he was careful of any attacks aimed in that general area. Uninformed of what was wrong and not bold enough to ask, he never brought it up. It likely had to do with an old injury, but whether it was the muscle, the tissue or something else, he couldn't tell. If he could, for all he did for him, Law would have liked to fix it—made him feel better. He was going to be a doctor, after all; it would one day be his job._

_"Sure, then," Sabo agreed after some thought, smiling. "Give it a try."_

_Taking a deep breath and focusing on his target, the boy lifted his arms, moving them about as though he was performing surgery. Slowly, carefully, he began separating the blonde's limbs. He cautiously looked to the older boy's face, greeted with a grin that said the parting of his arms didn't hurt._

_"You're getting it," Sabo stated._

_Reassured with those words and proud of himself for learning some control, he continued._

* * *

Lying flat on his bed, Ace groaned. Getting home from his little rendezvous with Sabo proved to be an annoyance. He was forced to sit in Oyaji's room and remain quiet as Marco, Thatch and Izo scolded him repeatedly, breaking only to discuss new developments with Oyaji and brainstorm reasons for the Blue Gentleman's interest in their youngest brother. It took everything he had not to join in and announce what he knew—that the blonde was one of the nobles he stayed with when he was recovering—but he managed to keep his mouth shut and was confident in his ability to do so again. But… he couldn't help the overwhelming guilt he felt, lying to his family like that. They were everything to him—the reason he was still alive—yet there he was keeping something so important a secret. It wasn't like he had much of a choice with the situation he was in, but that didn't make it right.

Then Marco inquired about Sabo being appointed to watch over the freckled youth, which he showed his blatant dislike for. Oyaji confirm it. Apparently he asked him not long ago, but the only reason he gave was that it would be 'useful to have him around,' whatever that meant. And why did it have to be Sabo? Why did he need a babysitter in the _first place? _Couldn't his father-figure trust him? Sure, he snuck off… a few times… and vanished for two weeks, leaving everyone to think he was dead… He wasn't doing well to prove his case.

Sighing, he sat up and reached for the top of his head, eyes widening when the tips of his fingers met dark strands. He cursed inwardly when he remembered that he no longer had his beloved orange hat. It was still in High Town, much to his dismay. Not having it around made him uneasy. He always wore it—always kept it, ever since his mother died. It was something of a memento, the only one he was able to keep over the years. It belonged to her for as long as he could remember, though he never saw her wearing it. Heck, he couldn't even imagine her putting it on—it didn't suit her. But still she kept it safe, telling him that it was important, which was why he made sure to keep it safe.

Now it was with the brat noble.

The youth chuckled, imagining what Luffy might do when he noticed it was still there. He didn't think he'd bother to return it—or rather, he _would_ but Sabo wouldn't let him, especially if he was 'ill' as the blonde put it.

Ace grimaced. He didn't like the sound of that. Sure the kid was a noble of all things, but he was different and… Ace owed him his life. He didn't want to see something happen to him. Was it serious or just something small? If he was under the care of the Surgeon of Death, it couldn't be good. And was that man really trustworthy? He saved Ace, but…

"Damn it," he cursed, a scowl replacing his earlier worry. He shouldn't have concerned himself with those people anymore. They were out of his life. Except they weren't, really, because Sabo was the Blue Gentleman and the Blue Gentleman was an ally… which he was still trying to grasp. He couldn't trust the man—not fully, at least. His motives were questionable and his methods unheard of. But if he held any ill intent towards Fire Fist, he could have done him in back at the mansion. And he seemed friendly enough once that damn mask was off his face. It was disturbing, though, how the noble could change moods so drastically within a matter of moments. Ace first bore witness to it when he was almost strangled to death and the unease he felt then returned during his big reveal earlier that night. Even then, he knew almost nothing of the man. He'd have to keep his guard up.

Glaring at the empty spot on his nightstand, Ace let out a shuddering breath. "I want my damn hat."

* * *

Omake

Izo: -And you need to stop sneaking out!

Thatch: Yeah! We worry about, you know!

Izo: Especially with Thatch!

Thatch: Yea—hey!

Izo: You're still injured, you know! And that guy's dangerous!

Ace: -sighs- I know. Marco already—

Izo: What if he attacked you? Hm?

Thatch: We wouldn't be able to protect you. Hell, we didn't even know where you were!

Ace: I—

Izo: If Marco hadn't found you, you could be dead. That guy—

Ace: I _know._ -glances at Marco- A little help here?

Marco: -folds arms- You're on your own yoi.

Ace: -hangs head- Damn it all…

* * *

**A/N: How was it? :D I know it wasn't the most exciting, especially after the last chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed a lot. It's very important, after all. I'm debating on making the next chapter Strawhat-centric or waiting a few more... what do you think? Would you like to see them sooner or later? Tell me in your review :) Also, you know how we've been learning more about Sabo since the last arc began? That's going to slow tremendously :P The focus will be shifting back to Ace and Luffy (which I know many of you have been dying for) so you won't get to test any theories about him anytime soon. I'll admit, I'll miss writing his banter with Law, but it'll only be a one arc break so I'll survive.**

**Also, expect the return of cliffies within the next few chapters e_e It's been too long. **

**To my lovelies~**

**Wolfguide: No need to apologise, I just get a lot of people asking for longer chapters and it's kind of sad, you know? ^^ Anyways, you're welcome and I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Hehe just review whenever you like with whatever you want to say ^^ I'm just happy hearing from you guys. That you may have to wait a while for, not gonna lie :P**

**JuneBinoya: It's okay, I'm just happy you review at all ^^ You're welcome~ And don't worry, I promise I'll keep updating!**

**sakura240: Hehe yep! Hope you liked this update too!**

**The-Chibi-Master564: I'm with you on that. I just love Usopp and Kaya as a couple, but I can't see him with anyone else. You're welcome~**

**Mugiwara Otome: I make no promises when it comes to character death :P**

**mi-chan94: Lol yep, I can see it happening XD**

**SecretAnswers: Thank you! Really, you're too kind T^T Hehe don't apologise, I'm well aware it was anti-climatic. I wasn't really intending for it to be otherwise, though, since I didn't want to give the reader a feeling of something 'ending' because really the reveal was actually not much of anything. It seems like a big step, but it's a step backwards... I can't say more without spoiling XD Again, thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**The Madness Of My Life: Glad you like!**

**Guest: You realize that I reply to every review regardless of what it contains, right?**

**Yana5: Not sure what to say to this one... ^^;**

**Bluebird42: You won't get the chance to shank me because it's coming soon XD Really glad you enjoyed ^^**

**samettikettu: I had fun with that XD Glad you're satisfied with it! I pretty much winged the chapter so I worried it came out bad. Normally for more important scenes like that I plot it out but this time I didn't.**

**Neko-VongolaPrimo: Alright, I look forward to it ^^ **

**Kitsune Foxfire: Nope, not just you! Or it shouldn't be. They're similar on a lot of levels, and there are many reasons for that, which I'll get to later.**

**Sully-van: Glad you like! And yep, it'll be coming up soon!**

**Diclonious57: I don't really care for that pairing much either. I'm more indifferent to it than anything.**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: He really is XD Yep, his mask could only last so long.**

**spoons-are-evil: I'm glad I was able to brighten your day :D Yeah, I don't really care for those either. Yeah, he really is the most honest character. But that can be a good thing and a bad thing... I agree, I feel bad for putting Marco through all of this. But, well... it had to happen. That's okay, I love your long reviews ^^ I'm not good with kids, not even one hehe... They drive me insane within the hour.**

**Son Goshen: Yes, yes I did XD You flatter me! Sabo being a nice guy is... debatable. Really? Wow! You have the most awesome barber in the world! **

**ASLfangirl: Good choice, remaining uneasy XD Yup, you haven't seen the last of Hawkins, I assure you. They're some of my favourite omakes to write XD **

**Darkspider: Most of the questions he asked were jumbled. He wasn't relly focusing XD Don't worry, though, he'll start questioning things once he's given time to think. Yeah, Sabo's not in the greatest position, but one thing about his character is that he always bounces back. True, it's not like Sabo really has anyone else to rely on at the moment, but there are other reasons for their interactions. Keep that in mind ^^ I feel sorry for Sabo and Law. It's probably worse than taking care of a room full of toddlers :P**

**Guest (2): Marco's story will be hinted at this arc, but the full reveal will happen later ;) You'll find out why Whitebeard chose Sabo later on.**

**Guest (3): You'll have to wait and find out ^^ Interesting theory though!**

**Child-4ever: That's not gonna be for a while, sorry! There's a lot to get to before we get to that.**

**MeikoKuran999: Still think that after what Sabo told Law? :P**

**buslimpan: Don't be relieved yet muahaha. **

**Aimiko: I make no promises when it comes to character death :P**

**azab: It's coming up soon ^^; I don't like reading stories where they unrealistically rush into a relationship so I don't plan on writing my story like that. Glad you like!**

**ThePhobiaPhoebe: You're too kind ;_; That happens to me, too. I sometimes have to rewrite whole scenes and proof read it just to make sure it's logical. It really slows down updating. Glad you're enjoying my odd rendition of Sabo! He's so fun to write. Seriously. Thanks for dropping a review~**

**Mon Esprite Libre: Glad you like!**

**For the Lelz: Sorry but there's no place for a fight scene in this part of the story. And while there will be fighting and high tension scenes later on, it's not an action story so they'll be minimal. Also the main 'action' will involve disturbing imagery, violence and torture but not so much actual fight scenes. It's just not that type of story. Plus I don't really find fight scenes interesting since they're just, well, fighting. I'm more for mental drama - plot twists and character building, that sort of stuff. Sorry :/ Yeah, I don't really like that pairing either.**

**SoulMore: YAY :D**

**Halabrad: Here's an update~**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Here you go!**

**ssspooky: It's tough, but I don't like constantly working on one thing so that's why I have so many fics going at once ^^ It's fun. Glad you like! As always, I make no promises about character death.**

**(And that concludes todays update! It is 5:56am so I should probably head to bed right about now... Adieu~)**


	26. Reflect the Moon

**We're back! I actually JUST finished writing the next chapter of this fic :P I think you guys will like it, but this one is VERY important even thought it's not AceLu, so please don't dismiss it! And enjoy it well, my friends, because we'll be returning to Ace and Luffy's part in this story next chapter, meaning there won't be nearly as much of the other characters showing up for a while. Bye bye Sabo and Law~**

**The user spoons-are-evil drew some awesome fan art for the story! You can find the link on my profile :)**

**Question: Have you ever talked/yelled at an anime/manga character?**

**Disclaimer: My mind is not stable, I worry. While I've kept every bit of violence fairly clean up until now, I worry that future scenes will require me to give the story an M rating. What to do... Oh, and don't own the characters or One Piece or ANYTHING except my words and the plot. Those no one can have but me e_e**

* * *

_Drip. Drip._

The heavy _thump_ of boots hit hard against the ground, leisurely approaching the pool of liquid staining the cement floor. The sound was confident, calm yet eager—familiar. Louder and louder it got until they stopped a scant few feet away from the dark puddle and its owner.

Bleary eyes looked up, met with dark skin, a cold gaze and malicious grin. Immediately the one on the floor began to panic, jerking his bindings every which way in an attempt to escape. The movement caused the metal cuffs to cut deeper into his wrists, causing them to swell with a new flow of blood. He winced and stilled, allowing his searing limbs a chance to rest.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Struggling will only cause more tissue damage," the dark man stated casually as he crouched down, meeting the other at eye level. "I suggest you not make this any worse for yourself, Mister Stalker."

The man moved his jaw, releasing a muffled jumble of sounds from behind the gag, shaking his head furiously.

His captor's grin widened.

"Oh?" Voice pitched with amusement, he glanced and assessed his prisoner's current state. "I'm wrong?"

Again he tried to protest, failing to speak coherently around the gag.

That smirk was replaced by an unimpressed frown. "I think not." Placing his hands on his thighs, he pulled himself up, looming over the chained man once more. He spun around and paced over to the shelves against the wall, finger hovering over the many jars held there as he searched. "You followed Bepo here." The captor turned back around, holding in his hand a jarred heart. "You're after this?"

The victim's mumbling burst into stifled screams but remained unnoted by the other.

Law yawned, removing the lid and dropping the organ into his palm. The man's breath hitched upon impact, causing a pique of interest to gleam in the surgeon's eye. "Didn't like that? Well…" He gave the heart a quick squeeze, watching as its owner convulsed, eyes wide. "You want it back?"

After recovering from the shock, the man looked pleadingly into Law's eyes, silently begging as he nodded his head and fought back tears.

"All you had to do was ask." As soon as a pinprick of hope entered the other's gaze, the surgeon squeezed again—harder. His victim went pale and fell limp, slipping into the puddle of blood at his side. Law glared at him darkly, all playfulness evaporating from his features. "But you've threatened what's mine." Momentarily he glanced at the shelves then returned to looking down upon the still figure crumpled up in the corner of his lab. "I can't let you leave after that, Mister—what was your name?" When he received no sign of reply—no grunts nor movement—he shrugged. "Ignore me if you wish. It won't change anything."

Gray eyes unwavering, he dropped the organ to the ground with a loud _splat._ The victim was animate once more, breaths haggard and body going into shock as his shackled hands gripped his chest, curling unto himself while his heart beat feebly beside him. Law ignored his whimpering and lifted his foot to hover just off the ground, arms falling to his side. "I'm afraid it's time for your punishment. I assure you I'm not as brutal as my mentor—be thankful for that. I'll allow you to die. Blue wouldn't." He chuckled, raising his leg higher. "He's not so kind. Death is far too gentle an outcome for any unfortunate—"

Law's foot came crashing down but stopped just above the heart along with his words, eyes a slightly rounder shape as they lingered over the blue tattoo brandished on his victim's shoulder, viewable through his shredded sleeve. After a moment of stillness, he lowered his limb to his side. "My, this is a surprise." Running a hand through his black strands, the surgeon sighed. "I happen to have stolen from a Whitebeard. What to do?"

* * *

Shanks slumped over the bar, fingering his glass but not once taking a sip. Rayleigh was cleaning glasses, Beckman beside his boss, silently monitoring his alcohol intake. He was suspicious when the redhead didn't down the drink immediately. There was something on his mind. Shanks wasn't the type to look so thoughtful unless it was important.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"Hm?" Akagami glanced over at his right-hand man, dark eyes meeting for a brief moment before returning to the wood grain of the bar as he heaved a sigh. "It's just…" His voice tapered off as he stiffened, gripping the glass tighter, a jaded smile splitting his mouth. "I'm worried about my boys."

"Did something happen?"

"Well…" Shanks didn't finish the thought. Instead, his head raised, concern written across his face. "What does it take for a human to become a monster, Benn?"

The man blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

For a scant few seconds he was met with disappointment but just as quickly as it arrived, it vanished, replaced with a forced smile. "It's nothing." Looking to Shakky across the bar, he chugged his liquor and held up his glass. "Another glass, if you would be so kind!"

"Yes, yes," the woman said as she walked over, her delicate fingers wrapping around the clear chalice as she grabbed the bottle to begin pouring.

Rayleigh glanced over at the pair, smiling his usual smile. "Should you really be here? Garp might come looking for you."

Akagami grinned. "Benny has my back; I'll be fine."

"I never agreed to that."

The redhead pouted. "But you're my wingman!"

Heaving a sigh, Beckman rubbed his temple in defeat. He couldn't reason with a man he didn't understand.

* * *

Nami slumped back in her chair, allowing her body to sink into the cushion as she took deep, even breaths. Her whole body ached and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but it was only noon and there was much to do before nightfall. While she understood that relocating the base was of the utmost importance, the fact that only four of them were there to help with the move was a big disappointment. Their base was large—_very_ large—and they had to make sure everything was out of there and soon. If not, there was no telling who would show up there next. They'd already had two of the most dangerous people in the underground break in; they couldn't risk that again.

Groaning as she felt her consciousness begin to fade, she thought back to those men—the Blue Gentleman and Surgeon of Death, a terrifying combination. The fact that their leader was acquainted with them… it worried her. Luffy could be in danger. And while he said he and the Blue Gentleman were brothers, she didn't believe it for a minute. Luffy wasn't one to lie, but…

Her train of thought came to a halt as the full weight of her exhaustion crashed down on her.

* * *

_"Straw Hats—it's a pleasure," greeted an unfamiliar voice as a figure clad in blue walked out of the shadows._

_Nami froze when her eyes crossed the iconic image of the one they were there to meet, his black top hat being his most noticeable feature. She could envision the smile he wore behind his stark-white mask, sending a chill down her spine. There he was, the infamous Blue Gentleman—the biggest mystery of the underground._

_Taking a moment to glance at the rest of the group, she saw they weren't in any better a state than her. Sure Zoro and Sanji acted calm, but she was quick to notice the hold the swordsman held on his weapons and the slightly raised leg of their cook. Everyone was on edge. With the stories that were floating around about the man, it was no wonder. People said things so terrible about the Blue Gentleman that even the most prolific figures in Low Town didn't try to discover his identity. Yet there he was, a thin mask the only thing keeping him from the world._

_Pale moonlight coated the area as the man sauntered closer to the group, holding a seastone poll at his side. The navigator swallowed. If they weren't going to fight, then why did he bring that along?_

_"Blue!" their leader shouted cheerily, hopping up to the blonde with a trusting smile brightening his face. The group gaped as they watched their boss casually approach the dangerous man._

_"Hey, Lu," the Blue Gentleman greeted when they came face-to-face, patting the younger on the head. He glanced at the ones behind his brother, a thoughtful silence falling over them before he looked down once more to the teen. "You told them, didn't you?"_

_Luffy's face went blank, eyes widening as he realized what the other was referring to. "…Oh. Yeah, 'cause they didn't want to meet you. Shishishi!"_

_Whack!_

_The seastone staff came crashing down on the rubber man's head, eliciting a yelp and instinctive flinch._

_"Luffy!" some of the Straw Hats shouted, entering offensive stances as they readied themselves for attack against the man. They were stopped, however, when they heard their leader groan._

_"That hurt!" he whined, rubbing the new bump on his head._

_Looking back to the blonde, Nami noticed a change in his posture akin to irritation. It didn't seem he was too happy with his brother's confession._

_"Remind me to teach you 'tact' one of these days," he said with a sigh before turning to the gang. "Ignoring my 'adoring' younger brother, why don't we get started?"_

_The group relaxed but kept their guard up. Nami took her place hiding behind Sanji, just in case, and glanced at her pouting boss. Something about their interaction seemed off. Shouldn't he be angrier that Luffy spilled their connection? After all, wouldn't it be much easier for them to learn of his identity? All they had to do was learn about Luffy's family and they would know right away. Then again, they still knew next to nothing about where the teen came from or who he lived with. His background was a mystery, for the most part, and that worried the redhead. Why had he never talked about his family before then?_

_The Blue Gentleman removed his hat and entered a low bow. "I must thank you all for your cooperation. It's quite brave of you to meet me here."_

_He was being oddly… polite. Nami wasn't sure how she felt about that. It didn't match the stories she heard._

_"Not at all—we were happy to come when we heard Leader's brother wished to meet us," Robin answered after realizing no one else would. She was the calmest amongst the group and the only one that didn't seem concerned with who they were talking to. That sentence released some of the tension from the air. Zoro released his swords and everyone stood tall once more, aside from Usopp who was busy cowering at the back of the crowd._

_"Yohohoho! Luffy-san, your brother is quite polite," Brook stated, taking a few steps closer._

_"Shishishi! See? I told you guys he's not bad."_

_The Blue Gentleman glanced back at his brother before returning to address the gang. "Now, then, shall we get down to business?" He took silence as a solid confirmation, resting all of his weight on his staff. "I'm interested in a partnership of sorts."_

_Sanji raised an eyebrow. "You want us to join you?"_

_"No!" Luffy refused before giving his sibling the time to answer, scowling as he pulled his mouth into a taut line. Well, that reaction was typical of Luffy. He didn't like working under anyone, though he normally wouldn't be against an alliance. "I refuse!"_

_The Blue Gentleman sighed. "You know I'm not asking that, Luffy."_

_Straw Hat continued to scrunch his face up in disapproval._

_"Then what do you want?" Zoro question bluntly, arms folded over his chest as he stared the blonde down._

_"Join the Whitebeard gang." _

_They all stood, dumbfounded, trying to take it what they just heard._

_"Whitebeard?" Chopper echoed, blinking at the blonde._

_"W-what? You can't be serious! They're our enemy!" Usopp stated in a frantic shout, shock obvious on his features._

_"That's why I'm suggesting it," the man said, voice darker and more serious than before. Everyone went quiet, conceding to listen to the preposterous proposition._

_"No!" Luffy repeated._

_Or not._

_The Blue Gentleman groaned as his eyes returned to his brother. "Listen, Lu. I need you to hear this, alright?"_

_Brows furrowed, the rubber teen gave his sibling a firm nod._

_Taking that as the perfect chance to explain, the blonde exhaled. "Whitebeard is retiring."_

_"I already know—"_

_"I told you to _listen, _Luffy."_

_The teen clammed up as ordered._

_"Whitebeard is retiring," he repeated, "and it's at a very bad time. There's a growing problem in the underground. People are beginning to divide and take sides—gangs are forming alliances and even merging their groups together."_

_"Why would they do that?" Nami questioned, a growing feeling of dread welling within her chest._

_The blonde turned her way. "It's _because_ Whitebeard is retiring. That man is called the world's strongest. People have tried time and time again to take his head yet all have failed. Once he retires they'll lose their chance."_

_"So they want to take him out before he's gone," Sanji noted._

_The Blue Gentleman confirmed his theory with a nod. "But it's more than that. His successor, Phoenix, isn't as well known or respected as the group's leader. Once he's gone, the groups intimidated into submission will remerge."_

_"That'll be bad for Low Town, right Blue-bro?" Franky asked._

_"Right," he affirmed. "Low Town will be driven into chaos and all of its inhabitants are likely casualties. Others have allied with Whitebeard to prevent this but the shift in power is unavoidable. Any groups not allied by then won't stand a chance." He glanced back at his brother. "Do you understand, Luffy? You'll be putting your friends in danger if you remain neutral as you are."_

_The teen hung his head low as he took in that information, the rim of his hat hiding and shadowing his face under the dark lighting of the night. His fists were clenched and for one of the first times, Nami could see how worried he was. It was a strange sight on someone so carefree and brave, but in a way it relieved her—showed her that her leader cared about them enough to think it through. He wouldn't put them in unnecessary danger on such a large scale._

_"And how do you know we want to side with Whitebeard?" Zoro questioned, distrust still evident on his face._

_Nami could hear the blonde's grin when he spoke. "Luffy's 'friend' is one of the commanders."_

_They all gaped, speechless. Before they could say anything, though, their boss spoke up._

_"…I'll meet him, but I'm not making any promises."_

_"I expect nothing else of my brother."_

* * *

"Oi, Nami," called a familiar voice as her shoulder was nudged, bringing her out of sleep and back to reality. She groaned as she sat up, tired eyes roaming across the room as she registered her location before turning to Usopp. "Break's over."

"Hm? Oh, sorry, must have dozed off…" Her voice trailed as she yawned, stretching her stiff limbs in all directions. Of course she would dream of that night. It was a big turning point for the gang, one they wouldn't soon forget. Though they went there in the hopes of getting some answers, they only left with more questions. She didn't think the Blue Gentleman gave them the whole story about the supposed war, either.

Usopp gave her a sympathetic smile. "Nah, it's fine. We're all pretty tired." He rolled his shoulders before going on his way, lifting a box that was in the corner.

Once more the redhead twisted about, working her muscles as she stood and paced across the room, picking up a box of her own. At that point most of the furniture had been moved by Sanji and Zoro to the new location, so they only had their belongings to relocate. It would still take a while, but at least the worst was out of the way. Still, she wished the others could be there. Robin and Chopper were working their daytime jobs and Brook was on watch to make sure their movements weren't noted by any enemies.

Franky was busy constructing something at the new location. He hadn't mentioned much of what he was planning, but it would apparently make it easier for them to go about the city unnoticed. After the scare with the Surgeon of Death, no one was willing to take any chances.

Clambering up the stairs of the underground base, she looked back at it fondly. Leaving that place was hard. It was where most of them met and where they shared their fondest memories. But… it was for the best, right? Sighing, she continued to climb.

The first time she was brought there was when she and Luffy were fifteen. He said he had something really awesome to show her and, well, it _was_ an astonishing sight—an abandoned hideout, all their own. She wasn't sure how he found it but after knowing the boy for so long she just chalked it up to Luffy being, well, Luffy, and accepted it. That's when she got to meet some of the others Luffy helped, like Zoro and Usopp, and eventually more joined their group and recently they named themselves the Straw Hat gang, in honour of the one who brought them together. Luffy was amazing.

They owed that boy everything.

It never occurred to her that he was sick—not until their encounter with the famous organ thief. He was always so brave, so sturdy, always smiling. Sure, he would disappear sometimes. There were periods where he would vanish for weeks on end, giving them no explanation when he returned. They didn't ask. They figured it wasn't important.

They were wrong.

…If Luffy was there for them, shouldn't they be there for him? But they weren't. They didn't know. They _couldn't_ know. But that didn't make it right—it wasn't _okay._

When he got back, she would be sure to yell at him for keeping his illness from them. That would make her feel better.

* * *

Omake

-heading back to base-

Nami: -facepalms- I can't believe you, Luffy.

Luffy: -blinks- What?

Nami: Your brother is the Blue Gentleman of all people AND you made friends with someone from the Whitebeard gang?!

Luffy: Shshishi! The last one was an accident.

Usopp: How do you _accidentally_ befriend the enemy?!

Luffy: It's 'cause he was bleeding everywhere so I had to help him.

Usopp and Nami: -blinks- Bleeding?

Chopper: He was hurt?

Luffy: Yep! Really bad. I thought he was a corpse! Shishishi!

Nami: Wait… then why didn't you bring him to Chopper?

Luffy: -pouts- I acted on instinct.

Nami: What's that supposed to mean?

…Looking back, she finally knew what happened that night.

* * *

**A/N: And you thought I forgot about the flashback didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! Well I didn't, so HA! I just needed to find the proper place to fit it in, you know? Like, I couldn't do it when I was dealing with that stuff about Ace's past and it would be awkward if I forced it into the spot where I was focusing on Law's flashbacks... Interrupting the stuff with Hawkins and Sabo and all that melodrama we just got over would have ruined it, so... yeah. I'll go crawl back under my rock now. Ahem.**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Exactly! She is great, isn't she? Hope you enjoyed her fics!**

**samettikettu: That's kind of a scary story XD But I know what you mean. I'm more of a 'sharp, pointy objects' person myself ;)**

**TheAnalei: Really happy you're enjoying it! Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to see ;) The cliffies will return, slowly but surely. I've been slacking off on them lately. And they're here this chapter! :D They'll be a bigger part of the story once Luffy returned to Low Town, I assure you. I will~**

**Yana5: You're welcome XD**

**sakura240: Gotta feel sorry for Ace, getting lectured by his big brothers :P Here's an update~**

**JuneBinoya: Lol I love his hat too. You're welcome! I will~**

**manga-lover2958: Isn't he? XD Well considering he can't even leave High Town right now... nope, sorry. As I've stated before, there are 4 main characters: Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Law. Different arcs will be focused on different main characters. The arc we just finished was Sabo and Law's arc, the one before that was Luffy, and this one that we're entering will be Ace and Luffy. So sometimes certain characters won't show up much because the story isn't focusing on them :) Hope that helps! It's really the only way I can properly convey the whole of the story. Plus Luffy wasn't able to do much because he was mostly asleep in High Town and it's not like I could reveal he had the disorder then suddenly make him alright again, you know? I miss writing him though so I'm glad to be getting back to his side T^T So if you ever want to know what's going on with the focus of the story, just read the author's notes. I explain every so often who's perspectives I'm going to be using. As for character deaths, I make no promises either way.**

**Summerfag: Lol glad my story is included in that list XD**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**spoons-are-evil: My god this is long! ...I like it XD Yeah, I can't believe someone would do that. Well I can, but I just think it's ridiculous. They should write their own damn stories. Interesting theory! Guess we'll see if you're right in the future ;) Yes, Law pouted hehe. Yep, he does. He's getting to know them bit by bit. The focus will be on Luffy next chapter :)**

**GGCharms: Awe, so happy you like it! They're back! :D And I'll have them in it more once Luffy's healed, don't worry. **

**ssspooky: Hehe I know what you mean. I'm really going to miss writing him as often as I have been. But, well, we gotta veer away from him for a while. I'm glad they feel different :) I try to make them my own when I write them, you know? Here's an update for your not-so-patient patience :D**

**The Girl Who Died: They're back :D And they'll be in the story more once Luffy returns to Low Town, I promise.**

**Diclonious57: Yes he does!**

**ichigi111kurosaki: Here you go!**

**Bluebird42: Lol glad to see you're excited ^^ The AceLu arc shall officially begin next chapter! :D**

**D. Akisira R.T.M.S: I make no promises on character deaths e_e Here's an update!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Because Ace ALWAYS does stupid things :P A lot happened in this chapter, at least! Though on the surface it doesn't seem like much... and people will probably pass it off as a boring chapter, hehe... They're loss if they don't catch the hints :P**

**seireidoragon: Really happy to hear you liked it ^^ Don't worry, he'll get his hat back or die trying!**

**Son Goshen: Just look over what he said last chapter and I'm sure you'll find a few hints as to what's to come ;) And again, Law's heart-taking is mentioned. But we'll save the reason behind it for another time. Here's more~**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Lol jealousy? Marco? I don't see it XD I can't say :P Law did say to Luffy "Perhaps it's time I betray you" a while back, but Luffy replied with "I trust you" so... take a guess :D **

**Sque-Fangirl: I think I replied to this in a PM but if I didn't, it's not an AceLu-centric fic. Never was. There are four main characters and while the main pairing is AceLu, it's not the whole focus of the fic. As I said to someone else, different arcs focus on different characters. Last arc was Sabo and Law. This arc coming up next chapter is Ace and Luffy. There will be periods when you don't see some of the main characters for a while. It's the only way to get the whole story across. Otherwise you would be left with giant plot holes. If you look at the beginning of the fic, Ace and Luffy had the spotlight. After Ace left I mentioned in the author's notes that the new arc would focus on Sabo and Law, which it did. Just keep an eye on what I say at the beginning of every chapter and you'll know what I'm planning and why :)**

**The Madness Of My Life: Yes she is! :D Awe, that's sweet ^^ Ace'll get his hat back at some point, I promise.**

**Guest: Well he did blatantly say to Luffy one chapter that he was going to betray him... ^^; Where they care about each other? Well if you mean where they're friendly, they've had plenty. They're not the type to say "I was worried about you" or anything like that, though. Ace and Sabo are going to have an... interesting relationship. You'll see ;)**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Sadly the world isn't that simple and only books that follow trends make it to the best seller's list. But thanks for the compliment! I'm tempted to one day rewrite this as an original story if I ever get good enough XD**

**ThePhobiaPhoebe: Nope, they never mentioned where his hat came from in canon. It was just sort of there so I decided to give it some backstory XD So happy you're enjoying the fic ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Child-4ever: That would make for an interesting cliffy XD We'll just have to see.**

**SoulMore: Yay! :D**

**Sealing Mistress: Suspicious of what? XD Lol yep, gotta feel sorry for Ace.**

**(Thank you all for your reviews! Seriously, they mean the world to me ;A; we're already at 748. Do you know how amazing that is?! DO YOU?! Very. It's very amazing. I still remember feeling giddy when I got my first 10 reviews. Never thought we'd make it this far, but really guys, I appreciate it so much. Thank you all for your continued support. You're what made getting this far possible. To all my readers: I LOVE YOU! *cue melodramatic music* I'll see you again real soon! Adieu~)**


	27. Raindrops

**Before you start reading: I'm sorry. No I'm not. For what? You'll see. Continue on, my friend.**

**Question: What's been your favourite scene/line/omake/whatever of the fic so far?**

**Also, I'm going to be making a FAQ for my profile so feel free to ask me any questions about any of my fics and I'll answer them there. But no spoilers, of course :P**

**And I'd like to recommend Kitsune Foxfire's fics again to anyone looking for an amazing read. I've given her shout-outs in the past but she's reached the climax of _Burning Rubber_ and it's just so fantastically intense and amazing and all coming together and- ahem. So... yes. Do that, please. If you're interested. Because you won't regret it. And she's, put simply, a lot better than me when it comes to character dialogue and plotting and drawing you into the story. No, I didn't just reread it. What are you talking about? Pshhh. You're crazy. *cough***

**...Sorry. WAY too much caffeine. **

**Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece. We all know this.**

* * *

Ace glared at the jacket before slipping it on, feeling the stiffness of the fabric begin to restrict his movements. He swore he'd never wear it again, but there he was, buttoning it back up. As he looked down at his appearance, he wondered what he was doing, an embarrassed heat rising to his face. He didn't know what he was thinking, wearing those robes again. Was he thinking? No, not really. If he _was_ he would have swept the idea from his mind when it first crossed his thoughts. But he didn't. Why didn't he? Well, he wanted his damn hat. Nothing was going to keep it from him.

Settled with his appearance, he headed out into the hall. The trick was not getting questioned by his family. That would be difficult, especially while wearing noble clothing, but he would do his best to get through it. Even if they did ask him about his attire, he could just make something up. The only one he probably wouldn't be able to get by was Marco; that man saw through every lie he uttered. Maybe it was because he raised Ace, maybe he had some sort of sixth sense—whatever it was, it made him a worthy adversary indeed.

"Oi, Ace," came a voice from behind, startling Ace to the point of nearly jumping out of his skin. When he turned and was met with Thatch's usual grin, he visible settled. "Have you seen Haruta anywhere?"

"Haruta?" he echoed, blinking. He tried to recall, to no avail. "No, not since yesterday. Why?"

Thatch shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing; I'm sure he's fine." It was only then that the redhead looked over his brother's appearance, grin widening as his head no-doubt concocted a vast array of theories as to where he was going and why he was dressed that way. "What're ya doing?"

Fire Fist swallowed. "N-nothing," he replied, the lie clear in his tone.

"Mhmm, right." The commander swung his arm around the younger's shoulders. "Then what's with those clothes?"

"…My other clothes are dirty."

"I'm sure they are."

He didn't believe him. Ace was a terrible liar.

* * *

Standing at the mirror, Luffy straightened his suit and did his best to tame his bedhead, adjusting his appearance until it was appropriate for a noble. Today he was finally going to go outside! Sadly, he still wasn't feeling well enough to begin the long tread down to Low Town, but at least he could get some fresh air. Staying in bed all day, _every_ day, was starting to drive him crazy and any time he could get away from the house was greatly appreciated.

…Of course, he was doing it in secret.

Sabo and Law didn't need to know. Neither did Shanks. As much as he appreciated their concern, they treated him like glass and he hated it. He wasn't going to break if he took a stroll around town. Just because he was sick they acted like he would drop dead at any moment. He wasn't weak! That's part of the reason why he formed the Straw Hat gang; he wanted to prove himself to his family. It may not have been the biggest factor in that decision, but it certainly was part of it.

Law wouldn't be over to check on him until later in the evening. Sabo would probably show up a little after that and Shanks was away for the day, so as long as he returned before then his little adventure could remain a secret. The noble had done this many times growing up and it always went off without any negative consequences, leaving him refreshed and energetic.

_Stupid disorder-thing!_

Grinning at his more-or-less acceptable appearance, he strolled out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him—not that anyone bothered to break into a noble's house… usually. Law was the exception to that rule. Then again, he was also the only commoner who knew how to get into High Town, but that was just a technicality.

The teen breathed in the fresh—or supposed to be fresh—air, frowning a bit as he did so. The stench of nobles loomed about—a scent he was all too accustomed to. He didn't know how to describe it, mostly because he grew up around it. While it was something he knew well, he never liked it. After his first expedition to Low Town, he learned just how amazing the air could be.

Even the sun seemed to shine brighter outside High Town's walls.

Speaking of the sun, it wasn't out. There was a thick, gray cloud cover filling the sky as far as the eye could see, leaving Luffy to pout as he started down the front of the house. He was really hoping to be met with bright sunshine and blue skies but took what he could get. At least he wasn't indoors, right?

While he hated High Town and the nobles as a whole, he still didn't hate parts of it. Even if the town's occupants were a terrible bunch, it was still a pretty place. Compared to the slums of Low Town, the noble could see how Law could consider it a paradise. Anyone would, really—until they learned of what went on behind the scenes. Luffy, in particular, hated how everything was kept pristine and free of _filth_. It wasn't natural. It wasn't _human._

Coming up to a bench, he took a seat, leaning back against it as he closed his eyes. That was one of his favourite places. Usually forgotten by the rich who lived in the area, it was often left desolate save for a few people Luffy had grown attached to. Sabo was one of those people. They often met there when they didn't want to be stuck inside Shanks' place. It was quiet and probably the most normal spot within those walls—not that Luffy or Sabo were normal, but it reminded them more of the outside world than anywhere else in that suffocating town. And they had a lot of fond memories of playing there as children. It was much easier to relax there than it was at home.

An exasperated sigh brought him out of his relaxation, his large eyes searching for the source of the noise. Gaze resting on an old man who sat on the bench next to his, he tilted his head. While he was dressed in noble garb, an off-white suit with a black dress shirt and navy tie, he didn't seem to fit the criteria of one of the proud, self-important bigots who resided there. Hunched over with his head in his hands, he seemed… human. That was a quality lost to the nobles of High Town.

Maybe it was that quality that made Luffy curious—that compelled him to get closer—but before long, he found himself standing in front of the man. When he looked up, revealing an aged and tired face, Luffy blinked. He wasn't sure what to say to him, wasn't even really sure why he went over, and the expression the man held was one of confusion. That was expected, seeing as a complete stranger was gawking at him.

"You're not from around here," Luffy stated, grinning one of his usual, manic grins.

The man snorted. "Is it that obvious, brat?"

"More or less," he replied simply as he backed up and took a seat on the ledge of the fountain the bench was facing, figuring he could stick around for a while. The old man seemed nice enough, so where was the harm? "Where are you from, old guy?"

A soft chuckling passed the other's lips, likely a response to Luffy's lacking manners. "I was born here," he began, leaning back against the bench, "but I haven't returned in a long time."

"I don't blame you," Luffy started, swinging his legs absently where he sat, "it smells bad."

The man seemed to ponder that for a while, looking over the teen with careful eyes as he regarded his words. "That's an interesting observation, boy." He understood the meaning behind that statement, then.

"Shishishi!" Luffy beamed, his grin splitting his face impossibly wide. "Sh—Dad says it's because the people here are rotten."

"Is that so?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, face never falling. As the years went on, he found that statement truer than all others. But before he could say any more, he felt a cool drop meet the skin of his forearm. Blinking, he stared up into the gray sky.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Hm?" Luffy barely heard what he said, too focused on the world above. That wasn't good—it was about to rain. He felt a few more droplets hit his face. "Luffy," he answered, moving to face the man once more and flash one of his trademark smiles, "Monkey D. Luffy."

Quickly he hopped from his spot on the ledge as the raindrops fell more frequently, signalling the oncoming downpour that would soon ensue. "Crap," he muttered as he thought of the quickest route home, "I'll see you later, old guy!" he shouted as he gave a quick wave.

And then he ran as fast as he could, too worried about getting home before he got soaked to notice the shocked, wide-eyed expression the elder gave him as he sped away.

When his house finally came into view, he was already completely drenched. He knew that would spell danger if he didn't dry off quickly and so his pace quickened, though he felt the tightness in his chest return as he did so. Law advised him to veer away from any strenuous activity while recovering, but did he have a choice?

As he neared the large mansion he called home, he spotted someone standing at the front door. It wasn't Shanks or Sabo—they would have let themselves in. And Law would have taken to his bedroom window as per usual. So who…

His mouth gaped and feet slowed to a halt as he entered the front gates, eyes trailing across freckled skin and gray irises.

"…Ace?"

The man scratched his head awkwardly, averting his gaze as he fumbled over his words. "Hey," he began, shifting in his stance, "can I… come in?"

After gawking at the man for an additional few seconds, Luffy's mouth curved into a smile and he nodded, moving past the older man to unlock the door, inviting him inside. Wordlessly he led him upstairs, immediately going to his room as his main priority was drying off. Before entering, however, he allowed his eyes to move about the other's figure, noticing his sopping wet suit. It looked like he was out in the rain for just as long as Luffy, though he didn't seem to notice. That was probably a result of his upbringing; it wasn't always possible to find shelter in Low Town so people were used to getting wet.

"Mmm…" Luffy furrowed his brow. He couldn't really leave him like that, could he? But all of his clothes would be too small.

"W-what?" Ace questioned, clearly unnerved by the noble's staring.

"I'll get some clothes so wait here, 'kay?" It was more of a rhetorical question, as he spun around and trotted down the hall without giving the other a chance to respond.

His search began in Shanks' room—his dresser, to be more specific. Pouting when he was met with a stash of alcohol in the first drawer, he opened the next and began rummaging through the shirts and pants, wondering what would fit him best. Shanks was taller than Ace but Ace had more muscle definition…

Why was Ace there in the first place?

Scrunching up his nose as he pulled an outfit from the drawer, leaving its contents a sad mess, he pondered that. He never expected to see the man again—not as a noble, at least. Fire Fist made his dislike for the residents of High Town clear during his stay there, so what made him show up?

They were starting to get along back then, able to hold regular conversations. Maybe…

Shaking his head of the thoughts before he could give himself a headache, he trotted back to his room. He found the Whitebeard commander sitting on a chair against the wall, looking over the medical equipment scattered about the room with concern. That made him smile, seeing that the youth was worried about him, if only a little.

The noble approached and held out his hands, motioning for the other to take the pants and shirt he had.

"What's this?" Ace asked, blinking.

"Clothes," Luffy stated bluntly, as though the other didn't already know that, "so you can dry off."

"…Thanks," Ace mumbled, a slight redness to his face as he took what was offered. Maybe he had a fever. Hopefully he wouldn't get sick, too. That would suck—he just got out of Law's care a week ago, after all.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he moved to his wardrobe, grabbing two towels and tossing one to the enemy-turned-acquaintance in the corner. He opened the wardrobe's doors and sifted through the assortment of attire held there, looking for something that was comfortable yet didn't resemble the clothes he wore during his nighttime escapades. Eventually he settled on a shirt Sabo had forgotten there some time ago and slipped out of his suit jacket, immediately moving to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. "Why'd you come?"

"Huh?" Ace seemed to be taken off-guard by the question. "Oh, I uh… forgot my hat."

Luffy stopped undoing his buttons, turning owlish eyes to his guest. "Hat?"

"Yeah, my hat," Ace repeated, not sure about the boy's reaction.

Luffy hummed as he thought, pondering when he'd seen it last. As he gawked blankly at the ceiling, he recalled placing it somewhere in the spare room Ace stayed in during his visit, but not exactly where. "I think it's in your room," he stated, not focusing much on the words he used.

Again, Ace's face turned a tint of red. "M-my…?" Looking to the floor, he nodded. "…Alright." Luffy had to wonder just how sick he was getting.

As the noble finished unbuttoning his shirt, he once more faced the wardrobe and slipped it off, allowing the drenched material to fall to the ground. He moved to grab the second towel and threw it around his shoulders, grabbing one end to dry his hair. If Law saw that he was out in the rain… he didn't want to know what would happen. Maybe he'd shackle him to the bed with seastone cuffs until he was fully healed—wouldn't have been the first time. Or maybe he would tell Sabo. Now _that_ was a scary prospect. While Sabo was an amazing big brother and one of the people he cared most for, he worried a lot and his fury knew no bounds when Luffy put himself in danger. Overprotective? Yes, definitely.

Silence fell as the two dried off, but it didn't feel awkward. It was almost natural, actually. Luffy had to wonder why that was—why he felt so calm all of a sudden. Maybe it was because the noble kept an eye on him when he was injured. Much of the time the fire user was asleep, resting as he healed. The painkillers Law gave him would make him drowsy, so much of his stay in High Town passed with him snoring away.

"…That's not the only reason I came here," the commander admitted, face downcast as Luffy looked him over. "I heard from—" He paused, rethinking his words. "—someone that you were sick."

Luffy blinked, wondering who could have told him that. Was it Law? No, he wouldn't… would he? "Yeah, I am," he stated bluntly, not bothering to hide it. It wasn't like he ever tried to keep his condition a secret; it just wasn't something that came up in normal conversation. He didn't like bringing it up because everyone always saw him as weak and frail when he did. He didn't want that.

Ace met Luffy's eyes, a clear concern in them that made the teen grin. He loved how easily he could read the fire user—the man wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Are… are you going to be alright?"

Luffy could tell how awkward the other felt asking. Never thought he'd say that to a noble, did he? "Shishishi! Yep, probably," he replied.

"Probably?" Ace echoed.

"Law says I will be. Only, well, I kind of snuck out today. But don't tell him! It's a secret!"

The freckled youth was clearly confused but nodded in compliance, allowing the conversation to fall.

Satisfied and certain his friend would keep his knowledge from their doctor, he finished drying himself off and reached for his clean shirt, pulling his arms through the sleeves. He stopped before he could button it up, pausing as a thought crossed his mind. Slowly a small, grateful smile passed his lips. "Hey, Ace," he began, turning his head to look towards the other.

"Hm?"

Turning to fully face the other man, walking towards him with that same smile on his face, he ignored the wide-eyed look Fire Fist gave him. "Thanks for not hating me."

Ace didn't seem to hear his words, though. The commander's eyes were focused on a spot on his chest, where a disfigured reminder of his past would always remain. He frowned when he spotted the other's blatant shock, tilting his head as the man fell silent.

"Ace?" he called, hoping to snap him out of his stupor. "What's wrong?" Was it that surprising that he had a scar? Sure he was a noble and nobles were generally not exposed to high levels of violence, but it wasn't like the fire user hadn't seen scars like that before, right?

Absently and without reply, Ace reached a hand out, gliding along the large, red mark on the teen's chest, feeling the bumps and ridges of malformed skin beneath his fingertips. His hand stopped at the base of the scar, remaining frozen there as realization washed over him. Finally, he looked to the noble with large eyes, brows furrowed.

"This scar…"

* * *

_"Hey, is something wrong?" the other asked. His attention was brought back to the other young—though much taller—boy. The stranger had given him a look-over, most likely noticing the blood and bruises scattered across his face and hands. Or maybe he was looking at the huge, infected, x-shaped gash on his chest. Or his tiny, frail body that was thinner than it should be. Whatever it was, he looked concerned. "What happened?"_

_"I can't!" the younger stuttered, knowing that every second wasted there would risk his recapture. He had to get moving. He had to get out of there. "They'll find me! I have to go!"_

_He started to dash off when he was pulled back by a hand on his wrist, small like his but with strength he did not possess. He wasn't scared, though. This hand was reassuring, so very unlike the one that had been thrust upon him so many times before. Turning slowly, he took the other boy's form in with a questioning stare._

_"Wait," he commanded, voice firm and protective, "I'll help you."_

* * *

Omake

Thatch: -swings arm around shoulders- So where ya going?

Ace: …Out.

Thatch: Out where?

Ace: Just… you know…

Thatch: If I knew I wouldn't ask.

-silence-

Thatch: Come on, you can tell me. I won't say anything.

Ace: That grin of yours says otherwise.

Thatch: Awe, don't be like that!

Ace: -starts walking away-

Thatch: You're doing something naughty again, aren't you? I'll tell Marco.

Ace: -glares- You wouldn't.

Thatch: -grins- Really wanna take that bet?

Ace: -swallows-

Thatch: Wearing those clothes, I can only assume…

Ace: …Assume what?

Thatch: -pats Ace on the back- Our baby's growing up!

Ace: …Excuse me?

Thatch: -ruffles hair- To think you're already at the age where you're going on dates behind your big brothers' backs. Makes me proud!

Ace: -blinks- What?

Thatch: Am I wrong?

Ace: -thinks, grins- No, you caught me! Just don't tell Marco, alright? You know how he is.

Thatch: Secret's safe with me. Marco's too old and moody for stuff like this—wouldn't be fun for either of us if I ratted you out.

Ace: Thatch, you're awesome. Seriously.

Thatch: Of course I am! Now hurry up—don't wanna be late, right? Tell me how it goes!

Ace: I will!

* * *

**A/N: Did ya see what I did there? Did ya? We just went FULL CIRCLE! We are now back at the original plot that everyone's probably already forgotten! Hell yes! Remember those simple days where it was just Luffy running around, wreaking havoc in Low Town and messing with Ace's head? Those days are back. Only not so simple and Luffy's not in Low Town. Ha.**

**Also, return of the cliffies. Sort of. Not a very good one, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll try harder in the future!**

**To my lovelies~**

**samettikettu: Lol XD**

**SoulMore: Yay :D**

**key46812: Luffy's sickness will be mentioned throughout the whole story. It's not exactly something you can mention once and forget about, you know? I will! :)**

**TheAnalei: You'll have to wait and find out muahaha! Oh trust me, Nami has TONS of questions. It's getting answers that's the problem :P Yep, they're really confused. And it's just going to get worse hehe.**

**ssspooky: Awe thanks, so glad you think so highly of my fics ^^ So far I don't think I've killed off many people in my fics, surprisingly. There was Dragon in this fic, Luffy in _Platform Drop _and _Goodbye,_ Thatch in _Reverse..._ I think that's it. So far. There will be copious amounts of character death in some of my fics later on, I assure you*evil grin* You're welcome~**

**Bluebird42: Well I hope it matched up to the hype :D Yup. We'll see how he deals with it soon enough. You're going to be waiting a long while because, as I said before, that part of the fic isn't going to come up this arc :P **

**mad100141: Let's not forget that Ace and Sabo both know each other's secrets, Garp just learned he had a grandson (and just met him for the first time this chapter), Teach is planning something and Sabo has a plan to use his plan, Marco has something to do with Shiliew that has not been mentioned yet, Whitebeard knows Sabo's 'father' and is going to use him to keep an eye on Ace, the Straw Hats are moving base, and a few other things. And now? Now Ace is having and 'OMGWTFH I can't even' moment :D ...I got too much going on at once -_-; Law's opposing Whitebeard in the conflict? Who said that? o.o Whether he is or isn't, it wouldn't really be betrayal since he'd be going against Whitebeard and not Sabo and Luffy themselves :)**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Yay :D Alliance? Slow down a little, he's not even back in Low Town :P We'll get to that, but not for a while. Like... 2 arcs. Probably. This fic moves really slowly ^^; Only like 4 weeks total have passed since chapter 1, so we've got a long way to go. But Luffy DID get to speak with Ace, so hopefully you won't mind the wait :3**

**RenwolfChan: I KNOW RIGHT?! And this update was only 6 days after the last! AND I have the next chapter written out as well as 1/3 of the one after that! I'm on a roll, I swear. But I'll be focusing more on my other fics after this update so they don't fall behind. Lol well I'm glad you're so excited for this fic XD I will~**

**Diclonious57: Yes they do :)**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: I did that when I rewatched Marineford with my friend, too XD And then we watched Ace's death and cried manly tears :P As stated before, that's not going to happen for a while. This story moves slow and there are many, many things I have to get to before that.**

**Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates: That'll be soon, hopefully. Should at least be before the end of the arc :)**

**spoons-are-evil: Longest. Review. Ever. You're the best, seriously. Thank you for this - made my day :D I wasn't trying to hide the fact that it was Law :P I just don't like always mentioning the character's name right at the beginning, you know? Interesting theory! We'll have to see :P Maybe, maybe not. I CAN say that it's a very important line that you should keep track of, though. Straw Hat/Whitebeard meeting will be a while. But trust me, you'll enjoy it when it happens. I have some _interesting_ plans for it - that's all I'll say :P Honestly, neither Sabo nor Law should be trusted by ANYONE in ANY situation XD Yeah, I'm gonna miss writing Sabo and Law all the time, buy I'm happy to get into the AceLu as well... was the chapter good? Writing it was almost too fun for me. I was like 'This is it! Back to where it all started! The store isn't off-track! :D' and just kept writing and writing. I'd love to get published one day if I ever became good enough, but my stories tend to either be unconventional or overly cliché so yeah, no chance of it ever happening. Would be amazing, though. Longest? Definitely. But amazingly enjoyable to read :D Again, thanks so much for the long review. I love seeing my readers get into the story!**

**JuneBinoya: Lol XD You're welcome! I will~**

**Yana5: :)**

**Son Goshen: Nope, he meets with Ace again now muahaha :D Was it sarcastic? Guess you'll have to wait until things pick up to find out ;) Lol it's okay, we're all a little insane ;)**

**Guest: They DID meet each other :P If you keep an eye on author's notes, I tell you when a character is going to be brought back in, usually. Glad you read her fics! She's amazing, isn't she?**

**Sealing Mistress: Well he DID say he was going to betray them... :P You'll know now if you paid attention to the chapter :D**

**TheAceOfTheGame: Mmm... I guess it would only count if they didn't ask you. You're welcome :)**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Honestly, I think the only characters in this fic that aren't up to something are Ace and random people who aren't overly important to the story :P I love Bepo. He's going to be in it more later, when the focus shifts to Law again. But that won't before like an arc or two. Hehe yep, I think everybody knows after the last chapter. Oh yes, he was VERY stupid. And we love him for it. Glad you liked the last one and I hope you also enjoyed this one! (People have been asking for it for FOREVER and I FINALLY got to a point where I could put it in properly but they've already moved onto the Straw Hat/Whitebeard meeting and the reveal of Luffy's nobility to his gang XD)**

**Fukuyo D Natsu: I will :D**

**(Aaaaand that about wraps up this update. Yay! Please leave a review, even if you just want to rage and yell at me, because I love hearing from my lovelies ^^ And remember to send me some questions for the FAQ! Adieu~)**


	28. A Past Forgotten

**So... I can't believe I'm saying this... we reached 800 reviews last chapter. How? I don't know, you guys are just amazing like that. Anyways, remember how I did that special for 500 reviews? Well I'd like to do another one if we manage to make it to 1,000 reviews (still can't believe I'm saying it) only I want to make it a lot longer and therefore am going to start working on it sooner. So it'll be past scenes again and I'd like you guys to tell me what you'd like to see! (i.e. characters, events, angst, fluff, whatever!) So just leave your ideas in a review or PM and I'll be sure to consider them. Also, thank you all for your support! You guys are amazing ;_;**

**Happy birthday to Mon Esprit Libre!~ :D**

**Question: What's your earliest memory? Mine's being set on fire. Pretty epic, right? :D**

**Disclaimer: -insert overused spiel here-**

* * *

Ace's eyes enlarged tenfold as he stared at that familiar x-shaped scar in the center of Luffy's chest, memories of a time long forgotten surging through his mind. At first he was quiet, wondering if his brain was making connections where there were none—thinking that maybe his guess was wrong. But there was no refuting the similarities between the mark on the noble's chest and the one he helped treat all those years ago.

He looked to the boy's face, eyes searching his puzzled expression for the child he knew back then. "This scar…" His voice faded, implying his question, wondering if the other had yet to draw the conclusion he did. Swallowing, he fought to find his words. "Luffy, you…"

_You're that kid…_

Shying away from his touch, Luffy turned away, hurriedly moving to button his shirt. His normal bright, confident smile wavered as he faced away from the commander, taking a few steps back. "Nobles can be scary," he began, voice much quieter than usual.

Ace furrowed his brow, wondering what he meant by that. Whatever it was, he wasn't realizing what the fire user had. Ace wanted to open his mouth, tell him of what he discovered, but decided against it. Luffy looked like he wanted to continue—that he was telling him something important.

And then it clicked.

"…A noble did that to you?"

Luffy's eyes returned to his, a half-grin on his face, giving him all the answers he needed. He clenched his fist. Back then that boy had refused to say what happened to him—refused to tell Ace why he was so beaten up. He never pushed, for fear of backing the child into a hypothetical corner. He always wondered, though.

Continuing on as though he hadn't heard the question, Luffy gripped the hem of his shirt. "They'll do anything to keep their status. It doesn't matter who they hurt along the way." The teen let out a jaded laugh, far more broken and aged than it should have been. "I hate what I am."

Ace narrowed his eyes as he listened to the boy. He'd never seen him so serious, so obviously damaged. At least, not at that age. During those few weeks, though… how many times had he cried himself to sleep? How many nightmares did he have? And then, vaguely, Ace recalled something from his stay in High Town.

_"Sometimes being a noble is worse than living in the slums."_

His eyes widened.

"It was a long time ago," Luffy stated, his usual cheeriness returning, "It doesn't matter."

Ace's features softened, the tense clench of his muscles releasing as he felt guilt wash over him. Whatever he'd been through, it was rough. And back when he stayed there, Ace…

_"They're disgusting."_

_"You nobles… really are different."_

He was starting to hate himself.

"Ah!" Luffy's sudden noise of realization brought him away from his self-loathing, back to curiously staring at the boy. "You have to go! Now!"

"W-what?" Before he knew it, he was being prodded off the chair and out of the room by rushed, frantic hands. He turned to stare at the noble who was pushing him hurriedly down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Law's going to be here soon!" he stated as they reached the last step, crossing the wide space to the front door. "He'll get mad if he knows someone was over."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be sleeping," he stated, grin broadening as he stared at the blinking commander. "Shishishi!"

"My hat—"

"Come get it tomorrow," Luffy commanded.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," the noble affirmed with a curt nod. "Now go!" he ordered, shoving the man through the front door.

"Then I'll see you later," Ace said before the door closed, watching as the boy laughed again and shut the door before saying another word.

Staring at the slab of wood, the fire user sighed, wondering what just happened. So many things were going through his head, whisking about, begging to be analyzing. That noble—that _boy_—was… he was the child Ace called 'brother' long ago, the first sibling he ever obtained. He was the first person Fire Fist opened up to after his mother's death. The first…

Ace smiled. He found that boy from so long ago and that time he knew where he was. _See you tomorrow, Luffy._

* * *

After frantically changing his pants, Luffy flew into bed and buried himself under the covers, giggling all-the-while. He didn't know why but he felt… light. Did that make sense? He wasn't even sure what he meant by 'light', just that it seemed the most appropriate word. Sadly, that also meant he was full of energy. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep before Law got there. He'd have to lie and hope the surgeon bought it.

…But since when was he a good liar?

Closing his eyes, he waited in silence. It wasn't long before a familiar shuffling echoed through his room as the window was pried open, followed by the fall of certain steps as they hit the floor, beginning their slow pacing towards his bed. He heard them stop, pause for a brief few seconds then continue until they came to their final halt beside his bed. That was the big moment! If he could convince him he was sleeping then—

_Whack!_

"Ouch!" Luffy exclaimed as he shot up in bed, rubbing the sore spot atop his skull as he sent his doctor a pout. "That hurt!"

"Oh, look, you're awake," the surgeon stated sarcastically, amusement completely free of his expression. He sent a dull glare to his patient who swallowed heavily, reprimanding himself internally for reacting to the punch. "Next time, if you're going to sneak someone over in my absence, at least have the common sense to hide their clothing." The man pointed to the sopping wet attire draped over the chair on the other side of the bed.

Luffy looked over Ace's suit with a scrunched up face. Oh yeah—he'd forgotten about that. He should have been more careful, but the noble wasn't known for his quick-witted thoughts. At least he remembered to hide his own wet outfit, so his doctor wouldn't know he went outside… hopefully.

"Who was it?"

The teen blinked. He didn't really expect Law to ask—didn't think he would be interested. "Ace," he answered, a smile tugging at his lips as his mind crossed to his promise to meet again tomorrow. He really never expected the commander to return—never thought he would worry after hearing that he was ill. But if just one person from Low Town could like him despite his lineage, he was happy.

Maybe Ace could be that one person.

"Fire Fist, was it?" Law seemed to be thinking about something, but that contemplative look left just as soon as it arrived and Luffy never had a chance to decipher it. "Why was he here?"

"His hat," the noble stated simply, pointing to his head. "He forgot it."

"And you returned it?"

"…No. I made him leave beforehand."

"A wise decision," the surgeon observed. Luffy simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that.

He watched as the doctor put down his case and began prepping for his daily check-up. "Hey, Law…"

"Hm?"

"Can he come tomorrow? To get his hat… and…"

The man froze in his task, opting to stare at the teen, gray eyes analyzing and calculative as always. He was considering it, at least. Then a smirk began tugging at his lips, a knowing look on his face. "Lonely?"

Luffy pulled his lips into a taut line, refusing to give in to the teasing tone of his doctor but unable to deny it. Being there in the quiet of his room day after day after day was horrible. The silence seemed to consume him, leaving his ill body in a deaf, colourless world. Recalling the hours that passed, blending together until he couldn't tell morning from night, he lowered his head and turned away from his secondary caretaker. "…Being alone is worse than getting hurt."

The room suddenly felt weighted, a deep, thoughtful quiet befalling the pair. It lasted but a minute before Law once more shuffled through his equipment, the clanking of medication bottles and other various things filling the silence. "You choose your words well, Straw Hat."

* * *

Ace sat at the base's bar, shoving copious amounts of sustenance into the hole beneath his nose as questions rolled in and out of conscious thought. While at first he was happy about his most recent discovery, his mood was downturned when he saw that the kid didn't realize it was him. Sure Ace wasn't able to recognize him initially but that was because so many years passed! How long ago was that? Twelve years? Thirteen? Of course he didn't recognize him right away, but at least he recalled the scar! Then again, it made sense that Luffy hadn't figured it out, for the same reason it took Ace so long to connect the dots… and it wasn't like he had many distinguishable features that remained the same over time, other than his freckles but those were hardly noteworthy. Did Luffy remember him at all, though? He was so young back then…

_Wait._

If a noble was the one who inflicted those wounds then why was he in Low Town when Ace found him? Those bastards didn't come down from their lofty perches in High Town unless it was to make deals with other self-important show-offs from across the world. Ah, no, he couldn't talk like that anymore. He _wouldn't._ The guilt from what he said before had gotten to him and, while he still thought of most nobles as rotten pieces of shit, he wouldn't over-generalize them again. Luffy made him rethink his opinions of the rich, at least a little. He wasn't like the others.

_"I hate what I am."_

As those words reverberated throughout his mind, he felt that crushing guilt return. His solution to freeing himself of that weighty burden was to eat more vigorously. Perhaps food really was the best comfort.

"He's been at it for twenty minutes now," he heard one of his brothers state offhandedly.

"Think something happened?"

"I don't know, ask him."

"But he looks like he's ready to kill!"

Ace ignored them in favour of returning to his thoughts. He needed he organize them, sort them out and hopefully stop feeling bad for the kid. Luffy didn't seem the type to endorse pity, after all.

So then, Luffy was the boy he cared for those short weeks long ago. Then Sabo was that kid's brother, right? But, he distinctly recalled…

* * *

_Ace glanced outside, watching as members of law enforcement and the royal guard scattered about the slums, just as they had the past few weeks. He wasn't sure what they were after or why they were so frantically combing the area, but knew that wandering about while they did so was asking to be questioned. He'd have to stay inside, for the most part._

_Allowing the material pushed aside by his hand to cover the doorway once more, he turned to the young child he came across a scant few hours earlier. He'd done the best he could with treating his wounds, stealing medical supplies from the market in the more developed area of Low Town, but he wasn't sure his care would suffice. The gash on his chest, specifically, was bad off. There were no doctors he could go to for help, though. What to do…_

_A low, muffled sobbing broke the quiet of his thoughts. His eyes once more settled on the tiny, crouching figure in the corner, roving over his bandaged body and trembling physique. Features softening, he wondered what had happened to the boy, but didn't want to ask. He, of all people, knew that sometimes speaking of your past could hurt. Ace wouldn't force him._

_Pacing up to the boy, he plopped down cross-legged in front of him, waiting for the child to peer up from his lap. "Feeling better?" he questioned, smiling sympathetically at the younger._

_A nod was his only reply as the child sniffled, holding back his tears for the moment._

_"Do you have any family?"_

_Some realization was met behind those big, sad eyes and his lip quivered, fighting back his cries as he shook his head solemnly. "N-no," he replied, voice shaky and full of hurt. "T-there's no one else… Daddy, he… a-and Mommy…" It became too much for the boy and a slow flood of tears fell from his eyes, trailing across bruised and battered skin._

_"O-oi…" Ace wasn't sure how to comfort him. He wasn't exactly social and children where foreign to him. But, as those words passed the child's lips, he felt his heart clench. "…You're alone?"_

_Looking into the elder boy's gray eyes, the child gave a slow nod._

_Ace went quiet as he listened to the boy cry. They were the same. Just like him, the kid had nowhere to go back to. He had nothing left._

_Scooting closer to the other, Ace took his place beside the one he rescued and wrapped his arm around those tiny, frail shoulders, pulling him close. He felt the child look at him as his sobbing stilled but kept his eyes on the far wall as he contemplated what he would do next. If neither had anyone, then…_

_"Then I'll be your big brother." He couldn't leave him alone._

_"…Eh?"_

_"I-if you want, I mean…"_

_Ace glimpsed as the child, those wide eyes looking up at him with shock and curiosity. Soon after, he saw him nod, his tiny arms reaching out to grip his new sibling's shirt as his tears resumed their downpour._

* * *

Ace paused in his devouring of the gang's supplies, eyebrows furrowed. Luffy had no one back when they met in Low Town, yet suddenly he had a brother? Then… they weren't blood related, were they? He'd suspected so when the blonde—er, _Sabo_—revealed their relation all those weeks ago because of how different they looked, but that confirmed it. So their connection was just like his to Marco, Thatch and the rest. Why did he get the feeling he was missing something important, though? It was a simple concept, the two being adoptive brothers, so what was that nagging feeling at the base of his skull?

…Wait.

Father.

Luffy was alone, but now he had a parent. So he was adopted by Shanks, then.

Shanks…

_"The boy you helped was my son."_

Oh.

_"He's in High Town receiving treatment. Consider this 'thanks' for watching over him in my absence."_

His eyes widened and he dropped his fork. That… back then the man who gave him the medicine, the one who told him where Luffy was... it was Shanks. He met him back then, when he was sick. And… Shanks recognized him, didn't he? He knew who his parents were and everything, so he knew all along… and he didn't tell him.

"That bastard!" he shouted, slamming his fists down on the bar and startling the people in the room into an eerie quiet.

Gritting his teeth, the fire user picked up his fork once more and ate his fill, anger radiating from every pore in his body. How could that bastard noble keep something so important from him? Sure they barely knew each other, but if he had known that Luffy—

He slowed in his chewing, anger subsiding.

…If he had known who Luffy was before, what would it have changed?

Sighing, Fire Fist continued his meal at a much slower pace. Well, it was in the past. Luffy still didn't know, though. Was there a reason the drunkard kept it from him, or had he just never brought it up? Maybe… before he talked to Luffy about it, he should have a few words that carefree father of his.

The commander chuckled. He just went from excited to guilt-ridden to confused, angry and content. And now he was beginning to get a headache.

"What's with you?" a familiar voice questioned. As Ace raised his head, he was met with a very distinct hairstyle and the person attached to it. "You're scaring everyone," he teased.

Ace blinked, looking around at his wary brothers and sisters as they eyed him, likely waiting for his next outburst. "What?" he asked them. They all turned away slowly, returning to their previous conversations and merriment as they celebrated some nonsensical thing that probably wasn't noteworthy—anything to get drunk.

Looking back to the redhead, Ace sighed. "I've had a long day," he stated, grabbing his glass and taking a sip of his booze.

"Oh?" Thatch leaned forward with interest from his place on the other side of the bar, halting his task of cleaning the area to grin at his friend. "Do tell."

The freckled youth opened his mouth to explain but stopped before he could utter a word. Revealing his discovery would involve mention of his trip to High Town, which he was certain would be shared with Marco should he announce it to Thatch. That pineapple was still upset with him for going off to meet the Blue Gentleman alone. Ace felt guilty keeping his trips from the man who raised him, but… what else could he do? He managed to get away in the morning without giving away his destination yet furthering the discussion would end with another lecture, he was sure.

"Nah, it was nothing."

The redhead was displeased with that answer. "Awe, come on, buddy! You can tell me."

"With as big a mouth as you have? No, no I don't think I can."

His fellow commander sent him a pout. "Hey, I can keep a secret." With that, his face shifted from mischievous to serious and his expression fell, unwavering eyes meeting Ace's in a way he was unaccustomed. "You're not doing anything reckless, are you?"

Ace blinked, taken aback by the sudden mood change, before shaking his head. "It's nothing like that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

With a sigh, Thatch's lopsided grin returned. "Be careful, alright? We don't want to lose you again."

Ace's eyes widened before he smiled. "You won't."

* * *

Omake

Law: -eyes wet spot on the floor- Straw Hat, what is this about?

Luffy: Hm? What's what about?

Law: -points- _This._

Luffy: Oh, that's where Ace got changed. He was _really_ wet.

Law: I see -goes to open wardrobe-

Luffy: No! You can't!

Law: -opens, sees wet clothes shoved in haphazardly, glares at patient- _Straw Hat,_ you best begin explaining yourself.

Luffy: -swallows- I… um….

Law: Three.

Luffy: No, wait! It's, uh… you know!

Law: -begins walking over to bed- Two.

Luffy: Please don't tell Sabo! You can't!

Law: -grins in amusement- Oh?

Luffy: -pouts- I don't want him mad at me. He's scary. Like, really scary.

Law: I couldn't agree more.

Luffy: Then—

Law: _But,_ you directly disobeyed your doctor's orders.

Luffy: I promise I won't do it again!

Law: You and I both know you won't keep to such an oath.

Luffy: Shishishi. Yeah, I won't. But pleeeease Law. Don't tell. Pretty please?

Law: -grins- You, my little troublemaker, have caught me on a bad day.

Luffy: -lip quiver-

Law: That's not going to work. Now, let's move onto the checkup. I'd prefer to finish before Big Brother arrives.

Luffy: Meanie!

* * *

**A/N: For trolling you at the beginning... I have no regrets :P**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: I have no regrets :P And yeah, I know that, I just have an issue with typing where I don't type what I intend to. Thanks for catching that for me! I really should start proof-reading...**

**Yana5: Yep :)**

**Hyousax Wilson Grim: Lol yep, Luffy really should have listened to them... though he wouldn't have seen Garp if he did. Lol the other chapters were complicated? Sorry, I didn't really notice hehe... That'll happen from time to time, especially next arc which I already have planned out :D You're so sweet QAQ I'll keep writing for as long as I can, I promise!**

**Bluebird42: And then I trolled you :P Because I'm awesome like that.**

**samettikettu: Glad you like!**

**JuneBinoya: You're welcome~ Lol really? Awesome XD Well you can stop waiting now!**

**StrawberryGirlKairi: Lol yep, wasn't trying to hide that it was Garp :P And now you know :)**

**TheAnalei: Short answer - he didn't have a chance. Blame Law :P The old man was Garp. Sorry, I couldn't say his name since Luffy didn't know him and it was from his perspective. Why, thank you~**

**Starry Roses: Cliffies indeed.**

**maybe143: Here it is :D**

**wierd yume: Yup, he is! Though his main role isn't going to start for a long while. I will :)**

**SoulMore: ^^**

**Diclonious57: Isn't it?! I love it - one of my all-time favs.**

**ichigi111kurosaki: Yep! Here!**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: We're a LONG ways away from the end, so it'll be a while :P You flatter me too much, I swear.**

**Sully-van: Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad :P Luffy interrupted him in the end lol. Sorry, I proved you right. **

**Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates: Haruta's gender is never mentioned so we don't know. I normally make Haruta's gender female but I decided to go with male for this story for... reasons. Yup, it's Garp! And here's another flashback ^^ **

**spoons-are-evil: You give me too much credit :P Important? Psh, you're imagining things! Hehe... he... (-is not good at lying) True, Sabo is terrifying when he's angry... Yep, Ace cares. Especially now that he remembers :D Sadly, his hat is still MIA. And yes, that was Garp.**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Yes, yes he did. Here's an update!**

**The-Chibi-Master564: You're welcome :) Lol it's okay, you don't have to review every chapter. Isn't it addicting? Her story's awesome XD Well then, here's a new chapter since you don't like cliffies :D**

**toothless20: As stated previously, I make no promises about character death.**

**ssspooky: The whole story will take quite a while. There's so much to get to... You're welcome :)**

**Guest: Come to think of it, that was the first time he called him that, wasn't it? XD Yes, he remembers ^^**

**manga-lover2958: He remembers Ace. Or did you mean to ask why he doesn't recognise him? That's been stated in previous chapters. I will :)**

**Son Goshen: And the reunion is put off once again :P How'd you like that? Yeah, it took a while for me to be able to get back to that part of the plot. I didn't want to just randomly throw it in there though. I will~**

**TegzTsinelas: Here you go! **

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Yes, yes I did. I love when you guys rant :P ...Yes, you just referred to Luffy as a frail princess.**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: I will :)**

**sakura240: Here's an update!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: You give me too much credit :P My stories don't have much emotional depth u_u Lol that's pretty much what I imagined when picturing Garp's reaction XD When I realized I'd brought it full circle I had an internal freak-out. I was like "OMG I DID IT!" and it was a very happy day. I'm excited to get back to Law and show what he did after that realization, but... we need to get our AceLu in first to appease the masses. **

**Wildoll: Awe that's sweet! Thanks ^^ **

**azab: Glad you like!**

**itachifangirl2424: Here it is~**

**Guest (2): The character death has already been decided for this story so I'm not going to change it, regardless of who does or doesn't die. And you don't really 'kill someone else' instead... It doesn't work like that :/ Also, where did I hint at Ace dying? I've given lots of hints in my replies, but never that one o.o**

**Guest (3): I make no promises about character death :P But I'm not sure when I hinted at Ace dying... I don't see it, anyways.**

**(You wanna hear something sad? I've memorized all of my regular reviewers' usernames o_o Don't know why, it was completely unintentional, but I did it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Adieu~)**


	29. Old Promise

**So we're back. And I am not sorry. But... it's not so bad. You'll rant more later on once things pick up, I assure you. So enjoy the tranquillity while you can.**

**Also, if you have anything you want to see in the 1,000 reviews chapter, let me know!**

**Question: Ever get angry at a fictional being? (i.e. from a book, movie, manga ect) I have. Particularly in horrors or dramas. "HE'S BEHIND YOU, YOU MORON!" or "JUST CONFESS ALREADY, DAMN IT!" Aaaaand that's why my friends carry a rolled up newspaper when we're watching something together.**

**Disclaimer: I could really go for some tacos right about now...**

* * *

As usual, the Dark King found himself at Shakky's bar, sipping away at his favourite alcoholic beverage, staring calmly at the wood grain beneath his hands. With the return of Roger's boy, things were starting to liven up at their little establishment. It was frequented by members of Akagami—the boss being their most persistent customer—and had become quite profitable as of late. That meant the danger increased, too, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle, even with his aged and withered body. Tonight, though, they found themselves with as few as three men scattered amongst the empty tables. It was quite peaceful, actually.

Rayleigh wasn't one to veer away from confrontation. He didn't encourage it, but he wouldn't try to prevent it—a sort of neutral approach that was almost second nature. That was why he didn't so much as flinch when he heard those familiar, heavy steps parade up to him, the muscled body of a long-time enemy slumping onto the seat next to his.

Smile unwavering, he closed his eyes and drank some more booze before beginning his analysis of the government dog. Posture sloppy, a clear giveaway to his lost composure, Garp was everything he never was. It didn't show much but, having clashed with him on the battlefield so many times, Rayleigh knew him well. The fiery determination always held in his eyes had faded to nothing more than a small glint. He wondered what could have unnerved the Hero of Low Town.

While they were always on opposing sides, the Dark King was actually quite fond of the man. He supposed that was due to Roger's influence, though—his boss always admired the official.

"You look like you have something to say," Rayleigh pointed out, never once moving to look at the other.

From his peripheral vision it was clear Garp glanced his way but soon returned to eyeing the cup Shakky placed in front of him only a moment ago. Then, heaving a sigh, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, notably exhausted. "Where do I begin?"

He knew why the Fist had come to him: he was his connection to Shanks—his _only_ connection. And if he wanted Shanks, a man he disliked, it had to do with that boy of his. Luffy, was it? Even then, Rayleigh found it amusing that Roger's little side-kick ended up adopting the grandson of their enemy. He couldn't blame Garp for being so distraught over the turn of events; he was thought to have no surviving relatives only to find out that the child his son left behind was raised by a large power in the underground. The situation didn't bode well for the old man, not at all.

"I met the boy," he began, taking his first gulp of liquor. A heavy silence passed between them. Garp broke the quiet with a small chuckle. "One week ago he didn't exist, now he's all grown up."

Rayleigh knew what he was talking about—what he was saying between words.

_I wasn't there for my son and I couldn't be there for his kid._

In a way, he actually felt sad. He could sympathize. Roger was his best friend, even in death. The whole gang was like a family but the boss and his right-hand man shared a special connection, having built their retaliation from the ground up. Before his execution, he'd come to the bar—shared one more drink with his oldest comrade without mentioning a word of his plan.

_"Ray, guess what?" _he asked, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulder. Even over twenty years later, he still felt his boss weighing down on him, that unmistakable grin on his face. _"A child's going to be born soon—my son. Isn't that great?"_

He remembered sitting in silence, allowing the man whose face was flushed red from all of the rum he ingested to ramble on however he wished, a dark feeling creeping into his subconscious. He knew his boss was up to something, but he didn't know what. He could never tell with that man.

_"This time," _he'd begun with a laugh, holding all of his joy in his tone, _"we're going to do things right. I'll protect my boy. And I'll protect Rouge."_

At that point, Roger's voice was solemn, serious. That was his first clue to what would happen next.

_"That's why…"_

Rayleigh turned to face the Fist, watching the pain in his eyes as he internally roved over his experience meeting his grandson.

_"I won't die, partner."_

Yes, he really could sympathize.

"Seems like a good kid," Garp mused, a weak smile curving his mouth. "I really…"

"I'll talk to him, but I can't make promises," Rayleigh stated, calm as he had been since the start of the conversation. He knew what the man wanted of him—to inquire about a meeting with Shanks. He knew Akagami would have no qualms about letting his boy meet with his biological family under any other circumstance, but they were enemies—fought heated battles countless times before Roger's death. There was no telling how much that fact would sway the redhead. Still, he would at least mention it.

The Fist took a deep breath. "I… I appreciate it." With those few words, the man was gone, no fighting nor insults—a testament to just how serious he was.

Rayleigh grinned, knowing just how hard it was for that man to utter words of gratitude to a notorious felon like himself. He was happy to help, regardless of their statuses, though. When Roger died, Rouge disappeared as well. He never got to meet that boy—the one he called 'son'. The next time word of the mother and child reached his ears was just over fourteen years ago when the former died. If he had known then that their boy was still alive somewhere, he would have readily taken him in, if only as a favour to his fallen comrade. He thought he died with his mother, though. It wasn't until two years ago when one of Whitebeard's commanders stopped at the bar for a quick few drinks that a name he never thought he'd hear again was uttered: Portgas. By then it was too late. There was nothing to be done, no interference needed. He was a proud member of the Whitebeard gang, a skilled fighter surrounded by family.

Thinking back to that freckled face, the sloppy grin he wore that so resembled his father, the Dark King's smile widened.

_You're boy's doing well, Roger. He reminds me of you._

He thought that then and still to that day. Seeing how happy he was while he talked with his fellow commanders that night, Rayleigh couldn't help but think that it was better that way. Still, knowing that was unable to help the child of his best friend was a bit saddening. He wished he could have been there for the boy. Remembering that, he could sympathize with Garp.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it was for the best.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Ace found himself at a noble's doorstep. He was far less reserved than the day before as his newly-acquired knowledge ran through his mind. For the first time in twelve years, he was really going to be able to talk to that boy again—because until then he hadn't even realized who he was.

Knocking promptly, he stepped back and waited for the inevitable response from inside. He wondered if he should be so open about his arrival. He _was_ a Low Town citizen, after all. If he was caught strolling about High Town… it wouldn't be pretty. Maybe that was why the Surgeon of Death always took to the window. Somehow he doubted it, though. Calling upon memories from his stay there, the words exchanged between a certain noble and gang boss, he guessed there was a story behind it—one he wasn't interested enough to look into.

The knob turned and Ace couldn't help the smile that passed his lips. His expression fell soon, though, when he was met not with the boy he wanted to visit but the surprised and calculating older brother. Damn, he did _not_ want to deal with that bastard. He ruined his good mood!

The blonde's surprise quickly left, replaced with narrowed eyes as he looked his guest over, face lacking in amusement.

"Portgas," he greeted, meeting Ace's gray eyes. "What a _pleasant _surprise. And what, pray tell, is a man of your stature doing at my brother's door, hm?"

Ace swallowed nervously as the noble's eyes bore holes into his skull. He felt a minute urge to disappear before their conversation became too heated—because he knew it would, one way or another. "Luffy asked me to come," he began, deciding to continue when he saw something dangerous flash across the other's face, "to, uh, get my hat."

After a long, silent stare-down, Sabo relaxed. He sighed, swiping a tired hand through his hair. The commander had never seen him so… unrefined. "You're aware of the consequences of trespassing in High Town, I presume." Glancing past Ace for a moment, the noble stepped aside and allowed the guest entry. "Why take the risk?"

Fire Fist froze, wondering what he should say to that. He was tempted to lie, make up some excuse—maybe blame the whole thing on the love he held for that hat—but there were a few things bothering him and, well, the bastard likely had answers. So, he faced the blonde head on, determined to tell the truth even if he still didn't trust the man much. "Luffy is…" No, he should start from the beginning. "You're not blood-relatives, right?"

He saw the blonde flinch at that, uncharacteristically turning away before recomposing. "You finally noticed, then?"

Ace nodded. "Before he was adopted… I knew him." He caught the man's attention with that. "I found him about twelve years ago—took him in for a while."

The blonde was quiet, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. "You do remember, then. It's about time you realized."

Well, he wasn't expecting that reaction. "You knew?"

"More or less," he shrugged. "Shanks may have mentioned it at some point. You're lucky he did."

The noble's face turned dark and Ace shivered, feeling something foreboding in those words. He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to his next question but couldn't resist asking. "What do you mean?"

"Having the knowledge of who my brother's savior was may have, shall I say, _influenced_ our previous confrontation." He knew what the other was trying to say behind those words. _If I hadn't known, I might have killed you._ Ace didn't doubt it for a second. "I must thank you for what you did for him back then. Luffy might not have made it were it not for your assistance. You… have my gratitude."

The fire user was taken aback by the sincerity in those words. He never thought he would hear such an honest tone pass the lips of the Blue Gentleman and for a moment he was dazed. "It's nothing—I just saw him and, well…" He righted himself quick enough, though, trying to keep focus. He had questions and, damn it, he would have his answers! "What happened to him back then? Luffy said something about a noble but—"

"Stop," Sabo commanded, holding a hand in front of him. "That's for Lu to say, not me. I don't suggest you ask him, though, because it's not something he's partial to recalling."

The commander would have protested, but he backed down instead. He understood. Sometimes there were things better left unsaid—forgotten. As curious as he was, he had no right to pry. "…Alright, then can you tell me something else?"

"Perhaps," came the aloof reply.

"Does… does he remember me?"

At first Sabo blinked, probably surprised by the simplicity of the question, before he grinned mischievously. "My, my—growing attached, are we?"

Ace could feel a slight heat rise to his face. "Shut up! It's not like… I mean i-its… He just disappeared, okay? And I_ looked_! I damn near did myself in looking for him, thinking some thug offed him when I was sick and that it was my fault because I wasn't there to protect him! A-and then he… damn redheaded bastard shows up—tells me he's a _noble_. That whole time, I—"

"Slow down, Fire Fist," the blonde commanded, interrupting his tangent with a smirk. His pace sped up and towards the end Sabo probably had trouble understanding him. "He never shut up about you, alright?"

Ace blinked. "What?"

Sabo's features softened and the fire user noted something in his eyes that seemed much more human that before—less like the Blue Gentleman and more like himself. "He was worried—said he missed his 'big brother' and that he was sick and needed help. That's why Shanks paid you a visit."

"…Oh."

"He remembers. He actually was going to start looking for you again, to thank you—said that after he—" Sabo cut himself off, biting his lip.

"After he…?"

"It's not my secret to tell, Portgas." He was back to that tone from before—the one Ace hated. "Regardless, he wanted to wait before your little reunion became a reality. That's why I have not shared my knowledge with him, nor has Shanks."

"Then he really _doesn't_ recognize me?"

"If he did, do you really think he wouldn't have said something? My brother is quite simplistic, you know."

"…Point taken."

"I assure you, however, that he hasn't forgotten."

Allowing the tension to leave his shoulders, Ace nodded. He remembered—that was enough. But what was that about not wanting to meet quite yet? Why? It sounded strange, but… if the reason was so important that Sabo was unwilling to share, then…

Should he wait?

* * *

Led to Luffy's bedroom by the blonde, Ace took a deep breath, containing his excitement. The noble had him sanitized for Luffy's safety, even had him change clothes—apparently his illness was more serious than the brat let on previously. In fact, he swore Sabo mentioned something about it being a permanent condition he had to live with.

And he'd visited the day before, coming from Low Town, and didn't clean up at all. His guilt was multiplying.

Opening the door, he grinned, spotting the raven-haired teen atop his bed. When the boy turned to him, his smile was almost inhuman.

"Ace!" he shouted, excitedly lunging at the commander. His assault was halted when he was pulled back by a gray lock around his wrist, holding him fast to one of the bedposts—seastone cuffs.

…Luffy was a devil fruit user, wasn't he?

A pout made its way onto the boy's lips as he turned his attention from Ace to the handcuffs then to the aloof form of his doctor who sat in the corner. When the dark-skinned man didn't pay him any mind, he huffed in defeat and looked back to the fire user, allowing the upturned curve of his lips. "You came," he stated, as though it wasn't obvious.

Ace blinked, veering his gaze from the seastone to the boy. "I said I would, didn't I?" Hearing the kid's unique laughter lightened the mood, but it wasn't enough. His mind still lingered on the restraints—the all too familiar material they were made of. That bastard Teach used seastone when he attacked, didn't he? "What's with the cuffs?"

"Portgas, what a pleasant surprise," Law greeted from his seat, a smirk about his lips that Ace learned not to trust. Something was… wrong. "They're just a precaution against any… _undesirable_ escapades."

The fire user narrowed his eyes. He could feel a hint of rage building up inside him, clear through his tone. "You're doing this because he _went outside_? Don't you think that's an overreaction?"

"Ace, it's okay, I don't—" Luffy's protest didn't last long, leaving the surgeon's to overpower it.

"What I do is no concern of yours."

"Do you _know what those feel like_?"Ace growled out, taking a step forward in warning.

"As a matter of fact, you Whi—"

"That's enough," Sabo interrupted. Immediately Law complied, silencing himself. His glare never left, though. "The two of you are worse than children, I swear."

Not allowing a chance for their feud to continue, he swept past the guest to his brother's side, simultaneously removing a key from his suit jacket. His fingers danced about the lock and, moments later, there was a click. As the offending restraints fell to the ground, Luffy's pallid skin coloured once more, making him look far more alive than he once was.

"Shishishi, thanks Sabo!"

The blonde smiled at the other. "Why don't you get your friend's hat, hm?"

"Alright!" He bounced towards the door, about to exit, but turned to Ace. Before the commander had a chance to react, he was pulled into a fast hug. "Thanks," the boy mumbled into his shirt.

Ace felt heat rise to his face. That kid had always been pretty clingy. "N-no problem," he replied.

As the boy hurried out the bedroom door, the fire user's eyes followed him. The more he thought, the more similarities he found between that boy from back then and the noble standing before him. How hadn't he noticed before?

Suddenly a stinging pain filled his body. It was only seconds later when his legs went weak, his body crumpling into a heap on the ground. _What… just happened?_

Dark blotches clouded his vision as his lids closed over his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes open once more. He was so tired, his limps refusing to move. Just what was going on? As he stared into the room, his eyes searched desperately for some explanation to his sudden immobility.

_Thump._

Something fell beside him. Turning his head, he was met with yellow and blue. He blinked, feeling sleep wash over his body, trying to force himself to stay awake. No longer was it blonde and blue lying beside him. Blackness encroaching his vision, he stared.

And he swore it was his face staring back.

* * *

Omake

Garp: -drunk- You're not so bad, for terrorist scum!

Rayleigh: -also drunk- Haha, I could say the same to you. Who would have thought the Hero of Low Town would be able to hold his liquor as well as you do...

Garp: Bwahaha! Well it helps when you have such incompetent men! They haven't even caught that rookie, Straw Hat. They're an embarrassment.

Rayleigh: I'm sure they are.

Shakky: -refills their mugs-

Garp: You're being pretty generous tonight, Shakky.

Shakky: -smiles- I'll put it on your tab.

Garp: ...

Rayleigh: -thinking- So it wasn't free...

* * *

**A/N: So that was my pathetic attempt at a cliffy. Yup. Sorry, I lost my touch. Hell, you can probably tell what happened already. So much for mystery u_u Bad Anjelle! Failing at making things exciting... But, well. What can I say? I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight (or at least the first part of it). But I need to work on my other fics, too. Like ****_Reverse_****. Gotta get those 5 chapters done and all. I'm rambling now, sorry. Hope you liked the chapter regardless of the blah ending! I'll uh, be back soon. Yup. Feel free to rant or lecture me in your reviews ;)**

**For the record, it's only been like 4 days since the last update. I'm being REALLY nice to you guys :P**

**To my lovelies~**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Hehe you're quite welcome~ Hope you had a good day! Well then hopefully you liked the 2nd scene of this chapter! I miss writing scenes between Sabo and Law... they'll make their return later, though.**

**The-Chibi-Master564: You'll find out Sabo's reaction next chapter! Probably. Awe, feel better!**

**Child-4ever: If you think that's a plot twist then just wait until we reach the last 10 or so chapters ;) But that'll be a while. Yep, I remember you, though not as well as some of the others. He's getting better! Slowly.**

**Kuro Neko Kaizoku: Lol it's true, Luffy's left out of the loop for a lot of things, but I thinks it's worse for Ace and the Straw Hats. The Ace/Shanks confrontation is going to be fun - for me, at least. Yep, there's A LOT they don't know about each other. And it's only going to get better. Hope you enjoyed the update ^^**

**samettikettu: I don't actually like LawLu :P I don't hate it, I just don't like it. Especially in this fic, because of... reasons. Maybe, maybe not. Well just have to see :P **

**RenwolfChan: I'm glad you like that about it! The 'connect the dots' game is going to get a lot more complex later on, though, so it might get less enjoyable. I'll keep writing, I promise :)**

**JuneBinoya: Of course I wouldn't mind if you made fan art XD In fact, I'd love to see it! Send me the link if you do :) Lol hope you have a good nap!**

**RexLink: Glad you like! Yep, they'll definitely have a lot of questions. **

**Guest: Glad you like!**

**Luffy1Ace1Sabo: Here's the next~**

**Bluebird42: Lol you flatter me XD Well I hope this chapter was satisfying. A slave? Where did that idea come from? :P**

**yeaMen227: Thanks! It's okay, I'm happy to receive any reviews at all. And now we're_ almost_ at 850... you guys are all so amazing ;_;**

**Yana5: We shall see ;)**

**TheAnalei: Trust me, the reason will piss you off. When I reveal everything that happened back then... you guys aren't going to be too happy with me. Hehe... He did tell Sabo he remembers :D Sabo didn't care much :P If you think this is complex then... heh.**

**mooneclyps: That'll be a while :P Thanks! I will!**

**Darkspider: It's okay, I understand ^^ Yes he will. But we'll get to that later :P Nope, I purposefully hinted at a tiny smidgen of affection between Luffy and Ace :) Gotta start small, right? As Law said to the Straw Hats, he is Luffy's secondary caretaker.**

**ssspooky: Lol nope it won't. I'm a slow typer and I take a lot of time to think about the chapter as I'm typing it, so the time it takes me to write it heavily outweighs the time it takes me to reply to reviews. Plus I'm not getting more reviews than I did before, they're just adding up :) Thanks and you're welcome!**

**Diclonious57: Indeed it does!**

**mad100141: Nope, I remember your username. You've reviewed enough times for it to get stuck in my brain ;) I make no promises about character death :P And I won't warn you guys because I want them to be surprises. Surprises are fun :D Heh, yep, she's good at that. Don't do that! You'll catch plot holes :P Wait, when did I mention Dragon? I don't think I've mentioned him since ****_Thirteen..._**** have I? Lol sure, once everything is revealed in the story I'll do a little extra to straighten everything out just in case I confused people. Everything should be pretty clear once the story's finished, though. I bothered to think it out :D Wait, what lab? I never mentioned Luffy getting that scar while in a lab... or that he was in a lab at all... The only thing I mentioned was that Sabo liked to test Luffy's ability and that Law wanted to dissect him. Or are you referring to what Law did to the Whitebeard commander in the lab? In that case, you'll find out. Yep, you'll get to know more about Garp, Shanks and Whitebeard. In fact, I might have some scenes involving them in the 1,000 reviews chapter. There will be more characters, but I won't say who. I never mentioned Luffy getting experimented on (well, other than harmless stuff with Sabo and Law). From what I have planned of the story so far, Sabo and Law aren't going to make anymore appearances in Luffy's hideout. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Knowia: Well thanks then. Here it is~**

**Guest (2): Lol I just update whenever, there isn't really a set date. Glad you like! :D**

**Tomsbestbuddy: Here it is!**

**SkittlesTheUnicorn: They were fun to write XD Sabo will be making a short return ;) You flatter me XD**

**Son Goshen: That's why I added it :) I wanted to make sure it didn't get too confusing, so I figure having the characters ponder once in a while will straighten things out. I will :D**

**Guest (3): That'll be a while ^^ Lol what, Sabo's not awesome anymore? That's okay, he wasn't really meant to be badass. And if by 'badass' you mean 'homicidal' then you'll get your wish. Law _did_ say "Perhaps it's time to betray you" so... Lol we just had the Straw Hats a few chapters ago. They don't play a big role until Luffy returns to Low Town.**

**azab: Glad you like!**

**mi-chan94: You're welcome~**

**spoons-are-evil: It was just an accident from when I was 2. I caught fire and yeah, that became my first memory. I think a lot of people would want to kill them ;) All your questions will be answered before the end of the fic, I assure you. Interesting theory :D Lol it's not that bad. At least Ace knows. You're free to interpret Law's words however you wish :P Lol I hoped that scene worked well. I thought it fit their characters but I wasn't sure you guys would like it. Alright, let me know if you think of any!**

**Kitsune Foxfire: Lol that's an awesome first memory XD You'll find out in time~ You'll find out about Sabo's reaction soon (likely the next chapter) and as for Shanks and Ace talking... you'll see ;)**

**SoulMore: Yay!**

**MeikoKuran999: Well they met up again! For like a minute :P Glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter~**

**spiffysarah1026: Well I'm glad you gave it a chance! I personally love AUs, they're so much fun! XD If you think the boundaries are gray now, just wait until later :P The thing about Sabo, and what made him such an enigma in the beginning of the fic, is that he's actually not part of a gang. He hangs around the Whitebeards, but he's not one of them. Yep, Sabo's cruel. I won't deny that. But he has his reasons, at least. Marco's past? We'll be touching upon that very soon, don't worry ;)**

**Awakened-Masterpiece: Lol a love-struck maiden? I wouldn't go that far, but there's something there. Lol lately many people have been calling him that...**

**(And now I'm going to continue cleaning my basement. Even though it's 11:33pm and I haven't had dinner. Because I want to get it over and done with. And then I'm going to write the next chapter. And Work on ****_Within_**** because these two are currently my favourites to write. I'll try to get to working on the others tomorrow and have some updates for you soon. Key word: _try_. Adieu~)**


	30. Test One

**Rushed chapter is rushed -_- But I don't feel like rewriting it since I just finished the next chapter. So... enjoy. Oh! And this might be the last chance for you to tell me what you want to see in the bonus chapter since I'm going to start on it soon, so tell me now if there's something/somebody you want me to add!**

*****I started an experimental fic called ****_Amidst the Heat_**** that I'd like your opinions on whether or not I should continue. The pairings are MarcoAce and SaboLaw. So if you have time and think you might be interested, please check it out!**

*******Classes start up again September 7th. Starting then, I'm going to take a 2-3 week break from updates to adjust to the workload of the new semester. University comes first, after all. But I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**Question: What's your opinion on the homophobic stance Russia's taking (involving the Olympics and in general)? Random, I know. But I'm curious about what you guys have to say about that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm feeling oddly patriotic... Go Canada! Oh yeah, don't own One Piece. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Marco sighed. It appeared that no amount of discussion would deter his boss. Oyaji was ready to trust the Blue Gentleman, regardless of his dubious behaviour. When the blonde spoke to him about it, Newgate just laughed it off. Why he had so much faith in that kid was beyond comprehension. Really, with how questionable he'd been, how could he just go with it?

"You won't change your mind yoi?" he asked in one last, desperate act at persuading the aging power.

"Gurarara," Newgate laughed. "He's no danger to us, Marco."

The phoenix scratched his head, slumping back against the concrete wall. "If you say so…"

A sudden knocking had the pairs' eyes scrolling across the room to the open door on the far wall, eyeing the figure standing there—Ace. Marco swore he saw him leave less than two hours ago, figuring he'd be gone for the majority of the day. Apparently that wasn't the case. His gray eyes flickered from the floor to the blonde and back again. He knew that look well; the boy was worried.

"What is it?" he asked, motioning for the boy to enter.

Ace didn't move.

"Can I… talk to you for a minute?" Noticing the blonde's raised eyebrow, he added, "In private?"

That was strange. Since when did Ace keep things from Oyaji? Normally he would talk openly. If it was serious enough for the boy to only discuss it with him, then…

"Alright," he replied, removing himself from his place against the wall to follow the youth out. Walking behind the raven-haired commander, they trailed down the hall until coming to a stop at the office of the first division commander. They couldn't get more private than that. Why so secretive?

Taking his place at his desk, he watched his comrade sit in one of the empty chairs, brow furrowed in thought. He leaned forward onto the wood of the desk, fingers entwined as he looked the boy over. Mouth pulled into a taut line, determination in his eyes—classic Ace. He'd witnessed that same face many, many times. "So, what is it yoi?"

Ace took a deep breath, his dark eyes fixed on the one across from him. "It's been bothering me for a while now, so I thought I should ask…"

"Ask what?"

"About your past," the fire user stated, swallowing heavily when he saw the blonde's eyes widen. "The Blue Gentleman mentioned it a while back, some guy named Shiliew—said you knew him, remember? I… you never told me anything about it, so I thought… sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine yoi," Marco interrupted, sweeping a hand across his forehead. He knew questions would be raised at one point or another. As much as he rather not explain, he knew he had to. Just… how would the kid react? "You know Impel Down?"

"The prison?"

The phoenix nodded. "I used to work there as a guard."

Ace's mouth gaped. "You… you worked for the government? _You_ of all people?"

…He was afraid of that. How many questions were rolling around in the boy's head now that he knew?

Averting his gaze, facing the clock on the side wall, he pressed his lips against his entwined fingers, contemplating the most aversive explanation he could. He felt the guilt welling up already. "…Yeah."

Instead of the bombardment of questions he expected, Ace stayed silent, nodding to him, affirming his attention.

"Shiliew was my partner for a while yoi. After I left to join Oyaji, I hear he got arrested—life sentence in Impel Down's level six."

"And?"

Marco blinked. Facing the youth once more, he leaned back. There was something… different about his expression. "That's it."

Ace sighed. "What a disappointment." He shifted in his seat, draping one hand over the arm of the chair, the other holding up his head, a bored expression on his face. "That's all your willing to divulge? He's your family, is he not? Try being a little more open."

"…What?"

A grin split his face, freckles dancing in amusement. "My, my, Phoenix, keeping secrets from sweet, innocent Ace—you should be ashamed. The boy admires you, blindly following you even when you won't honestly speak to him about who you are."

Marco's eyes widened, hands dropping to his sides as he gawked at his little brother. His face turned a pallid white. "…You're not Ace."

The youth clapped. "Bravo, Phoenix, bravo."

A split second later, Marco lunged at him and, in moments, had the imposter pinned to the wall, forearm digging into his throat. The boy didn't seem to care, though. His grin was firm as he chuckled lightly. The bastard was _enjoying it_. "_Where's Ace_?"

"Right here, technically speaking," the false commander explained, voice strained from the pressure against his throat.

Eyes narrowed, the phoenix growled out, "What do you mean?"

"I decided to take his body out for a test run. It seems to have worked—I fooled you, didn't I?"

_That tone…_

"The Blue Gentleman," he spat, grinding his teeth as he looked into those amused, gray eyes.

"Correct," came the prompt reply. "Now why don't we get back on topic, hm? You really shouldn't keep these things from your brother. But I understand; you're connection to Roger is quite—"

Marco raised his fist, ready slam it straight into the bastard's face. The taunting index finger of his victim brought his attack to a halt.

"Ah-ah, do you _really_ want to do that?"

"Why not? I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time yoi."

"Marco," the imposter called, causing the commander to freeze, blood running cold. His tone had switched back, identical to the real Ace. "O-oi…what are you doing?"

He faltered, seeing the fear in those eyes, loosening his hold. All it took was that brief second of hesitation for the Blue Gentleman to break free, slipping out of his grasp and punching him in the gut. It had little effect because of his regenerative ability, but his ego took a large blow. Rubbing the point of impact, he glared at the man wearing his brother's skin. Marco _knew_ something bad would come from trusting the bastard—knew that he wasn't really an ally—yet everyone else began accepting the Blue Gentleman. He hated it. If they only _listened…_

Ace—no, _not Ace_—snorted, looking over his opponent with satisfaction. "What a gullible fool you are, Phoenix."

"Damn it," he cursed, leaning back against the wall. That wasn't Ace, but it _was_ Ace's body. If it was hurt, it wasn't the Blue Gentleman who would pay the price. It wasn't like Marco could openly hit him, either. That was his brother… or, it looked like his brother… and the bastard knew just what to do to stop Marco in his tracks. "How are you doing that yoi? You sound just like him…"

The imposter shrugged. "I'm good at wearing masks." What was that supposed to mean, exactly? "Now, where were we? Ah, yes—"

_Whack._

The boy dropped to the ground instantly.

Marco blinked, looking at the redhead standing in the doorway, arms still held up in the air with—was that a frying pan?

Thatch laughed sheepishly. "I heard the whole thing from the hall."

Honestly, he hadn't even heard the man enter the room, but he was grateful. "Blunt-force trauma, Thatch? Really?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

* * *

Ace groaned, rousing to some unidentifiable, high-pitched voice. _The fuck just happened? _Last he recalled, he was in Luffy's room. Then… he felt tired. Was it narcolepsy? No, it was different. And he saw something… what was it? A face? Whose face?

"Oi~" rang the voice, a hand now pressed against his shoulder. He was shaken twice, causing his still-tired self to moan in annoyance. "Hey, Sabo, time to wake up."

"Five more…" _Wait… Sabo? Why's he…_

"Is the floor that comfy?"

Actually, as he thought about it, he was starting to get sore. So he was on the floor? Well, then he couldn't stay there…

Heaving himself up off the ground, he looked out into the room, met with a pair of large, curious eyes—Luffy. Wasn't he in the kid's room when he fell asleep?

The boy grinned. "Morning, Sabo!" Why was he calling him that? "Hey, hey, where did Ace go? He didn't take his hat."

"What are you—" His eyes widened. That wasn't his voice. And he knew just who it sounded like. That… couldn't be right. He was imagining things.

"Oh well," Luffy noised, bringing Ace out of his denial, "that just means he'll have to come back again."

"Luffy…" There was a soft sort of fondness in the noble's eyes. Did he really like it that much when Ace visited? Was he… lonely?

"Why are you still on the ground?"

Ace blinked. "Oh, right…" He stood where he knelt and the other grabbed the commander's hand, wrapping it in both of his own as he tugged him further into the room.

"You can sleep on my bed if your still tired, Sabo," he stated with the brightest of smiles.

Ace flushed, coming to a halt. "What? Y-you can't be serious… Why would—" He cut himself off, cursing inwardly. That wasn't the problem. "Luffy, I'm not Sabo."

The boy blinked and tilted his head. "Yes, you are."

That actually had the fire user faltering a bit. There was so much resolve in that voice—certainty. Luffy was telling the truth. But he _wasn't_. But Luffy didn't lie.

Taking a deep, inward breath, he lifted his arms into view, eyes roving over the cufflinks on his wrists, the blue shade of his suit. Those weren't his clothes. Swallowing, he turned back to the noble, silently pleading him to say it was a joke—that it was all in his head. He got no such response.

"I-I look like Sabo?"

Luffy pouted. "Of course you do!"

"But I'm…" Ace took a calming breath, hoping to rid himself of his stressed trembling. "Luffy, I'm Ace."

"Ace?"

"…Yeah," he affirmed, watching the boy's face closely, searching for his response.

"Oh, okay."

_...Really? That's it?_

"You're taking this pretty calmly," Ace said with a sigh. _I wish I was._

"Well Law did it, right?"

_Wait, what? _"Law?"

"Yeah, you know, _Shambles._ He does this weird thing with his hands and then _poof_! You're someone else."

…He was serious, wasn't he?

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, Marco sighed. He notified Oyaji of their little problem and, again, the man laughed it off. Despite being almost considered an immortal, the blonde was certain stress would get to him one of those days. He was starting to feel his age.

They'd been ordered not to use restraints. That's right—no seastone, no chains, not even a rope was to hold the imposter back once he awoke, regardless of what damage might be done should he decide to go on the offensive. Well, it wasn't like Marco thought he'd lose in a fight against him, especially when he was in an unfamiliar body, but… he didn't want to hurt Ace.

Stalking down the hall, the commander stared blankly ahead. He wondered if Thatch had moved the boy yet. They agreed to bring him to Ace's room, if only to keep him away from the other gang members. The last thing they wanted was to start a commotion.

A melodic sound reached his ears. Was that… laughing?

Eyes relieved of their half-lidded appearance, Marco picked up his pace and turned sharply to the source of the noise—the door to Ace's bedroom. He shoved the offending wood open, staring at the bemused faces of the two inside. The Blue Gentleman was awake, leisurely sitting atop the second division commander's bed, facing the redhead who was supposed to watch over him in Marco's stead. Did he miss something?

Gray eyes scrolled over to him, amusement ever-present in their gaze. "Ah, Marco, you're back."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. He was using Ace's tone again, tauntingly so. Ignoring his remark, the phoenix faced his fellow commander. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing much; we got bored waiting for you so Blue started impersonating Ace. He's really good at it!"

_Blue?_

Marco scowled. "You're getting pretty friendly yoi."

Thatch rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Well he's not really a danger to us right now, so I thought I might as well talk to him."

"…What do you mean?"

The Blue Gentleman shifted to face him, an unworried smile gracing his lips. Considering he was just hit in the back of the head with a frying pan and was surrounded by enemies, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked pretty happy with himself. "I'm out of my element in this body. My control over Ace's fire is feeble at best and I don't have any of my weapons at my disposal. You have me at your mercy, kind Sir."

_Then why are you smiling?_

Allowing a moment of silence, he passed further into the room, leaning against Ace's desk, arms crossed as he evaluated the situation. They may have outnumbered him and had the upper-hand when it came to combat, but he didn't need to fight, did he? After all, no one wanted to harm Ace's body. They wouldn't attack. And he had yet to divulge the real Ace's location. Without that knowledge, they couldn't really go against him—not if they wanted to make sure their brother was alright. "Why'd you take his body yoi?"

"Reasons," came the aloof reply. When he noticed the others' stares, he released an airy breath. "Newgate wanted me to look out for him, correct? This is the perfect way, don't you agree?"

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Because it's a lie," he stated, smirk widening. "Whatever reasons I have are no concern of yours. If you're simply worried for your associate's health, I assure you he's fine. In fact, he'll likely enjoy this experience more than I."

Thatch blinked. "Why's that?"

The body-thief's features softened, his grin morphing into a tiny, sincere smile. It was an expression neither commander ever expected that man to make. "It gives him an excuse to be with someone he cares about."

* * *

_"You went out?" Sabo asked, a hint of danger in his voice._

_Luffy pulled back, shifting uncomfortably on his bed. He gave a sheepish grin. "…Maybe."_

_"He did," Law confirmed. "In fact, he actually brought our dear Portgas back to the mansion—in the rain, I might add."_

_The young noble shot his doctor a betrayed look, clearly not amused by his willful divulging of that information._

_Sabo wanted to be angry. He wanted to scold the boy, punish him—do _something_—but hadn't the energy. Instead, he slumped into the cushion of his chair, a heavy exhaustion weighing him down. There were only six days until the start of phase one and he was beginning to stress out. If it didn't go over well, he could say 'goodbye' to his Low Town career, or more._

"You wear the shroud of death."

Damn Hawkins and damn his fortunes.

_"Luffy, I need you to be careful. I'd like to avoid a repeat of before; Makino isn't here to help you if something goes wrong."_

_The teen's eyes widened, a mix of emotions flashing across his face before he hung his head, allowing his bangs to drape over his eyes. "…I know."_

_"I hope you do," the blonde stated, turning the surgeon sitting next to him. The man looked disappointed. He was likely hoping for a show—the boy getting punished by his less-than-friendly brother. "You, come with me."_

_"Whatever for, Blue?" he asked, but followed anyways._

_They exited the room and stopped in the hall, eyes locked._

_"What's this about Portgas showing up?" That man had been enough of an annoyance as of late. He really didn't want to deal with him anymore._

_"Your brother claims he came for his hat, but left without it."_

_Law was being strangely cooperative. "Is he coming back for it?"_

_"Tomorrow," the surgeon affirmed._

_Silence stretched between them before the blonde grinned. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. There were a few things he wanted to check on before phase one. That could be a great opportunity._

_"You're planning something," Law declared, wearing a bemused smirk._

_"Me? Never."_

_"Is it bloody?" The sadistic look in his eyes was almost eerie._

_Leaning against the rail of the stairs, Sabo looked his accomplice over. "Not yet," he began. "I do not wish to harm them, as stated previously."_

_Law huffed in dissatisfaction, crossing his arms as he glared at the blonde. "Why not betray them?"_

_Sabo closed his eyes. "You know my stance on that. Besides, I can't betray someone I'm not allied with, can I?"_

_"True," Law said with a nod, "but you'll at least mess with them, right?"_

_The noble's grin returned. "Oh yes. I wish to observe them more closely. If I go through with my plan, I'll need them to be on top of things—which is where you come in."_

_The surgeon's eyes narrowed, looking over his accomplice with distaste. "What do you need and what's in it for me?"_

_"You need to practice Shambles, correct? I've heard you mention body-swapping." He waited for the inevitable nod. "Then you'll get some experience. I'll need you to knock us both out, as well—to avoid retaliation."_

_"And?"_

_"And, in exchange, you can experiment on Fire Fist's body to your heart's content. Fair enough?"_

_Law grinned. "You know me well, Blue."_

_"Of course I do. I've known you many years, my dear psychopath." He paused, a thought arriving in the forefront of his mind. "Can I trust you not to kill me with the anesthetic?"_

_"Not in the least," Law replied without hesitation._

_Well, Sabo expected that response. Even though he was well practiced with a vast assortment of drugs, he never guaranteed anything. And the blonde wouldn't be too surprised if he really was killed by that man's hand—that was just the way he was. "Then I'll trust my luck."_

* * *

Omake

Ace: So... that Trafalgar bastard can make people swap bodies.

Luffy: Shishishi yep!

Ace: ...How?

Luffy: His devil fruit.

Ace: -sighs- I know that. I mean, what devil fruit does he have?

Luffy: Mmm... I don't know what it's called, but he makes everything all blue and stuff, and it's really weird, then he moves his arms and fingers around like he's dancing and everything listens to him!

Ace: -raises eyebrow- What do you mean?

Luffy: It's like, he can break them and put them together and move them and stuff. One time, there were these mean guys sailing away that stole some of his stuff. Law was pissed! He was all like "Room" and "Shambles" and then he lifted the ship out of the water and it was all _crash_ and "We're gonna die! AHHH! I can't swim!" and then _crack!_ And the ship was in two and he knocked all the people off and took his stuff back. I don't really get it, but they never bothered him again.

Ace: ...Forget I asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... it wasn't totally horrible, right? ...Right?**

**To my lovelies~**

**TheAnalei: You don't know the half of it -_-; I swear, it's going to be so hard to make sure I can fit everything I want to into the story before it ends... Sabo didn't knock Ace out. After Ace was knocked out, Sabo was, too. Lol I've done that XD**

**Bluebird42: Technically you can say they were drugged, so yes :P Yup, it was Law. I've felt the same way when reading before XD**

**Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates: Not so sure Crocodile will fit into the plot, sorry :/**

**mad100141: Lol XD My friend does that :P**

**SoulMore: Yay.**

**spoons-are-evil: That's okay, I like long :D You shall see why he's called that... eventually. I never said Garp wasn't a noble :P Interesting theory! You're actually the only person who said anything about that, so pat yourself on the back :D I can't tell you what he was referring to though, of course. Luffy wanted to wait so that... well, I only revealed part of the reason, so I can't say. Nope, he wasn't captured by them before. He was actually about to insult Ace but was cut off :P Lol why would Blackbeard randomly be in High Town in the first place? Well, now you know what happened. He had no problem with Sabo noticing because Sabo was in on it :P Lol well I'm glad you liked the cliffy. If they have a word limit, then it much be pretty at like 1,000 words :P But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I want to try to fit more AceLu in, though...**

**Lanny: Seperately, yes. But this is still an AceLu arc, so they'll be the main focus (though these next few chapters have more of Sabo and Law in them too).**

**FlightWulf: Well I hope it met your expectations :) That'll still be a while.**

**samettikettu: I'll try!**

**Tomsbestbuddy: Then I'm sorry but there will be more, far worse cliffies in the future :P**

**Mon Esprit Libre: Thanks for catching the typos.**

**SecretAnswers: Yes it is :P**

**azab: Here it is!**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: It's okay ^^ Lol not yet, they're not quite to that point... they will be, though *evil grin***

**Yana5: Now you know.**

**Aimiko: Nope, Law knocked them both out. Here's more!**

**spiffysarah1026: Yes *evil grin* Lol interesting theories, but now you know the answer :) Mostly.**

**Diclonious57: Nope!**

**Guest: Yes he did! Now you know :D**

**The-Chibi-Master564: If I killed them their deaths would have been REALLY anti-climatic.**

**Darkspider: Yep! I'm looking forward to writing their meeting ^^ Shanks told Sabo, remember? It hasn't been long since we last saw the Straw Hats. They were the main focus of ****_Reflect the Moon. _**

**mrsfirefist: Here it is! ...I'm putting in as many AceLu moments as I can without ruining the plot... ;_;**

**guest who: Glad you like!**

**mi-chan94: I actually haven't had many cliffies lately.**

**It's Not Always Hard x3: Glad you like! Lol if I got the story from Oda I'd probably run it into the ground :P **

**Son Goshen: Yes, it's Law :P Lol I know how you feel. Whenever I watch the Marinford arc I'm always yelling at Ace. "DON'T TURN AROUND! IGNORE HIM, DAMN IT!" Lot's of rage-induced screaming whenever I get to that part...**

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow: Did Luffy get caught by who? o.o**

**Guest (2): As I stated before, if you want me to critique your fic you'll need to PM me. Otherwise I can't really do anything.**

**cirmos98: Yes, I'm a troll :P Not sure I can put those specific scenes in it, but I'll try :) If not, I'll still put some stuff from when they were younger.**

**Smally: Yep, it's Law. Actually, that's just because I added Law's name to the list of characters. There are 4 main characters (Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Law) written down, but only two show up. I don't actually like LawLu currently (like, at all) so there will be none of that, if that's what you're thinking :/ Always was and will be an AceLu fic. And if Law ends up with anyone, it'll probably be Sabo. It wasn't betrayal. In fact, it was him and Sabo collaborating :P I'll try to fit in a Straw Hat scene or two, but there are some flashbacks I want to keep for the main story. Most of their pasts are different, actually. But that'll come up further in the story.**

**Guest (3): Glad you like!**

**(There we go! So a few of you got that it was a 'heart-swap' and most of you guessed that it was Law :D Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to write a certain scene I've been anticipating for the past little while. What is it, you may ask? Well, it's-nothing. Nothing important. Not at all. Just me messing with the characters... a lot. Ahem. I'll just go... do that now... Please review and I'll see you next chapter! Adieu~)**


End file.
